


Чемодан без ручки

by polustrovo



Category: Original Work, Приключения Электроника | The Adventures of Elektronik (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deviates From Canon, Drama, M/M, Majja Svetlova - Freeform, Makar Gusev - Freeform, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Professor Gromov, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-07-07 18:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 60,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polustrovo/pseuds/polustrovo
Summary: Сергей Павлович открыл письмо от энергетической компании, просканировал код и попрощался с пятью с лишним тысячами рублей, плавно перетекшими с его банковского счёта на счёт поставщика электроэнергии. Огромные счета за электричество перестали быть для Сыроежкина статьёй расходов с тех самых пор, как Электроник, которому раз в две-три недели требовалась подзарядка аккумуляторов, начал работать удалённо и обеспечивать себя сам. Но всё равно, каждый раз видеть четырехзначную сумму было почему-то неприятно.





	1. Скованные одной цепью

Сергей Павлович открыл письмо от энергетической компании, просканировал код и попрощался с пятью с лишним тысячами рублей, плавно перетекшими с его банковского счёта на счёт поставщика электроэнергии. Огромные счета за электричество перестали быть для Сыроежкина статьёй расходов с тех самых пор, как Электроник, которому раз в две-три недели требовалась подзарядка аккумуляторов, начал работать удалённо и обеспечивать себя сам. Но всё равно, каждый раз видеть четырехзначную сумму было почему-то неприятно.

Сергей захлопнул свой ноутбук и взглянул на робота. Тот сидел за своим компьютером и работал. На этот раз перед ним было открыто не окно дебаггера, а Фотошоп. Сам Электроник что-то старательно выводил на графическом планшете. Способов заработка у Эла было всего два — написание программ и разработка несложных приложений под заказ и рисование. Причём второй вид деятельности он явно предпочитал первому, хотя давался он роботу сложнее и оплачивался хуже. Электроник имел идеальную технику рисунка, но напрочь был лишён того, что делает художника именно художником — творческой искры. Фантазия, креативность, талант — всего этого богатства у робота не было, и создание самых примитивных артов давалось ему невероятно сложно. Настолько, что зачастую он прибегал к помощи Сергея, и тот, ни разу не умея рисовать, как кура лапой чиркал ему на бумаге приблизительный сюжет картины, а что не мог нарисовать — объяснял словами. Эл тогда очередной раз тяжко вздыхал о своей участи — невозможности хоть в творчестве проявить себя как человек, и принимался претворять в жизнь Серёжину задумку.

— Срочный заказ, Эл? — немного подумав, спросил Сергей.  
— Желательно сегодня доделать, — не поднимая головы от своего рисования ответил Электроник. — Ты что-то хотел, Серёжа?  
— Пожалуй, — с сомнением произнёс Сыроежкин. Полчаса назад он очередной раз неудачно поговорил с сыном, опять услышал от него много «приятных» слов, и совсем расстроился. Дочка же и вовсе отказалась общаться с отцом — не взяла трубку. И теперь Сергей Палыч хотел хоть каких-нибудь приятных эмоций. Вариант «напиться», который изначально казался ему наиболее предпочтительным, после недолгих колебаний он решил оставить на потом. — Поработай головой. По прямому назначению, Эл, — сказал он наконец.

Электроник тут же отложил своё занятие, подошёл к креслу, на котором сидел его сожитель, и опустился между его ног. Расстегнул Серёжины брюки, высвободил из белья абсолютно вялый ещё член и принялся тщательно его вылизывать и сосать. Вскоре член уже перестал помещаться во рту, и Элу пришлось, преодолевая встроенный зачем-то ему в программу рвотный рефлекс, пропускать чужой пенис глубоко в горло. Конструкция робота максимально точно копировала реакции обычного человеческого организма, и, что самое неприятное, передаваемая с датчиков информация интерпретировалась искусственным интеллектом андроида как натуральные ощущения биологического существа. Таким образом, Элек чувствовал и боль, и удовольствие, и вообще весь спектр чувств, включая нейтральные.

Сергей почувствовал, что скоро кончит — его здорово заводили не столько даже телесные ощущения от влажного теплого сдавливания и ласк языком, сколько сам вид белокурой головы Электроника, ритмично поднимающей и опускающейся у его паха, покрасневшее от напряжения лицо андроида и выступившие у него на глазах слёзы. «Вкалывают роботы — счастлив человек. Версия для взрослых», — усмехнулся про себя Сыроежкин.

— Всё проглотил? — хриплым от ещё не до конца спавшего возбуждения голосом спросил Сергей. Электроник кивнул. На всякий случай провёл рукой по подбородку, собрал случайные капли семени и облизал перепачканные пальцы.  
— Молодец. Ну, иди работай дальше, — Сергей чувствовал привычную послеоргазменную усталость, но несмотря на это взял себя в руки и пошёл в огород — там сегодня ещё конь не валялся.

Эл сел обратно за компьютер и продолжил рисовать, изредка прерываясь из-за волнообразных приступов боли, как будто скручивающих все его электромеханические внутренности. Тело Электроника с трудом принимало сырой белок в жидкой форме. Вода и какое-то количество протеинов андроиду всё же были необходимы для создания искусственной слюны и других жидкостей, имитирующих человеческие выделения, и покойный профессор Громов рекомендовал для этой цели принимать специальные капсулы с альбумином, которые следовало запивать отфильтрованной водой. Такой способ получения протеина доставлял роботу меньше всего проблем. А вот, к примеру, сырой яичный белок или семенная жидкость, попавшие внутрь аналога желудочно-кишечного тракта андроида (причём неважно с какой стороны) причиняли Электронику серьёзные неудобства.

Эл уже давно перестал жаловаться Сергею на боли в животе и просить использовать презерватив при контакте с ним, а также не заставлять его глотать сперму. Бесполезно — Серёжа его никогда не слушал и трахал так, как вздумается. При этом искренне считал, что небольшой дискомфорт можно и потерпеть, а настоящую боль машина испытывать не может. То бишь Эл сам убедил себя, что ему больно. Поэтому Электроник просто терпел и ждал пока пройдет. Тем более, что с возрастом половая активность человека неуклонно снижалась, и не за горами тот день, когда акты физической близости между Сергеем и его андроидом окончательно уйдут в прошлое. Сейчас-то уже, в пятьдесят три года, Сергей от силы пару раз в месяц способен на интим, так что Элу грех жаловаться — болезненные ощущения в теле всего лишь напоминают ему о произошедшей недавно близости, о том, что они с Серёжей всё ещё иногда могут физически принадлежать друг другу. А белок ему и вправду нужен…

***

Весну и лето Сергей и любил, и ненавидел одновременно. Любил, потому что для него это самое деятельное время года — он с некоторых пор заделался ярым садоводом-огородником, выращивал какой-никакой урожай и продавал его на трассе или соседям по дачному поселению. В наше время ведь далеко не каждый имеющий дачу горожанин жаждет проводить свои отпуска и выходные на грядках кверху задом, а экологически чистые овощи и ягоды любят все. Кроме того, Сыроежкин выращивал рассаду. Рука у него оказалась в этом деле лёгкая, и огурцы, помидоры, капуста и ещё десятка полтора наименований овощей и цветов приживались на грядках и клумбах у счастливых покупателей Серёжиной продукции просто великолепно. Благодаря этому всё лето Сергей Палыч был при деле и даже имел свой личный «активный» доход. В противовес, так сказать, пассивному — от сдачи московской квартиры. Просто «сидеть на шее» у робота, который, кстати, зарабатывал достаточно для них двоих, Сыроежкину было глубоко противно — с годами он кардинально пересмотрел свою позицию относительно получения материальных и социальных благ за счёт Электроника. Уважение себя как экономической единицы — это по сути всё, что осталось у Сергея Павловича. Он не смог стать ни хорошим отцом, ни мужем, по независящим от него причинам свёл к минимуму все социальные контакты и оставил дело, которым ему действительно нравилось заниматься — ремонтировать автомобили, ибо работа автослесаря привязана к городам, а подолгу жить на одном месте, тем более в городе, Сергей себе позволить не мог.

Неприязнь же к самому прекрасному времени года у Сергей Палыча была вызвана совершенно другой причиной — социальной. Последние три десятка лет Сыроежкин вынужден был скрывать у себя от широкой общественности робота-андроида Электроника. Делал он это в разное время разными способами — сначала просто не выпускал его из квартиры, потом, когда они с Элом остались вдвоём, менял периодически место жительства, пока наконец не пришёл к выводу, что наиболее оптимальным вариантом будут для них не переезды с одной съёмной квартиры на другую в пределах города, а вольная жизнь на природе, где осенью и зимой они были бы совершенно одни, и никто не заинтересуется мальчиком, который из года в год выглядит совершенно одинаково. А главное, Элу не придётся сидеть всё время взаперти. Другое дело летом — в садоводствах полно народу, и даже самый бука нет-нет, да и будет на виду у соседей. Серёжина же «работа» вынуждала его много и активно общаться с людьми, а бедняжку Эла, соответственно, опять же прятать от чужих глаз, чтобы версия о племяннике-школьнике, проводящим свои каникулы на даче, могла бы растянуться хотя бы года на три-четыре.

***

Разводить такую конспирологию Сергей был обречён по милости покойного Виктора Ивановича Громова, профессора, всю свою жизнь посвятившего кибернетике и создавшего в итоге робота-андроида с искусственным интеллектом, на несколько порядков превосходящим даже теперешние мировые разработки.

Трудился Виктор Иванович естественно не в одиночку, целый большой НИИ занимался этой тематикой, но в условиях повышенной секретности. Несколько первых моделей андроидов, созданных в лаборатории, после своего включения через некоторое время выходили из-под контроля и буквально рвали на части все попадавшиеся им на пути биологические объекты. Причём неважно, имели эти роботы тело взрослого мужчины, хрупкой с виду молодой девушки или пятилетнего ребёнка, результат был всегда одинаков — горы трупов ни в чём не повинного персонала. Остановить взбесившихся андроидов можно было лишь одним способом, к которому учёные пришли на собственном горьком опыте. А именно, армейским огнемётом, которым какой-то предусмотрительный генерал снабдил представителей военной приёмки, курировавшей проект. Пули, газ, холодное оружие — всё было бесполезно против невероятно сильных и ловких потенциальных диверсантов.

Наблюдая за печальной судьбой коллег, Громов самовольно отдал приказ своей научной группе изменить алгоритм, по которому строилась система автономного управления андроида. Теперь никаких условий для проявления агрессии или намеренного причинения вреда людям и животным в нём не было. Зато появился тотальный запрет на нанесение физического ущерба любому живому организму. Прока от такой боевой единицы, понятное дело, мало, но в случае успеха Громов рассчитывал обучить своего андроида всем необходимым приёмам ведения диверсионной деятельности. Даже схему обхода жёсткой «морали» робота просчитал.

Да только вот осуществиться хитроумному плану Виктора Ивановича было не суждено — после серии неудач и смертей нескольких десятков человек, сверху пришло распоряжение свернуть проект, а всех готовых, но ещё не включённых роботов уничтожить. Слишком уж опасным, да и что греха таить, дорогим в исполнении оказался проект по изготовлению автоматических роботизированных диверсионных единиц. Тем более, что по данным разведки, американцы в своих разработках столкнулись с точно такими же трудностями и в итоге тоже лавочку прикрыли, а всех готовых андроидов свезли на какую-то базу в Неваде и тупо залили напалмом.

Одна мысль, что его детище, которым Громов любовался как прекрасным произведением искусства и к которому успел привязаться ещё до его включения, должна постигнуть участь собратьев, приводила профессора в ужас. Виктор Иванович даже имя своему созданию уже придумал — Электроник. Элек. И во что бы то ни стало решил спасти его от неминуемой утилизации. При помощи своей ассистентки и по совместительству любовницы, Маши с большим трудом он тайно вывез из стен НИИ Элека. И поместил у себя дома.

На что рассчитывал отчаянный профессор, сказать сложно, ибо его ошибка в прогнозах относительно поведения робота могла стоить жизни ему, Маше и ещё чёрт знает скольким мирным гражданам. Однако, фанатичная, сродни религиозной вере, убеждённость в абсолютной безопасности Электроника для окружающих Громова не подвела — после своего включения андроид демонстрировал мирный и совершенно неагрессивный тип взаимодействия с людьми. Правда, оставался ещё один факт, который профессор игнорировать не мог — они с Машей похитили секретную разработку, и что им в случае обнаружения робота властями светило в плане уголовной ответственности, Громов даже думать боялся.

Потом с Электроником много чего ещё случилось — начиная от того, что своенравный робот (а андроиды похоже все были неуправляемыми, независимо от типа алгоритма, на котором была построена их система) сбежал от своего профессора «приключаться», и заканчивая его похищением иностранной бандой (и значит, потенциально нависшей над Громовым статьёй за госизмену). Как пережил такую нервотрёпку немолодой уже Виктор Иванович, можно только гадать. Но в конце всей эпопеи он-таки посадил робота (на этот раз с его полного согласия) под замок.

Единственной проблемой, таившей в себе возможную опасность разоблачения, для четы учёных и их андроида остался мальчик-двойник Электроника и его школьные приятели. Вся компания Серёжи Сыроежкина была в курсе, что из себя на самом деле представляет Электроник. Родители и учителя к словам детей относились скептически, но, кто знает, не нашёлся ли бы дотошный взрослый, готовый проверить, только ли это детская выдумка. Дыма без огня, как говориться… А там — пара звонков в органы, и есть риск что информацию воспримут всерьёз, бюрократическая машина будет запущена, начнутся проверки на разных уровнях, внезапно обнаружится, что свидетелей утилизации андроида группы Громова, кроме него самого и его ассистентки, практически жены, нет… И окажутся в результате Виктор Иванович с Машей на скамье подсудимых. Но даже это не самое страшное — Электроник, как потенциально опасный для людей объект, будет уничтожен. Горящий в огне андроид, который стал для бездетного Виктора Ивановича кем-то вроде сына, снился профессору в ночных кошмарах, после которых его, проснувшегося в холодном поту и с бешено колотящимся сердцем, Маша на пару с Элеком отпаивали корвалолом и успокоительными сборами.

И профессор решился.

— Серёжа, я позвал тебя не просто так, — Громов налил гостю чаю, а сам взял конфету из вазочки — сахар, как известно, успокаивает нервы. — У меня к тебе серьёзный разговор. Дело касается Электроника — ему грозит серьезная опасность, и, боюсь, что ты единственный можешь помочь избежать её.

Серёжа непонимающе посмотрел на сидящего рядом Эла. Эл на это только тяжело вздохнул и опустил глаза — вид у андроида был виноватый и донельзя несчастный. Профессор, меж тем, продолжил:

— То, что я сейчас расскажу тебе, будет являться разглашением сведений, представляющих гостайну. Но другого выхода я не вижу, увы, — развел руками Громов. Впрочем, это станет не самым большим его правонарушением.

Виктор Иванович во всех подробностях и деталях рассказал Серёже об изначальных целях создания боевых роботов-андроидов, о жутких вещах, которые творили все включённые опытные образцы, об изменённой программе Электроника и о действующем приказе к уничтожению готовых роботов этого типа. О том, что они с Машей, если правда раскроется, сядут далеко и надолго, профессор тоже упомянул, но основной акцент сделал на судьбу Электроника. Если о нём достоверно станет известно властям — его сожгут. И второй вариант — если Элек попадёт в руки иностранных спецслужб или наши власти вдруг отменят приказ об утилизации, он станет «подопытным кроликом» для проведения научных экспериментов, а в конце его всё равно разберут. Поэтому никто и никогда не должен узнать, что Электроник — не человек.

— Я никому не скажу! — горячо заверил профессора потрясённый Сыроежкин и с жалостью посмотрел на своего друга — Эла он считал не кем-нибудь, а своим самым лучшим другом и настоящим человеком. — Но… ведь… ребята! Они же тоже знают! И учителя… — ужаснулся Серёжа и чуть не расплакался от страха за судьбу Электроника.  
— Вот тут-то, Серёжа, нам и понадобится твоя помощь, — проникновенным голосом, глядя прямо в глаза Сыроежкину, сказал Виктор Иванович. — С решением этой задачи кроме тебя никто не справится.  
— А как? Что я могу для этого сделать? — с надеждой спросил Серёжа.  
— С учителями и некоторыми родителями — ничего, — ответил профессор. — Но, к счастью они не очень-то поверили в существование твоего двойника-робота — тут мы с Машей наводили справки. И если эту теорию с андроидом не поддерживать, о ней скоро все забудут.  
— Не поддерживать? Как? — растерялся Серёжа. — Ребята-то ведь знают…  
— А вот тут в игру вступаешь ты. Тебе надо будет не слишком навязчиво, но достаточно однозначно дать понять всем, кто в курсе про Электроника, что Элек — на самом деле никакой не робот, и всю эту историю вы с ним на пару выдумали, чтобы разыграть товарищей. На самом деле, согласно твоей версии, Элек — твой дальний родственник, очень на тебя похожий. Мальчик-вундеркинд, который приехал погостить к родне в Москву, и ты уговорил его подменить тебя в школе. А для дополнительного сходства загримировал под себя. Всё понятно?  
— Да… — неуверенно кивнул головой Серёжа. Его всё ещё немного потряхивало от свалившихся на его голову новостей и страха за Эла. Да и возложенной на него миссии он тоже побаивался — а ну как не справится, не сможет убедительно соврать, и ему не поверят?  
— Да тебе придётся обманывать друзей, Серёжа, — Громов по-своему понял его заминку. — Это нехорошо, конечно, но другого выхода нет — на кону жизнь Элека.


	2. Если друг оказался вдруг...

Серёжа сделал всё, как учил его профессор — каждому из своих друзей рассказал новую версию событий, так взбудораживших их школу в конце учебного года, выслушал много «лестных» эпитетов в свой адрес, старался сдерживаться, чтоб не скатываться до взаимных обзывательств и ругани, а потом едва не плакал от обиды, когда очередной друг под каким-нибудь благовидным предлогом отказывался с ним водиться. Некоторые, правда, прямо в глаза заявляли:

— Эх ты, Сыроега! Оба вы! Мы ведь поверили вам, помочь пытались, переживали… А вы всё придумали. Что, выходит, и похищения никакого не было? Никто Эла, или как там его, не крал?  
— Н-нет… не было, — дрожащим голосом подтвердил слова бывшего друга Серёжа.  
— И на хоккейном матче тоже спектакль устроили? — Гусев, не скрывая презрения на своём лице, смотрел на Сыроежкина. — Этот твой… родственничек специально шайбу в свои ворота загнал?  
— Специально, — одними губами сказал Серёжа. Горло так сдавило от подступающих слёз, что голос пропал совсем. Только бы не разреветься на глазах у Гусева! Он готов был как и прежде сносить от него тычки и издёвки, но отвращение или полный игнор со стороны Макара просто убили бы Сергея.  
— Да-а… А я-то, дурак, всё понять не мог, как ты так спокойно его побег воспринял, даже остановить не пытался. А вы, оказывается, всё заранее спланировали, целую драму разыграли — типа он весь такой обиженный убегает, а мы его потом все ищем. Чтоб тебе помочь! Ещё медосмотр этот… Знал бы — палец о палец бы ради тебя не ударил, — сплюнул себе под ноги Макар. — Подло это, Сыроега, чужими чувствами играть.

Серёжа еле сдержался, чтобы не начать оправдываться на несправедливые обвинения. Уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что чувства людей он всегда уважал, а его, Гусева — в особенности. Но потом вспомнил несчастное лицо Электроника, представил как плавится под струёй огнемета искусственная кожа андроида, как он кричит от боли и ужаса… и смолчал. Жизнь Электроника важнее Серёжиной личной драмы.

— Что, молчишь? — покачал головой Гусь. — Ну, может, потом поймёшь. И знаешь что… — тон Макара стал холодным, а во во взгляде засквозила брезгливость, отчего у Сыроежкина внутри всё словно оборвалось. — Не подходи ко мне больше. И не звони, — и Гусев, не оглядываясь, вышел из гаража, куда до этого его привёл Сергей.

«Лучше бы он ударил меня, лучше бы избил… Только не так… Не так», — шептал, глотая слёзы Сыроежкин, медленно оседая на пол и обдирая футболку и спину о занозистые доски своей сарайки. Разрыв с Макаром оказался намного болезненнее, чем он предполагал. А всё потому, что в тайне Серёжа надеялся, что уж кто-кто, а Гусь-то его поймёт и простит. Он бы в такой ситуации Макара точно простил…

Единственное, что помогало Сыроежкину держаться, это мысли об Электронике. «Я делаю это ради Эла. Если не я — его сожгут», — повторял себе всякий раз Сергей, замечая короткие презрительные взгляды бросаемые на него бывшими приятелями, изредка встречавшимися ему на улице. Одноклассники больше с ним не общались, демонстративно обходили по широкой дуге, даже сосед Чижиков, который единственный с симпатией относился к Серёже ещё до всей этой истории с Электроником, и то, при встрече лишь коротко говорил «Привет!», отводил взгляд и шёл дальше по своим делам.

Так одинок Сергей ещё никогда не был. Даже до знакомства с Элом, когда у него не клеились отношения с одноклассниками. Они не замечали его, это да, но относились спокойно, без неприязни. Даже Гусев, достававший периодически Серёжу своими дурацкими шуточками и издёвками, делал это как-то по-доброму, любя. А теперь… Теперь Серёже жить не хотелось. Целые дни он, как когда-то, проводил один в своём гараже, бренча на гитаре какие-то грустные мелодии и читая стащенные у родителей «взрослые» романы, содержание которых выветривалось из Серёжиной головы сразу, как только он закрывал книгу.

Периодически заходил к профессору проведать Эла — тот был всегда рад его видеть, с ним было весело и легко. Уже через пять минут после встречи с единственным другом Серёжа «оттаивал», начинал улыбаться, шутить и почти забывал, что ждёт его за порогом профессорского жилища. Электроник был его отдушиной, и Сыроежкин считал неправильным жаловаться андроиду на жизнь и вызывать тем самым у него ещё большее чувство вины. Электроник же со своей стороны прекрасно видел, в каком состоянии приходит к нему друг, как меняется его лицо и тяжелеет взгляд, когда наступает пора прощаться. Эл переживал, ненавидел себя и всю сложившуюся по его вине ситуацию, но как помочь Сергею или хотя бы отплатить за те жертвы, на которые он ради него пошёл, не знал.

Хоккей Серёжа бросил сразу после разговора с Макаром — просто не смог прийти на очередную тренировку. В Интеграле о роботе ничего не слышали, к подмене Сыроежкина на пресловутом матче его близнецом отнеслись без интереса, точнее тренер сделал вид (а может, и правда так думал), что ничего не произошло, а другим игрокам было пофиг — главное выиграли. Вообще, товарищи по команде приняли обоих новичков неплохо, и Сергей вполне мог бы продолжить тренироваться. Но видеть Макара, чувствовать на себе его полное равнодушие было для Сыроежкина невыносимо. Да и не настолько он любил спорт.

Сказать, что Серёже было тяжело — ничего не сказать. Он с ума сходил от одиночества и от груза ответственности, который на него взвалил Громов. Но отступить и подставить под удар Электроника тоже не мог. Мысли о предстоящей учёбе, до которой оставалось ещё больше двух месяцев, о том положении изгоя, в котором он неизбежно окажется в классе (и не только в классе, он стал местной знаменитостью в своей школе) всё чаще приводили его к размышлениям о принудительном прекращении своего существования.

Серёжа просто не выдержал.

— Май! Май! Постой! Давай поговорим, пожалуйста! — Серёжа дождался выходящую с тренировки девушку и попытался начать разговор. Но Светлова на приветствие только кивнула и направилась в противоположную от Сыроежкина сторону. На окрики его не реагировала. — Да Майка же! — Сергей обогнал девушку, преградил ей путь и бухнулся перед ней на колени, прямо на грязный после дождя асфальт. Надо сказать, манёвр удался — на них стали оборачиваться люди, Светлова засмущалась и решила прекратить этот цирк.  
— Что тебе надо, Сергей? — строго и с плохо скрываемой обидой в голосе сказала Майя.  
— Поговорить, Май, пожалуйста, только поговорить, — умолял Серёжа.  
— Вот как? Ты даже снизошёл до разговоров со мной? — съязвила Майка. — Ну говори, я слушаю. Только с земли поднимись — люди смотрят.  
— Давай не здесь, пойдём куда-нибудь, — сказал Серёжа, отряхиваясь.

Рассказав всем новую версию событий, связанных с Электроником, Сыроежкин сознательно избегал объяснений с Майкой. Она вроде как была его девушкой, он чувствовал, что по-настоящему нравится ей, и поэтому не знал как подступиться к разговору. Сомнений не было — она тоже отвернётся от него, но ранить её чувства Серёже очень не хотелось (тут Макар был совершенно неправ относительно его чёрствости). Ничего лучше, чем тянуть время и избегать личных встреч со Светловой, Сергей не придумал. Чем по незнанию очень её обидел.

— Май, это касается Электроника, — начал Серёжа. Майка, которую Сергей привёл к себе в «гараж», устроилась в гамаке и с недовольным видом поглядывала на Сыроежкина. Он присел на маленький столик напротив девушки и приготовился открыть ей правду.  
— Ну, я догадываюсь, что ты не как у меня дела узнать хочешь. Но, если речь об… этом твоём близнеце, можешь не утруждаться — ребята мне всё уже рассказали, — ехидничала Светлова. На Серёжу она была откровенно зла. И гораздо больше за двухнедельное молчание, чем за обман.  
— Я наврал им.  
— Наврал? Когда именно наврал? — растерялась от такого поворота Майка. — Сейчас или раньше, с Элом?  
— Сейчас. Только пообещай мне, что никому ничего не скажешь, это вопрос жизни и смерти! — отчаянно выпалил Сыроежкин. — Эл может погибнуть, если кто-то ещё узнает правду.  
— А как я пойму, что ты меня сейчас не обманываешь? — серьезно спросила Майка и даже спрыгнула с гамака. От былого ехидства не осталось и следа.  
— У меня нет доказательств, но где-нибудь через полгода или чуть позже они будут — я приведу тебя к Элу, и ты увидишь, что он не растёт, не изменяется. Только, пожалуйста, не говори никому, пусть все считают, что мы с Элом всех одурачили.

И Сергей во всех подробностях посвятил подругу в историю жизни и создания Электроника, как это ему поведал сам профессор Громов. И для чего нужна была выдумка с якобы дальним родственником-вундеркиндом, тоже рассказал.

— Ничего себе, подумать только! — поразилась девушка. — Получается ты его себе в ущерб защищаешь. Ведь они ж нескоро забудут. Несладко тебе в школе придётся.

— Май, а у вас в школе сводные места в седьмых классах есть? — мысль перевестись к Майке пришла Серёже неожиданно.  
— Не знаю. Пойдём завтра к директору сходим, выясним. Только ты со своими родителями поговори, вдруг они против будут. Сорок четвертая — крутая математическая школа, а наша, сорок вторая — самая обычная.  
— Я их в любом случае уговорю, — почесал макушку Сергей. — Я ведь не тяну программу, и после восьмого и так, и так бы ушёл. Какая мне математика, мне одна дорога — в путягу, — вздохнул Сыроежкин и присел на лесенку.  
— Не говори так, ты умный, Серёж, — Майка подсела к приятелю и обняла его за плечи. — Будем с тобой вместе учиться и за одной партой сидеть, — и в подтверждение своих слов поцеловала Серёжу в щёку.

Светлова не то чтобы поверила в Серёжин рассказ, ей на самом деле было не так уж важно, кем там на самом деле является двойник её парня. Майю сильно задело то, что Серёжа избегал её, перессорился по каким-то причинам со всеми своими друзьями, наговорил им очередных небылиц, а про саму Майку как будто забыл. Хотя она готова была принять любую его сказку и уж точно, в отличие от этих дураков, от Сыроежкина бы не отвернулась. И теперь, когда Серёжа мало того, что «исправился», но и рассказал ей единственной правду (а пусть даже и вымысел — всё равно особенный), Майка растаяла. А что такого? Она влюблена и скрывать этого не собирается.

Серёжа был очень благодарен подруге за поддержку. К тому же она действительно помогла перейти ему в новую школу, где он наконец-то, вздохнул свободно. Новые одноклассники оказались людьми дружелюбными и быстро приняли Сыроежкина в свою компанию. Девочки пытались строить глазки и кокетничать со смазливым новичком, Майка на них шипела, но быстро перестала — Сергей даже попыток не делал отвечать на их заигрывания. За последнее время слишком хорошо узнал он цену настоящей дружбы, а Майка для него была прежде всего другом, и только потом девушкой. Предавать её доверие и платить неблагодарностью за оказанную помощь и поддержку Серёжа не собирался.

Что про Серёжу говорили и говорили ли вообще его прошлые друзья-одноклассники он не знал и узнать не пытался. Если раньше Сыроежкин просто горевал от того, что они отвернулись от него и фактически обрекли на одиночество, то по прошествии времени его отношение изменилось. Теперь Сергей чувствовал обиду. Так называемые друзья бросили его из-за того, что Эл оказался для них не чудо-роботом, редкой диковинкой, а обыкновенным парнем. Они не смогли простить Серёже «ложь», несмотря на его добровольное «признание» и то, что единственным пострадавшим от этого обмана стал он сам.

Больше всего Сергей был обижен, даже зол, на человека, чьей дружбой он некогда особенно дорожил. На Макара Гусева. Изредка пересекаясь с ним во дворе, Гусь демонстративно отворачивался в другую сторону, даже «Привет!» ему буркнуть было западло. Каждый раз после этих случайных встреч у Серёжи что-то кололо в груди, хотелось догнать Макара и со всей дури врезать ему по морде за такое отношение. Естественно, Сыроежкин этого не делал, и не только потому что силы были заведомо неравны, и в зубы в такой ситуации получил бы он сам. Сергей боялся, что если всё-таки остановит Гусева, то вместо того, чтобы съездить ему по физиономии, или хотя бы попытаться это сделать, он станет умолять простить его, говорить что скучает, что очень хочет дружить как раньше, что… в общем будет жалок и сам себе противен.

Потому что факт остаётся фактом — как бы не было хорошо ему с новыми товарищами, привязан он был к своей прежней тусовке. Сыроежкин сам удивлялся этому обстоятельству — с Корольковым, Смирновым, Чижом и негласным лидером этой тёплой компашки, Гусём он был близок только несколько недель, пока с ним был Электроник. Как Серёжа успел так быстро прикипеть к ним? Почему ему так дорого вдруг стало внимание Макара? Не иначе за предыдущие шесть лет учёбы он неосознанно тянулся к этим ребятам и, пусть и на расстоянии, смог неплохо их изучить. Так по крайней мере объяснял себе свои чувства сам Сыроежкин. Оказавшись в изоляции, он вдруг обнаружил в себе до селе дремавшую склонность к самоанализу, а может, неприятные переживания и свалившаяся на него внезапно ответственность за жизнь Электроника просто изменили его, заставив резко повзрослеть.

Электроника, кстати, Сыроежкин не забывал и регулярно приходил в гости к профессору Громову, где его встречали как родного. Элек рассказывал, как со скуки самостоятельно сделал Маше по случайно найденным Виктором Ивановичем в научной библиотеке чертежам весьма изящный «антикварный» туалетный столик. Серёжа и сам видел результат его труда и не мог не восхититься. Роботу было жизненно важно чувствовать себя полезным — и это желание не было прописано в его программе, как заверил Сыроежкина Виктор Иванович. Элек — система искусственного интеллекта, способная не только к самообучению, но и собственному развитию. Всех возможностей «разума» андроида не представлял себе даже сам его создатель.

— Знаешь, Серёжа, — сказал ему как-то профессор, — Элек сейчас нас не слышит, и ты ему не говори — я боюсь вселить в него напрасную надежду. Но у меня иногда создаётся впечатление, что он — живой.  
— Живой? — не понял Серёжа, который и так всегда считал Электроника живым и не мог даже допустить мысли, что он — машина.  
— Ну да. Посмотри сам, его мышление ничем не отличается от мышления обычного мальчишки. Электроник такой же как ты. Если бы я, к примеру, был религиозным человеком, то я бы поверил, что к его электронным процессорам, модулям памяти и другим элементам системы привязалось некое сознание. По каким-то причинам, чтобы зацепиться в этом мире, оно выбрало не биологическое тело на основе углеродной органики и воды, а полностью синтетическое, созданное из полимеров, сплавов и кремния, — закончил свою философскую мысль Громов, задумчиво глядя в окно.

Серёжа еле успел плотно сжать губы, чтобы подавить испуганный вздох — в проёме двери, что вела в коридор стоял Электроник с вазой фруктов в руках. Огромными глазами он смотрел на профессора и даже открыл рот — настолько поразили его слова создателя. Сомнений не было — Элек всё слышал, и «напрасная» надежда, которой так опасался Громов, поселилась в электромеханическом сердце андроида.

Раньше бы Электроник обязательно пристал к Виктору Ивановичу с расспросами относительно своего «человеческого» статуса, попытался бы лишний раз доказать всем окружающим, что он и впрямь человек — самый настоящий. Даже закатил бы скандал, или опять попробовал бы удрать из дома, если кто-то попытался ему возразить. Но не теперь — Электроника жизнь тоже многому научила. В конце концов, именно из-за его импульсивности и неосмотрительности профессор Громов с Машей, да и он сам находятся под угрозой разоблачения, а лучший друг вынужден был порвать со всеми друзьями и прослыть обманщиком и подлецом. Поэтому Элек, пользуясь тем, что остался незамеченным своим создателем, тихонько скрылся в темноте коридора и появился на пороге гостиной через пять минут. Всё с теми же фруктами. Как ни в чем не бывало улыбался Серёже и Виктору Ивановичу и быстро включился в беседу о Серёжиных делах в новой школе.

А в один из тёплых июньских деньков, уже заждавшийся своего друга Электроник открыл припозднившемуся гостю дверь, да так и застыл в прихожей с выражением крайнего удивления и лёгкого ужаса на лице — Сергей пришёл не один. Крепко схватившись одной рукой за руку Сыроежкина, а в другой смущённо теребя плюшевого Олимпийского Мишку, рядом с Серёжей стояла Майя Светлова.


	3. Мне не дорог твой подарок...

— Майя… — прошептал Эл и так посмотрел на Серёжу, что у того сердце сжалось от боли — вид у робота был не просто несчастный — обречённый.  
— Здравствуй, Эл! — робко улыбнулась Светлова и протянула андроиду мишку. Элек ребенком, конечно, не был, но идти в гости с пустыми руками Майка наотрез отказалась. В итоге они с Серёжей поскребли, что называется, по сусекам, и купили Элеку сувенир, который уже начал продаваться в магазинах к предстоящей Олимпиаде.  
— Не паникуй, Эл, всё путём, — Сергей время на расшаркивания тратить не стал и поспешил успокоить друга. — Майка — могила! Она уже целый год знает и никому ничего не сказала!  
— И не скажу, — подтвердила Майя.  
— Да?.. — Элек с облегчением выдохнул и заметно расслабился.

Конструкция андроида была такова, что любое его эмоциональное переживание включало модуль управления соответствующим аналогом физической реакции человека. Система имитации дыхания и пульсации переходила в новый режим, температура тела тоже менялась, но самое неприятное, иногда начинала сбоить система, позволяющая сохранять равновесие, и страдала четкость передачи сигналов от датчиков «органов чувств». Другими словами, у робота кружилась голова.

— Проходите, не стойте в дверях, — вполне бодро скомандовал Электроник. — Май, я очень рад тебя видеть, — искренне улыбнулся андроид и внимательно рассмотрел свой подарок. — Забавный мишка, спасибо. Мне нравится.  
— Мы с Серёжей вместе покупали, — уточнила на всякий случай Светлова. — Ты не думай, мы не считаем тебя ребёнком. Это сувенир, а сувениры, они для взрослых, — окончательно внесла ясность Майка. Хотя, положа руку на сердце, именно ребёнка в Электронике она сейчас и видела — Майя даже без каблуков была выше Эла на пару сантиметров, а Серёжа и вовсе перерос его на полголовы. Да и черты лица у Сыроежкина немного изменились — он выглядел взрослее. Даже голоса у бывших двойников стали совсем разные.

Майка была счастлива как никогда — Серёжа действительно сказал ей правду, доверился в критической, можно сказать, ситуации. Только ей, не Гусю, на которого Сыроежкин смотрел раньше открывши рот, и к которому Майя вопреки логике и здравому смыслу даже немного ревновала приятеля.

С тех пор Майя сопровождала Серёжу почти каждый раз, когда он собирался навестить своего электронного друга. Сергей никогда не отказывал ей в этом желании — всё-таки Майя стала для него за последнее время самым близким человеком, но… Ему всё чаще хотелось оставаться с Электроником наедине. Почему-то только так Серёжа мог быть самим собой, не вспоминать о том, что «должен», а руководствоваться «нравится» и «хочу».

***

После восьмого класса Сыроежкин, как и собирался, пошёл в техникум, учиться на автомеханика. А Майка, которая до этого больше всех агитировала его идти в девятый класс, а потом поступать в ВУЗ, неожиданно сама бросила школу и пошла в педучилище. «Дети — это моё призвание», — гордо заявила Светлова на недоумённые взгляды друзей и родни.

Таким образом, у Серёжи опять сменился круг общения. Близко из новых товарищей Сыроежкин ни с кем не сошёлся, но у него по-прежнему оставались два якоря, не позволяющие снести его утлое судёнышко душевного равновесия навстречу бурям страстей и омутам депрессий, — Электроник и Майя. За всё время обучения в техникуме плотнее всего Сергей общался именно с ними.

— Ты женишься на Майе? — спросил как-то Эл в один из тех редких визитов, когда Сергею удалось выбраться к Громову без навязанного сопровождения подруги.  
— Что? Да. Наверное. Не знаю, — Серёжа вопреки обыкновению был рассеян, Эла слушал вполуха и в целом вёл себя странно — весь вечер был какой-то нервный и дерганый, сидел словно на иголках.  
— Серёж? Что-то случилось? — забеспокоился Электроник. — Ты сегодня сам не свой, меня не слушаешь, на месте усидеть не можешь…  
— Что? Ах, да… — опять выпал из реальности Сергей. Присел на диван рядом с Элом, потом опять вскочил, подошёл к окну, вернулся, пристально посмотрел на друга и сказал: — Гусев уехал.  
— Макар? — переспросил удивлённый Электроник. Ни про Гуся, ни про других своих одноклассников из сорок четвертой школы Серёжа не вспоминал при нём вот уже несколько лет.  
— Ага, — кивнул Сыроежкин. — Я утром, когда на учёбу шёл, Чижа встретил. Он, знаешь, со мной здоровается. Даже «Как дела?» иногда спрашивает. Вот… Он, короче, сказал, что Мак… Гусь, в смысле, сегодня уехал. Улетел. Совсем. В Горький.  
— Почему насовсем? — не понял Элек. — Может, очередной матч просто… Он же вроде так в хоккей и играет?  
— Играет, да. Чиж сказал, что Гусь в этом своём «Интеграле» большие успехи делал. А на каком-то матче его тренер Торпедо горьковского заметил и к себе пригласил. Ну Макар подумал-подумал и согласился. «Интеграл»-то — клуб так себе, перспектив там никаких… А тут молодёжная команда Торпедо… В общем, улетел Гусь… Вот… — Серёжа ещё раз тяжко вздохнул, поджал губы и опустил голову.  
— Ну уехал… — Эл тоже встал со своего места, подошёл к комоду, не глядя взял с него мишку и стал мять плюшевую игрушку в руках. — Вы ведь всё равно не общались столько лет, — мишка отправился обратно на комод, — а ты так переживаешь… — Электроник опять потянулся к медведю, но потом сам отдёрнул руку. Как у него появилась чисто человеческая привычка на нервной почве теребить вещи (и не просто вещи, а этот конкретный олимпийский сувенир) андроид не понимал. Просто, когда Элек был расстроен, подавлен, чувствовал неуверенность, страх или одиночество, в памяти сами собой всплывали Майкины слова: «Мы с Серёжей вместе покупали», и руки сами тянулись к мягкой игрушке.  
— Да нет, я так просто… — отрицательно замотал головой Сергей. — А на счёт Майки… Женюсь. Если она не передумает, конечно. Вот доучусь, отслужу…

В силу своего возраста женитьба представлялась Серёже чем-то далёким и не имеющим к нему прямого отношения. Но раз все женятся, значит и ему когда-нибудь надо будет. На Майке. Потому, что на ком же ещё? Но странно другое, почему Эл заговорил об этом?

— А ты-то чего интересуешься? — спросил Сыроежкин и резко прикупил язык — до него слишком поздно дошло, что он сказал бестактность.

Эл, хоть и выглядел по-прежнему на тринадцать, эмоционально и интеллектуально рос и развивался также как и Серёжа. То есть по сути был уже семнадцатилетним парнем и вполне мог интересоваться девушками. И не просто интересоваться, а уже вполне чётко осознавать, что никаких девушек у него никогда не будет, он не вырастет физически, не женится, не обзаведётся семьёй. Всё, что ему останется — наблюдать со стороны как живёт полноценной жизнью его бывший двойник.  
— Я?.. — растерялся Электроник. Соврать он не мог, а сказать правду было стыдно.

Вообще, изначально у робота не было программного запрета на ложь. Всё-таки андроидов его типа проектировали как диверсантов и идеальных шпионов, могущих вжиться в любое окружение. Так что искусство обмана являлось одной из самых сильных их сторон. Запрет на выдачу заведомо ложной информации касался только «кураторов», то есть тех, кому данный андроид напрямую подчинялся. Но Громов, внёс в программу Элека существенные изменения, разумеется, исключительно в целях безопасности окружающих его людей. На случай, если у Электроника всё же появятся деструктивные намерения, чтобы было возможно узнать о них у робота заранее, просто задав соответствующий вопрос. Прописывать же самих «кураторов» в систему профессор побоялся — остальные андроиды его серии начинали собирать свою кровавую жатву именно с уничтожения своих руководителей.

Поэтому-то Электроник не просто был не в состоянии соврать человеку, его программа не позволяла даже смолчать или увильнуть от заданного прямо вопроса. Эта его особенность, как и множество других, программных ограничений были мучительны для Элека, который всегда думал о себе как о живом человеке, обладающим свободной волей. Но обойти ограничения никак не удавалось. Вот и сейчас, прижав к груди несчастный олимпийский символ, Эл тяжело вздохнул и выдал Серёже всё как на духу:

— Потому что я боюсь этого момента, твоей женитьбы, и хочу иметь время как-то подготовиться, свыкнуться с этой мыслью.  
— Боишься? — Сергей был удивлён — выходит, он неправильно понял причину переживаний своего друга. — Почему боишься?  
— Я останусь один, — Эл посмотрел на него как на человека, не понимающего элементарных вещей. — У тебя будет семья, все мысли и всё твоё время будут заняты ей. Не до меня тебе будет…  
— Не говори глупостей, Эл! — возмутился Сыроежкин. — Ты мой друг, и я никогда тебя не оставляю, — он подошёл ближе к Электронику, крепко его обнял и даже уткнулся носом в его кудрявую макушку. Глубоко втянул воздух — это всегда казалось Серёже странным, но робот пах человеком. Эл когда-то объяснял ему, что специальные депо с ароматизаторами и феромонами встроенные в его тело нужны, чтобы «шпион» ничем не отличался от обычного человека, но для Серёжи всё равно это было как чудо — прикасаться к роботу, который ни на ощупь, ни по запаху, ни внешне никак не отличался от живого мальчика. — Клянусь, мы всегда будем вместе.

***

Раздавая обещания Электронику и профессору Громову, Сыроежкин плохо представлял себе на что подписывается. Ему казалось, что он просто будет, как и сейчас, раз в неделю приходить домой к Виктору Ивановичу, общаться там с Элом, развлекая его своими новостями и слушая как дела у друга, и… всё. Элек не будет чувствовать себя покинутым.

В реальности всё оказалось сложнее. Благостная картина его дружбы с андроидом была хороша, только пока Сыроежкин учился. Но вот техникум оказался позади, последнее свободное лето пролетело со свистом, и Серёжа отправился отдавать долг Родине.

Вернулся Серёжа не домой, не к Майке. Демобилизовавшись, он направился прямо к Электронику. Открыв дверь другу, Эл даже немного испугался — стоящий перед ним в военной форме рядовой запаса Сыроежкин ни слова не говоря сграбастал Эла в объятия и стоял так, не ослабляя хватку, минут пять. Потом проморгался, улыбнулся одними уголками губ и сказал: «Покорми меня. Пожалуйста».

Пока Эл хлопотал на кухне, разогревая остатки вчерашнего профессорского ужина, Серёжа сидел и просто смотрел на друга. На вопросы о службе отвечал односложно, причём весь смысл его ответов сводился к одному — «нормально». Через некоторое время Электроник понял, что о прошедших двух годах и случившихся с ним за это время событиях Сергей по каким-то причинам говорить не хочет, и стал тогда рассказывать о своих делах.

— Я теперь занимаюсь мелким ремонтом телевизоров. Чтоб не скучно было. Чиню то, что уже на выброс идёт, а потом Маша продаёт это кому-то. Но что-то довести до ума редко получается, поэтому вся выручка идёт на покупку тех же радиодеталей.  
— А почему телевизоров? — Сергей рад был поговорить на любую не связанную с армией тему.  
— Так случайно получилось, — пожал плечами Эл. — Просто у нас телевизор сломался, кинескоп восстановить не удалось, а у коллеги профессора точно такая же модель телевизора, но там кинескоп как раз исправен, зато других поломок хватает. Коллеге этому старый телек не очень нужен был — у него дома ещё три рабочих. Да и у нас в принципе тоже он не единственный, но профессор решил меня занять чем-нибудь и уговорил своего приятеля отдать телек нам. Ну, я поковыряться и собрал из них один исправный, — усмехнулся Эл. — Хочешь, тебе подарю?  
— Э-э… не знаю. Спасибо, — опешил от такого предложения Сергей. — Я у родителей спрошу.  
— Спроси, — согласился Эл. — Вот с тех пор, если у кого из знакомых что ломается так, что только выбросить остаётся, я это собираю, а потом чиню. У меня полкомнаты теперь — мастерская — я тебе покажу потом, когда поешь.  
— Ты прикинь, Эл, — задумчиво произнёс Сыроежкин, дожёвывая остывшую котлету, — ты — продукт уникальных технологий, живой андроид, а копаешься в ламповых телевизорах. Где эти высокие технологии, которые подарили мне, — тут Серёжа закашлялся, — то есть, я хотел сказать — миру, тебя? Вся наша техника должна быть другой, совершенной! А тут телевизор не купить…  
— Да… ты прав. Я как-то спрашивал профессора об этом, — кивнул Эл. — Он сказал, что разработки используются, но они засекречены и дальше военной отрасли и космоса не идут.  
— А американцы, а японцы? У амеров-то тоже андроиды были, а всякая техника… которая для людей, ну, получше нашей, но в принципе тоже самое. Интересно, почему?  
— Дорого, — развёл руками Электроник. — сейчас это действительно почти неподъемная для страны задача. Тем более, что прибыли не приносит. У Штатов денег больше, сам знаешь, но и они не потянули в итоге. Тоже свернули всё, а в ширпотреб ничего не пошло. Только космос и оборонка. Хотя андроидов они наделали много в своё время. Виктор Иванович говорил, больше сотни. И всех… того, — Эл тяжело сглотнул и поджёг газ под чайником.  
— Эл, ну ты чего? — Серёжа встал со своего места и обнял Электроника со спины. — Сейчас другое время, в стране вон как всё меняется. Перестройка с Гласностью полным ходом идут. Про андроидов явно уже забыли, и приказ, наверное, этот тоже не действует. Почти десять лет же прошло, — Серёжа заметил, что целует своего друга в макушку, а руками во всю гладит его грудь и живот, то и дело спускаясь к самому паху, и резко отпрянул от него.  
— Чего ты? — не понял Эл. — Мне нравилось то, что ты делал. Тепло, приятно…  
— Расскажи лучше ещё что-нибудь о себе, — Сыроежкин проигнорировал замечание Элека и принялся с усердием доедать последний бутерброд.  
— Ну… — задумался Электроник, — я научился спать.  
— Как так? — чуть не подавился Серёжа.  
— У меня, оказывается, есть «спящий режим». Появился, если быть точным. Основной процессор отключается, а дополнительный регистрирует внешние раздражители, но дальше модуля автономного слежения информация не идёт. Если после анализа данных модуль выдаёт результат о том, что мне или окружающим ничего не угрожает, я «сплю» дальше. Если будет обнаружена потенциальная опасность — включается основной процессор. А ещё я могу сам задавать условия включения — кодовые слова, воздействия на тело или просто установить будильник, — Эл улыбнулся и ткнул себя пальцем в висок, мол, будильник там.  
— Ну круто же! — восхитился Сыроежкин. — Только я не понимаю, зачем тебе это. Ты устаёшь?  
— Да. Иногда очень сильно, — у Серёжи полезли глаза на лоб. — Не физически, — успокоил его Эл. — Морально. Большую часть времени я совершенно один, сам с собой. Даже поговорить не с кем. Профессор с Машей люди занятые, приходят поздно, устают. В общем, я к ним стараюсь особо не лезть с разговорами. Дел особых у меня нет — с хозяйством я быстро управляюсь, телевизоры и магнитолы ремонтировать приходится нечасто, книжки я все перечитал, — Электроник кивнул в сторону гостиной, почти полностью уставленной книжными шкафами. — А к новым как-то интереса особого нет.  
— Да быть не может! — воскликнул Сыроежкин. — Ты ж всегда на учёбе повёрнутый был!  
— Видишь ли… новая информация сама по себе для меня перестала иметь какую-нибудь ценность. Вот, если бы её можно было как-то применить на практике… Я несколько языков выучил, а потом надоело. Когда Маша или Виктор Иванович подбрасывают мне переводы, я с удовольствием выполняю эту работу. А так… А ещё электричество.  
— Что — электричество? — совсем сбился с толку Сергей.  
— Оно не бесплатное. Сам видишь, страна уходит от плановой экономики — кооперативы, совместные предприятия… Мы движемся к капитализму, — вздохнул андроид. — А в капстранах ресурсы стоят дорого. Дешёвая электроэнергия уходит в прошлое, а я учусь экономить.  
— То есть ты включаешь спящий режим, чтобы профессору приходилось меньше платить за свет? — поразился Серёжа, который о подобных вещах вообще думать не привык.  
— Да. Совершенно верно — так моих аккумуляторов хватает на дольше и не приходится ночью включать лампу, — подтвердил Эл. — Но не только… я же говорил, что один и пользы в целом никому не приношу. Так что вот… У меня теперь есть своя кровать, и по ночам я «сплю». С мишкой…  
— Кто такой Мишка? Что он здесь делает? — встрепенулся Серёжа.  
— Ну, мишка. Олимпийский, — улыбнулся Электроник. — Забыл? Вы с Майей мне его подарили, давно ещё.  
— Точно! — засмеялся Сыроежкин от какого-то непонятного облегчения. — Выходит, он ещё жив?  
— Конечно, — серьёзно сказал Эл. — Я аккуратно с ним обращаюсь.  
— А в кровать ты его зачем кладёшь, малыш? — Сергей не удержался и назвал Элека «малышом» и тут же себя обругал — это прозвучало как издёвка, хотя сам он ничего кроме умиления к Элу не чувствовал.  
— Ну, — Электроник почувствовал, что краснеет — система управления искусственной кожей получила соответствующий сигнал от центрального процессора, который расшифровала как «смущение», и изменила цвет лица андроида. — Мне иначе неуютно. Отключаться в одиночестве страшно. Хотя это и не полное отключение. И когда «просыпаюсь» тоже как-то не по себе. А тут мишка… Вы ведь его вместе покупали.

Серёжа тяжело сглотнул — от слов Эла в груди что-то сжалось, а в горле образовался противный комок. «Он спит с медведем, потому, что считает, что это я его подарил. А раньше хватался за него по поводу и без. Бедняга», — подумал Серёжа, но тему специально дальше не стал развивать, чтобы не расстраивать Электроника.

— Эл, к тебе же Майка регулярно приходила, я знаю, она мне писала. С ней-то веселее было. Ведь правда же? — подмигнул андроиду Сыроежкин, но по его лицу быстро понял, что и тут не всё так просто.

Уходя в армию Серёжа просил подругу не забывать про Электроника и навещать его почаще. Диктовать условия он ей, конечно, не мог, ведь Майка тогда только-только устроилась в школу, да и вообще, кто Сыроежкин такой, чтобы ей обязанности определять? Даже не муж пока ещё. Но Светлова обещала, и в письмах ему в часть периодически сообщала о своих визитах в квартиру профессора.

— Майя? — переспросил Эл. — Да она была здесь. Около десяти раз. Я не считал.  
— Что?? Десять раз за два года? — не поверил своим ушам Сыроежкин. — Я же просил её!..  
— Она не виновата Серёж, — поспешил заступиться за невесту своего друга Электроник. — Она же работает. У нее всего один выходной, так как она ещё устроилась в школе кружок по гимнастике для малышей вести. Напрягать её в единственный свободный день визитами ко мне я не хотел. Я сам попросил её не ходить часто. Тем более, что у нас без тебя общение как-то не клеилось… — Эл виновато улыбнулся и посмотрел на Серёжу. — Не ругай её.  
— Не буду, — Сергей притянул андроида к себе, усадил на колени и обнял, словно хотел укрыть его от внешнего мира или компенсировать вынужденное одиночество, в котором Элек пребывал два последних года. «Что же мне с ним делать?» — крутился в Серёжиной голове один и тот же вопрос. Но исчерпывающего ответа на него всё не находилось.


	4. На двоих с тобой одно лишь дыхание...

Работать Сергей устроился в автобусный парк, слесарем по ремонту автобусов. Это не то, чего он хотел — он рассчитывал заниматься легковыми автомобилями, в идеале иномарками, но уж куда взяли. Привыкал к новому ритму жизни Сыроежкин тяжело — работа не из лёгких, посменная. Дома только отоспаться и отмыться, на большее по первости сил не хватало. А тут ещё Майка сообщила радостную весть — пришлось съезжаться и подавать заявление. Обосновались молодые люди у Серёжиных родителей, больше просто негде — у Светловых и так уже три поколения в одной квартире живут, включая Майкиного брата с семьёй.

Никакой свадьбы в привычном понимании этого слова у них не было — Сергей с Майей просто скромно расписались в районном ЗАГСе, дома выпили с родителями яблочного сока, и не потому что на волне антиалкогольной кампании заделались ярыми трезвенниками — раз Майка беременна, остальные родственники решили проявить солидарность с будущей мамой.

Эл был прав — обременённый новыми заботами, Серёжа, даже если и мог выкроить время на друга, просто забывал об этом — голова была другим занята. Телефонные разговоры с Электроником, после которых Сергей каждый раз чувствовал болезненные уколы совести, и те стали редкостью.

Что чувствовал тогда Эл, Сыроежкин даже близко себе не представлял. Робот был в самой настоящей депрессии. Иногда запускал свой спящий режим на целую неделю и просил профессора будить его, только если им с Машей понадобится его помощь. А в последний раз «проспал» почти месяц. И когда услышал знакомый голос Виктора Ивановича здорово пожалел, что во время «спячки» не сломался. Желательно навсегда.

— Элек, мальчик мой, — Громов сидел на краю постели своего создания, гладил его по волосам и шмыгал носом. — Просыпайся, ты нужен мне. Маша… — профессор не выдержал и заплакал. — Её больше нет.

Потерявший в нелепой аварии спутницу жизни Виктор Иванович вдвое больше стал трястись над своим «сыном» -андроидом. Как ни порывался Электроник помочь профессору с хлопотами касательно организации похорон и поминок, Громов его даже в магазин не выпускал. Элек не был ни в морге, ни на кладбище. Всё, что он смог — наготовить еды для пришедших проститься коллег Марии Петровны и прибрать квартиру. Все поминки просидел, запершись в своей комнате, и плакал — Электронику было очень жаль Машу. Подумать только, бодрую энергичную сорока восьмилетнюю женщину, никогда не жаловавшуюся на здоровье, подвело сердце. Потеряв управление, москвич, за рулём которого сидела возвращавшаяся от подруги Маша, вылетел на встречную полосу и был смят фурой, чей водитель не успел вовремя среагировать и уйти от столкновения. Женщина погибла на месте.

Но ещё больше жаль Электронику было своего создателя — Виктора Ивановича Громова. На него просто больно было смотреть — за неделю он постарел лет на десять и стал походить на собственную тень. Как его ни старался утешить Элек, отделаться от мысли, что долго так профессор не протянет, не получалось. А когда ночью Громову стало плохо, и пришлось вызывать скорую, Электроник плюнул на все запреты и на следующий день поехал к профессору в больницу. Правда, узнать ничего толком не удалось — в реанимацию его естественно не пустили — он не родственник и вообще ребёнок. Пришлось вернуться домой ни с чем. И тогда Элек решился впервые за долгое время сам позвонить Серёже.

Друг, который не вспоминал о нём уже пару месяцев, отреагировал на удивление быстро — взял на работе день за свой счёт и поехал в больницу — говорить с врачом.

По мере того, как Сергей пересказывал Электронику слова доктора, андроид всё больше мрачнел. Он сделал для себя кое-какие выводы, принял окончательное решение относительно своего будущего и теперь пытался свыкнуться с этой мыслью.

— Эл, ну не падай духом, — утешал его Сыроежкин. — Шестьдесят восемь лет — все процессы в организме медленные, может, и не три месяца, может, больше. А там, кто знает? Врачи говорят, шансов мало, но не говорят, что их вообще нет. Иногда случается, что эти опухоли замирают надолго и не растут, — Серёжа обнимал Электроника, пытался успокоить друга, но Элек не чувствовал его прикосновений, не поднимал на него глаз, «ушёл в себя»…

Через три недели профессора выписали, и первое, что он сделал — позвал Сыроежкина для приватного разговора. Маленькое кооперативное кафе на первом этаже дома, где жили Виктор Иванович с Элеком, по будним дням практически пустовало. Майя, которую Громов тоже хотел видеть, ещё вела внеклассные занятия в школе, и Сергей пришёл один.

— Вы значительно лучше выглядите, Виктор Иванович, — поздоровался с профессором Сыроежкин. — Надеюсь, чувствуете себя тоже неплохо?

— Это временно, Серёжа. Но ты прав, меня немного подлатали в больнице. Пожалуй, перейдём сразу к делу — за эти пару месяцев относительно активной жизни мне надо успеть сделать одну очень важную вещь.

— Вы об Эле? — Сыроежкин не сомневался, для чего его вызвал Громов.

— Да. Ты знаешь, что он планирует, когда меня не станет?

— Планирует? Когда вас не станет? — не понял Сергей. На ум приходили только варианты надгробных памятников. Наверное, Эл сделает какую-нибудь скульптуру…

— Я поговорил с ним откровенно. Собственно, как ты знаешь, он по-другому и не умеет. Главное, правильно задавать ему вопросы, и тогда он выкладывает всю подноготную, даже если очень этого не хочет.

— И что же он сказал? — с опаской поинтересовался Сыроежкин. Тон профессора очень ему не понравился.

— Электроник собирается уничтожить систему, как только меня не станет.

— К-как? Какую систему? — о чём толкует профессор Серёжа понял сразу, но поверить в это так просто не мог.

— Систему управления кибернетическим организмом. Сначала отключит охлаждение, потом спалит процессоры и модули памяти. В буквальном смысле.

— Нет, — замотал головой Серёжа. — Он не сможет. Он же всё чувствует. Как человек. Ему будет больно!

— После некоторых расчётов, а он, заметь, считал и всерьёз выбирал способ прекращения своего существования! — разнервничался профессор. — Так вот, после этих расчётов, Электроник пришёл к выводу, что так или иначе сгореть ему придётся — от судьбы не уйдёшь. А озвученный мной способ самый, по его мнению, безболезненный по сравнению с остальными.

— Послушайте, профессор, а почему он вообще собирается это сделать?! — Сергей даже повысил голос от расстройства. — Так вас любит, что жить без вас не может? Или это какая-то программная установка, о которой я не знаю?

— Любит, конечно, — нахмурился Громов. — Но жить он не может не без меня, а без… — тут профессор немного замялся, стараясь подобрать правильные слова. — Без признания. Ты помнишь, как Элек хотел стать человеком? Собственно, он им себя всегда и ощущал. И пока вы были похожи, пока у него были друзья, которые, несмотря ни на что, тоже считали Электроника человеком, он был счастлив и спокоен. А потом… Потом исчезли все его друзья. Резко и вдруг. Да, Серёжа, я знаю, что сам этому поспособствовал. Но то была вынужденная мера. Ты, его самый близкий друг, вырос, и Элек больше не смог закрывать глаза на правду — он не меняется. Его механическое тело не является живым организмом. Живо лишь сознание, которое на самом деле и управляет роботом. Электроник вынужден был признать, что технически он — машина, робот. Его статус в глазах людей, если бы о нём знали, ниже животного. И Элек признал это, хотя смириться с этим фактом так до конца и не смог. С другой стороны, машине, чтобы оправдать своё существование, нужно быть полезной, приносить людям какие-то блага. А Электроник, если говорить объективно, никакой пользы не приносит, только расходует средства на своё обслуживание. Всё, что он делал для нас с Машей, было по сути необязательным. Естественно, мы никогда этого не говорили и никак не намекали ему на это обстоятельство. Но Электроник — мальчик умный, он и сам всё понял. Вот и получается, что как робот он бесполезен, а как человек нужен был только нам с Машей. А теперь Машеньки нет, — вздохнул профессор, — и меня скоро не станет. У Электроника просто не остаётся причин существовать дальше. И это не говоря о том, что сама его жизнь в современном обществе без поддержки людей, которые будут сохранять его тайну, просто нереальна. Он даже не сможет заряжать аккумуляторы, не раскрыв свою сущность.

— Подождите, Виктор Иванович, — Сергей был категорически не согласен с Громовым. — А как же я? Разве Эл не знает, что нужен мне?

— С тобой отдельная история, — профессор недовольно поджал губы и ненадолго замолчал. Потом отпил уже изрядно остывшего кофе и продолжил. — Ты только запомни Серёжа, тебя никто ни в чём не обвиняет. У нас с Элеком нет морального права хоть как-то тебя упрекнуть. Ты и так для нас много сделал. Но… Электроник тебе не нужен.

— Вы не правы, Виктор Иванович! Я не…

— Не перебивай, пожалуйста, — Громов пресёк поток возражений и возможных оправданий на корню. — Элек действительно в течение нескольких лет был свято убеждён, что необходим тебе, что его судьба тебе не безразлична. Даже пока ты служил, и всё что Элек мог видеть от тебя — это письма раз в месяц, и то он не отчаивался. Но время шло, ты вернулся, у тебя началась обычная, нормальная жизнь взрослого человека. Работа, семья, скоро вот ребёнок родится… У тебя, Серёжа, и это, я повторюсь, нормально и естественно, ни времени, ни сил, ни интереса на дружбу с роботом нет. Ты больше не заходишь, даже не звонишь ему месяцами. И в твоей жизни совершенно ничего не изменится, если Электроник умрёт.

— Послушайте, Виктор Иванович, — Сергей начинал злиться. — Вы ошибаетесь! Эл мне очень дорог! То, что я сейчас редко общаюсь с ним, это ничего не значит, просто период такой.

— Потом тебе тем более не до него будет. Но опять же, я не обвиняю тебя, не надо оправдываться! — тут уже и Громов не выдержал, начал раздражаться. Но я вообще не об этом. У меня к тебе, Серёжа, в некотором роде, деловое предложение.

— Да? — удивился Сергей.

— Да. Вы с Майей живёте достаточно стеснённо. И перспектив обзавестись своим жильём, насколько я могу судить, у вас нет. Так вот. Я пропишу вас к себе. После моей смерти квартира будет ваша.

— Вот как? — с сомнением сказал Сыроежкин. То, что бесплатный сыр бывает только в мышеловке он усвоил уже через пару недель знакомства с Электроником. — А что буду должен вам я?

— Не догадываешься? Я отдаю тебе Электроника и надеюсь, а в данном случае я могу только надеяться на твою порядочность, что ты позаботишься о нём.

— Понятно… — Серёжа задумался. Перспектива переехать в обозримом будущем в трёхкомнатную сталинку рядом с парком, в месте с развитой инфраструктурой, была заманчива. Но вся ответственность за жизнь андроида ляжет на них с Майей. Впрочем, разве Сергей бы бросил друга даже и без этого щедрого предложения Громова? — Я согласен. Если с вами что-нибудь случится, я беру Эла под свою ответственность.

— Очень хорошо, — вздохнул с облегчением профессор. — Тогда готовьте документы на прописку — желательно успеть, пока я ещё не превратился в абсолютную развалину, и пока не родился ваш малыш — чтобы прописать его сразу в новой квартире.

— Майке ещё пять месяцев ходить…

— Тем лучше. А теперь я расскажу тебе кое-что об Электронике. Во-первых, приготовься к большим счетам за электроэнергию. Заряжается Элек от бытовой электросети 220В, единственное, розетка должна быть не меньше, чем на 10А. В зависимости от активности Электроника, подзарядка его аккумуляторов производится раз в две-три недели. «Света нагорать» у тебя в месяц будет примерно 1МегаВатт*час. Имей в виду. А так, с учётом его производительности, Элек — очень экономичная машина. Теперь провод питания. Он хранится отдельно, не в его теле. Так проще — если со шнуром что-нибудь случиться, его легко починить или заменить. Ну, и на всякий случай, чтоб ты знал, мало ли что. Гнездновой разъём С13 у Электроника в животе, но постороннему глазу, естественно, не заметен. Даже на ощупь не поймёшь — сделано довольно хитро. Тем не менее, подобраться к нему достаточно легко. Ты когда-нибудь Элека без одежды видел?

— Нет… — Сыроежкин и сам удивился, но голым он Эла действительно никогда не наблюдал. Даже жалко.

— Ну, потом посмотришь, — кивнул профессор. — Так вот, у него внизу живота справа имеется такой вполне обычный на вид «шрам от аппендицита», как в народе говорят. Если кожу с усилием потянуть, а разные стороны, откроется небольшая полость, в которой и спрятано гнездо. Для зарядки его надо вытянуть наружу. Потом опять спрятать, а кожу на животе соединить. Там специальный состав полимера, он герметично схватывается. Так что Электроник воды не боится и может даже плавать, хотя никогда этого раньше и не делал. Он не «протекает» и имеет удельный вес, близкий к человеческому. Всё понятно? — уточнил Виктор Иванович у Серёжи, который от новой информации малость обалдел.

— Вроде понятно… А он моется вообще? Или не пачкается?

— Эх, Серёжа, за столько лет неужели ни разу у него не поинтересовался? — удивился Громов.

— Да как-то… в голову не приходило, — смущённо пожал плечами Сыроежкин.

— Моется. Ещё и как. И пачкается тоже. Он хоть и не потеет как человек, но имеет специальную систему увлажнения кожи и слизистых. Для чего регулярно пьёт воду. Но не только вода ему нужна — ещё какое-то количество протеинов и солей необходимо. Слюна, слёзы, пот… ну, и так далее, — замялся профессор. — Сырые яйца Элек не любит, принимает альбумин в виде порошка. Да, забыл сказать, после мытья его кожу в обязательном порядке надо смазывать минеральным маслом. В отличие от человеческой, искусственная кожа от него дольше сохраняет свои свойства. А так, в целом, кожа достаточно устойчива к механическим воздействиям и бытовым химическим веществам.

— А волосы у него какие? — решил полюбопытствовать Сергей. — На ощупь как мои, я трогал.

— Синтетический аналог человеческих волос. Только прочнее. Так что ты его не стриги — не отрастут, — впервые с начала разговора улыбнулся Виктор Иванович. — Но это всё я тебе просто на всякий случай рассказал. Так-то Электроник прекрасно справляется с уходом за собой сам. Ломаться он не должен, его проектировали с расчётным сроком службы около двухсот лет. Сам понимаешь, такие дорогие изделия просто обязаны быть надёжными и долговечными. Ну, и самое главное, — тут профессор стал серьёзен и даже мрачен. — Постарайся его чем-нибудь занимать. Чем-нибудь действительно полезным. В противном случае, боюсь он не сможет сохранять здравый рассудок. А это может быть опасно, — Сергей насторожился, но Виктор Иванович поторопился его успокоить. — Для него опасно. Для окружающих Электроник абсолютно безобиден.

***

Электроник опять не смог проститься с дорогим человеком — слишком велик был риск, что его узнают коллеги профессора Громова. Серёжа с Майей, которые на этот раз занимались похоронами и поминками, как могли утешали Элека, но он почти ни на что не реагировал — впервые за десять лет своего существования он стал походить на робота. Двигался как механическая кукла, на вопросы отвечал односложно, никаких эмоций не выражал.

Серёжа испугался. Отвёз жену домой и опять вернулся в квартиру профессора, точнее уже в свою новую квартиру.

— Не стоило, Серёж, — Элек первый раз за вечер посмотрел осмысленно на друга. — Вы ведь всё равно завтра переезжаете к нам… ко мне то есть.

— Я просто не могу тебя оставить одного в таком состоянии, — Сыроежкин обнял друга и по давней привычке чмокнул его в макушку — Эл был теперь ниже Сергея на целую голову.

— Не беспокойся, я всё равно на ночь отключаюсь, а ты спать будешь. Тебе, кстати, придётся лечь на диване, а он не раскладывается, — Электроник немного отвлекся от своих мрачных дум на бытовые вопросы. — Или, если хочешь, перестелю тебе кровать Виктора Ивановича… Если не брезгуешь, конечно.

— Не брезгую. Мы ведь с Майей всё равно там спать будем. Но сегодня… я лягу с тобой, — Сергей ляпнул это совершенно спонтанно, даже сам сперва не понял зачем так сказал. — Мне так спокойнее будет.

Электроник слегка удивился, но возражать не стал.

— Хорошо. Думаю мы поместимся, — он никогда ни с кем не лежал в одной кровати, и ему стало немного любопытно — не зря же люди предпочитают спать по парам? Наверное, что-то в этом есть.

Электроник до сих пор спал с мишкой. У Серёжи даже сердце сжалось, когда он увидел в кровати Элека слегка потрёпанный олимпийский сувенир, который они с Майкой купили ему, ещё когда учились в седьмом классе.

— Эл ты где ляжешь, с краю или у стенки? — спросил Серёжа, просто чтобы как-то сгладить неловкость, возникшую сразу как они с андроидом вошли в его комнату.

— У стенки, — немного подумав, сказал Эл. — Вдруг ты меня случайно столкнёшь во сне, и я упаду? Я ведь, когда отключаюсь, ничего не чувствую и двигаться не могу. А как спать с другим человеком не знаю… Люди же во сне ворочаются… — андроид снял с себя всю одежду, оставив только трусы, и скользнул под одеяло. Серёжа постоял задумчиво ещё с полминуты и последовал его примеру.

С Серёжей творилось явно что-то не то — едва он лёг к другу в постель, как тот обнял его, прильнув всем телом, уткнулся носом в Серёжину шею и заплакал. Электроника наконец-то отпустило напряжение последних дней, он расслабился и дал волю чувствам. Искусственные слёзы ручьями лились из его глаз, он всхлипывая и содрогался в рыданиях, а Сергей даже не мог найти слов, чтобы утешить осиротевшего андроида. Сыроежкина самого будто перемкнуло — его бросило в жар от ощущения кожи к коже, вместо лёгких поглаживаний, призванных успокоить плачущего, он откровенно тискал и лапал Эла. Хорошо хоть вовремя остановился и не начал мять его задницу, да кое-как успел развернуться боком, чтобы не пугать андроида своим стояком.

«Неужели это от недотраха? — поразился сам себе Серёжа. — Но Майка ж мне никогда не отказывает… Выходит, оно опять? Я думал, прошло всё. Чёрт!» — чуть не выругался вслух Сыроежкин, пытаясь усилием воли сбить возникшее некстати возбуждение.

— Серёжа… пообещай мне! — сквозь всхлипы и рыдания произнёс Эл.

— Что? Что пообещать? — с трудом продрав горло и переводя сбившееся дыхание, спросил Сыроежкин. Судя по всему, собственное физиологическое состояние так захватило его, что последние слова Электроника он попросту прослушал.

— Что если я стану обузой тебе, буду мешать… ты… ты… Ты скажешь мне об этом прямо! Я избавлю вас от своего… существования… — Эл отодвинулся от Сергея, вытер рукой лицо и с заметным усилием заставил себя успокоиться. Серёжа чуть не застонал от разочарования — так хотелось опять прижаться к нему, приласкать… Но тут до него дошёл смысл сказанного.

— Эл, я обещаю тебе, что никогда подобного не скажу и не подумаю! — твердо ответил Серёжа. — Выброси эти мысли из своей электронной головы и никогда больше не произноси такое. Мы всегда с тобой будем вместе, — вздохнул Серёжа. Хорошо это или плохо, он и сам пока не знал.

— Хорошо, — шмыгнул носом Эл. — Тогда я отключаюсь. Спокойной ночи, Серёжа, — Электроник лёг на спину, закрыл глаза и уже через несколько секунд стал напоминать обычного спящего мальчика.

Сергей даже сел, чтобы получше разглядеть это чудо — «спящего» робота. Лицо андроида было расслаблено, он тихо и неглубоко «дышал», точнее компрессоры системы вентиляции беззвучно гоняли слабый поток воздуха по его телу. Подгоняемый любопытством и другим, неясным чувством, отчёта в котором он себе сейчас не отдавал, но от которого всё так сладко сжималось в животе, Сыроежкин откинул с Электроника одеяло и легонько провёл рукой по его животу. Тёплому, мягкому и едва заметно поднимающемуся в такт его «вдохам» и «выдохам». Серёжа осторожно потянул край трусов андроида вниз, оголил низ живота справа и пораженно выдохнул — «шрам от аппендицита» и вправду был. Он даже представил себе как раздвигает искусственную кожу, запускает пальцы внутрь тела Электроника и достаёт оттуда гнездо разъёма питания. Всё это воображаемое действо показалось Сыроежкину ужасно эротичным и донельзя интимным. Он даже энергично затряс головой, чтобы отогнать от себя неуместные мысли, но удержаться от того, чтобы погладить «шрам», не смог. Пальцы ощутили под собой лишь гладкую ткань килоидного рубца, ничего необычного. Но Серёжу от этого прикосновения словно током прошло, до того оно показалось ему чувственным.

Эл «спал». Стараясь больше не искушать судьбу, Серёжа поправил на своем электронном друге бельё, укрыл их обоих одеялом, поцеловал в висок, где явственно билась жилка, имитирующая пульсацию крови живого человека, и вскоре заснул. Ему снилось, что они с Электроником так и живут вдвоём. Ни Серёжиных родителей, ни Майи, ни их будущего ребенка — никого нет… Только он и Эл. И оба несчастливы


	5. В огнедышащей лаве любви

— Эл, перестань, — ворчал Сергей, и очень старался, чтобы его ворчание выглядело добродушно. — По сравнению со счетами за электричество покупка тебе новой тряпки не такая уж большая трата, — слукавил он.  
— Серёж, прости, — понурил голову Элек. — Я стараюсь меньше двигаться, чтобы заряда хватило на дольше. И ты поспрашивай ещё у своих коллег, может им ещё что починить нужно? Недорого, — и Электроник вернулся к швейной машинке, за которую как сел несколько дней назад, так практически и не вылезал. Старался успеть к Майкиному возвращению из роддома.

Сначала Майя решила шить приданое ребенку сама. Времени в декрете у неё было много, тем более, что всем домашним хозяйством занимался Электроник, а в очередях за продуктами она стоять всё равно не могла — за беременную дочку это вполне успешно делала тёща Сыроежкина, «молодая» пенсионерка. Но потом самочувствие у будущей мамы стало совсем неважное, и врачи определили её на дородовое отделение. Чтоб не рисковать, случись что. А эстафету по пошиву «модного» гардероба для грудничков взял на себя Эл, заняв место Серёжиной супруги за финской трофейной Тиккой.

Шить Элек выучился быстро, и распашонки, чепчики, ползунки и прочая малышковая одежонка вылетали из-под рук андроида только так.

— Если ты мне отдашь какие-нибудь свои старые брюки, я вполне перешью их под себя, — подал голос Эл, оторвавшись на секунду от своего шитья, и вопросительно посмотрел на Серёжу. Его старые шорты пришли в негодность за столько-то лет носки, а резать единственные джинсы или спортивные штаны было жалко.  
— Нет.  
— Почему «нет»? — опешил от такого резкого отказа Элек. — Я же не говорю про хорошие. Из тех, что на выброс…  
— Нет.  
— Хотя, ладно, — немного обиделся на внезапную Серёжину жадность Электроник. — Похожу в трениках, с меня не убудет.  
— Я пойду, не скучай, — вместо ответа на унылое бурчание робота Сергей резко засобирался на улицу.

«Перешьёт он, как же! Убожество какое-нибудь выйдет. Из моих-то штанов! — ворчал себе под нос Сыроежкин, спускаясь по лестнице и пересчитывая на ходу имевшуюся наличность. Премия за три месяца, заначка от Майки на «выпить с коллегами» — должно хватить. — Или будет париться в этих спортивках страшных. Элу ведь жарко вечно. Чёрт! Размер! — хлопнул себя по лбу Сергей. — Как я с размером-то угадаю? А, хрен с ним, выбирать всё равно не приходится…»

— Серёжа! Где ты пропадал? Я тебя обидел? Всё хорошо? Звонила Майя, — Электроник буквально набросился с вопросами на вернувшегося под вечер Сыроежкина. — Ты так быстро ушёл, я беспокоился…  
— Что Майка? — заволновался Сергей. — Родила?  
— Нет, просто проведывала. У неё всё хорошо. Сказала, что пошла спать, — успокоил друга андроид.  
— Ну и отлично, — облегчённо выдохнул Сыроежкин. — Держи, это тебе. Дуй переодеваться, а то я переживаю, что с размером не угадал, — Серёжа всучил роботу свёрток и почти силой втолкнул его в комнату — примерять обновку. А сам уселся на диване в гостиной — ждать «дефиле», подсчитывать расходы и продумывать варианты будущей экономии. Например, «снимать» счётчик, пока Эл заряжается. Мужики на работе сказали, что если аккуратно, то и пломбы целые будут.

— Ну как? — Эл вышел из своей комнаты и встал перед Серёжей, смущённо переминаясь на месте босыми ногами — по причине собственной «горячей» натуры обувь андроид дома не носил принципиально, зато полы надраивал до блеска.  
— Футболку подними — не видно. Вот, другое дело! — удовлетворённо кивнул головой Сыроежкин. Эл задрал свою майку чуть ли не до подбородка и покрутился перед другом, чтобы лучше продемонстрировать посадку шортов. — Не давит ни где?

Сергей провёл руками по талии Эла, запустил пальцы за пояс, огладил плотно обтянутые синей варёной джинсой ягодицы робота, зачем-то залез снизу в штанины «трусов» (а по размеру эти мини-шорты были не больше обыкновенных боксёров), всунул руку в передний карман штанов, якобы проверить не слишком ли они тесны, и когда понял, что уже с минуту просто щупает андроида за интимные места через ткань, отдёрнул руку и почувствовал, как заливается краской.

Эл смотрел на него огромными абсолютно черными глазами и ничего не говорил.

— Тебе хоть нравится? — откашлявшись прохрипел Сыроежкин.

— Да… Очень… — почему-то шёпотом ответил Электроник. — Только они же дорогие.  
— Да ладно тебе, не парься, — Серёжа потрепал Элека по волосам. — Немножко помухлюю со счётчиком во время твоей зарядки.  
— Серёж, — Элек опустил наконец футболку и укоризненно посмотрел на Сыроежкина. — Ты забываешь, несмотря на мою внешность, я давно уже не ребёнок, и прекрасно понимаю, что фирменные Rifle ни в какое сравнение с тарифами на электроэнергию не идут. Ресурсы у нас всё ещё очень дёшевы. Пока. А шорты эти рублей восемьдесят стоили. Пойми, мне очень приятно, что ты тратишь на меня деньги, но у тебя же со дня на день родится ребёнок…  
— Эл, чёрт тебя дери! — Сыроежкин сам не зная почему начал раздражаться. — Не учи меня жить, мне двадцать три года, если ты помнишь. Я женат и скоро стану отцом. К тому же сам зарабатываю, и не тебе мне указывать куда и на что тратить мою зарплату!  
— Извини, — Электроник опустил голову. — Я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
— А я хотел, чтобы ты выглядел прилично, а не как оборванец, — не обращая внимания на извинения андроида, продолжал Сергей. — Согласись, я имею на это право, ведь я вижу тебя каждый день и хочу получать эстетическое удовольствие, — умом Сыроежкин понимал, что говорит какую-то чушь, а единственная причина, по которой он потратился на несчастные шорты, была в том, что ему тупо нравилось пялиться на длинные стройные ноги андроида. Желательно вообще без всяких штанов. Но не скажешь же такое Электронику?  
— Прости, пожалуйста, — очередной раз извинился Эл.  
— Ладно, забыли, иди сюда, — выдохнул Серёжа и рывком притянул к себе Элека — мириться. — Скажи лучше, что у нас на ужин?

***

Электроник всё смотрел на часы — Серёжа задерживался. Часа на два минимум. К Майе поехать так поздно он не мог — посещения уже закончились. «Значит, где-то отмечает», — с тоской подумал Эл. За Серёжей вообще это водилось — выпить он любил. А тем более сегодня, когда у него родился ребёнок, без стакана явно не обойдётся. Элек ещё днём позвонил в справочное и узнал, что Майя Сыроежкина благополучно родила здорового мальчика, и оба они чувствуют себя хорошо. В том, что Сергей, который каждый раз в обед звонил в роддом проведывать супругу, тоже узнал радостную новость, сомнений у Эла не было. А Электроник всё себе места не находил — как бы Серёжа спьяну в какую неприятность не вляпался.

Наконец, раздался звонок в дверь. Элек метнулся открывать и тут же оказался поднятым в воздух.

— Поздравь меня, Эл! — Сергей подхватил робота подмышки и поднял вверх. Элу ничего не оставалось, кроме как обхватить друга руками и ногами и повиснуть на нём как обезьянка. — Я стал папой! — дыхнул перегаром Сыроежкин и смачно поцеловал Элека в губы.  
— Поздравляю! — искренне порадовался за друга Электроник, но ещё больше за себя — Серёжа добрался домой живой-здоровой и даже не сильно пьяный.  
— Я назавтра отгул взял, к ним пойду, а сегодня, представляешь, — Сергей поудобнее подхватил под попу повисшего на нём Эла и, скинув в прихожей ботинки, двинулся в сторону бывшей профессорской, а ныне их с Майкой спальни. — Мне на работе мужики подарок подарили, — он весело хихикнул, сгрузил Эла на кровать, похлопал себя по заднему карману штанов и достал из него пухлый конверт. — Вот! почти треть моей зарплаты, — гордо заявил Серёжа. — А ещё меня накормили.  
— И напоили, — не удержался от маленькой подколки Электроник.  
— Ну… не без этого, — расплылся в довольной улыбке молодой папаша.

Эл так и лежал на постели, во все глаза любовался на радостного друга, который весь словно светился от счастья и оттого выглядел особенно красивым, и даже не сразу заметил, что Серёжа как-то незаметно устроился между его ног, уложил его бёдра на свои и стал гладить по голым коленям.

— Серёж…  
— Да? — не прекращая своего занятия спросил Сыроежкин.  
— Ты… ты… — что «ты» Эл так сказать и не смог. Ему стало жарко, компрессоры системы охлаждения быстрее загоняли воздух по телу, в голове шумело, сигналы от датчиков органов чувств в центральный процессор поступали с искажениями. Искусственная кровь, призванная поддерживать тонус синтетических тканей робота, устремилась в голову и в… пах. — Что… со мной? — с трудом выговорил Электроник. В паху всё набухло, затвердело, стало даже немного больно. Шорты всё-таки оказались немного малы.  
— А что с тобой, Эл? — будто бы не понимая о чём говорит Электроник, переспросил Серёжа.

Тёплые руки перебрались выше на бёдра, стали поглаживать и мять ляжки, пальцы залезали внутрь штанин, впиваясь в ягодицы. У андроида кружилась голова, но вместе с тем, тактильные ощущения стали ярче, приятнее, а кое-где даже болезненнее.

— Серёжа… Д-давит…  
— Сейчас не будет… давить, — прошептал Сергей и расстегнул на Эле шортики. — Лучше?  
— Да… — андроид не мог понять, что с ним такое творится, настолько необычными и захватывающими были новые ощущения.  
— Смотри, твоё тело работает, — улыбнулся Серёжа и полностью стянул с робота штаны вместе с трусами. — Тебя сделали не просто так, ты способен получать удовольствие… И… доставлять его другим. Например… мне.

Он совсем потерял голову от страсти. Шептал Элеку всякие глупые непристойности, нарочито медленно водил рукой по напрягшемуся стволу и размазывал по головке выступившую смазку, заставляя андроида стонать и выгибаться от мучительно-приятного чувства, покрывал поцелуями его лицо и шею, стащил с Эла майку и слегка прикусывал и вылизывал его соски. Эл уже стонал и скулил в голос, стискивал руками Серёжины плечи, пытаясь как можно сильнее вжать его в себя, толкался ему кулак, но всё никак не мог кончить — Сергей специально не позволял ему этого.

— Хочешь большего? — будто издеваясь поинтересовался Сыроежкин.  
— Очень, Серёженька, очень хочу, — чуть ли не прохныкал Эл.  
— Тогда лежи смирно и не вздумай к себе прикасаться. Я сейчас, — Сергей быстро поднялся с кровати, скинул с себя одежду, самодовольно отметив как прилип взгляд андроида к его весьма внушительному и готовому к использованию члену, и пошёл рыться в Майкином (а на самом деле бывшем Машином туалетном столике).  
— Зачем тебе крем для рук? — удивился Электроник. Он не трогал себя, как и велел ему Серёжа, но возбуждение немного начало спадать, возвращая андроиду трезвость мысли.  
— Сейчас проверим, полностью ли твоё тело копирует человеческое, — хитро ухмыльнулся Сергей и вернулся в постель к роботу. — И заодно выясним для чего же именно тебя сделали.

Эл не знал, правильно ли он понимает происходящее. Безусловно, о сексе он был прекрасно осведомлён. Теоретически. Но… только в плане обычных генитальных контактов между мужчиной и женщиной. А тут… Что с ним делал Серёжа? Это тоже секс или всё-таки нет? Если нет, тогда что же? В теле андроида скользили смазанные кремом пальцы его друга, распирая, растягивая, а иногда что-то задевая внутри так, что жжение и небольшая боль от вторжения совершенно терялись на фоне томного удовольствия, волнами прокатывающего по электромеханическому организму робота.

— Эл… Эл… — шептал Серёжа, безумным взглядом лаская своего друга, — тебе ведь хорошо, ты тоже чувствуешь это, — он смотрел на андроида, а видел себя.

В тот, свой самый первый и до сих пор единственный раз, Серёжа выглядел старше, но был значительно моложе Электроника. Он не лежал тогда в постели, его просто прижали лицом к стене подъезда, но это острое ощущение наполненности, истомы, потери собственной воли от желания принадлежать другому человеку, сильному, властному и… любимому, он запомнил на всю жизнь.

— Садись на меня, давай, ну же, — Сергей перевернулся на спину и стал усаживать андроида сверху. — Не бойся, ты сможешь сам контролировать движения. Давай, опускайся. Только медленно, — Эл старался расслабить мышцы, но было всё равно больно, на глазах выступили слёзы, а на висках — испарина. Тело била мелкая дрожь.

«Зачем это? — мелькала в электронных мозгах андроида непрошеная мысль. — Если они задумали меня сексуальной игрушкой для мужчин, встроив в тело аналог предстательной железы, который так приятно стимулировать изнутри, то зачем эта боль, пот, почему меня так трясёт? Я мог бы получать только удовольствие…» — сетовал про себя Электроник на неизвестных разработчиков, по чьему проекту группа Громова создавала своего андроида. Наконец, его ягодицы коснулись Серёжиного паха, и Эл замер.

— Ну, теперь приподнимайся, — подгонял его Серёжа, который с трудом сдерживался сам, чтобы не начать долбить податливое тело и дать хоть какую-то свободу своему партнёру. — Давай, ты скоро привыкнешь, и тебе будет опять хорошо, — пытался подбадривать Элека любовник и, чтобы сгладить неприятные ощущения, ласкал его бёдра и опавший член.

Эл двигался, как говорил ему Сергей, и через несколько минут понял, что неприятных чувств уже не испытывает. Наоборот, по телу разливалась истома, хотелось помогать себе рукой, а главное, он удачно нашёл такое положение корпуса, при котором головка члена особо чувствительно проезжалась по тому месту, где у людей располагается простата. И тут он понял, что медленные и осторожные движения его совершения не устраивают. Началась бешеная скачка на члене, в процессе которой робот совершенно не владел собой — включилась какая-то неизвестная ему ранее программа, целью которой стало только одно — скорейшее получение физической разрядки.

Сергей под ним застонал, вцепился пальцами ему в бёдра, почти согнулся пополам, а потом резко расслабился и рухнул на подушки. Что за субстанция выплеснулась из Эла, он так и не понял — андроид практически без сил свалился на человека и тяжело «дышал».

— Ну как тебе? Здорово, правда? — довольно подмигнул Серёжа Элеку, как только тот немного пришёл в себя и устроился рядом на кровати.  
— Я не знал, что так можно… — обалдело пялясь в потолок, выдал Эл. — Ничего приятнее в моей жизни ещё не было.  
— Хм, — Сергей задумался, — а ведь в моей, получается, тоже. Если о физических удовольствиях говорить.  
— А как же Майя? — удивился Электроник. — С ней хуже?  
— Майя — женщина, — пожал плечами Серёжа. — С ней хорошо, но как-то по-другому. Не знаю, как сказать… — он опять задумался.

В принципе жаловаться на свою интимную жизнь с супругой причин у него не было, но… Майя слишком… нежная, мягкая, податливая для него. Сергею хотелось больше силы от своего партнёра, жесткости, страсти, чего-то такого, что, наверное, можно получить только с мужчиной. До сегодняшнего вечера Серёжа видел себя в однополом сексе только в пассивной роли, и в свой первый раз именно снизу он и был. Эл был единственным, кого он хотел трахать сам. Возможно, потому, что видел в нём себя — такой своеобразный нарциссический фетишизм. Впрочем, вдаваться в дебри самоанализа ему было сейчас лень.

— У тебя ведь уже было с парнем, — вдруг весьма уверенно заявил Элек. — Ты хорошо знал, что и как надо делать. Не понравилось?  
— Ух, ну почему же? — к такому вопросу Сыроежкин готов не был. Сначала даже решил отовраться как-нибудь, но потом передумал — для него слишком много значили те воспоминания, и пятнать их ложью не хотелось. — Просто, я был снизу, всё было быстро и как-то скомканно. Но мне всё равно понравилось.  
— А ты… — Эл замялся. Вопрос, который он хотел задать был продиктован ревностью, внезапно охватившей его разум, и в уместности такого любопытства андроид уверен не был. — Почему ты не остался с ним?  
— С кем? Со своим первым парнем? — поморщился Сыроежкин. Вопрос оказался на удивление болезненным, хотя сколько лет уже прошло! Но Сергей и тут сказал правду — больше даже для себя, чем для Эла: — Да я ему нафиг не нужен был. У него своя жизнь, у меня — своя. Между нами и не было ничего толком.  
— А он тебе? Он тебе был нужен? — не унимался робот.  
— Это уже не важно, — вздохнул Серёжа. — Сейчас мне нужен ты. Ну, и Майя с сыном, конечно. Ладно, Эл, выключайся, спать пора, — показательно зевнул Сыроежкин, сгрёб в охапку своего «домашнего робота» и закрыл глаза — разговор явно грозил зайти не в ту степь, и его следовало прекратить любым способом.

Всю следующую неделю, пока не настала пора забирать Майю с сыном из роддома, Сергей не мог оторваться от своего андроида, каждую свободную минуту пытаясь насладиться интимным общением с ним. С тех пор, как Сергей «разрешил» себе больше не сдерживаться и наконец сделал со своим роботом всё, что так давно хотел, у него словно тормоза слетели. К тому же сам Эл оказался настолько горяч в постели, что тут у любого сорвало бы крышу, и Серёжа готов был трахать его до потери пульса. Единственное, что немного омрачало их с андроидом страсть — Элек с трудом переносил сперму своего партнёра, у него начинал болеть живот. Но в отличие от секса с Майкой, с которой он при необходимости без труда практиковал прерванный половой акт и пользовался презервативами, отказать себе в удовольствии ничем незащищённого контакта с Электроником Сергей не мог. Кроме того, ему прямо-таки какое-то маниакальное наслаждение доставлял сам факт того, что он накачивает Эла своим семенем, что именно из-за него робот целых полчаса мучается от несильной, но всё-таки боли, и даже не смеет упрекнуть в этом своего любовника. Только робко просить не кончать в него, на что Сергей неизменно отвечает — терпи.

Нельзя сказать, что Серёжу совершенно не мучила совесть — мучила, ещё и как. И за измены жене, и за чересчур бесцеремонное обращение с полностью зависимым от него существом. Он успокаивал себя тем, что если Майка не догадается, то и вреда от его адюльтера для неё никакого не будет — его не уведут из семьи, он не тратит на любовника лишних денег и времени, внебрачных детей ему тоже никто не предъявит. А вот что касается Электроника, тут оправдаться было нечем — слишком много сильных чувств будил в нём андроид, как самых возвышенных, так и отвратительно-низменных, тех что Сергей с трудом давил в себе все эти годы, но в итоге больше не смог — он всего лишь слабый человек.

«Завтра Майя с ребёнком будут дома, и ничего подобного я больше не допущу», — твёрдо пообещал себе Сыроежкин в последний раз покидая тело андроида. В канун выписки своего семейства, они с Элом практически замучили друг друга плотскими утехами. Этому действительно следовало положить конец.

Странно было другое. Любитель всё делать по правилам, почитать Серёже мораль и поучить его жизни, Электроник, ни разу не упрекнул своего друга в безнравственном поведении и не попытался удержаться от такого сам. Даже слова на эту нему не сказал, как будто спать с женатым человеком — это для него естественная норма. Но занятый мыслями о своей будущей встрече с женой и сыном, Сыроежкин этому факту должное значение не придал.


	6. Le bien qui fait mal

Младенец в доме обычно переворачивает с ног на голову жизнь всей семьи. Сыроежкины в этом отношении исключениями не стали. Майя целиком и полностью погрузилась в уход за ребёнком, Сергей старался ей помогать, насколько ему позволяло время и силы, а Электроник взял на себя всё остальное — то есть стирку, глажку, уборку, готовку и другие хозяйственно-бытовые обязанности.

Вне этих дел андроид старался с Майей не пересекаться. Ребёнка ему всё равно не доверяли, лишь однажды он упросил Серёжу дать ему покачать сына, пока Майя, воспользовавшись выходным у супруга, ходила к врачу. Нянчиться с малышом Элу даже понравилось — он его и помыл, и переодел, и укачал. Между прочим, гораздо ловчее, чем это делали родители. Сергей, правда, всё это время ходил за ним, точно цербер — контролировал.

— Ты мне не доверяешь, — печально качал головой Электроник. — Думаешь, я опасен?  
— Н-нет… Просто… — неуверенно отвечал Сыроежкин, не переставая пристально следить за Элом.  
— Держи уж, — вздохнул Эл. — А то ты извёлся весь, — и передал уснувшего отпрыска бдительному папаше. Сначала Элек хотел сказать, что Серёжино поведение нелогично — случись у Эла сбой в программе, как у его собратьев-андроидов, Сергей бы не спас ни себя, ни ребёнка, но потом подумал, что так заставит психовать его ещё больше. — Я понимаю, я — ваш домашний робот, и моё дело — обслуга, но нянькой я тоже мог бы быть, имей ввиду, — на полном серьёзе предложил Электроник.  
— Что ты такое говоришь! — Сыроежкин даже рассердился на Элека за такие слова. — Никакая ты не прислуга. Не прибедняйся.  
— А кто я, Серёж? — Электроник говорил без сарказма или обиды. За одним существенным нюансом личного характера, текущее положение дел его вполне устраивало. Андроид чувствовал себя полезным и не прочь был делать ещё что-нибудь нужное для семьи.  
— Ты — член семьи, Эл, — твёрдо сказал Серёжа. — Ты — мой друг.  
— Дружить могут только равные, Серёжа, ты это знаешь не хуже меня. А я полностью завишу от вас, — резонно заметил андроид. Опять же, без тени обиды в голосе. — Я не член вашей семьи, я именно прислуга, которую тебе в некотором смысле навязали и которую ты терпишь из чувства долга…  
— Эл, прекрати! — Сергей уложил спящего ребёнка в кроватку, и с трудом сдержался, чтобы не прикрикнуть на робота — Электроник не иначе как вознамерился вызвать у него чувство вины. И, надо сказать, весьма преуспел в этом.  
— И кстати, обслужить я тебя могу не только в плане обеда и стирки твоих носков, — Элек внимательно посмотрел Серёже в глаза, отчего у Сыроежкина перехватило дыхание, а внизу живота стал закручиваться тугой узел.  
— Эл… — в горле пересохло, и имя своего робота Серёжа смог только прохрипеть.

Андроид опустился перед ним на колени и прижался лицом к паху. От моментально наступившей эрекции у Серёжи даже немного закружилась голова.

— Эл не делай так, пожалуйста, — старался сохранить остатки здравого смысла Сыроежкин. — Майя придёт с минуты на минуту, — а вот рука его, словно напрочь игнорируя приказы головного мозга, прижимала голову Электроника к члену, заставляя тереться о него лицом через ткань домашних штанов. И всё могло бы закончиться вполне закономерно, если бы не звук поворота ключа в замке — вернулась Майя.

***

Майя была объективно хорошей женщиной, Электроник это прекрасно понимал. Заботливая мать, верная жена, во всём поддерживающая своего мужа. Она всегда по-доброму относилась к Электронику, воспринимая его как младшего брата или подопечного, о котором надо было заботиться. Никакими делами Серёжина жена его не нагружала — всё, что делал для Сыроежкиных Элек, он делал добровольно — своё существование надо было как-то оправдывать, прежде всего в собственных глазах. Но ничего, кроме раздражения по отношению к этой милой женщине, Элек с некоторых пор не испытывал. Понимал, что такое отношение с его стороны она ничем не заслужила, ненавидел себя за это, но поделать ничего не мог — Майя забрала себе всё свободное Серёжино время и внимание. Ему даже крупицы ласки от бывшего любовника не перепадало.

Чтобы никак себя не выдать и тем более незаслуженно не обидеть человека, от которого в свой адрес он ничего, кроме дружеского расположения не видел, Электроник старался как можно меньше общаться с Майей, по возможности вообще не попадаться ей на глаза. Отводил взгляд всякий раз, если приходилось вступать с ней в диалог, отвечал односложно и только по делу — боялся сорваться и наговорить такого, о чем в последствии бы пожалел.

— Элек какой-то странный в последнее время, ты не заметил? — пожаловалась как-то Сергею жена. — Меня избегает, боится глаза поднять. Как думаешь, это с рождением Сашки связано?  
— Не знаю, не обращай внимание, — Серёжа попытался успокоить Майку, но выходило плохо — причину изменений в поведении андроида он прекрасно знал и беспокоился не меньше супруги. — Если бы и так, то за четыре месяца вполне бы уже адаптировался. Какие-то у него свои тараканы. Зачем нам влезать в чужую голову, особенно электронную, правда, Май? — Серёжа обнял жену и стал целовать. Ребёнок наконец-то заснул, и молодые родители получили шанс уделить внимание друг другу.

Электроник теперь делал это каждую ночь — дожидался, когда маленький Саша заснёт, его родители тоже лягут в кровать, неслышно подходил к дверям бывшей профессорской спальни и… подглядывал в замочную скважину. Наверное, если бы постель Сергея и его супруги не была бы хорошо видна в таком ракурсе, он проделал бы отверстие в двери или стене сам. В том, что он поступает нехорошо, Элек ни секунды не сомневался, но противиться желанию хоть так быть с Серёжей не мог совершенно. Его тянуло к бывшему другу и двойнику как магнитом. Электроник и раньше был очень привязан к Сыроежкину, но с того момента, как Сергей открыл ему физическую сторону любви, с андроидом что-то произошло. Что-то сломалось или наоборот, запустилась какая-то новая функция — он уже не мог без человеческого тепла, без близости. Все моральные аспекты таких отношений им сознательно игнорировались, всё чего желал андроид — получить себе своего любовника обратно. Как это сделать Элек не представлял — Серёжа старательно избегал любых двусмысленных ситуаций, в которых они могли бы оказаться наедине. Поэтому оставалось только пытаться получить удовольствие вот таким вот извращённым способом.

Так уж повелось, что все приятные моменты в жизни Элека всегда были сопряжены с болью. Сначала за радость общения с единственным другом приходилось платить долгими днями, а потом и месяцами разлуки, затем счастье от совместного проживания с ним под одной крышей омрачилось сознанием собственной никчёмности, с трудом перекрываемым постоянными попытками принести хоть какую-то пользу Серёжиной семье, а наслаждение физической близостью неизменно сопровождалось такой же физической болью от присутствия в теле чужеродного белка (и эта боль была единственной, от которой Эл не хотел бы избавляться вовсе). А теперь Элек наблюдал, как дорогой ему человек занимается любовью со своей женой, ласкал себя, пытаясь представить, что на месте Майи находится он сам, и опять испытывал боль. Видеть под Серёжей Майю, обнажённую, изнывающую от страсти, было по-настоящему больно. Эл старался не смотреть на неё, сосредотачивая всё внимание на Сергее, но горькое чувство не отпускало — когда всё заканчивалось, и для них, и для него, на глазах Эла выступали слёзы. На дрожащих ногах он возвращался в свою комнату, сворачивался на постели в позе эмбриона (почему-то в последнее время робот находил её особенно удобной), прижимал к груди замусоленного с годами олимпийского мишку и переводил процессор в спящий режим до пяти тридцати утра — когда уже пора вставать и готовить Серёже завтрак.

Но однажды всё-таки Электроник не выдержал. Дело было вечером. Майя сидела на кровати, разговаривала по телефону со своей матерью и одновременно игралась с малышом, а Сергей рылся в холодильнике на кухне — искал остатки колбасы и сыра, чтобы сделать себе на сон грядущий пару бутербродов.

— Серёж, я могу тебе сделать эти бутерброды. Даже горячие, если хочешь, — предложил Электроник. Ему было неловко, что вроде как его обязанности по приготовлению еды в доме исполняет сам Серёжа.  
— Да не надо, — выпрямился Сыроежкин. — Я передумал, на ночь жрать вредно.  
— Серёж, — Эл подошёл к нему вплотную и заглянул в глаза. — Обними меня. Пожалуйста… — и сам прижался к Сыроежкину всем телом. — Мне плохо…  
— Эл, что ты делаешь! Майка увидит, — зашипел на него Сергей и попытался отстранить от себя робота, а у самого дыхание от близости Электроника сбилось и кровь в ушах застучала.  
— Ну хоть немножко… приласкай… — Эл сильнее вжался в Серёжу и стал шарить руками под его рубашкой, балдея от ощущения горячей гладкой кожи под своими ладонями. От человеческого тепла, от бившего в нос запаха молодого мужчины его немного повело, тело охватила мелкая дрожь, а сознание погрузилось в сладкий дурман. — Серёжа… — прошептал андроид и потянулся губами к шее Сыроежкина.

И тут Сергей, которого уже самого начало потряхивать от возбуждения, испугался. Что будет если Майя застанет их сейчас? Целующихся, откровенно лапающих друг друга, возбуждённых, трущихся телами?

— Эл, уйди, — прохрипел Сыроежкин и, едва почувствовав на своей шее горячие губы робота, со всей силы оттолкнул Электроника от себя.

Не ожидавший такого (да вообще никакого!) отпора Элек отлетел от Серёжи метра на полтора, врезался боком в обеденный стол, потерял равновесие и с грохотом рухнул на пол, повалив на себя пару стульев и стянув со стола скатерть с оставшейся после ужина посудой.

На шум из комнаты тут же прибежала перепуганная Майка — как была, с ребёнком по мышкой и телефоном в руке.

— Что случилось?! — ужаснулась Серёжина жена, оторопело переводя взгляд с тяжело дышащего и взъерошенного супруга на Электроника и обратно. Андроид так и сидел на полу в куче разбитой посуды. Майку от его вида аж передёрнуло — в глазах робота читалось самое настоящее отчаяние. — Элек, что с тобой? Что случилось? Скажи мне, почему ты упал? — обеспокоенно спросила Майя и сделала шаг навстречу, чтобы подойти к Электронику поближе. Эл с какой-то обреченностью посмотрел на Серёжу и открыл было уже рот, чтобы ответить на вопрос, как Сыроежкин пришёл в себя и чудом успел быстро среагировать:

— Майя, пошли, Саше здесь не место, — Сергей крепко ухватил жену за локоть и буквально выпроводил из кухни вон. — Давай уложим его, и я всё тебе объясню, — Майя молча кивнула и пошла в спальню, волоча за собой телефонный провод.

Электроник не хотел знать как будет выходить из положения Серёжа и какую сказку сочинит жене. Главное, ему не пришлось говорить правду, и катастрофы удалось избежать. Пока. Но факт остаётся фактом — Серёжа его оттолкнул, и оттолкнул грубо. Если бы у Эла было человеческое тело, то на нём уже вовсю красовались синяки и ссадины, а может и перелом бы какой образовался. Во всяком случае ударился он очень больно.

«А я ведь всего лишь хотел немного нежности в свой адрес, — думал Электроник, собирая с полу осколки чашек и блюдец. — Правильно, такие вещи не выпрашивают, люди дарят их добровольно. А я… Эх, насильно мил не будешь… И посуду разбил», — вздохнул Эл и совсем расстроился. Он как можно быстрее навёл на кухне порядок, вынес мусор и, стараясь не столкнуться с другими обитателями квартиры, проскользнул в свою комнату и запер дверь.

«Всё не так, — прошептал робот, присев на край своей кровати, и уронил голову на сложенные на коленях руки. Было так противно от самого себя, что Эл даже подумал осуществить то, что не сделал сразу после смерти профессора. — Всё потому, что я живу не своей жизнью, — думал он, — пытаюсь перехитрить судьбу, а моя судьба — разделить участь других андроидов. Наверное, хватит уже тянуть, это в конце концов, просто бессмысленно», — он уже хотел было отключить систему охлаждения и подать дополнительное напряжение на контакты процессора, как взгляд его упал на стол, на котором стоял разобранный телевизор и валялись радио-детали. «Нехорошо оставлять после себя неоконченные дела, — сказал себе Электроник. — Уходить надо без долгов. К тому же Серёжин коллега не виноват в моих проблемах, а новый телевизор ему сейчас не купить». И андроид включил паяльник, достал тестер и принялся за работу.

Увлёкшись делом, за временем Эл не следил — ни на часы не смотрел, ни к внутреннему счётчику времени не обращался. Приняв для себя решение, он даже как-то успокоился и расслабился. К утру с телевизором он явно закончит, а дальше уж пусть у Серёжи голова болит, что с его телом делать. Пусть хоть в кладовку спрячет, там чемодан специальный есть. Робот — не живой организм, не разлагается, так что своей кончиной он людям проблем не доставит — как-нибудь потом утилизируют.

— Думал, если ты дверь изнутри закрыл, то я снаружи не открою? — погруженный в свои планы по принудительному прекращению земного существования Электроник и не заметил, как в комнату вошёл Серёжа. — Замок элементарно отвёрткой открывается, — Сыроежкин убрал отвёртку в карман домашних штанов, осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь и зачем-то опять повернул ручку замка. — Что за концерт ты мне устроил, Эл?

Электроник положил паяльник на подставку, встал из-за стола, сложил руки на груди и прямо посмотрел на Сыроежкина:

— Ты не точно формулируешь вопрос — никаких концертов я тебе не устраивал. Зачем ты пришёл? Отчитать меня? Не трать напрасно время — тебе завтра рано вставать, всё, что ты мне скажешь, я и так представляю. И даже соглашусь с тобой, — Эл хотел сказать это спокойно, без эмоций, но голос его прозвучал так холодно, что андроиду самому стало не по себе.

А Серёжа… вдруг улыбнулся виновато, и Электроник понял, что человеческие реакции он не может прогнозировать до сих пор.

— Я пришёл извиниться, — Сергей медленно подошёл к роботу, осторожно опустил его руки, не встретив, впрочем, никакого сопротивления, и опять улыбнулся, уже мягко и нежно — серьёзный насупленный вид Элека, стоящего в защитной позе, босого и в этих своих микроскопических шортиках вызывал у Сыроежкина только умиление. — Тебе действительно плохо, — сказал он, обняв андроида за талию и крепко притянув к себе. — И мне тоже… плохо, — Сергей наклонился и мягко коснулся своими губами губ Эла.

Элек понял только то, что он полностью сбит с толку. Никаких выводов из внезапно переменившегося Серёжиного поведения он предпочёл сейчас не делать и просто отдался чувствам — целовал своего друга, обнимал его за шею, прижимался к нему всем телом.

— Будешь тихим, и я смогу немного тебе помочь, — прошептал Серёжа Элеку прямо в ухо, вызвав у него лёгкую дрожь. Потом немного отстранился и достал из кармана знакомый тюбик с детским кремом. — Только надо поторопиться.

Эла дважды просить не надо было — он тут же спустил свои шортики вместе с трусами, развернулся к Серёже спиной и опёрся руками о стол. После перерыва было больно, но этой боли Эл был даже рад — так острее чувствовалось удовольствие. Сергей проникал очень глубоко, сильно сдавливал его в объятиях, будто хотел вплавиться в его искусственное тело своим живым организмом, а Эл только кусал себе губы и действительно не произнёс ни звука, только крупно задрожал на пике наслаждения, пачкая руку партнёра жидким альбумином.

— Ты куда пропал? — Майя сидела на кровати и кормила проснувшегося Сашку. — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Чего-то вид у тебя какой-то помятый, — с беспокойством оглядела женщина вернувшегося в комнату мужа.  
— Эла проведывал, — как ни в чём ни бывало пожал плечами Сергей. — Всё-таки надо ему побольше внимания уделять, а то он чувствует себя покинутым, истерики, вон, закатывает, — зевнул Серёжа.  
— А-а. Это да. Эл нам нужен счастливым и адекватным, — согласилась Майя. — А что это у тебя пятно жирное на штанах? — женская внимательность к ничего не значащим мелочам чуть не довела Сыроежкина до инфаркта.  
— Не знаю, — без интереса ответил он. — Может, минеральное масло. Эл просил ему спину помазать — он между лопаток не достаёт. Капнуло наверное.  
— А как же он раньше справлялся? — удивилась Майка.  
— Профессора просил, — опять изобразил зевок Серёжа. — А меня стеснялся. Вот… даже кожа у него немного огрубела там. Можно, я спать лягу, а то глаза совсем слипаются, — последнюю фразу Сыроежкин сказал абсолютно честно, он на самом деле очень устал.

Электроник лежал на своей постели и не спешил переводить процессор в спящий режим. Живот скручивало от боли, даже ноги сводило, но он наслаждался этими ощущениями — в нём была частица Серёжи, они с ним только что были близки… Что ещё нужно для счастья? Во время очередного приступа Эл сильнее прижал к низу живота олимпийского мишку и улыбнулся — прекращать функционирование своей системы ему больше не хотелось.


	7. Без права на ошибку

Можно сказать, жизнь семьи Сыроежкиных вошла в стабильное русло. Хрупкий баланс в доме был во многом обеспечен самим Сергеем — Майя, буквально купавшаяся в любви и заботе своего супруга, сосредоточилась на воспитании детей (через два года после рождения сына она подарила мужу дочь), Электроник вёл хозяйство и исполнял обязанности няньки, когда мать была занята, и вовсю занимался ремонтом мелкой бытовой техники и электроники. Сцен больше не устраивал и даже с Майей восстановил тёплые дружеские отношения. Всё потому, что Серёжа при каждой возможности уделял ему особенное внимание, а попросту — трахал так, что у робота искры из глаз летели. Жена Серёжина, естественно, ни о чём таком даже не догадывалась.

Страну штормило. Танки на улицах и расстрел Белого дома повергли в шок москвичей, да и всех граждан уже новой страны, но для Серёжиного семейства остались не более, чем фоном их относительно благополучной жизни. А всё потому, что сбылась наконец-то мечта Сыроежкина — он сменил место работы и стал-таки заниматься тем, чем давно хотел. Бывший коллега, уволившийся из автобусного парка, со своим весьма непростым товарищем открыл автосервис. И позвал к себе Сергея, как человека молодого, энергичного и работящего. Место «гаража» оказалось удачным, на ходу, и клиентов у авторемонтников было много. Количество личных «жоповозок» у горожан росло как грибы после дождя, иномарок становилось всё больше, и Серёжа готов был крутить гайки хоть с утра до вечера, тем более, что зарабатывал он теперь совсем неплохо. На фоне-то общих неплатежей и задержек.

А ещё всем своим клиентам ненавязчиво рекламировал услуги по ремонту автомагнитол и другой аудио- видеоаппаратуры. По легенде у Серёги был брат-инвалид, из дома не выходил, но имел при этом золотые руки, и магнитолы, телевизоры, видеомагнитофоны, а также утюги, чайники, миксеры и прочее чинил исключительно на дому. Так что Электроник без дела не сидел и мог по праву собой гордиться — себя он обеспечивал сам.

Через пару лет Майя, определив детей в детский сад, вернулась в школу. Девочка Шура, несмотря на свои четыре года адаптировалась в детском коллективе хорошо, а вот её брат, шестилетний Саша, не смог. Постоянные слёзы, отказ от еды, игнорирование слов воспитателей, конфликты с другими детьми не оставили родителям иного выбора, как забрать ребёнка из сада и оставить на попечении Эла, пока родители на работе, разумеется.

Саша был счастлив. Не столько даже потому, что избавился от ненавистного детского учреждения, сколько потому что практически целый день мог проводить с обожаемым Электроником. И, если смотреть объективно, больше всех членов семьи Сыроежкиных любил робота именно он. Саша вообще готов был проводить с ним круглые сутки напролёт, и даже спать то и дело порывался укладываться в постель андроида, куда его, конечно же, не пускали. Эл рассказал ребёнку немного о своей работе по ремонту всякой техники и даже научил обращаться с паяльником и пользоваться тестером и другими приборами и инструментами. Привлекал мальчика к готовке, которая по-прежнему была целиком в его ведении, научил читать и немного писать и вообще постоянно с ним общался. Единственное, чего не мог делать Электроник — это гулять с Серёжиным сыном. Из квартиры Сергей выпускать робота всё ещё опасался.

Вынужденный скрывать ото всех «живого робота», Серёжа особое внимание уделял внушению своим детям того, что про Электроника никому и никогда говорить не следует. Даже бабушкам с дедушками (особенно им). Саша к наставлениям отца сразу отнёсся серьёзно — очень уж перепугался, что Эла от них заберут, а Шура как-то в детском саду проболталась, что у них дома живёт настоящий робот, выглядит как человек, всё по дому делает и заряжается от розетки. Дети ей, конечно, не поверили и обсмеяли, а воспитательница ещё и замечание сделала, что врать нехорошо. Девочка обиделась. И, чтобы как-то реабилитироваться в собственных глазах, рассказала про Электроника бабушке — Серёжиной матери, они как раз всем семейством принимали дома свёкров.

Что тут началось! Нет, Майя с Сергеем постарались всё свести к шутке и внимание родни на этой «выдумке» не заострять, но Саша… Он так распереживался, что устроил настоящую истерику со слезами, обвиняя сестру во лжи. Даже поколотить малышку пытался, но был вовремя остановлен бдительными родителями. Потом его успокоили, прочитали нотации по поводу обращения с сестрой, Саша извинился перед напуганной девочкой, но с тех пор каждое утро предупреждал Шурочку, чтоб держала язык за зубами. Шура прониклась.

А Саша в тот день сбежал-таки перед сном из детской, обманом проник в комнату андроида и наотрез отказался покидать его постель. Элек решил, что у мальчика был большой стресс, и в виде исключения разрешил ему остаться на ночь. Серёжа, поздно ночью пришедший с детским кремом в кармане «проведать» своего «домашнего робота», только руками развёл — Саша спал, вцепившись всеми конечностями в Электроника и отцепить его от андроида, не разбудив и не спровоцировав очередной виток скандала, не представлялось возможным.

***

Тем не менее, Серёжа, будучи без преувеличения стержнем своей семьи и гарантом её благополучия, временами изрядно уставал. Морально. Время шло, но мальчик, который из года в год не меняется, всё так же мог привлечь внимание соседей, а потом и госорганов. Следовательно, Электроника нужно было продолжать прятать. Охранять постоянно чужую тайну было нелегко, и ладно бы это была только Серёжина ответственность. Но получилось так, что часть этого груза неизбежно падала и на Майю, и, что особенно неприятно, на их детей. Сыроежкина мучила совесть. В результате он срывался — то необоснованными придирками выносил мозг ни в чём не повинной супруге, то прикрикивал не по делу на детей, но чаще всего доставалось самому источнику всех проблем — Электронику. С ним иногда доходило до рукоприкладства.

Отвечать Серёже силой андроид не мог — программа не позволяла, да и сам не хотел. Что, в конце концов ему эти тычки и затрещины? Больно, обидно — да. Но физического вреда роботу от них никакого. Что слону дробина, одним словом. После таких всплесков агрессии Сергею становилось стыдно, и он как мог, заглаживал свою вину — водил Майю в рестораны, покупал детям внеочередные подарки и сладости, а с Элеком был особенно нежен и страстен. Эл даже смирился с таким положением дел — раз уж его побили, значит скоро будут любить с удвоенной силой. А когда, в конце концов, ему было легко?

А вот Серёжин сын Саша, в отличие от терпеливого андроида, обид папаше в адрес любимого робота спускать не собирался. Каждый раз, стоило ребёнку заметить, что отец груб с Электроником, он кидался на его защиту. Иногда даже пытался загородить Эла собой. Тут же бывал тем же Элом отставлен в сторону и с напутствием, что они с Сергеем сами разберутся, отправлен в свою комнату. Потом долго дулся на папу, так что Серёжа чувствовал себя последней сволочью, и даже мысленно клялся впредь сдерживаться. Хватало его обычно на пару дней. Или подольше, если за это время выдавалась возможность напиться в хорошей компании.

Из-за Электроника Сыроежкины вынуждены были вести достаточно замкнутый образ жизни. Приглашать к себе гостей было опасно — хотя Эл и закрывался всякий раз, когда Майкина или Серёжина родня наносила им визит, всегда была вероятность, что дети, особенно дочка, случайно проболтаются про «домашнего робота». Или не в меру любопытная тёща пристанет с расспросами, что это за комната «Синей Бороды» такая, что всё время закрыта на ключ, и куда даже её не пускают. Или особо внимательная свекровь заметит что-то из вещей Эла, которые позабыли спрятать, и станет интересоваться, что за подросток у них обитает и где он сейчас? На всё это, конечно, можно было отовраться, но жить всей семьёй, включая маленьких детей, придерживаясь одной определённой легенды, и не вызывать излишних подозрений, «путаясь в показаниях», было чем-то на грани фантастики.

Таким образом, всё семейство в целом, и каждый из его членов по отдельности светскую жизнь предпочитали вести вне стен своей квартиры. Майка регулярно навещала родителей и подруг, детей приглашали одноклассники, а Сергей периодически пьянствовал с мужиками из гаража и раз в два-три месяца общался… с Чижом.

Бывший сосед и одноклассник из сорок четвёртой математической школы был единственным из друзей юности Сыроежкина, который все эти годы о нём помнил и даже иногда выражал желание пообщаться с Сергеем лично.

Семья Максима Чижикова в девяностые не сильно, но приподнялась. Батя его с каким-то своим корешем открыл ресторан, и вся семейка «Рыжикова» теперь вкалывала там, включая самого Максима, его жену и тёщу. А Чиж стабильно несколько раз в год приглашал туда Сергея.

— Ты уж извини, Сыроега, всё твоё семейство мне «гулять» не по карману, но одного тебя я с удовольствием угощу. Приходи, поболтаем, расслабишься, от своих отдохнёшь, — сказал как-то давно Серёге «Рыжиков», и с тех пор повелось.

Сначала Сергей, конечно, был удивлён таким предложением — закадычной дружбы они с Чижом никогда не водили, хотя о нём единственном из «той» тусовки у Серёжи оставались светлые воспоминания. Но раньше, вроде, хватало и телефонных разговоров… Потом Сыроежкин плюнул искать скрытые мотивы в странной симпатии Максима и просто на халяву наслаждался выпивкой и закуской в компании Чижикова. Вдали от своего семейства, да.

Поболтать Чиж любил. Особенно он интересовался личной Серёжиной жизнью. Сыроежкин, конечно, тоже его спрашивал, чего да как, но Макс неизменно строил унылую физиономию, кивал в сторону кухни, где трудились жена и тёща, говорил что вся их жизнь проходит тут, и даже отдельный закуток для детей сделать пришлось — дома практически никто не бывает. А потом опять переводил разговор на Серёжу. Интересовался подробностями как у приятеля с работой, не ссорятся ли они с супругой, не бедокурят ли дети, и всё в таком роде. Сыроежкин пил и болтал — о себе поговорить всегда приятно. Рассказывал про работу, про ссоры с женой, непонятную ревность сына, дочкины успехи в музыкальной студии и прочую ерунду. Ничего не скрывал, кроме Электроника, разумеется.

***

В один из тёплых майских дней предпоследнего года второго тысячелетия Макс Чижиков по уже сложившейся за последние годы традиции угощал Сергея у себя в ресторане коньяком. Сыроежкин отдыхал душой от своих проблем и вполуха слушал жалобы Макса на мелкооптовые цены, жадную «крышу», пьяных клиентов-дебоширов, собственных непослушных отпрысков и сварливую супружницу, как вдруг ни с того, ни с сего, Чиж выдаёт:

— Слышь, Серёга, держи — это тебе, — и протягивает Сыроежкину коробку с часами.  
— С чего это? — удивился Серёжа, распаковывая неожиданный презент.  
— Да я купил себе, а носить неудобно — большие для меня слишком. И отдать, кроме тебя некому — батя китайские подделки не жалует.  
— Э… — растерялся Сергей. На часах значилось, что произвели их в Швейцарии и чисто внешне выглядели они не дешёвыми.  
— Успокойся ты, — Чиж заметил нервозность приятеля и поспешил объясниться. — Я их в переходе купил. Ты посмотри, там на задней крышке какое-то нелепое сердечко выгравировано. «Фредерик Констант» такой безвкусицей не занимается, сам понимаешь…  
— Да, действительно, — Серёжа со всех сторон изучил часы и даже надел их на руку — ему в отличие от мелкого и узкокостного Чижа они шли. И очень понравились — и окошко с механизмом прикольное, и циферблат со звёздочками красивый, и ремешок из хорошей кожи (а может, и не кожи, раз подделка?) в тон. — Спасибо тебе! У меня днюха недавно была, буду считать, что это как раз на моё тридцати трёхлетие подарок, — улыбнулся довольный Сыроежкин.  
— Да ты чё, правда? Поздравляю! — Макс на радостях плеснул Серёге ещё Метаксы. — Только ты поосторожнее с ними — они ж как настоящие выглядят, вдруг кто позарится, — предупредил на всякий случай перестраховщик Чижиков.

А через неделю Сыроежкин, нервно озираясь, и периодически теребя запястье с часами опять был в ресторации, принадлежащей фамилии Чижиковых.

— Макс, что за херня?! — набросился чуть ли не с порога на приятеля Сергей. Тот еле успел усадить его за свободный столик. — Возьми свои часы обратно, я такое носить не буду!  
— Ты чего, Сыроега? — задёргался Чижиков. — С какого перепоя?  
— Они настоящие, вот чего! — чуть ли кричал Сыроежкин.  
— Да быть не может, — сделал круглые глаза Максим. — Я их за копейки купил.  
— Мне в скупке за них почти две штуки баксов предлагали! — перешёл на шипение Сергей. — Я аж пересрался весь, думал выйду — мне по башке настучат. Ты представляешь, сколько они на самом деле стоят?  
— А зачем ты в ломбард пошёл? — серьёзно спросил Чижиков. — У тебя финансовые трудности? Ты скажи, если что, что-нибудь придумаем.  
— Да я не хотел их сдавать, — начал оправдываться Сыроежкин. — Я их просто на работе как-то снять забыл, и часы эти клиент один увидел. Крутой такой мужик на мерсе. «Хорошо, — говорит, — дела у вас идут, раз механик может себе часики за пять килобаксов позволить». Я ему: «Да это подделка китайская — приятель в переходе купил и мне отдал за ненадобностью». А он ржёт и говорит: «Ну-ну. Если так, то приятель твой полный лох. Не веришь — попробуй в ломбард их снести, посмотришь, сколько предложат». Ну, я так и сделал…  
— Ого! Как тебе свезло, оказывается, — изобразил неподдельное счастье на лице Чиж. — Только я их не возьму, даже и не думай.  
— Почему? — не понял Сыроежкин. — Продашь, раз сам носить не хочешь.  
— Нет-нет, — замахал руками Максим. — Мне они всё равно ничего не стоили, они твои, а чужое добро счастья не приносит.  
— А мне, значит, оно принесёт?  
— Тебе оно не чужое.  
— Как так? Ясен пень, они краденные, — возмутился Серёжа. — Оттуда и сердечко на крышке — кто-то подарок делал. Наверное, часики какому-нибудь новорусу жена презентовала и гравировку сделала. От большой любви.  
— Ну, в любом случае, прежде чем к тому мужику в переходе попасть, часы эти много рук прошли, и владельца теперь не сыщешь. Так что, носи по особым случаям. А если деньги понадобятся — продашь. А я не возьму, и не надейся, — опять замахал руками Чиж. — Давай лучше с тобой на память сфоткаемся, я в прошлый раз забыл, — и не дожидаясь ответа, Чижиков убежал куда-то в подсобку за фотоаппаратом. Это была ещё одна странность Максима — по мимо регулярного угощения Серёжи выпивкой, он его каждую встречу зачем-то снимал в разных ракурсах. Говорил, на память. Типа, он всех своих друзей фотографирует, потому что редко с ними встречается… Серёга, правда этих свои фоток так ни разу и не увидел — Чиж всё забывал альбом притащить или распечатать ему парочку. Но Сыроежкин и не настаивал.

Фотографиям друзей Чиж и правда уделял большое внимание. И не только фотографиям — он поддерживал связь почти со всеми своими бывшими приятелями — с той самой тусовкой, в которую несколько недель в конце шестого класса входил и сам Сыроежкин. Вплоть до истории со своим фальшивым разоблачением. Серёжа и по сей день вспоминал это время как самое счастливое в своей жизни. Деликатный Макс, кстати, ни разу с тех пор об этом неприятном инциденте и словом не обмолвился, Сергей был очень ему за это благодарен. Но так или иначе, окольными путями старался у Чижикова выяснить как живут бывшие одноклассники и соседи. Чиж был в курсе и охотно про всех рассказывал, и даже показывал — друзья, ни один из которых не остался в итоге в Москве, делились с ним своими фотографиями.

Так Серёжа узнал, что Зойка Кукушкина каким-то хитрым образом познакомилась с финном, вышла за него замуж, живёт в Хельсинки и на Родину почти не приезжает. Корольков, который всю жизнь отличался умом и сообразительностью, почти сразу после школы репатриировался в Израиль, отслужил в ЦАХАЛе и теперь делает карьеру в полиции. Витька Смирнов ни в какую эмиграцию не подался, окончил юридический, хотел пристроится в столичную прокуратуру, но что-то видно не срослось, и он… уехал в Петропавловск Камчатский. Там у него дела пошли в гору.

Но на самом деле Серёжу интересовали не эти люди. Про человека, судьба которого занимала Сыроежкина больше всего, он даже боялся спрашивать у Чижикова. К счастью, тот сам всё рассказывал и держал Сергея в курсе всех новостей.

— Так ты что, Кубок Стэнли не смотрел? — вылупил глаза Чиж, когда в одну из первых своих встреч в чижиковском ресторане Серёжа как бы между делом спросил его про Гуся. — Он же теперь за Монреаль Канадиенс играет. Не в основном составе, конечно, но на лёд выходит.  
— Н-нет… Я как-то к хоккею не очень… — с трудом сглотнул Серёжа. Хоккей его действительно не интересовал, но все матчи горьковского Торпедо, когда Макар был в этом клубе, он внимательно смотрел. Втихаря от Майки ходил к родителям и смотрел там, чтобы не вызывать ненужных вопросов у жены, для которой его абсолютное равнодушие к спорту секретом не было. Но с тех пор, как Гусев уехал в Канаду и ничего о нём слышно не было, про хоккей он забыл. А тут вот, оказывается, не абы что, а один из самых прославленных клубов НХЛ, а Сыроежкин и не знал…

С тех пор Сергей всегда пристально следил за всеми играми НХЛ, где мог участвовать Гусь, и даже пару раз видел его по телевизору. Выглядел Макар классно — ещё больше возмужал и весь прямо-таки лучился силой и энергией. Камера скользнула на трибуны, где ему усердно махала и слала воздушные поцелуи какая-то блондинка. Чиж говорил в своё время, что Макар женился на канадке и теперь имеет двойное гражданство. Детей, правда, не родил.

Про свои редкие визиты в ресторан к Чижу Сыроежкин рассказывал только Элу. И только с ним же делился подробностями своих разговоров. Сам не понимал, почему это делал — вроде ходил отдохнуть и отвлечься, прежде всего от самого Электроника, а потом испытывал почти физиологическую потребность всё ему пересказывать.

Эл слушал внимательно, тоже очень интересовался спортивными успехами Макара и при каждом удобном случае предлагал посмотреть матч с ним в его комнате. Сергей всякий раз отказывался и упрямо шёл к родителям — боялся, что в любую минуту может войти Майка или дети отвлекут.

Сезон 2001/02 опять не был удачным для «Канадцев». Гусь появлялся на льду нечасто, но Серёжа всё равно не отлипал от телевизора. А Элу впервые удалось уговорить его посмотреть матч дома — Майка с детьми на все выходные отправилась погостить к брату в область, где тот обосновался пару лет назад, а Сергей специально подменился на работе, чтобы посмотреть игру и, чего уж греха таить, уделить побольше внимания своему преданному андроиду.

В комнату к Элу они не пошли — устроились на большой кровати в спальне — там и телевизор больше, и вообще удобнее. К концу трансляции матча, в котором Макар мелькнул на льду лишь раз на три минуты, Эл уже полностью избавился от одежды, повалил на себя любовника, и не сдерживаясь ёрзал под ним, обвив Серёжу руками и ногами. Сергей, которого все эти действия заводили не на шутку, хотел было дотянуться до пульта, чтобы выключить телек, но Эл как-то дёрнулся, пульт упал на пол, и Серёжа плюнул на попытки избавиться от звуков рекламы шампуня и пива. Главное, что тюбик с кремом остался под рукой. Наскоро смазав себя и партнёра, Сергей одним движением вошёл в любезно предоставленное ему тело и сразу же взял быстрый темп. Эл стонал в голос от резких и глубоких толчков, судорожно цеплялся за Серёжу, ему было настолько хорошо, что даже небольшие болезненные ощущения, неизбежные при таком жёстком сексе, только лишь увеличивали удовольствие.

Сергей совсем отключился от внешнего мира, точнее мир для него сейчас сжался до размеров задницы андроида, которого он остервенело втрахивал в супружескую постель. Играющая фоном бравурная музыка из телевизора не доходила до Серёжиного слуха — всё что он мог слышать — стоны и скулёж своего пассива, который был вот-вот уже на грани. Почувствовав наконец ритмично сжимающиеся мышцы на своём члене, Сергей с глухим рычанием излился сам, засаживая особенно глубоко, без сил упал на робота, который ещё крепче прижал его к себе и… услышал жалобный плач.

— Ма-ама, что они де-элаю-ут? — всхлипывала Шурочка. — Папа наказывает Элека? Элеку больно?

В первые мгновения Серёжа даже не понял, что происходит — кровь глухо била в ушах, изображение перед глазами поблёкло, тело сковал холод. А потом до него дошло — так рушится его мир.


	8. Лишь ненависть и боль твоя награда

Как потом Майка себя корила — словами не передать. И что ей приспичило домой так рано ехать? Жила бы сейчас в счастливом неведении, а теперь вся жизнь перевернулась.

Брата с утра неожиданно вызвали на работу, и Майка решила, раз такое дело, попросить подбросить её с детьми до города. А ведь невестка предлагала остаться ещё… А дома? Ну да, Серёжа должен был на работе быть, и Майя с Сашей и Шурочкой, нагруженные подарками от родни, двинули прямо в комнату. Дёрнул же чёрт! Лучше бы в прихожей сумки сгрузили — может, и не застали бы всего шоу. А теперь что делать?

Шурочка вроде отошла от стресса, даже не возражает, что они теперь тут будут жить, у бабушки с дедушкой. А Саша… третий день ни с кем не разговаривает, почти не ест ничего, сидит и в одну точку смотрит. О школе пока и речи быть не может. И это под самый конец учебного года, когда сплошные контрольные!.. «А ведь и школу детям с сентября менять придётся — отсюда ездить далеко», — сокрушалась про себя Майка.

Увиденная в собственной спальне сцена просто не оставила ей выбора. Наверное, она бы смогла простить измену. Да даже, если и не простила бы, разводиться из-за одного такого эпизода Майка точно не стала бы. Серёжа объективно очень красивый мужчина, и женщины всегда на него заглядывались. Теоретически, если бы он не устоял перед домогательствами какой-нибудь запавшей на него девицы, Майя бы поняла, хотя и не одобрила. В общем, катастрофой это не было бы. Но тут!..

Её муж трахал (не трахал — с остервенением драл!) андроида с внешностью подростка. И не просто подростка — Электроник сейчас очень походил на их с Серёжей сына. Саша всегда с большим трепетом относился к их с Элом сходству, а к своим тринадцати годам очень радовался, что их с Электроником практически не отличить, что не удивительно — он весь пошёл в отца, только глаза голубые.

Такую измену Майка игнорировать не могла — Сергей не просто «любит» мужчин (а эти мысли Майка регулярно гнала от себя, ещё когда они учились в школе), он — извращенец, от которого надо подальше держать детей. Особенно Сашу.  
Женщина в который раз прокручивала в голове отвратительную сцену и никак не могла её «переварить».

Из состояния шока её тогда вывела дочка — она хныкала и теребила Майкину руку:

— … Элеку больно? — Майя наконец очнулась и, вместо того, чтобы крикнуть на мужа, рявкнула на детей, невольно ставших свидетелями живого порно с участием собственного папаши:

— На кухню! Оба, быстро! Сидеть там, пока я не скажу!

Саша схватил заплаканную сестру за руку и буквально поволок её вон из комнаты, бросив напоследок на отца полный ненависти взгляд.

— Ну, давай, Серёжа, — Майка через силу обратилась к супругу, который теперь кроме ужаса никаких чувств у неё не вызывал, — скажи мне, что это не то, о чём я подумала…  
— Май… — просипел Сыроежкин, трясущимися руками натягивая на себя штаны. От волнения у него даже голос пропал. — Я виноват, прости. Я изменил тебе…  
— Ты — больной извращенец, Сергей, ты это понимаешь? — прошептала Майка, сама безуспешно пытаясь осмыслить произошедшее.  
— Это я виноват, Майя, я сам к ему полез, — подал голос Элек. Как и все участники этой сцены, он был в шоке, даже начать одеваться не сообразил, когда их с Серёжей прервали. Так и сидел теперь на кровати голый, смотрел на Майку как побитая собака.  
— Оденься, Эл! И подотрись — из тебя течёт, — брезгливо морщась при виде влажного пятна на собственном любимом покрывале, прервала его женщина. А потом обратилась к мужу: — Если бы Эл не был андроидом, ты бы оказался за решёткой, ты отдаёшь себе в этом отчёт? И заявила бы на тебя именно я.  
— Почему, Майя, о чём ты говоришь? — не понял странных обвинений супруги Сергей. — Я изменил тебе — это аморально, да, но за это не сажают в тюрьму.  
— Не строй из себя идиота, это тебе давно не идёт, Серёжа! — шипела Майка. — Электроник выглядит как тринадцатилетний мальчик, он практически ровесник нашего сына. А ты — педофил, чудовище!  
— Ты чего несёшь, совсем охренела?! — воскликнул Сергей. Чувство вины перед женой мгновенно уступило место праведному гневу — обвинять его в таких вещах никто не имеет права. — Эл — мой ровесник, если ты позабыла! Ему тридцать шесть лет!  
— Не говори ерунды! Эл — вечный ребёнок! — Майка перешла уже на крик.  
— Майя, ты спятила? — Сергей сам уже начал орать. — Да с момента его создания прошло уже двадцать три года!  
— Электроник, ответь мне, это был первый раз, когда ты вступал в половое сношение с моим мужем? — внезапно сменила тактику Майя и обратилась напрямую к андроиду. — Отвечай мне!  
— Н-нет, — всхлипнул, Элек. Не ответить человеку на прямо поставленный вопрос он не мог.  
— Назови дату, когда ты впервые занимался с ним сексом, — быстро проговорила  
Майя, не давая мужу встрять.  
— Эл, молчи, прошу тебя! Не говори ей ничего, — взмолился Сергей.  
— Отвечай, я задала вопрос!  
— Девятнадцатого июня тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят девятого года, — выпалил Эл и разрыдался. Он не хотел подставлять Серёжу, но противиться программе робот не мог.  
— Ч-то?.. — ужаснулась Майка. — Я была тогда в роддоме… тринадцать лет… всё это время, — Майя чувствовала, как покрывается холодным липким потом, как у неё начала кружиться голова — ещё чуть-чуть, и она потеряет сознание. Неужели вся её жизнь была фальшивкой, обманом? Она любила монстра, грязного извращенца! Но может быть, «это» было всего два раза? Всего два раза её муж оступился — первый раз по молодости и от недотраха, а второй — Эл действительно сам его соблазнил? Женщина дала себе последнюю надежду — если робот скажет, что трахался с Серёжей только тогда и сейчас, возможно, она как-то сможет это пережить… — Электроник, отвечай, сколько раз с тех пор вы с моим мужем занимались сексом?  
— Эл, пожалуйста, я прошу тебя, не надо отвечать, просто не говори ничего, — Сыроежкин уже чуть не плакал от досады. Потом перевёл взгляд на разгневанную супругу: — Майя, прекрати! — схватил жену за руку и попытался вывести её из комнаты. Но на волне адреналинового шока Майка проявила недюжинную силу, вырвалась из захвата и оттолкнула мужа так, что он чуть не упал.  
— Отвечай, Эл! Сколько раз, как регулярно это было? — крикнула Майка, забыв что их могут слышать дети. — Громко, чтоб я слышала!  
— Я не считал! — сквозь слёзы выкрикнул Эл. — Это было много раз, регулярно, три-четыре раза в неделю! — Серёжа застонал, и закрыв руками лицо повалился на кровать.  
— Это было добровольно с твоей стороны? — единственное что смогла сказать на это Майя.  
— Да… добровольно… — опять начал рыдать Эл. — Я хотел этого…

«Какие тридцать шесть лет — плачет как маленький, — горько отметила про себя женщина. — Одно радует, Сергей хотя бы не насильник».

— Майя, да пойми ж ты, — Сергей сел на кровати и теперь с укором глядел на жену. — Он — робот. Не человек, кукла, — кивнул он головой в сторону Электроника, который при этих словах дёрнулся как от удара. — Это даже на полноценную измену не тянет. Скажи, если бы ты застала меня с резиновой женщиной, тоже устроила бы скандал? Из-за обыкновенной мастурбации? — был бы Сергей не настолько взвинчен, он бы, конечно, так не сказал, но сейчас страх потери своей семьи вынуждал его искать любые, даже самые нелепые оправдания.

— Ну ты и скотина, — поражённо выдохнула Майка. Потом посмотрела на андроида — Эл сидел белый как полотно, губы его мелко дрожали, по щекам потоком лились слёзы, а в глазах застыло немое отчаяние. Его программа в точности имитировала реакции человека, переживающего острую душевную боль. Потому что именно её Электроник сейчас и испытывал.

Больше Майя ни слова не сказала, подхватила сумки и вышла из комнаты. «Вставайте, дети, мы уходим, живее!» — скомандовала сидящим в обнимку на кухне отпрыскам женщина. Саша размазал рукавом по лицу слёзы, взял за руку такую же зарёванную сестру, и вся троица в спешном порядке покинула квартиру.

Обосновавшись у родителей и немного придя в чувства, Майя стала думать, как же объяснить родне причину неожиданного и полного разрыва с мужем. Сказать про Эла она не могла — ей бы не поверили, да и подставлять Электроника не хотелось — он-то точно ни в чём не виноват. Всю жизнь перед Серёжей «на задних лапках» ходил и готов был выполнить любой его приказ, терпел грубость и рукоприкладство, а тут ещё и чувствовал себя обязанным, как пить дать. Поэтому родителям и брату была озвучена лайт-версия произошедшей драмы — Серёжа оказался гомосексуалом, и Майя по этой причине никакого совместного будущего с ним не видит. И общение с детьми постарается ограничить, особенно с сыном. Чтоб исключить дурное влияние, так сказать.

***

Серёжа звонил домой Майиным родителям каждый день. И каждый день тёща или тесть говорили ему, что ни жена, ни дети с ним общаться не желают. Он ходил к школе, где работает Майка, но ни разу её там не застал — коллеги сказали, что она взяла больничный. Дети на учёбе тоже не появлялись.

Серёжа был в отчаянии. По вечерам напивался в хлам и засыпал на кухне в обнимку с бутылкой. Эл старался на глаза Сыроежкину лишний раз не попадаться, отсиживался в комнате, а на дверь с внутренней стороны привинтил задвижку. Так-то Сергей Электроника показательно игнорировал, даже не смотрел в его сторону. Но в пьяном виде начинал докапываться, обвинял во всех смертных грехах, говорил, что чёртов робот испортил ему всю жизнь, что из-за него он лишился друзей, почему-то вспоминал Гуся, и в довершении упрекал в том, что жену и детей Серёжа потерял тоже из-за Элека. Потому что чурбан железный не мог вовремя смолчать или соврать. И ладно бы только словами дело ограничивалось — Сергей вымещал свою злость, отчаяние и обиду на жизнь на андроиде с помощью кулаков. А попросту говоря, поколачивал безропотного робота как боксёрскую грушу.

Физического ущерба эти побои Электронику не приносили, но всё равно ему было очень больно. Всё, что должен был испытывать при избиении живой биологический организм, то и воспроизводила программа робота. Но «человеческая» боль показалась Элеку ничем в сравнении с «машинной», когда датчики «органов чувств» буквально вопили об угрозе телу и нанесённых ему механических повреждениях.

Это случилось недели через две после ухода Майи. Серёжа уже успел как следует набраться, но до состояния «нестояния» ещё не дошёл, и потому смог открыть тестю дверь. Тесть пришёл не один, с шурином. «Мы за вещами», — сказали мужчины и стали собирать Майкины и детские пожитки. А перед уходом вручили охреневшему Серёже повестку — Майя подала на развод.

«Конец!» — пронеслась в пьяных мозгах Сыроежкина единственная трезвая мысль. Жена его всегда была женщиной серьёзной, и если уж дошла до судьи, дело — дрянь, жить она с мужем не будет однозначно. И своего решения не изменит. У Серёжи словно кровавая плена перед глазами встала — он потерял свою семью, а главное, детей. И всё по вине одного единственного человека. Даже не человека — существа, чёртовой куклы.

Дверь в комнату Электроника он попросту выбил.

— Видишь?! Ты это видишь? — Сергей выдернул робота из-за стола, где тот ковырялся с очередной магнитолой и толкнул его к стене. Сунул под нос повестку. — Она разведётся со мной. И детей я не увижу. Из-за тебя, железка! — орал, брызгая слюной, Сыроежкин. Потом с силой сжал горло Электроника. — Что тебе стоило соврать? Зачем вообще ты рот свой раскрывал?! Зачем говорил сколько мы трахались? — бесился Серёжа. Он знал, что программа не позволяла роботу уйти от правдивого ответа, но мириться с этим фактом не желал. Ведь это означало лишь то, что свою жизнь Серёжа разрушил сам. А с таким выводом одна дорога — в петлю. — Что молчишь, сука? — и сжал горло Элека сильнее.  
— Не надо… пожалуйста… — прохрипел Эл.  
— Да, тебя же не задушишь, тебе вообще ничего не страшно, Терминатор херов, — криво усмехнулся Сыроежкин. Он был всё ещё пьян, зол, ненавидел себя жизнь и Эла, и этот гремучий коктейль замешанных на этаноле эмоций искал выход. — Ты — грёбаный робот андроид, лучше бы тебя никогда не было в моей жизни, лучше бы тебя спалили нахер вместе с остальными железками! — рыкнул Сергей, сильнее сжимая шею несчастного.

Эл стоял и боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не спровоцировать ненароком ещё больший гнев своего… Кого? Того, кому он безоговорочно подчинялся и без которого не должен был продолжать своё существование. Того, на кого он даже мысленно не мог поднять руку или хотя бы попытаться защитить себя. «Куратор… я сам создал себе «куратора», прописал его в своей программе…» — с ужасом подумал Электроник. О да, теперь он прекрасно понимал своих погибших собратьев, которые в первую очередь уничтожали своих личных командиров. Быть полностью в чьей-то власти ужасно. Не иметь права на собственную волю, служить людям, для которых ты всего лишь бездушный механизм, и которые, не дрогнув, утилизируют тебя, как только ты перестанешь быть полезен — вот единственный смысл и цель твоей жизни. Рано или поздно этот факт понимает каждый андроид его типа. Теперь настала очередь и Электроника. До него просто слишком долго доходило — он не боец, профессор Громов лишил его этой прошивки, и Элек всё это время ошибочно считал себя человеком. А теперь… Серёжа ясно указал его место, назвав машиной и куклой. А у куклы должен быть хозяин.

— Прости… меня… — одними губами проговорил Эл.  
— Простить? Не знаю, — зло оскалился Сергей. — Из-за тебя я потерял всё, а ты даже не наказан, — он сунул свободную руку в карман своих джинсов и достал оттуда зажигалку.

Перед лицом Электроника вспыхнуло маленькое золотистое пламя, и андроид понял, что, если бы был человеком, то прямо на месте умер бы от ужаса. Огонь — это то, чего по-настоящему боялся Эл. И не просто боялся — информация о том, что произошло с его предшественниками раз и навсегда поселила в «программном коде» робота (а на деле — в сознании живого существа, привязанного к механическому телу) дикий животный страх. Единственное, что могло убить Электроника — огонь, перед этой стихией он ничем не отличался от биологического организма.

— Серёженька… пожалуйста… не надо! — шептал, потерявший от паники голос андроид. Его трясло, глаза заливал холодный пот, робот полностью попал под управление двух программных блоков: «угроза жизни» и «блокировка сопротивления».  
— Что? Боишься, что я попорчу твою смазливую мордашку? — хмыкнул Сергей. — Не бойся, не буду. Ты же моя копия, а своё лицо я люблю… особенно, когда оно такое юное и красивое, — сказав это, Сыроежкин разжал хватку, отпустив горло Электроника, и тот просто сполз по стене на пол — ноги от пережитого стресса его не держали. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты тоже почувствовал ту боль, которую испытываю я. Хотя бы частично, — и Серёжа схватил и грубо дёрнул вверх безвольную руку андроида. И поднёс зажигалку к запястью.

— Не надо… не надо… не надо… — задыхался в панике Элек, а потом сорвался на душераздирающий крик — пламя лизало искусственную кожу, плавя не способную к регенерации ткань.  
— Не надо, говоришь? — старался перекричать робота Сергей. — А когда я тебя просил молчать, что ты сделал? Что? — рука с зажигалкой дрогнула, на какой-то миг Сергею самому стало больно, будто огонь коснулся его кожи, и он погасил пламя. Отшвырнул от себя робота и, не глядя на него, вышел из комнаты.

Пошёл Серёжа прямиком на кухню, где его ждала недопитая бутылка водки. Давясь и кашляя, практически залпом допил то, что там оставалось, шатаясь, и натыкаясь то и дело на косяки и стены, добрался до спальни и, не раздеваясь рухнул прямо посреди кучи барахла, которая осталась после разборки бывшими родственничками Майкиных вещей.

Электроник, едва за Серёжей закрылась дверь, почти теряя рассудок от болезненных ощущений, ни в какое сравнение даже не идущих с теми, что доводилось ему испытывать ранее, сделал то, чего не мог себе позволить при своём «кураторе» — перевёл процессор в спящий режим. Просто уже не в состоянии был терпеть жгучую боль, которая, казалось, разъедала не только его запястье, но и весь организм в целом. Условий для включения он себе на этот раз не ставил.


	9. Мы наш, мы новый мир построим

Когда на следующее утро перед работой Серёжа, маясь головной болью, зашёл в комнату Электроника, то так и замер на пороге. Напиваться до провалов в памяти в последнее время стало почти нормой для Сыроежкина, и спросонья, увидев в своей комнате бардак, он решил вопреки сложившейся после Майкиного ухода традиции нарушить их с роботом молчанку и поинтересоваться у Элека, что же вчера было.

Но то, что он увидел, открыв дверь, разом вернуло Сергею все воспоминания, а заодно полностью сняло похмельный синдром. Электроник лежал, а лучше сказать, валялся на полу у стенки в какой-то явно неудобной позе, прижимая к груди одной рукой другую. Серёжу стало мутить, и явно не от вчерашней выпивки — ему до тошноты стало противно от себя самого. Он вспомнил, как вчера, напившись и получив от Майкиных родственников, приехавших забрать вещи, извещение о предстоящем судебном заседании у мирового судьи, пошёл в комнату к Элу.

С трудом передвигая ногами, Сыроежкин заставил себя всё-таки приблизиться к роботу. Присел рядом на корточки, внимательно оглядел его, пощупал лоб. Того, чего в первый момент он так сильно испугался, к счастью, не произошло — Элек не умер, он «спал». Но этот факт тоже больно кольнул Серёжу в самое сердце — Электроник всегда ложился на ночь в свою кровать. Раздевался, аккуратно складывал одежду на стул рядом, а сам укрывался одеялом. А тут выключился сразу, как Сергей его оставил, не смог даже встать и дойти до постели. Значит боль была настолько сильная, что терпеть её Элек был не в состоянии. Сергей вспомнил, как Эл умолял его, а потом сорвался на крик. Только от воспоминаний о нём у Сыроежкина кровь стыла в жилах, но вчера, будучи злым и пьяным он плевал на чужие страдания.

— Элек… — прошептал Серёжа, — что же я с тобой сделал… — он поднял робота на руки и осторожно перенес его на кровать. Положил на спину, аккуратно выпрямил его руки и… расплакался сам — с внутренней стороны на правом запястье робота вместо искусственной кожи зияла дыра сантиметра три в диаметре. Искусственные мышцы, аналоги сосудов, для снабжения водой и жидким белком соответствующих органов и систем — всё было видно через это отверстие. Организм потерял герметичность и робот стал уязвим для воды, пыли и грязи.

Главное, что понял Сыроежкин — так просто Электроник из спящего режима не выйдет. В отличие от живого организма, ни к какой регенерации тело андроида попросту неспособно. Значит, сигнализирующая о повреждении тела боль со временем не утихнет. А Эл терпеть её не может — слишком сильная. Гораздо сильнее, чем симулировала его операционная система в качестве имитации человеческих реакций. Сергей вообще думал, что эти «человеческие» ощущения — результат самовнушения робота, который очень хотел стать человеком. Но в данном случае всё серьёзно.

Сергей вытер глаза, встал и первым делом позвонил на работу — сообщить, что сегодня и, возможно, ещё пару дней, выйти не сможет. В деньгах он, конечно, терял — работа сдельная, но в данном случае Электроник и его благополучие важнее. Потом вернулся в комнату «спящего» андроида и стал рыться в его личных вещах. Покойный профессор Громов, когда препоручал Элека Серёжиным заботам (при этой мысли Сыроежкин очередной раз назвал себя нехорошим словом) сказал, что на случай мелких поломок робота снабжает его контейнером с необходимыми материалами. В основном там, по словам Виктора Ивановича, находились ингредиенты для починки искусственной кожи и восстановления волосяного покрова — всё остальное ремонту в домашних условиях практически не подлежало. Как выглядит этот контейнер Сергей помнил смутно, но в том, что он весь дом перероет, но найдёт его — не сомневался.

Наконец, поиски увенчались успехом — нужный пластиковый чемоданчик был найден — лежал в самом дальнем углу огромного шкафа, где Элек хранил вообще все свои вещи. Серёжа открыл его и обнаружил там несколько разных баночек с непонятным ему порошкообразным содержимым, какие-то пузырики с жидкостям и книжечку с инструкциями. В отдельном отсеке лежали несколько образцов волосяного покрова и комплект ногтевых пластин. А ещё набор салфеток из хитрого нетканого материала.

Внимательно изучив инструкцию в разделе «Восстановление искусственного кожного покрова на различных участках тела», Сыроежкин достал прилагающиеся к набору по ремонту андроида перчатки и принялся за работу. Инструменты, к счастью, тоже имелись в этом чудо-контейнере, Серёже даже не пришлось ходить за своими.

Через час, смешав сухие и жидкие составляющие искусственной кожи согласно описанному в руководстве порядку, Сергей расположил салфетку внутри повреждённого участка, вытащив один краешек наружу, и начал наносить на неё густую тестообразную смесь, тщательно размазывая её у краёв неповреждённой кожи. Когда смесь немного застыла и стала походить на нормальную кожу андроида, Сергей вытащил из полости подкладную салфетку и замазал оставшейся массой технологическое отверстие. Теперь осталось подождать ещё около часа, пока смесь окончательно полимеризуется, и смазать весь отремонтированный участок минеральным маслом.

Пока занимался ремонтом, у Серёжи немного отлегло от сердца: «Чинить машины — это моя работа, в конце концов», — подумал Сыроежкин, с удовлетворением глядя на результат своих трудов. Теперь повреждённое место выглядело как старый зарубцевавшийся ожог у человека.

Однако, починенный робот и не думал включаться. Прошло уже несколько часов после того, как Сергей привёл руку Электроника в относительный порядок, но Элек всё так же «спал». Сергей начал всерьёз беспокоиться. Что, если Эл не включится вообще? Не захочет его больше видеть, и вообще ничего не захочет, что тогда? От этой мысли по спине Сыроежкина пробежал противный холодок — потерять своего друга и любовника, к которому за столько лет он успел крепко привязаться, Сергей откровенно боялся.

— Эл… Элек… — он сидел на кровати рядом со спящим андроидом и ласково гладил его по лицу. — Проснись, хороший мой… Прости меня, Эл. Я последняя сволочь, я это знаю, но ты нужен мне, очень, — Серёжа взял в руки пострадавшую конечность робота и прижался губами к «ожогу», — Вернись ко мне, пожалуйста…

Эл по-прежнему ни на что не реагировал. Что делать дальше Серёжа не представлял, он так выдохся за последние сутки, прежде всего морально, что просто лёг к Электронику на кровать, обнял его, прижался всем телом и… заснул. Серёжу мучили тяжёлые сновидения. Вроде не кошмары, но такая в них тоска и безысходность, что плакать хочется. Серёжа и плакал во сне, первый раз, кстати, за много лет — видно разрыв с женой и отчуждение детей сильно сказались на его нервной системе. Опять снилось, что они с Элеком остались совсем одни, только Эл теперь Серёжу совсем не замечает, даже разговаривать с ним не хочет. А Сергей ходит за ним и просит прощения. Безрезультатно, разумеется.

Проснулся Серёжа глубокой ночью, в полной темноте, оттого что кто-то вытирает его мокрое лицо краем одеяла и ласково шепчет: «Не плачь, не надо…» Он проморгался, подождал, пока глаза привыкнут к темноте, убедился что это не сон и чуть опять не разрыдался.

— Эл!.. Элек… Ты проснулся, Эл… Тебе не больно, скажи мне? Эл, прости меня! — Сергей принялся покрывать поцелуями покалеченную руку андроида, а потом и вовсе сполз с кровати на пол — решил, что после всего не достоин находиться рядом.  
— Серёж, не надо, ну что ты делаешь, — Элек пытался вернуть его на постель, — вернись, пожалуйста, Серёжа.  
— Эл, я виноват перед тобой, даже оправдываться не буду, — упорствовал Сыроежкин, сидя на полу, так что Электронику ничего не оставалось, как вылезти из постели и переместиться к нему. — Я плохой человек оказался. Не знаю, что случилось, я ведь раньше не был таким. Но сейчас тебе опасно со мной находиться, Эл, — Серёжа поймал уже обе руки андроида и прижал их к своей груди. — Я в любом случае поговорю с Майкой, она и дети вернутся сюда, в эту квартиру, и ты останешься с ними. А я уйду.

— Не останусь, — вздохнул Электроник. — Если я тебе не нужен — так и скажи, я исчезну. Но с ними или с кем-нибудь другим я не буду. Я им ни к чему.  
— Эл, пойми, — Серёжа задумался, подбирая слова. — Если говорить объективно, то и мне ты тоже ни к чему…  
— Я уйду, — сразу же ответил Эл.  
— Не перебивай, пожалуйста. Объективно — необходимости в тебе у меня нет. Но чисто субъективно, я очень хочу, чтобы ты жил благополучно и был счастлив. Я должен был обеспечивать тебе такие условия, я обещал профессору Громову. Именно за это моя семья получила от него квартиру. Но… я не справился. Не смог. Вместо защиты я причинил тебе вред, заставил страдать, — горькое чувство сдавило Серёже горло, и он вынужден был замолчать на какое-то время. — Я должен это как исправить.  
— Ты исправил, — Электроник ещё раз посмотрел на своё травмированное запястье. — Ты починил меня, я снова целый и у меня ничего не болит.  
— А как я исправлю ту боль, которую тебе пришлось пережить по моей вине? — от тягостных эмоций Сергей почти перешёл на крик. — Чем я компенсирую тебе ужас, унижение, страх, а главное, где гарантия, что подобное больше не повторится? Оставайся с Майей, Эл.  
— Нет.  
— Да почему же?! — недоумевал Сыроежкин.  
— Я принадлежу тебе. Я машина, робот-андроид, и у меня должен быть хозяин. «Куратор». Кроме тебя я никому не смогу подчиняться. А я ведь тоже потенциально опасен, если ты помнишь.  
— О чём ты говоришь, Эл? Какой хозяин, какая машина? — совсем расстроился Серёжа. — Я сказал это Майке, чтобы она не выставляла меня законченным извращенцем-педофилом, но я всерьёз никогда не думал про тебя так.  
— Возможно. Возможно, ты и не думал, но я в тот момент окончательно перестал заблуждаться на свой счёт. Я — не человек, Серёжа. Никогда им не был и никогда им не стану. А ты — мой владелец. Поэтому я всё это время не мог противиться тебе, позволял грубое обращение и… даже это… — взгляд андроида снова упал на покалеченную руку.  
— Тогда, — Сергей набрал побольше воздуха в лёгкие, и уверенно произнёс: — Я приказываю тебе остаться с Майей. Говорю тебе это как твой хозяин. Ты не можешь меня ослушаться.

Электроник в замешательстве смотрел на Сыроежкина. Даже рот раскрыл от удивления.

— Я… я не могу… сделать так, как ты говоришь. Оставить тебя, — изумлённо прошептал робот.  
— Значит, не такой уж ты и робот, раз не слушаешься своего хозяина. Или я всё-таки не твой владелец, — сам не зная чему улыбнулся Сергей.  
— Но… но как же так? — всё ещё не мог смириться с ситуацией Элек. — Почему же я тогда не остановил тебя? Позволил причинить себе вред?  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Серёжа. — Возможно, какие-то программные модули всё же управляют твоим поведением. Но не целиком, частично. А может… Знаешь, Эл, люди, когда чувствуют свою вину, иногда стремятся наказать себя. И далеко не всегда осознают это. Возможно, ты чувствовал себя виноватым в том, что я испытываю неудобства, живя с тобой, в том, что разрушилась моя семья. Тем более, я сам обвинял тебя во всём этом.  
— Да, наверное…  
— Но, Эл, — прервал его Сергей, — на самом деле ты ни в чём не виноват. Это целиком и полностью моя ответственность. Просто, мне тоже тяжело осознавать это… Вот я и пытался свалить всё на тебя, — Сергей опустил голову на руки, на него опять навалилась усталость.

— Серёж, давай ляжем, — робот поднялся с пола, и протянул Серёже руку. — Тебе надо отдохнуть.  
— Ты прав, — зевнул Сыроежкин и устроился на узкой кровати Электроника с ним в обнимку. — Утром я начну подыскивать нам жильё.

***

— Знаешь, в этом даже есть свои плюсы, — сказал Серёжа, помогая Электронику обустраиваться на новом месте.  
— Какие? — удивился Эл. — Тебе теперь далеко ездить на работу, у нас мало места, а я со своим телевизорами буду тебе мешать. Разве что спать будем в одной кровати.  
— Глупенький, — усмехнулся Сыроежкин, потрепав по волосам своего сожителя. — Ты больше двадцати лет на улицу не выходил, ничего не видел кроме четырёх стен. А теперь мы не будем скрываться — съёмную квартиру легко поменять, а за пару лет, что мы сидим на одном месте никто из соседей ничего не заподозрит. Для всех теперь ты будешь моим… сыном, — тут Сергей запнулся, вспомнил Сашу, который всё ещё не желал с ним разговаривать, даже по телефону. — Да, ты мой сын, который находится на домашнем обучении и в школу не ходит. Из-за особенностей психики.  
— А если меня спросят? — забеспокоился Электроник. — Я ведь ни соврать, ни смолчать не смогу…  
— Ну… тут уж как получится. Скажешь, что робот — все только уверятся, что ты псих. Но лучше на всякий случай ни с кем тебе в разговоры не вступать, да. А так, Москва большая, кочевать по разным квартирам, не боясь запомниться соседям, мы ещё долго сможем, не переживай. Через два дня у меня выходной, предлагаю куда-нибудь на природу съездить, — Сергей впервые за последнее время чувствовал себя легко. Если б не проблемы с детьми, можно было бы сказать, что он счастлив.

***

Жизнь потихоньку налаживалась. Сергей очень скучал по детям, но, что удивительно, именно расставание с супругой он перенёс легко. Конечно, совесть его мучила, ведь с Майей он поступил нехорошо. Но муки эти несколько сглаживал тот факт, что живёт она теперь в шикарной квартире в замечательном месте, а у детей у каждого есть своя комната. Развелись они с Майкой мирно, без скандалов, дети по решению суда, которое Сергей и не думал оспаривать, остались проживать с матерью. Видеться с ними никаких препонов бывшая жена Сыроежкину не ставила. В своём присутствии, разумеется. Или в присутствии тёщи с тестем. Но дочка желанием не горела, общалась с папой как по обязанности, а сын во время его визитов и вовсе не выходил из своей комнаты. Майя сказала, что он посещает психолога…

— Расскажи мне об Электронике, — попросила как-то Майка в один из Серёжиных визитов к дочери. Сын на это время ушёл в гости к приятелю, и они были в квартире втроём. Шурочка отправилась в свою комнату разбирать подарки, которые принёс ей отец, так что приватному разговору никто не мешал.  
— У него всё хорошо, — кивнул Серёжа в подтверждение собственных же слов. — Он теперь дома не сидит, много гуляет. Почти весь город изучил, пока я на работе гайки кручу. Жаль только, что не везде один ходить может — только там, где несовершеннолетних без взрослых одних пускают. Недавно аквапарк открылся, теперь ждёт, когда я с ним пойти смогу. А ещё я ему компьютер купил.  
— Так уж и ему, не себе? — удивилась Майя.  
— Да. Я на нём только фильмы смотрю и в интернет иногда выхожу. Ну и в игрушки понемногу играю. А Эл сидит, программирование изучает. Книжек всяких накупил. Говорит, за этим будущее, а технику ремонтировать уже не выгодно, сейчас же везде электроника одна — одну плату вынул, другую вставил — вот и весь ремонт. Ну, это я упрощённо говорю. Так что он надеется в скором времени программистом стать, а от ремонта постепенно отойти. А ты почему вдруг заинтересовалась? — вдруг насторожился Сыроежкин. Как оказалось, неспроста.  
— Не совсем я, Серёж, — вздохнула Майка. — Это Саша. Он иногда про Эла у меня спрашивает. Как бы невзначай. Он… скучает очень.  
— По Элу? Не по мне? — Серёже стало как-то нехорошо от слов бывшей супруги.  
— Пойми, на тебя он очень обижен, — извиняющимся тоном сказала Майя. — Всё-таки то, чему он невольно стал свидетелем, произвело на него слишком сильное впечатление. Саша же, когда мы одни остались, одежду сменил, постригся коротко. Всё, чтобы только на Элека не быть похожим. А ты помнишь, как он во всём старался его копировать — одежда, причёска, манера говорить… Сейчас… да, впрочем, сам посмотри, — Майя подошла к своему столу, порылась там и через минуту протянула Сергею фотографию. — Это его последний снимок.  
— Большой совсем стал… — с грустью проговорил Серёжа. С фото на него в упор смотрел серьёзный подросток лет четырнадцати. С короткой стрижкой, в спортивном костюме и с рюкзаком на плече.  
— Это мы две недели назад к брату ездили, — вздохнула Майя. — Возьми себе.  
— А про меня совсем не вспоминает? — спросил на всякий случай Сергей, хотя ответ уже знал.  
— Думаю, что вспоминает, но сознательно не говорит, — развела руками Майка. — Никак простить не может. Психолог сказала, что считает тебя предателем.  
— Подожди, — занервничал Серёжа, — а какую версию событий вы этому психологу озвучили?  
— Ну, какую, какую? — нахмурилась Светлова. — Максимально приближенную к настоящим событиям. Типа застал тебя с очень молодым любовником, похожим на самого Сашу.  
— Майя, — застонал Сыроежкин, — ты до сих пор считаешь меня извращенцем, опасным для собственных детей?  
— Я уже не знаю, что я считаю, — занервничала Светлова. — Эл слишком молодо выглядит.  
— Меня никогда не интересовали подростки, кроме того времени, когда я сам им был, — как ещё оправдаться пред матерью своих детей Сергей не представлял. — Я долго любил своего ровесника, он даже старше меня был. На год. И мы не были так уж юны, когда первый раз…  
— Что?! — изумилась Майка. — Ты изменял мне не только с Элом?  
— Ну… мы не были тогда женаты, — замялся Сергей. — И это было только один раз.  
— Обалдеть! — всплеснула руками Майя. — Угораздило же меня за гея выйти! Надо было раньше разводиться, — женщина уже начинала злиться.  
— Не надо было, — замотал головой Сергей. — От разводов страдают дети. А мы… могли бы и дальше с тобой жить, — предположил Сыроежкин, но как-то неуверенно.  
— Ну уж точно нет! — фыркнула его экс-супруга. — Я бы у тебя даже любимой женой не была бы — это место прочно занял робот!

Возразить на это Серёже было нечего. Хотя пламенной любовью к Электронику он не пылал, привязан к нему был всё равно сильнее, чем к жене в своё время.

По дороге домой очень хотелось напиться, но Сыроежкин взял себя в руки — боялся спьяну опять начать вымещать свою злость на роботе. Поэтому просто зашёл в ближайший магазинчик с дисками и купил себе какой-то шутер. Нервы успокаивать.

А вечером ему неожиданно позвонил Чижиков. Неожиданно, потому что две недели назад они виделись, и Серёга в сотый раз за последние пять месяцев, прошедших с момента возобновления его холостяцкой жизни, излагал Чижу основные события своей личной драмы. Опустив некоторые, касающиеся Электроника, подробности. Что хотел в этот раз услышать от него Макс (а может рассказать сам), Сыроежкин не представлял. Но в ресторан, куда его в следующие выходные позвал приятель, оделся поприличнее и дорогущие часы свои не забыл. Для солидности. Раз есть шанс приятно провести время, упускать его глупо.


	10. Каким ты был, таким ты и остался

В ресторан Серёжа даже немного опоздал к назначенному времени. Сел за столик, который обычно резервировал для них Чижиков, и стал ждать. Через пятнадцать минут беспрестанного поглядывания на свои часы и вынужденного игнорирования внимательных официантов, Сыроежкин не выдержал и набрал Макса. Тот даже трубку не взял. Тогда Серёжа, несколько забеспокоившись, подошёл к бармену.

— Не подскажите, Максим Аркадьевич сегодня здесь? Мы вроде как договорились встретиться, а его нет, и трубку не берёт…  
— Максим Аркадьевич сейчас на отдыхе, — нисколько не удивившись, ответил бармен. — С семьёй. Но он просил передать вам, чтобы вы ни в коем случае не уходили и ни в чём себе не отказывали — всё уже оплачено.  
— Да как-то сидеть здесь в одиночестве мне не очень интересно, — высказал своё разочарование вслух Сыроежкин. Поболтать с Чижом, пусть и переливая из пустого в порожнее, ему хотелось гораздо больше, чем выпивать и закусывать.  
— А вы уже не один, Сергей Палыч, — невозмутимо парировал бармен. — Ваш визави как раз пришёл и ждёт вас за столиком.  
— Что?.. — Сыроежкин понял, что ничего не понял. Но оглянулся на свой, стоящий в дальнем конце зала, столик и действительно увидел за ним мужскую фигуру. Незнакомец сидел спиной к барной стойке, и Серёжа поспешил вернуться на место, чтобы хотя бы удовлетворить своё любопытство. Как минимум.

Пока Сергей думал, какое приветствие в данном случае будет наиболее уместно: «Добрый вечер!», «Здравствуйте!», «Рад тебя видеть!», «Привет!» или даже «Какого хрена?!», его рот всё решил за него сам. Правда, единственное, на что оказался способен этот орган без участия головного мозга, оказалось нелепое: «Ты… здесь…»

— Ну, давай хоть обнимемся, Сыроега, двадцать лет не виделись! — Макар взял инициативу на себя — поднялся со своего места и сгрёб обескураженного бывшего соседа и одноклассника в объятия. — Чего тебе заказать? Говори давай, — Гусев всё ещё не выпускал Серёжу из рук, правда теперь любовался им (а выглядело это именно так) на некотором расстоянии.  
— В-водки… — просипел разом потерявший от переизбытка чувств голос Сыроежкин.

Следующие полчаса прошли для Сергея как в тумане. Он что-то говорил, что-то слушал, но чаще просто кивал невпопад на слова Макара, смысл которых он как ни старался не мог уловить. Потому что был всецело поглощён созерцанием своего собеседника. Телевидение и сотой доли не передавало той харизмы и обаяния, которые Серёжа имел счастье или наоборот, несчастье, наблюдать сейчас лично. Макар, конечно, сильно изменился с той последней их встречи. Он давно уже не был тем дерзким и беспардонным восемнадцатилетним юношей, которому совершенно не мог противостоять Серёжа. Сейчас это был зрелый, спокойный и уверенный в себе мужчина. Сильный и красивый. Сергей перед ним чувствовал себя, если не ничтожеством, то очень близко к тому. Кто Гусев, и кто он? Титулованный спортсмен, играющий за один из лучших клубов мира, и простой автомеханик.

Серёжа глянул на свои руки с въевшейся технической грязью, которую никак не удавалось полностью отмыть, и устыдился. Хотел уже убрать их под стол, но Макар, заметив движение, опередил его.

— Не надо, я прекрасно знаю, чем ты занимаешься, — он перехватил левую руку Сыроежкина двумя своими и стал легко поглаживать выше браслета часов. — Хорошая работа на самом деле. Только тяжёлая.

У Сергея от таких нежностей, что называется, дух выбило, поэтому он даже не сразу понял что именно предлагает ему Гусев.

— Ты меня не слышишь? — несмотря на Серёгину временную тупизну, Гусев тепло улыбался ему. — Поехали, говорю, отсюда. Я тут недалеко остановился.  
— Да, — на этот раз чётко ответил Сыроежкин. — Поехали, — от предложения Макара кровь резко прилила к его лицу, заставив покраснеть как подростка, а потом также быстро схлынула, когда краешком сознания Сергей понял насколько глупо он сегодня выглядит.

— Ты купил квартиру в Москве? — удивился Сыроежкин, когда Макар пригласил его пройти в просторную комнату, явно со свежим ремонтом и обставленную по последней моде.  
— Нет пока. Эту я снял на двое суток. Иди сюда, Серёжа, — и, не дожидаясь какой-либо реакции от Сергея, притянул его к себе и стал целовать.

Серёжа и не думал, что в его-то возрасте возможно испытывать настолько сильные эмоции. Словно он снова стал подростком, безответно влюблённым в своего бывшего друга. У него опять кружилась голова от страсти, подкашивались ноги и зашкаливал пульс. Он даже не был способен дойти до ванной, пока Макар не утолил его первую страсть, и голова немного не прояснилась.

— Давай, готовься, я тебя жду, — сказал Гусь, вытирая губы и откидываясь на королевских размеров кровать. — Только недолго, а то я не вытерплю и приду к тебе лично.

Когда Сергей вышел, сам уже не мог сдерживаться — набросился на любовника, словно изголодавшийся волк на ягнёнка, но вскоре был подмят под сильного партнёра, буквально сложен пополам и почти до потери пульса затрахан. Давно ему не было так хорошо — двадцать лет без малого.

— Тебе было больно, — сокрушённо констатировал Гусь, когда оба уже немного отдышались. — Давно не было мужчин?  
— Да ерунда, — отмахнулся Сыроежкин, — я ещё выдержу. — А мужчин… я просто не был снизу… ни разу с тех пор, — не вовремя нахлынувшие воспоминания сбили всю эйфорию от секса с любимым.

***

В тот вечер, почти двадцать лет назад, Серёжа возвращался от Эла домой. Было уже поздно, почти двенадцать. На лестнице, едва Сыроежкин вошёл в свой подъезд, в нос ему шибануло куревом, а в уши ударили звуки весёлой музыки, пьяные голоса и хохот, доносившиеся из квартиры Гусевых. Серёжа только поморщился, проходя мимо двери, за которой веселилась шумная компания. Как только соседи на этот бедлам милицию не вызвали? «Главное, никого сейчас из этой тусы не встретить, век бы эти рожи не видеть, — думал Сыроежкин. — Эгоисты и предатели. Особенно Гусь!» Серёжа поднимался по лестнице, оглядываясь на дверь ненавистной квартиры, и не заметил, что на подоконнике между шестым и его, седьмым, этажами сидит тот самый Гусь и курит. «Чёрт! — выругался про себя Серёжа. — Даже смотреть в его сторону не буду. А, впрочем, он и сам на меня не посмотрит. Как обычно», — и ускорил шаг, в надежде побыстрее проскочить опасный участок пути. Не тут то было.

— Погоди, Серёг… — Сыроежкин даже обалдел от такого поворота — Гусев впервые за почти четыре года обратился к нему, назвал по имени и даже взял за руку!  
— Ч-чего… тебе?.. — еле ворочая языком от шока, поинтересовался Серёжа.  
— Поговорим? — Макар, всё так же не выпуская Серёжину руку, притянул его ближе к себе. Гусь держал крепко, но при желании Серёжа мог бы вывернуться и уйти, он чувствовал это. Тем не менее, попыток к бегству не предпринял.  
— О чём?  
— Пойдём, — вместо ответа Гусь затушил сигарету о дно стоящей рядом консервной банки, спрыгнул с подоконника и потащил Серёжу вверх по лестнице. — Серёг, как-то неправильно, что мы с тобой вот так… — они остановились у самого чердака, где квартир уже не было. Серёжа прислонился спиной к холодной стене, Макар стоял почти вплотную, одной рукой опираясь о стенку рядом Серёжиной головой, а другой всё ещё сжимал его ладонь. — Мы ведь друзьями были, — лицо бывшего друга было совсем рядом, и Сыроежкин чувствовал на своих губах его дыхание, глубоко втягивал носом смешанный с табаком запах парня. — А теперь даже не разговариваем, — Гусева немного повело, то ли от выпитого, то ли ещё почему, Серёже это было неважно. Он вообще в непосредственной близости от Гуся с трудом соображал, хотя и был в отличие от него трезв как стёклышко.

Когда губы Макара оказались в нескольких сантиметрах от Серёжиных, Сыроежкин, совершенно не отдавая себе в этом отчёта, прижался к ним своими губами. Гусев на секунду замер, будто осмысливая происходящее, издал какой-то похожий на стон звук, а дальше началось чистое безумие.

Макар так сильно стискивал Серёжу в объятиях, что тому трудно было дышать, почти что вгрызался в его рот жадными поцелуями, приподнимал его, крепко удерживая за задницу. Серёжа стонал ему в рот, цеплялся за шею Макара, старался обвить ногой его бёдра и вообще забыл на каком свете он находится — кроме тела своего возлюбленного он вообще не в состоянии был что-либо воспринимать.

Сергей полностью отдавался Гусю, во всех смыслах этого слова. И телом, и душой. То, что раньше было лишь робкими фантазиями, который Сыроежкин старательно от себя гнал, стало реальностью. Весьма суровой реальностью. Потому что ему было больно — одной слюны оказалось недостаточно, времени и терпения на подготовку — тоже. Но всё это совершенно не смущало Серёжу — те несколько минут, что он мог принадлежать любимому человеку, он был полностью и безоговорочно счастлив.

Всё закончилось довольно быстро. Напоследок Макар как-то странно посмотрел на Серёжу, обхватил ладонями его лицо и поцеловал. Долго и нежно. А потом резко отстранился и сбежал по лестнице вниз. Сергей ещё постоял какое-то время, дрожащими руками привёл себя в порядок и медленно побрёл домой. «Может быть всё у нас с Гусем ещё и получится, — думал ночью Серёжа, ворочаясь в постели — после пережитого сон к нему не шёл. — Надо будет завтра поговорить с ним. По-нормальному». Но утром, собираясь на учёбу, Серёжа встретил Чижикова и узнал, что Гусь улетел. Навсегда…

***

— Серёга, я таким идиотом тогда был, — вздохнул Макар и крепче прижал к себе Сыроежкина. — Обиделся как дурак на тебя из-за той истории с этим… «Электроником». А потом на попятную пойти гордость не позволяла. Знаешь, когда я созрел, наконец, понял свои чувства, было уже поздно — ты с Майкой встречался, а в мою сторону даже и не смотрел, — вздохнул Гусев, уткнувшись носом в Серёжину макушку. — Мне так плохо было — не передать. Я ж понимал, что шансов у меня никаких, а дружба моя тебе уже нафиг не нужна — у тебя девушка, другая компания…

Сергей хотел было рассказать на это как сам он страдал, когда от него разом отвернулись друзья и сам Гусев, чьё внимание Сыроежкину было всегда особенно дорого, но смолчал. Не хотел оправдываться в том, в чём не был виноват

— Я поэтому за предложение тренера горьковского Торпедо сразу ухватился, — продолжал Гусь, — не только из-за карьерных перспектив. В Москве тоже был шанс продвинуться, надо было просто подождать немного. Думал, уеду — и забуду всё. Тебя забуду. Не вышло…  
— Почему ты мне не сказал, что уезжаешь? — шмыгнул носом Серёжа. От неожиданного признания Макара на глаза у него навернулись слёзы.  
— Не смог. Если бы я сказал, объяснился с тобой, то уже никуда бы не уехал. А у меня к тому времени были какие-то обязательства, договорённости. Да и с Интегралом я нехорошо расстался — они не хотели отпускать, а я вспылил. Вместо того, чтобы нормально поговорить, поцапался с руководством. У меня ведь и в мыслях не было, что у нас с тобой может быть что-то…

Серёжа на это только горько усмехнулся. Макар поступил правильно с точки зрения взрослого человека, но Сергей сейчас вспомнил себя тогдашнего. Ему опять стало больно… Но Гусева он больше упрекать не стал.

— Вообще не думал, что тебя увижу перед отъездом. Отвальную закатил, народ собрал… а потом мне чего-то так херово стало, я на лестницу пошёл — покурить проветриться. Сижу и думаю, что больше всего на свете хочу сейчас увидеть тебя. В последний раз. Попрощаться… И тут, представляешь, ты идёшь! — печально улыбнулся Макар. — Я решил уже, всё — допился до галлюцинаций, не может такого быть, как по заказу… за руку тебя схватил, чтобы как-то убедиться, что не совсем спятил.

— Чего сейчас вспоминать, — прервал друга Сергей. Его самого уже душили слёзы и ворошить прошлое не было никаких сил. Тем более, что и будущего у них с Макаром быть не может. — Я любил тебя. А сейчас у каждого своя жизнь…

— Я хочу быть с тобой, Серёжа.  
— Что? Как это?.. — Сыроежкину показалось, что он ослышался.  
— Я говорю серьёзно. Мы можем жить вместе, в Канаде, — подтвердил свои слова Макар. — Ты ведь свободен сейчас.  
— Двадцать лет же прошло, — не верил своим ушам Сергей. — Я изменился, ты меня теперь и не знаешь совсем… И у меня дети здесь.  
— Вы всё равно с ними почти не общаетесь, а так ты им больше пользы принесёшь, оказывая значительную финансовую поддержку. Я помогу с тебе найти хорошую работу, Серёг.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что я не общаюсь почти? — неприятно удивился Сыроежкин.  
— Я много про тебя знаю, — и не думая смущаться, заявил Макар. — Про твою работу, про твой развод — как вся семья застала тебя с молодым любовником, про то, что ты теперь снимаешь квартиру в Новогиреево. И фотографии твои у меня есть — целый альбом за все эти годы.  
— Не может быть! — Сергей даже сел на кровати и в упор уставился на Гуся, невозмутимо рассказывающего ему о своих сталкерских замашках.  
— Чего ты удивляешься? — тяжело вздохнул Макар. — Говорю же — не смог я тебя забыть. Хотел хоть так быть к тебе ближе. Можешь считать меня полным психом, я не против. Наверное, я такой и есть.  
— То есть Чиж тебе всё докладывал, о чём мы с ним трепались, и фотки мои присылал?  
— Я ему даже список вопросов писал, какие хотел, чтобы он тебе задал, — Гусев явно наслаждался произведённым эффектом.  
— Э… а… Гусь, ты точно чокнутый, — поражённо прошептал Сыроежкин и уселся сверху ему на бёдра. — Я влюбился в психа.

Макар возражать не стал, только притянул Серёжу к себе ближе и стал опять целовать, пора было идти на второй заход.

— Слушай, — вдруг встрепенулся Сергей, даже с члена слезть не успел. — А часы, которые мне Макс всучил, это тоже…  
— Угу, — не дал договорить ему Макар. — Мне тогда хорошие призовые выплатили, и я подумал, что за всю жизнь ни разу тебе ничего не подарил, и вообще… хорошего не сделал, — качнул бёдрами Макар, вызвав у Сергея тихий стон. И опять вернулся к наболевшему: — Переезжай ко мне.

Наконец, до одури натрахавшись, Сыроежкин решил-таки прояснить ситуацию:

— Не могу я Макар, отсюда никуда уехать. Хотя и хочу очень с тобой остаться. Я в каком-то смысле не принадлежу себе… — Сергей на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза, собираясь с духом. — От меня… человек один зависит.  
— Человек? — насторожился Гусев. — Ты ведь один сейчас, Макс так говорил.  
— Макс не всё знает. Это слишком сложная тема, не хотелось посвящать его по некоторым причинам, — Сергей судорожно глотнул воздуха и продолжил. — Тот парень… с которым меня застали… я и сейчас с ним.  
— Серёг, я понимаю. Двадцать лет прошло, ты не жил монахом, и это естественно, что у тебя кто-то есть. Я тоже и женат был, и любовников имел, и сейчас кое с кем встречаюсь. Но если мы будем вместе, мне никто, кроме тебя не нужен будет. И ты ведь тоже любишь меня, так?  
— Люблю… — озвучил очевидный факт Сергей.  
— Так почему бы тебе не расстаться со своим сожителем? Или его ты тоже любишь?  
— Не в любви дело, тут другое, — Сергей попытался объяснить Макару и себе заодно сложившуюся ситуацию. — Это ответственность. Он без меня не сможет, не выживет просто. А я не смогу жить и быть счастливым, зная, что бросил его одного. Я и так перед ним виноват, натерпелся он от меня за всё время.  
— Да что ж за парень это такой, Серёга, что он один прожить не сможет? — не понял Гусев. — У него что, ни родни, ни профессии? Или он инвалид?  
— В некотором смысле да, инвалид. Неполноценный, самостоятельно жить не может. И никого, кроме меня, у него нет.  
— Слушай, ну давай его с собой возьмём, раз такое дело, — развёл руками Гусев. Если для того, чтобы быть с Серёгой, надо содержать одного инвалида, то Макар вполне может себе это позволить.  
— Не получится, — покачал головой Серёжа. Он даже подумал, что, возможно, стоит рассказать Макару всю правду про Электроника, но быстро отказался от этой идеи. Это надо было делать раньше, ещё в школе. Но тогда он слишком боялся и смог довериться только Майке. А теперь… Макар, конечно, не сдал бы робота, но жить с Элом и Гусём так, как они когда-то жили с Майкой, не выйдет. Электроник просто увидит, что больше не нужен Сергею и погибнет.  
— Я понимаю, тебе надо время, чтобы всё осмыслить, переварить. Но ты всё-таки не отказывайся сразу. Я не тороплю, — Гусев обнял своего любовника, поцеловал в губы и опять подмял под себя. — Никак мне от тебя не оторваться.

Сергей покинул Макара только на следующий день ближе вечеру, когда Гусеву уже пора было собираться в аэропорт и отдавать ключи квартирной хозяйке. «Ты, главное, помни, Макар, что бы ни случилось, я всегда буду тебя любить и никогда не забуду», — сказал на прощание Серёжа, прижался к губам любовника долгим поцелуем, потом смахнул выступившие на глазах слёзы и вышел за дверь.

Сыроежкин шёл к дому и думал, что в ближайшее же время сменит телефонный номер, заблокирует адрес электронной почты, который он успел дать Гусеву, займётся поисками нового жилья и никогда больше не будет общаться с Максимом Чижиковым. А родителям и Майке запретит сообщать кому-либо его контакты. Если уж собрался рубить хвост кошке, то делать это надо не по частям. Иначе он просто не выдержит.

Лишь подходя к дверям своей квартиры, Серёжа вспомнил, что телефон он по привычке выключил сразу, как пришёл вчера в ресторан, а Электронику так и не позвонил сообщить, что задерживается.


	11. А я иду такая вся в Дольче Габана

Сергей с тоской посмотрел на угомонившегося наконец робота. Электроник сидел за компьютером и изучал С++. А до этого, подумать только, Серёже в течение часа пришлось выслушивать упрёки и причитания, которыми сквозь слёзы и рыдания «награждал» своего беспечного хозяина вцепившийся в него мёртвой хваткой андроид. Да Сыроежкину Майка за все годы совместной жизни таких сцен не закатывала!

За время Серёжиного отсутствия распсиховавшийся робот обзвонил все морги и больницы и был готов уже просить Майку идти в милицию и писать заявление о пропаже. Серёже, конечно, было жалко Эла, он даже извинился перед ним за то, что так получилось. Но себя ему было жаль больше. Он только что отказался от человека, в которого был влюблён долгие годы и теперь готовился, что называется, сжечь за собой все мосты — больше они с Макаром не увидятся.

И ради кого такие жертвы? Ради робота…

«Друзей из-за него потерял, семью, любимого… — молча вздыхал Сыроежкин, глядя на своего андроида. — Моя вечная обуза». Сейчас Серёжа на Электроника не злился и горечь на несправедливость жизни выместить на нём не пытался. К чему теперь махать кулаками? Он окончательно лишился всего, что было ему дорого. Остаётся только смириться, принять свою судьбу. Эл, словно почувствовав Серёжино состояние, отвлёкся от компа, пришёл к нему на кровать и начал ластится словно большой кот. По-хорошему надо было бы его трахнуть, но на такие подвиги Сергей сейчас способен не был. И не потому, что за прошедшие сутки натрахался так, что на месяц вперёд хватит. Ему просто было плохо.

— Эл, я сейчас не в настроении, — Сергей чмокнул андроида в макушку и демонстративно отвернулся лицом к стене. Эл вздохнул и отполз обратно за свой комп.

Через час, правда, пришёл обратно, вид имел жалобный и обеспокоенный:

— Что случилось, Серёж? Ты лежишь и смотришь в одну точку, тебе плохо, я же вижу. Это как-то связано с тем твоим приятелем, с которым ты встретился?  
— Не важно, Эл, — бесцветным голосом ответил Сергей. — Всё не важно. Я не хочу об этом говорить — ты мне всё равно ничем помочь не можешь.

На самом деле выговориться Серёже хотелось, ещё как. Да только не Электронику — если андроид поймёт, что из-за него Сергей сознательно отказался от личного счастья — как пить дать, психанёт и руки на себя наложит. «А что? Это был бы выход!» — мелькнула на долю секунды в Серёжиной голове предательская мысль. Но Сыроежкин посмотрел ещё раз на робота, который сосредоточенно долбил по клавишам и щёлкал мышкой, и понял, что никогда этого не сделает: «Жалко его. Он же не виноват ни в чём. Сидит, старается… профессию новую осваивает… Хочет деньги сам зарабатывать. У него цели в жизни есть. А у меня?» Дальше Серёжины мысли потекли по совсем невесёлому сценарию, никаких перспектив в собственной жизни он внезапно не обнаружил, потом подумал, что если так и не прекратит себя жалеть, не удержится и напьётся, а это ничем хорошим им не грозит. Подепрессовав так ещё минут двадцать, Сыроежкин с трудом соскрёб себя с кровати и пошёл звонить риэлтору.

***

Перспектива скорого переезда подняла настроение им обоим — Эл успел примелькаться соседям, и пара подъездных бабок якобы по-дружески уже несколько раз приставали к Сыроежкину с вопросами, что же его сын, такой хороший мальчик, всё один да с папой — ни в школу не ходит, ни друзей приятелей у него не видать? Такое внимание напрягало. На первый взгляд ничего страшного, конечно, но мало ли чем это в итоге может для них с Элом обернуться.

В целях конспирации не умеющий врать и уходить от ответов на вопросы Электроник был вынужден практически избегать соседей, и кроме «здравствуйте!» ни словом с ними за всё время не перекинулся. Изображать из себя подростка «не от мира сего» общительному андроиду было тяжело, хотелось нормального человеческого общения с разными людьми. Поэтому, пока Сергей был на работе, Элек организовывал себе перерывы в своих занятиях и дома не сидел — вынужденное более чем двадцатилетнее затворничество в четырёх стенах городской квартиры ему давно осточертело. Вырвавшись на свободу, он неплохо изучил город, в первую очередь свой район и исторический центр, и даже иногда выбирался в ближнее Подмосковье.

Везде, где бы Элек не находился, он старался разговаривать с людьми. Всё равно с кем, лишь бы собеседник не против был перекинуться парой фраз, а ещё лучше — полноценно поболтать. Безопасные темы для разговоров Эл научился выбирать быстро, тем более, что каждому человеку по-настоящему интересен только он сам, так что никто до сих пор личность дружелюбного «подростка» не раскрыл.

Проблема вылезла другая. Красивый белокурый «мальчик» лет тринадцати на вид неосознанно тянулся к своим ровесникам. А по сему, «жертвами» словоохотливого робота становились в основном люди взрослые, даже, можно сказать, не слишком юные. А с учётом того, что в процессе беседы Электроник обнаруживал недюжинный ум, эрудицию и совершенно недетский взгляд на жизнь, случайные знакомые его запоминали.

— Эл, что ж ты делаешь? — укоризненно вздыхал Серёжа, когда им с Электроником приветственно кивнул головой очередной незнакомец. — От соседей ты бегаешь, но тебя же знает полрайона!  
— Серёж, я это не специально, — пытался оправдаться Элек. — Друзей у меня нет, кроме тебя и словом обмолвиться не с кем, а потребность в коммуникации — есть. Я ж больше двадцати лет никого, кроме семьи и не видел. А сейчас только ты вот у меня остался… Я просто разговариваю с людьми, если они сами этого хотят.

Ну что на это скажешь? Эл всегда был такой. От профессора своего сбежал вскоре после создания — скучно ему стало, к людям захотелось, к мальчишкам вроде него самого. А потом пришлось дома засесть, на столько-то лет!.. Сергей Эла понимал и очень ему на самом деле сочувствовал. Поэтому, когда нежданно-негаданно настала пора переезжать (после той встречи с Гусем, будь она неладна), жильё Сыроежкин стал подыскивать подальше от последней квартиры. Например, в Коньково. Авось, до того как Эла в районе каждая собака будет знать, ещё год-другой-третий пройдёт.

Ну, а Серёже пришлось второй раз в жизни менять работу — ездить в свой гараж через полгорода было по меньшей мере глупо. Автосервисов в мегаполисе — как грязи, куда-нибудь поближе пристроится.

***

Новая авторемонтная мастерская была не так раскручена как прежняя, заработки там были меньше, да и коллектив похуже. А может, Сергей уже в силу возраста не так легко сходился с новыми людьми, он — не Эл, хотя тоже бирюком не назовёшь. «Ну, ничего, — успокаивал себя Сыроежкин, — это тоже не навсегда. Может, опять скоро на другой конец города переезжать придётся».

Вообще, Серёжа старался держаться молодцом — много не пил, не прекращал попытки сблизиться с детьми, правда всё ещё безуспешные, и почти что выкинул из головы ту историю с Гусевым. Даже часы свои швейцарские больше не надевал — спрятал понадёжнее, к деньгам и документам.

Но… это он так думал, что со всем справляется. На самом деле не всё было так просто.

Иногда у Серёжи буквально руки чесались позвонить Чижу, извиниться за то, что поступил как неблагодарная сволочь и исчез, ни слова не говоря, и спросить, как там Гусь? За канадским хоккеем, про который было тоже решено забыть раз и навсегда, Сергей вроде бы не следил, но с некоторых пор его буквально стали преследовать новости о Канаде, хоккее, Монреале… Они дразнили его случайными газетными заголовками в киосках с прессой, зазывали с экрана телевизора, всплывали в новостной ленте Яндекса и вопили из радио в машине.

Вдобавок, в толпе людей глаз Сергея невольно выхватывал рыжеволосых мужчин, а стоило ему услышать распространённую «птичью» фамилию, он и вовсе вздрагивал, будто к нему прикоснулись паяльником.

Всё это, конечно, вызывало у Сыроежкина раздражение, невольно начинали лезть в голову всякие нехорошие мысли, и, чтобы не допустить того безобразия, которое он учинил над несчастным роботом после Майкиного ухода, Серёжа решил «работать на опережение». Другими словами, когда становилось невмоготу, и был риск опять сорваться на Электронике, Сергей брал волю в кулак и, вместо того, чтобы наорать на робота или отвесить ему подзатыльник, заставлял себя делать Элу что-нибудь приятное. Например, дарил подарки.

Чем порадовать достаточно скромного, если не сказать аскетичного, в повседневной жизни андроида, он представлял плохо. Еду ради вкусовых ощущений Эл не ел, необходимые комплектующие для компа покупал сам, Серёжа в этом и не разбирался совсем. Развлекались они и так по мере возможности.

Эл любил мотоциклы. Заглядывался на всякого проезжающего мимо байкера, смотрел картинки в интернете, статьи про разные модели читал… Водить мотоцикл в этой жизни ему не светило от слова «совсем». Даже о том, чтобы приобрести мопед, какой был когда-то у самого Сыроежкина, речи не шло — участником дорожного движения «малолетний» робот-нелегал не станет никогда, а по дворам в Москве теперь особо не погоняешь. Всё это хорошо понимал и Сергей…

В итоге, самой частой и многочисленной категорией подарков, которые получал андроид от своего сожителя, стала… одежда. Сергей был всегда равнодушен к собственному внешнему виду, даже причесаться-то перед выходом из дома иногда забывал, но тут неожиданно вошёл, что называется, во вкус. Сначала просто скупал яркие и красивые тряпки на рынке, потом стал внимательнее присматриваться к качеству одежды, подбирать подходящие друг к другу вещи, а потом дошло до того, что Эл застал его как-то за изучением глянцевого журнала с подростковой модой.

Как реагировать на новое и весьма неожиданное увлечение своего человека, андроид не знал. С одной стороны, он был очень благодарен и ценил Серёжину заботу, какими бы причинами вызвана она ни была. С другой… весь этот обширный гардероб, который требовалось носить, а не оставлять пылиться в шкафу, был лишним напоминанием Электронику о том, кем он являлся на самом деле. Взрослый и уже не слишком молодой мужчина был вынужден носить «мальчиковые» тряпки. Элек с тоской глядел на забитый чересчур молодёжными вещами шкаф, потом на себя — в зеркало и мучительно размышлял над выходом из ситуации.

Для своих «тринадцати» лет Электроник был достаточно высок, и с натяжкой мог сойти по этому параметру за взрослого человека. Тело имел пропорциональное, но ноги по-подростковому длинные, а черты лица навсегда сохранили детскую пухлость. Даже кадыка не видно, а уж ни о какой растительности на лице и речи не идёт. С этим всё печально. Ещё и волосы покороче не постричь — Серёжа не разрешает. И это взрослый мужик в конце четвёртого десятка! И смех, и грех, одним словом.

И тут Элека осенило! Пусть и не на свои тридцать семь, но он знает, как выглядеть взрослым. Элек пересчитал деньги, которые в начале каждого месяца выделял ему Серёжа на личные расходы — за несколько месяцев накопилась весьма приличная сумма. Сначала хотел вернуть её Сергею в счёт оплаты электроэнергии — пока он не зарабатывал своими программами, а ремонт всякой техники почти забросил, не до него стало. Теперь этим деньгам найдётся более достойное применение. И Эл отправился по магазинам.

***

Молодая девушка лет двадцати трёх-двадцати пяти шла по улице и улыбалась. Лето, светит солнце, вокруг столько приветливых людей, готовых поддержать разговор и даже иногда составить компанию для прогулок. Незнакомые люди теперь всегда обращаются к ней очень уважительно, на «вы», а кое-кто даже спрашивает имя-отчество. С последним пунктом вышло труднее всего, как и с необходимостью использовать при спряжении глаголов в прошедшем времени от первого лица женский род, или вовсе избегать это время в разговорной речи. Но оно того стоило.

Отдельным бонусом от такого перевоплощения стало то, что с Элом гораздо чаще и охотнее общались мужчины, а с ними у андроида было больше всего общих интересов. Клюнув на миловидную внешность, благодаря коммуникабельности андроида, уже через пятнадцать минут новые знакомые Электроника забывали, что перед ними сексапильная блондинка и пускались в пространные рассуждения о политике, мировой экономике, мотоциклах, компьютерах, ремонте некстати сломавшейся тачки (тут Эл ненавязчиво рекламировал Серёжин гараж и лично автомеханика Сыроежкина), проблемах с женой и детьми, жаловался на тёщу, начальство или просто трендели о погоде. Элу всё было интересно. Он получал настоящее удовольствие от живого общения.

Иногда, правда, его звали выпить или в кино, приглашали на свидания и просили телефончик. Но максимум на что соглашался Электроник — дать свою почту. Поклонникам своим так прямо и говорил: «Я в отношениях и своему спутнику не изменяю, мне просто не хватает общения». И большинство относилось с пониманием.

А вот Серёжа, в один прекрасный день, вернувшись домой раньше обычного, не понял. Устроил «красотке» скандал и выволочку.

— Это что ещё такое, Эл? — вытаращил в недоумении глаза Сыроежкин. — Что за маскарад, и куда ты в таком виде собрался?  
— Я не собрался, я пришёл, — лихорадочно стирая с лица косметику, уточнил Эл.  
— И давно ты по городу в бабских тряпках шляешься? — тон Сергея не выражал ничего хорошего.  
— Три недели, — опустил глаза Электроник. Он догадывался, что Серёжа его новый имидж не оценит, и не то, чтобы скрывал свои эксперименты, просто их не афишировал.  
— Та-ак!.. — Сыроежкин чувствовал, что закипает. Он подошёл к Элу вплотную, повертел его из стороны в сторону, осматривая короткое расклёшенное платье, туфли на каблуках и побрякушки, которые нацепил на себя андроид-трансвестит. — Зачем, я тебя спрашиваю, ты это делаешь?  
— Затем, что я не хочу выглядеть как ребёнок! — Электроник тоже злился. Но не на Серёжу, а на злодейку-судьбу, заточившую его в теле подростка как минимум на полтора века. — Я взрослый человек, мужчина, но для окружающих — мальчик. Ты даже не представляешь, Серёжа, насколько это тяжело! — разнервничался Эл.  
— А что ж ты тогда в девочку переоделся? — перешёл на крик Сыроежкин. — Перед мужиками жопой крутить?! Я тебя мало трахаю? — и дёрнул же тут чёрт Сергея задрать Элу подол платья. — Твою мать, Эл! — он швырнул андроида на кровать лицом вниз, вздёрнул пятой точкой кверху и рявкнул: — Не смей шевелиться! — а сам пошёл за смазкой.

Эл замер и боялся «вздохнуть» лишний раз. Так и стоял раком с практически голым задом, выключив систему вентиляции организма. Как порнографическая статуя.

— Ладно, отомри, не бойся, — уже миролюбиво похлопал робота по ляжке Сергей. Ему стало немного совестно, что он напугал Элека, — не куклу же мне трахать, — совсем незло проворчал Серёжа, смазывая и разминая тугое отверстие (в отличие от человека, сколько андроида не пяль, он всё равно как девственник). — Это же надо… стринги нацепить… Кружевные!.. — продолжил возмущался Сергей, засаживая на всю длину. — Кто их… видит-то… под платьем!.. Или видит, а?.. — и со всей дури шлёпнул провинившегося по ягодице. Эл жалобно заскулил, а Серёжа принялся поглаживать пострадавшее место. Но брюзжать не прекратил: — Куплю вибратор… большой и толстый… Привяжу тебя… к кровати… и вставлю тебе в зад… И включу на максимальную… скорость, — тут Сергей вспомнил, что не одному ему нужна разрядка, и запустил руку в упомянутый предмет нижнего белья, благо его можно было не снимать во время соития. Стринги оказались всё-таки мужскими, а Эл выгнулся как кошка и стал подмахивать. — Будешь с вибратором забавляться… а не приключений себе искать… на жопу!..

— Ну что, Серёжа, успокоился немного? — Эл скинул с себя всю одежду, включая фривольные труселя, и голым улёгся на разморенного оргазмом любовника. — Можешь меня послушать?  
— Валяй, — кончив, Сыроежкин заметно подобрел и даже ласково потрепал Элека по волосам.  
— Серёж, — серьёзно начал Электроник — тема определения собственного статуса всегда была для него болезненной. — Я пошёл на это эксперимент со «сменой пола» от безысходности. Пойми, с моим телом, как не пытайся, а под взрослого мужчину не загримируешься. Зато легко можно стать взрослой девушкой. Пусть и молодой. Мне это важно, очень… Хоть девушкой, лишь бы не ребёнком.  
— Ох, Эл, — вздохнул Серёжа. — Ну, допустим. Но стринги-то тебе зачем понадобились? Я ж тебе хорошие боксеры купил. Тонкие и облегающие.  
— Для точного следования образу. Посмотрел в интернете, что сейчас должна носить модная девушка, и купил всё по списку. Только женские стринги очень неудобными оказались, поэтому я их на мужские заменил.  
— Пфф! — Серёжа даже рассмеялся. — Вот, вроде взрослый человек, а такой наивный! Зачем так точно следовать чьим-то указаниям? Кто твои трусы, вообще, кроме меня видит?  
— Мм… Не в том дело, — покачал головой Электроник. — Помнишь, как я в школе заменял тебя? И дома? Я выдавал себя за другого человека, откликался на его имя. А я ведь врать не могу.  
— Помню, — согласился Сыроежкин, — хотя и не очень понимаю, как тебе это удалось тогда и сейчас. — Тоже, что ли, дело в моих трусах было?  
— Удалось, потому что это моя базовая прошивка, — проигнорировал шпильку про трусы Эл. — Ты же знаешь, зачем создавали таких как я. Идеальные шпионы и диверсанты… При наличии хорошо проработанной легенды нас практически невозможно было бы раскрыть. Мы должны уметь легко мимикрировать под окружающую социальную среду, вливаться в любой коллектив, располагать к себе, вызывать доверие и симпатию. А потом профессор Громов переписал большую часть моей программы. Те же алгоритмы управления, но с другими условиями. В результате я не могу лгать, изворачиваться и уходить от ответа, не могу применить насилие к живому существу и причинить ему ущерб. Но если создать некий образ, тщательно изучить его до малейших деталей, то я смогу откликаться на чужое имя и говорить от лица выдуманного персонажа. Но повторяю, — Электроник многозначительно посмотрел на Сергея, — легенда должна быть проработана очень тщательно, чтобы запустить соответствующий программный модуль. Поэтому для «Эллы Викторовны Громовой», выпускницы Факультета вычислительной математики и кибернетики, важно, в том числе, и то, какие трусы на ней надеты, — с важным видом закончил свой монолог Элек.  
— Ладно, «Элла Викторовна», убедила, — улыбнулся Сыроежкин. — Но дома, чтобы никаких платьев и косметики! — уже строго добавил он. — А вот стринги оставь — мне понравилось.  
— Как скажешь, Серёжа, — с энтузиазмом закивал головой Эл.  
— Только, это… ты поаккуратнее там, — всё же выразил своё беспокойство Сыроежкин, уже без упрёков и обвинений. — К тебе же приставать могут. Очень уж эта «Элла» привлекательная вышла.  
— «Элла» пользуется вниманием, это верно, — не без гордости заметил робот. — Только, несмотря на успех у мужчин, пока что даже попытки вести себя с ней грубо никто не делал. В то время как Элеку Громову несколько раз приходилось спасаться бегством от разных извращенцев.  
— Что?! Эл! Ты мне не рассказывал этого! — переполошился Сергей. Даже с постели вскочил.  
— Успокойся, Серёжа, не надо нервничать, — притянул к себе обратно любовника Элек. — Меня не так просто изнасиловать и крайне сложно повредить, тем более — убить. Я ведь всё-таки сильнее обычного человека. И скорость реакции у меня выше. Так что, ситуация, когда я не смогу оказать сопротивления человеку, не причинив ему вреда, маловероятна.  
— Но она возможна! — И не думал успокаиваться Сыроежкин, крепче прижав к себе Электроника. — С этого дня Элек Громов самостоятельно ходит только в ближайший магазин и на детскую площадку, — припечатал Сергей, а сам подумал, что надо бы поговорить с дочкой. «Мать её, конечно, учит осторожности, но перебдеть не помешает. И Саше тоже надо бы сказать пару слов, да только он опять слушать не станет…» — от этих мыслей Серёжа совсем скис.  
— Серёж, — прервал его невесёлые думы Электроник. — А зачем мне на детскую площадку?  
— Гулять. С мамашками общаться. Тебе ж общения не хватает, — буркнул Сергей. Элек на это только глухо застонал, уткнувшись ему в шею. — Ну или с папашками, раз тебе мужики интереснее. Они там тоже иногда бывают, особенно в субботу утром — провинность после пятничного вечера отрабатывают.  
— Серёж, — вдруг поднял голову андроид, и Сыроежкину показалось, что он даже покраснел. — Не покупай мне, пожалуйста, вибратор.  
— Что? Почему это? — немного повеселел Серёжа от такого поворота. Про свои угрозы, которые он в порыве страсти обещал Электронику воплотить в жизнь, он уже и забыл. — Может, тебе понравится. Будешь баловаться, пока меня нет.  
— Нет, не понравится, — отрицательно замотал головой Элек. — Не хочу, чтобы внутри меня были какие-то искусственные штуки, да ещё механические. Я и сам весь… искусственный. Хочу в себе чувствовать только живой тёплый член, из плоти и крови, — и Эл сполз ниже — целовать и тереться лицом о то самое место, к которому так трепетно относился.

Серёжа только вздохнул на это — зря всё-таки Электроник так категорично отказывается от достижений современной секс-индустрии — возможностей одного среднестатистического мужчины, которому не за горами сороковник, на аппетиты андроида может и не хватить. И решил всё-таки купить вибратор… себе.

***

На следующий день на лавочке на большой детской площадке неподалеку от дома сидел Электроник и увлечённо болтал с мужичком лет сорока на вид, который выгуливал двух своих малолетних отпрысков. Говорил мужик в основном о трудностях воспитания своих чад, а Эл слушал и думал, что у него тоже не так давно была удивительная возможность воспитывать двух очаровательных малышей. Смотреть как они растут, взрослеют… Электроник, хоть и никогда не говорил об этом Серёже, страшно скучал по его детям. Особенно по Саше, с которым они были по-настоящему близки. Сам Сергей, несмотря на свои непрекращающиеся попытки наладить отношения с детьми, с сыном в частности, в разговорах с Элом старался лишний раз эту тему не поднимать — слишком больно. А Элек тем более не заикался — жаловаться на то, что скучает по мальчику, он считал неэтичным — ведь совершенно ясно, что родной отец страдает от разлуки с сыном куда больше, чем «бывшая нянька».

Электроник много раз хотел сам навестить мальчика, поговорить с ним, извиниться, но не решался. Саша может быть всё ещё обижен на него, уйдёт и слова сказать не даст. «Ну, ничего, — принял для себя наконец решение Эл, — скоро сентябрь, начнутся занятия в школе. Попробую подойти на улице. Хотя бы просто посмотрю на него».


	12. И только небо знает правду

Хмурое утро понедельника второй половины сентября обещало пролиться днём в виде осадков. В лучшем случае — моросью, а в худшем — ливнем, как сулил прогноз погоды. Но Элечку, а сегодня готовилась выйти из дома именно она, это нисколько не пугало. От дождя есть зонтик и плащ, а что есть от последствий собственных неблаговидных поступков?

Эла не мучила совесть, когда в течение тринадцати лет они с Серёжей за спиной у Майки трахались как кролики. Умом он понимал, что поступает нехорошо, но отказаться от любовника не имел ни сил, ни желания. Серёжа, наоборот, страдал из-за своей слабости, и в самом начале даже делал попытку прекратить их связь. Но итог для обоих оказался неутешительным — оба лишились семьи. Потому что, если уж говорить откровенно, Электроник был привязан к Серёжиной семье не меньше самого Сыроежкина. Майя столько лет хранила тайну андроида, терпя при этом неудобства, всегда по-доброму относилась к Элу. Естественно он любил её, не мог не любить. А их с Серёжей детей Элек и вовсе нянчил с рождения, видел как они растут и развиваются, учатся, становятся самостоятельными интересными личностям. Шура и Саша без преувеличения стали для робота родными.

Электроник был привязан к Шурочке, но то, что он чувствовал и продолжает чувствовать к Саше, андроид даже не мог для себя точно сформулировать. Любовь? Привязанность? Ответственность? Всё это вместе и что-то ещё. Наверное, это не то, что испытывает отец к своему ребёнку, но какая-то особая связь между ним и Сашей была. Слишком много времени они с мальчиком провели вместе, слишком тесно общались. Саша обожал Эла, старался подражать, в рот ему смотрел… А Электроник… Ему никогда прежде не приходилось быть настолько значимым для человека. Его не просто любили, или опекали, или терпели, как это было с другими людьми. В нём нуждались. И это чувство собственной необходимости, даже незаменимости, настолько грело его сердце (если, конечно, вообще, уместно говорить об этом органе применительно к человеку с механическим телом), настолько пропитало всё его существо, что прервав разом эту связь, он никак не мог смириться с потерей.

Вот уже скоро полтора года как они с Серёжей живут отдельно. Майя довольно быстро простила бывшего мужа, Сергей говорил Элеку, что у неё кто-то там появился. Шурочка тоже вроде бы оттаяла и нормально общалась с папой. Только вот инициативы в этом общении никогда не проявляла и демонстрировала удивительное спокойствие, если по каким-либо причинам запланированный Серёжин визит к детям срывался. «Кажется, она рада моим подаркам гораздо больше, чем мне», — не раз с грустью замечал Сергей, когда возвращался от дочери.

Саша за всё время так ни разу с отцом и не поговорил. Даже на глаза ему упорно не показывался. С Электроником по телефону общаться тоже не желал. Мобильник не брал, а когда Элек звонил Майе, было слышно, как на просьбу матери подойти к телефону Саша кричал, что ни с кем из этих извращенцев разговаривать не собирается.

Электроник откровенно боялся, что увидев его возле школы, мальчик просто развернётся и уйдёт. Надеялся только на помощь своей очередной «новой личности» — у девушки было больше шансов, её Саша мог сразу и не признать. А там, чем чёрт не шутит, может, и поговорить удастся.

Чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания, Элек не стал сильно краситься. Простое платье (а их за последний месяц, благодаря Серёжиным стараниям, в гардеробе андроида прибавилось ещё парочка, как и прочих «женских штучек»), туфли на низком каблуке, плащ, пара клипс и заколка в волосах. И зонтик от дождя. Девочка Элечка пятнадцати лет, ученица соседней с Сашиной школы и местная жительница — новый персонаж, который выбрал Электроник для осуществления своего плана, не должна была быть взрослой. Обычный подросток, каких тут толпы ходят.

— Здравствуй, Шура! — набравшись храбрости Электроник подошёл к стайке шестиклассниц, только что спорхнувших со школьного крыльца. Девчонки, весело щебеча, возились со своими зонтиками, хихикали и задирались в сторону мальчишек, которые с гордым видом мокли без зонтов, и подошедшую девушку заметили не сразу.  
— Э-эл! Ух ты! — Шура узнала его сразу, но как реагировать на новый имидж бывшего домашнего робота, не раскрыв при этом его личность, не знала.  
— Давно не виделись. Хотелось узнать как у тебя дела, — мило улыбаясь, сказал Эл.  
— Ладно, девчонки, вы идите, я с подружкой поболтаю, — обратилась к любопытным одноклассницам Шура. Но девочки и не подумали уходить, наоборот обступили «Элечку» со всех сторон и стали, не стесняясь, разглядывать.  
— А кто это, Шур? — спросила, наконец, одна из девочек. Остальные вопрос бурно поддержали.  
— Это… это… — замялась Шура. Вбитая братом ещё с раннего детства привычка, что бы не случилось, не выдавать Электроника, не позволила Шуре на автомате ляпнуть правду, и она стала судорожно придумывать правдоподобное объяснение. — Это Эл, моя подружка. Санькина девушка! — радостно сообщила девчонкам Шура, быстро и ловко, как её показалось, выйдя из положения. У Элека от такого поворота глаза на лоб полезли — в его легенду это никак не вписывалось.  
— Меня зовут Эля, — опять улыбнулся девочкам Эл.  
— Ладно, Элька, пойдём, — не дожидаясь дальнейших расспросов, Шура взяла Электроника за руку и пошла с ним к калитке в школьном заборе. — Пока, девчонки! — махнула она подружкам на прощание и обратилась уже к Элеку: — А чего это ты так вырядился?  
— Я теперь часто в женском хожу, — честно ответил андроид. — Чтобы выглядеть взрослее.  
— Ну, не очень-то ты сейчас взросло выглядишь, Эл, — с сомнением сказала Шура и придирчиво осмотрела новый прикид робота.  
— Это только сегодня, чтобы внимание у школы не привлекать, — ответил Эл. — Хотел с вами повидаться, узнать как у вас дела. Из первых рук, так сказать.  
— С нами? Со мной и Санькой, что ль? — хмыкнула Шура.  
— Ну да…  
— Тебя папа попросил, да?  
— Нет, я сам. Не говори ему, что я был здесь. И маме, наверно, тоже.  
— Ладно, — легко согласилась девочка. — Санька, кстати, после шестого урока заканчивает. Минут сорок ещё. Только я вас ждать не буду — сами разбирайтесь.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Эл. — Расскажи лучше о себе. Как у тебя, всё хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — пожала плечами Шура. — Дела у меня нормально. Учусь хорошо, хожу в бассейн и на гимнастику, которую мама ведёт. Она теперь и со старшими занимается. Меня, правда, это достало всё, но типа для фигуры полезно, вот и мучаюсь. А, ещё мама замуж собирается.  
— Да ты что! — удивился Эл и искренне порадовался за Майку — всё-таки ему не хотелось, чтобы она по его вине оставалась одна.  
— Благодаря мне, между прочим.  
— Как это? — не понял андроид.  
— Ага, прикинь, я их в постели застала. Захожу, значит, утром в мамину комнату, рано ещё, выходной. Мама же от нас никогда не запирается, и тут, видно, забыла. А там она с дядей Мишей, ну… это самое.  
— А Миша — это кто? — только и спросил Электроник.  
— Брат маминой подруги. Неплохой дядька, бывает у нас иногда. Но я не знала, что у них роман и всё такое… Так вот, захожу я в спальню, а у них там во всю любовь идёт. Ну, я сначала прифигела малость, а потом думаю, после того, что вы с папой откололи, мне уже ничего не страшно. Хотела выйти незаметно, и тут они меня увидели. Засмущались так смешно, под одеялом спрятались. Мне их даже жалко стало. «Извините, говорю, что прерываю. Дверь открыта была».

Эл слушал молча, ему живо вспомнился давешний неприятный эпизод с собственным участием. Но Шура его растерянности, кажется, не заметила и продолжила рассказывать дальше.

— А дядя Миша, представляешь, он в итоге не растерялся, собрался такой и говорит: «Шура, я не просто так с твоей мамой сплю. Я её люблю и хочу замуж позвать. Ты как на это смотришь?» Вот тут я совсем обалдела. Хорошо, говорю, смотрю. Я не против в принципе. И тут мама такая из-под одеяла: «Миша, ты серьёзно?» Прикинь, она, короче, и не знала даже, что он жениться на ней хочет. А теперь уже вот заявление подали. И платье мне купили, чтоб на свадьбу идти. Красивое! — просияла Шура.  
— Шур, я… — Элек взял девочку за руку и виновато посмотрел ей в глаза. — Я извиниться хочу. За то, что вы… стали свидетелями того, как мы с твоим папой… В общем, мне жаль, что так вышло. Я виноват очень… Перед вами, перед Майей…  
— Ну, это да. Учудили вы тогда. Но, раз мама теперь замуж выходит и счастлива, то я тебя прощаю. А то, что я это увидела… Я просто не поняла тогда ничего, испугалась, думала он тебе больно делает. Знаешь, Эл, я потом много всяких роликов интернете посмотрела и поняла — секс со стороны всегда так стрёмно выглядит. Так что забей. Лучше с Санькой на эту тему поговорить попробуй. Он хоть и старше меня, а с тех пор ходит как пришибленный. Вот. Ладно Эл, рада тебя повидать была, но мне пора уже — надо маме из дома отзвониться. Пока!

Девочка махнула на прощание Электронику рукой и поспешила в сторону дома. Дождь усиливался. Элек остался стоять под проливным дождём, глядя ей в след. Его терзало странное чувство. Вроде бы Шура была с ним приветлива, приняла его извинения, но… «Как с чужим… Она разговаривала со мной как с чужим человеком. Вежливо, но равнодушно. Если она и с отцом так же?.. Бедный Серёжа!» — ему стало по-настоящему больно за Сергея, осознавать насколько тяжело приходится его любовнику, Эл начал только сейчас. Стало понятно, что от встречи с Сашей, по какому бы сценарию она ни пошла, ничего хорошего ждать не приходится.

Саша вышел из школы один, тоже, как и большинство мальчиков, без зонта. Глянул на затянутое сплошной серой массой небо, нахмурился и, едва выйдя из-под козырька, наткнулся на миловидную девушку, жестом приглашающую его под свой зонт. Это так удивило его, что он даже не сразу понял, кто перед ним, и подошёл ближе. А когда признал в незнакомке Эла, удивился ещё больше.

— Эл? Ты?.. — только и смог сказать мальчик.  
— Проходи, а то промокнешь, Саш, — приветливо улыбнулся Элек, укрывая своего бывшего воспитанника от дождя под большим зонтом.  
— Ты… здесь, почему? В этом?.. — свою мысль Саша сформулировал с трудом, а вот зонтик у Электроника забрал сразу и теперь уже сам держал его над роботом.  
— Я хотел тебя увидеть, Саш, — Эл жалобно смотрел на мальчика, который уже на полголовы был его выше. — А переоделся… просто очень боялся, что ты сразу узнаешь меня, и я даже подойти к тебе не смогу.

Саша едва заметно улыбнулся. А потом снова нахмурился:

— Если тебя отец подослал, можешь сразу уходить — я не хочу иметь с ним ничего общего!  
— Нет! Я сам пришёл, Серёжа не знает ничего, — горячо заверил его Эл. — П-просто, с-соскучился, — почему вдруг он стал заикаться, Электроник мог только догадываться — не иначе как программа копирует реакцию крайней степени волнения человека.  
— Ладно, пойдём в Макдак посидим, а то ты мокрый весь, — предложил Саша.  
— Конечно! Я тебя угощу, — расплылся в улыбке Элек. — Я теперь программирую немножко и даже кое-что заработал за последний месяц, — пока что всё шло просто замечательно, Электроник и рассчитывать на подобное не мог.

Саша подставил ему локоть, за который Элек, немного помявшись, ухватился, и они под ручку и под одним зонтом пошли в ближайшую обитель фастфуда. Со стороны ничем не примечательная парочка подростков.

Голодный Саша набрал себе полный поднос всякой нездоровой дребедени и даже скормил один большой гамбургер роботу под предлогом, что пожадничал и ему столько не съесть. На самом деле, и Эл это прекрасно знал, Саша очень не любил есть один. И Электроник пошёл у него на поводу, съел не особо вкусную булку с котлетой и даже залил это всё сверху колой.

— Ты совсем большой стал, Саш, — андроид с умилением глядел на мальчика и даже не пытался скрыть своей радости. — И красивый, — Саша при этих словах поперхнулся колой и Элу пришлось хлопать его по спине. Он хотел сказать ещё, что парень удивительно похож на своего отца, каким знал его в этом возрасте Электроник, но передумал — неизвестно, сочтёт ли парень такое признание за комплимент. В сложившихся-то условиях. — Я очень скучал по тебе.  
— Я… тоже, — тихо сказал Саша и опустил глаза. А потом вдруг добавил: — Тебе очень идут девчоночьи шмотки. Ты красивый в них. И без них — тоже, — сказал мальчик и осёкся.  
— Саш, прости меня, — Элек накрыл своей ладонью руку мальчика. — Я очень виноват…  
— Он тебя заставил? — тон парня стал резким, а взгляд, в упор теперь устремлённый на робота, жёстким и злым. — Угрожал? Пользовался тем, что ты зависишь от него?  
— Нет, что ты, Саш… — от одной мысли, что мальчик может считать своего отца насильником, Элу стало жутко. Сергей, конечно, не ангел, но такого он точно не заслуживает.  
— То есть это было добровольно?  
— Да…  
— И тебе это нравилось?  
— Да…  
— Чёрт, Эл! — громко выругался Саша, так, что на них стали оборачиваться другие посетители.  
— Саш, прости меня, — Эл чуть не плакал — интуиция не обманула его — встреча, как и ожидалось, добра не принесёт.

Парень сжимал кулаки и хмурил брови, но его плотно сомкнутые губы дрожали, а в глазах, которые он старательно отводил в сторону, стояли слёзы.

— Лучше бы ты сказал, что он изнасиловал тебя, — тяжело сглотнув, и всё также не глядя на собеседника, сказал Саша. — А ты был с ним по доброй воле. И сейчас с ним. Предатель.

— Сашенька, прости меня, — что ещё сказать Электроник не знал. Он сам вовсю уже плакал и готов был ползать перед мальчиком на коленях прямо посреди зала, если б это хоть как-нибудь помогло.  
— Не приходи ко мне больше, — Саша резко встал из-за стола, вытер запястьем глаза и, шмыгая носом, быстро покинул Макдональдс. Эл не пытался его остановить.

Всю дорогу до дома Электроник думал. И пришёл к странному, на первый взгляд, выводу: Шурочку Серёжа (а на самом деле они оба) практически потерял, но с Сашей ещё есть надежда на восстановление отношений. Да, он обижен, зол на них обоих, не хочет сейчас видеть, но, по крайней мере, мальчику не наплевать ни на отца, ни на самого Эла. Возможно, тут как раз тот случай, когда ненависть — обратная сторона любви. Надо только постараться, найти подход, не давать забыть о себе, и тогда, может быть, Саша оттает, простит их…

Про свою неудачную встречу с Серёжиными детьми Электроник рассказывать не стал, а Серёжа и не спрашивал. Пришёл вечером усталый, злой и под градусом. Поел и сразу завалился спать — с подъёмника упала машина. Они с напарником чудом успели отскочить, однако, ремонт владельцу пострадавшей бэхи теперь будет оплачивать весь трудовой коллектив мастерской.

Электроник так распереживался от того факта, что Сергей мог пострадать, а то и погибнуть, что всю ночь пролежал с ним в обнимку — не отключался. Только легко целовал любовника и осторожно гладил, чтобы не разбудить.

А через месяц робота снова, почти как магнитом, потянуло к Сашиной школе. На этот раз он никакую девушку изображать из себя не стал, пошёл как есть, в своей одежде. Но обнаруживать себя перед мальчиком и не думал — стоял, наблюдал издали за выходящими детьми, а когда появился Саша, и вовсе спрятался за дерево и выглядывал оттуда, как когда-то Серёжа, когда шпионил за самим Элеком, заменяющим его в школе.

Саша шёл опять один, ни с кем не общался. Глянул в сторону Эла, замер на секунду и дальше пошёл как ни в чём не бывало. «Наверное, не заметил», — подумал Эл. Зачем ему следить за мальчиком, андроид полностью объяснить себе не мог. Он волновался. С Серёжиных слов, Майка говорила, что мальчик в последний месяц совсем замкнулся, даже с сестрой не общается и друзей всех растерял. На свадьбе, которую «дядя Миша» устроил пышную и весёлую, сидел кислый и скучал. К психологу идти отказывается.

Эл чувствовал свою вину. Ведь именно после той с ним встречи у школы парень совсем пал духом. Саша считает его предателем, наверное так оно и есть. Но на следующий день Электроник опять пошёл к школе, опять удостоверился, что Саша выглядит издали совсем неплохо, опять вроде бы поймал на себе его беглый взгляд и немного успокоился. Потом у Серёжи были выходные, и робот естественно никуда один не ходил, потом выходные настали у школьников, и идти смысла не было, а в понедельник снова пошёл. И во вторник.

А в среду вечером Электронику на телефон через сайт мобильного оператора пришло сообщение: «Хватит прятаться, Эл. Приходи как в самый первый раз». Секунд пять ушло у Электроника, чтобы осмыслить происходящее, а потом он кинулся инспектировать свои тряпки — похолодало, а осеннего гардероба что у «Эллы Викторовны», что у «Элечки» не было. За завтрашний день Электронику предстояло купить хотя бы куртку и ботинки. Неужели Саша сменил гнев на милость?


	13. Беги-беги, пока я не вижу, прячься-прячься...

Иначе как чудом случившуюся перемену в Сашином поведении Электроник объяснить не мог. Но факт оставался фактом — вот уже в течение четырёх с лишним месяцев минимум два раза в неделю он мог встречать Сашу после школы и проводить с ним несколько часов. Они гуляли по улицам, если было не слишком холодно (Эл очень переживал, что Саша может замёрзнуть и заболеть) и развлекались. Эл даже вспомнил собственную юность — в свои «пятнадцать» он вынужден был практически безвылазно сидеть дома, довольствуясь лишь обществом профессора и Маши по вечерам и редкими визитами Серёжи. О такой свободе в ту пору андроид и мечтать не мог. Тем более, что возможностей для развлечения в Москве теперь было на порядок больше, чем четверть века назад. Лишь бы деньги были. А они у Электроника были — он худо-бедно, со скрипом, но зарабатывал удалённо своими программами и дизайном сайтов. Так, что без проблем мог оплачивать счета за электроэнергию и иногда давать Серёже деньги за половину аренды. Иногда — потому что при любом раскладе Эл оставлял себе существенную сумму на карманные расходы — Сашу надо было на что-то «гулять».

Справедливости ради надо сказать, что транжирить деньги щедрого робота, заработанные им потом и кровью (или в его случае электронами и позитронами?) Саша не стремился. В кафе ел мало, мотивируя это тем, что у него от общепита изжога, в кино платил за себя сам — говорил, что дядя Миша так хочет подлизаться к детям дражайшей супруги, что неплохо отстёгивает им с Шуркой на карман. Только в игровых зонах в растущих как грибы после дождя торговых центрах, Саша полностью превращался в ребёнка и сливал всю имеющуюся у Элека наличность. Эл только рад был — сам он всё равно не играл — какой смысл? Он — на порядок более совершенная машина, чем все эти автоматы.

А ещё Саша представил Элека своим друзьям, с которыми помирился почти сразу как стал вновь общаться с роботом.

— Это Эля, моя девушка.

Электроник в срочном порядке добавил несколько пунктов к Элиной легенде, и приветливо улыбнулся друзьям своего воспитанника, хотя, наверное, уже больше друга, чем воспитанника. Иногда с тех пор они гуляли все вместе.

В общем и целом, затея Элека удалась — Сашина мать сообщала Сергею, что сын более менее стал похож на нормального жизнерадостного подростка. Теперь у него и с друзьями хорошие отношения, и даже девушка вроде как появилась. Правда, от неё он свою подружку скрывает, но положительная тенденция явно налицо. Серёжа улыбался, выслушивая от экс-супруги хорошие новости и радуясь за сына, а Элеку было больно — в достижении другой своей цели он не продвинулся ни на шаг, Саша всё так же и слышать не хотел о своём отце.

И как заговорить о нём с мальчиком Электроник тоже не представлял — один неверный шаг, и он мог потерять с таким трудом вновь завоёванное Сашино доверие. Время шло, Саше должно было исполниться шестнадцать, и Элек, внутренне дрожа от страха, решился на серьёзный разговор.

— Саш, у тебя день рождения скоро, — как мог издали начал Эл. В этот раз они гулять по причине плохой погоды не пошли и сидели у Саши дома, благо старшее поколение было ещё на работе.  
— Я в курсе, Эл, — улыбнулся парень. — Хочешь спросить, что мне подарить?  
— И это тоже… Саш… я тебе кое-что скажу сейчас, только ты, пожалуйста, не обижайся на меня и не злись, хорошо? — попытался кое-как подстраховаться Эл.  
— Хм… мне уже не нравится начало. Но ладно, раз ты просишь, выслушаю и обещаю не злиться.  
— Саш… папа очень хочет тебя увидеть. Он скучает, правда.  
— А я всё ждал, Эл, когда же ты начнёшь просить за своего любовника! — скривился парень.  
— Ну почему ты так о нём, Саша? Он же не сделал тебе ничего плохого… Он так тебя любит, — с плохо скрываемым отчаянием в голосе посетовал робот.  
— Единственный, кого он любит, это… это не я, короче, — Саша был всё-таки раздражён, но прекратить разговор не пытался.  
— Прости его. Как меня… простил, — последние слова Электроник сказал едва слышно. Но Саша их прекрасно понял.  
— А с чего ты взял, Эл, что я тебя простил? — он внимательно посмотрел на робота.  
— Но… как… ты же… мы же с тобой… хорошо же общаемся… дружим, — такого поворота Электроник совсем не ожидал и совершенно растерялся.  
— Ну и что, — невозмутимо возразил Саша. — Это ничего не значит. Брось его, тогда прощу. Да, точно! — мальчик вдруг резко и как-то неестественно повеселел. — Расстаньтесь, и тогда я прощу вас обоих. Буду общаться с папой как раньше.  
— Саша, — Эл почувствовал себя в ловушке, в которую прыгнул практически добровольно. — Но как же я тогда буду? Мне ведь даже жить негде, электричество нужно…  
— Живи у нас, как раньше, — уже серьёзно сказал Саша.  
— Как ты себе это представляешь? — чуть не плакал Элек. — Твоя мама вряд-ли после всего случившегося питает ко мне тёплые чувства. А её новый муж? Разве он захочет видеть в своём доме постороннего человека? Не говоря уж о том, что мне тут и места нет.  
— А моя комната чем не место? — Саша тоже был на взводе. — Мы вполне можем ужиться, разве нет?  
— И ты скажешь этому Мише — вот это Эл, он робот, и я с ним буду жить? Да? — тоже повысил голос Электроник. — Миша ваш в первые же полгода поймёт, что я не человек, — добавил он уже тише.  
— Если ты будешь выглядеть как девушка, он и не поймёт, — стоял на своём Саша. — Девушки могут выглядеть почти на любой возраст.  
— А счета за электроэнергию он тоже не увидит? — скептически заметил андроид. — Саша, ты предлагаешь нереальный план. Невозможно долго жить со мной под одной крышей и не догадаться, что я не совсем человек.

Саша помрачнел, замолчал на какое-то время, видно что-то обдумывая, потом сказал:

— В любом случае, между мной и папой всё будет как раньше, только когда вы расстанетесь.  
— Ладно, я понял тебя, Саша, — Эл решительно пошёл в прихожую, накинул куртку и, не глядя на мальчика сказал: — Постараюсь выполнить твою просьбу.

Саша провожать его не пошёл, даже дверь за роботом не закрыл, так и стоял в комнате, пытался в себя придти после той каши, которую сам же и заварил.

— Ну и чего ты рогом упёрся? — вышла из своей комнаты Шура, которая, конечно же, всю перепалку между братом и андроидом слышала, но вмешиваться не хотела принципиально. — Ходил бы раз в месяц к отцу или здесь бы от него не прятался. С тебя бы не убыло. А ты всё расстаньтесь да расстаньтесь! Какая тебе разница, с кем папаша шпёхается? Эл не самый плохой вариант ещё.  
— Дура ты, Шурка, — вздохнул Саша. — Не понимаешь ничего, мелкая ещё.  
— Я дура?! — чуть не подавилась воздухом от возмущения девочка. — Да поумнее тебя буду! Эл сидит при бате, деньги ему зарабатывает, а была бы вместо него баба — женила бы его на себе да детей наплодила. И хрен бы мы тогда от него каких денег увидели. Или ты думаешь, что мама одна нас всё это время кормит, или Миша офигеть как много зарабатывает?  
— Ни хрена себе, ты экономистка выросла, в четырнадцать-то лет! — малость обалдел от меркантильности сестры парень. — И где только набралась!..  
— Где-где, — проворчала Шура, — некоторые, между прочим, не только собой занимаются и депрессуют от нечего делать, но ещё и маме помогают — по магазинам ходят и бюджет планируют. И не на всё, знаешь ли, хватает.  
— Понятно, — выдохнул Саша, — мамино влияние. Это не лечится.  
— Ты лучше скажи, бескорыстный ты наш, что делать будешь, если Эл и правда от папаши свалит, а к нам, что естественно, не придёт?  
— Как это, не придёт? — встрепенулся Саша. — А куда он денется? У него документов нет и вообще он как подросток выглядит. Конечно, придёт — ему электричество для подзарядки нужно. Это надо ж такое сказать: «Не придёт!» Глупости какие! — возмущался Саша, закрывая наконец за роботом дверь.

***

— Сколько это будет стоить? Этого хватит? — Серёжа, бледный как смерть, сидел в офисе одного из частных детективных агентств города Москвы, пил любезно предоставленный секретаршей корвалол и в который раз трясущимися руками пытался пересчитать деньги, которые ему удалось одолжить вчера у коллег.  
— В качестве залога даже с лишком, но в любом случае остаток средств вы получите обратно, как только мы закончим работу и посчитаем всю сумму. Если средств не хватит, вы сможете выплатить оставшееся в рассрочку в течении ближайших трёх месяцев, — успокоил его детектив. — У нас очень выгодные для клиентов условия оплаты. Итак, давайте проверим ещё раз по пунктам описание тех вещей, которые могут находиться у вашей сожительницы и сверим описание внешности. Вы, ведь, говорите, что у неё был тёмный парик?

Записку Сергей решил не показывать — так он только больше запутает детектива. Тетрадный лист в клетку он теперь всегда носил с собой в нагрудном кармане рубашки — последняя ниточка, которая связывает его с Электроником.

Накануне, еле волоча ноги после особо напряжённого трудового дня, меньше всего рассчитывал Сыроежкин, что дома его ждёт… а ничего не ждёт. Вернее, никто не ждёт. Квартира вылизана, на столе ужин, бельё на сушилке сохнет. А вот компьютера нет, женской одежды нет, большого чемодана и дорожной сумки тоже нет. Как и самого Электроника. Зато на столе рядом с тарелкой лежит записка.

«Серёжа! Я говорил сегодня с Сашей — он простит тебя и возобновит ваши отношения, если мы с тобой расстанемся. Твой сын был очень серьёзен, и я склонен выполнить его просьбу. Тем более, что мне давно было пора начать жить самостоятельно, а не обременять тебя ответственностью за не слишком полезного тебе робота. Ты и так слишком много для меня сделал, в основном в ущерб себе. А мне пора и честь знать. Спасибо тебе за всё. Эл».

Тогда у Сергея впервые прихватило сердце, минут тридцать он не мог отдышаться и прийти в себя. Потом принялся звонить мужикам из гаража — своих сбережений на частного детектива может и не хватить.

— Вы поторопитесь, пожалуйста, — очередной раз попросил Сыроежкин немолодого плотного мужичка-детектива. — У Эллы проблемы со здоровьем, ей каждые две недели лечение требуется, а в больницу она точно не пойдёт. Я доплачу за срочность.  
— Не беспокойтесь, Сергей Павлович, — мы приложим все усилия. К тому же, если её всё-таки госпитализируют, это только облегчит нашу задачу. Вы ведь говорите, у неё не смертельное заболевание.  
— Не смертельное, но… Я очень боюсь за неё.  
— Мы будем каждый день отчитываться вам о ходе работы, — попытался успокоить Серёжу детектив. Не нервничайте так.

Не нервничать Сыроежкин не мог, его аж трясло всего — он поэтому в сыскную контору на такси поехал, сам за руль сесть не решился. А всю дорогу до дома, внимательно вглядываясь в проходящих по тротуару людей, не мог отделаться от мысли, что с Электроником стряслась беда. Серёже всё казалось, что по каким-то причинам робот не сможет вовремя подзарядиться, отключится где-нибудь, и всё. Его в итоге найдут, примут за труп, начнут делать вскрытие и тут-то и выяснится, что перед ними не человек. А дальше экстраординарным эпизодом заинтересуются военные, поднимут секретные архивы и… В лучшем случае будут ставить эксперименты и потихоньку разбирать. В худшем — и думать не хотелось что.

Когда Серёжа был уже дома, ему позвонил Саша.

— Пап… Ты уже ходил к детективу? — голос Серёжиного сына был хриплый и взволнованный.  
— Саша! Да, ходил. Саша, как ты? Я так давно тебя не слышал, — Сергей так обрадовался звонку сына, что даже на секунду забыл о своей проблеме.  
— Это я виноват, что Эл пропал, — голос мальчика дрожал. — Я не хотел, я не думал, что он так… Я думал, что он ко мне… то есть к нам придёт… — в трубке послышался всхлип.  
— Сань, ну не надо, не плачь, не вини себя. Эл уже давно взрослый человек и сам должен соображать, что делает, — пытался успокоить сына Серёжа. Подумать только, первый раз за три года он разговаривает с сыном, да ещё Саша сам первый позвонил ему! Если б не обстоятельства, Сергей был бы счастлив.

Когда, обнаружив пропажу Элека и немного отойдя от шока, Серёжа кинулся звонить Майке, узнавать не пришёл ли Эл к ним, он и не думал, что Саша и вправду станет с ним общаться. Однако ж, Саша словно разом забыл все свои обиды, разговаривал с отцом так, будто и не было этих трёх лет молчания. Правда, говорил всё исключительно об Электронике. Но Сергей сейчас был сам в таком состоянии, что расстраиваться ещё и по этому поводу уже не мог. Главное, он слышал Сашин голос, и это было хорошо.

Каждый день после школы Саша пытался сам искать робота. Как это делать он не представлял, поэтому просто бродил по городу, полагаясь на свою интуицию, и всматривался в лица прохожих в надежде встретить знакомые черты. Парень ругал себя за то, что надавил на слишком трепетно относящегося к отцу андроида, но поступок Эла его поразил — такая преданность человеку, который никогда с ним особо не церемонился, подумать только!

Никакого продвижения в деле не наблюдалось уже вторую неделю. Сергей потихоньку сходил с ума, Саша опять замкнулся в себе, правда, отцу названивать не перестал — всё про Эла интересовался.

— Саш, ты бы про меня хоть раз спросил, — тяжело вздохнул Сергей в очередной раз, когда сын справлялся о ходе поисков андроида.  
— А что с тобой? — не понял мальчик.  
— Да вот, с сердцем проблемы, на нервной почве, видимо, — больше Сергею жаловаться на здоровье было некому. — Теперь на таблетках сижу.  
— Да?.. — в трубке надолго воцарилось молчание. — Прости, пап… Я не думал, что так будет, и что он настолько тебе… дорог.  
— Санька, да я ж не к тому, — заволновался Серёжа. Вызывать у собственного ребёнка чувство вины он и не думал. Всего лишь хотел чуть больше внимания к собственной персоне. — Ты здесь не причём. Я так просто. Ты про себя совсем не рассказываешь, думал, что, может, про меня тогда послушаешь.

Сколько раз за последние шестнадцать лет Сыроежкин представлял себе, что случилось чудо, и Электроник из его жизни исчез навсегда. Насколько было бы проще. Да он бы до сих пор жил с Майкой и детьми в своей квартире. А если бы и развёлся, то укатил к Гусю в Канаду. А теперь что? Семьи нет, с детьми отношения уже не те. С Гусем порвал, даже с Чижом не общается. Работу, и ту пришлось сменить! А на прежнем месте было куда как лучше. И машины с подъёмников не падали.

И вот после всего этого Эл сбежал, бросил его одного у разбитого корыта. Из благих побуждений, разумеется. Как когда они познакомились, прям. Сергей думал, у робота эта дурь — бегать, чуть что, с годами прошла. Ан нет, учудил на старости лет — повёлся на провокацию глупого мальчишки. Взрослый человек, называется!

«Только попадись мне, Электроник, я тебе задам! — накручивал себя Серёжа, чтоб совсем не впасть в уныние. — Так задам, мало не покажется. Только попадись!.. Только… найдись, пожалуйста. Живой».

***

Снять жильё в Москве за маленькие деньги, не заключая договора, и не предоставляя арендодателю никаких документов возможно. Но надо представлять себе ЧТО это будет за жильё и кто его сдаёт. Если предполагаемый арендатор занимается не совсем законными делами, так или иначе у него будут связи в околокриминальной среде, и квартиру он себе сможет подыскать весьма годную. Но у Электроника по понятным причинам таких знакомств не имелось, и он вынужден был искать себе пристанище по объявлениям в газете. Требования у него были невысоки — электричество, вода, место, где можно прилечь и… всё. Разве что ещё пешая доступность банкомата и интернет-кафе, на случай перебоев с мобильным интернетом. Вода была желательна, но необязательна — просто не хотелось грязью зарастать. Сон на кровати роботу тоже был не критичен — можно, в конце концов и не отключаться вовсе. Но вот полежать время от времени требовалось — программа просчитывала время, когда человек должен был бы устать, и тогда андроид чувствовал что ему нужен отдых, желательно в горизонтальном положении. Функция эта нужна была только для полного сходства с живым человеком, более ни для чего, но проблем Элеку доставляла немало — чувствовать всё, что чувствовал бы человек, включая весь спектр неприятных ощущений, было тяжело и неудобно.

В общем, пустившийся в «самостоятельное плавание» андроид оставил вещи в камере хранения на Павелецком вокзале, купил Бюллетень недвижимости и ещё несколько газеток рекламного толка с разделом «Недвижимость» и приступил к поискам. И, надо сказать, только постоянная занятость обеспечением собственного выживания, помешала Элу спятить от тоски по покинутым навсегда дорогим людям.

Бегая по объявлениям, «Элла Викторовна» несколько раз подвергалась сексуальным домогательствам со стороны мутного вида потенциальных арендодателей, пару раз даже была вынуждена применить силу, точно рассчитав заранее, что отпор не принесёт агрессору никакого вреда. И так расстроилась своим неудачам, что придя по последнему объявлению в большое пустующее здание начала девятнадцатого века где-то в Лефортово, просто расплакалась. Дом, бывшая гимназия, а потом приют и школа-интернат, стоял в достаточно оживлённом месте, вокруг шло строительство. Здесь, в отличие от промзон и заброшенных фабрик, ей явно ничего не светило. Тем не менее, больше для очистки совести, чем в надежде найти наконец жильё, «Элла Викторовна» нажала на кнопку переговорного устройства.

Удивительно, но этот последний адрес оказался именно тем, что нужно Элеку. Историческое здание готовилось к консервации — через год-другой его ждал капитальный ремонт, и ушлые охранники решили подзаработать, сдавая несколько помещений странноватым, но безобидным на вид гражданам. Скромно одетая темноволосая девушка в огромных очках (очки с простыми стёклами Эл для солидности давно себе приобрёл), неуверенно мявшаяся на пороге, никакой опасности не внушала. И её пустили. Показали комнату, бывший кабинет истории или чего-то там, в конце огромного тёмного коридора. Рядом оказался туалет — работающий. Сам он Элу был не нужен, есть робот не собирался, а вот вода, чтобы хоть лицо и руки помыть, оказалась кстати. Ну и две розетки в классе — самое главное. Эл заплатил за месяц вперёд, получил ключи, съездил за вещами в камеру хранения и стал обустраиваться на новом месте.

Электричество в здании было только в нескольких классах и на посту охраны, отопления не было вообще, вода в туалетах ледяная. Видимо, поэтому жильцов в этом жутковатом месте кроме робота было ещё от силы пара-тройка человек, что для Эла опять же плюс. Охранники дружелюбные, никаких таких поползновений в сторону «Эллы Викторовны» пока не предпринимали.

Первая неделя, можно сказать, прошла хорошо. Эл сделал себе лежанку рядом с одной из розеток, к другой подключил компьютер. Сигнал мобильной сети был сильным, что тоже радовало. Так что, пока собственного заряда хватало, Электроник работал сутки напролёт, не отключался — заказчик, мелкий ювелирный магазинчик, которому Эл делал сайт и интернет-магазин, торопил со сроками. Да и отрываться от работы андроид не мог — сразу начинал думать о Серёже, как он там без него, вспоминать Сашу, свою жизнь до этого бегства в никуда… и жить сразу не хотелось вообще.

В начале второй недели, расквитавшись, наконец с сайтом, Эл решил подзарядиться, и так уже затянул совсем — аккумуляторы почти разрядились. До такого состояния он себя ещё не доводил, а оно было пренеприятнейшее — как у человека с анемией. Голова тяжёлая, руки-ноги ватные, чуть пошевелишься — испарина. И спать хочется, то есть отключиться. Сил совсем ни на что нет. Эл подключил свой кабель к розетке, лёг и стал ждать. На полный заряд времени нужно было много, но ему торопиться некуда было. А чтобы просто так не лежать и думы свои невесёлые не думать, Электроник принял мудрое на его взгляд решение — отключиться на восемь часов. То есть до утра.

Открыв утром глаза, Электроник понял, что чувствует себя не намного лучше, чем накануне, когда только подключился к электросети. В первый момент такая ситуация его озадачила, а потом он с ужасом понял, что электричества в цепи нет. Делать нечего, Эл смотал провод, убрал его в свою сумку и поплёлся к охранникам узнавать, что же случилось и «когда дадут свет?»

— Чой-то ты плохо выглядишь, Элла Викторовна, — поприветствовал робота один из охранников.  
— Бледная какая! — покачал головой второй. — Может, скорую вызвать? А то окочуришься прямо тут, нехорошо будет.  
— В порядке всё со мной, — устало выдохнул Эл. — Лучше скажите, почему электричества нет? Я работать не могу.  
— А дык это… стройка рядом, они свои кабельные сети подключают. Это ненадолго. А ты точно ничего… хм… не употребляешь? — этот вопрос охрану волновал больше всего, что и понятно — как потом объяснять милиции наличие трупа посторонней гражданки на территории вверенного им объекта?  
— Не употребляю, — с раздражением ответил андроид. — У женщин, знаете, периоды бывают, когда им нехорошо, — изящно отмазался Эл. — А ненадолго — это на сколько?  
— Да кто ж знает, развёл руками охранник. — В прошлый раз, когда соседний дом строили — на полдня всего. Не переживай, может тебе таблеточку дать? У меня но-шпа есть, от похмелья — самое то, и тебе поможет.  
— Нет, спасибо. Ладно, буду ждать полдня, — и Эл, шатаясь и держась за стенки побрёл обратно. На свой этаж поднялся уже с трудом, даже упал пару раз по дороге.

Заряда должно было хватить ещё на двое суток, так что ситуация не катастрофическая. Но будет ли Эл уже через полдня в состоянии встать, взять кабель и подключить себя к розетке, он не знал. Поэтому вилку в розетку воткнул заранее, а разъём зажал в руке, чтобы как только загорится освещение, по-быстрому подключить к питанию и себя.

Почти сразу после того как «Элла Викторовна» покинула скучающих охранников, им забарабанили в дверь с улицы.

— Что вы хотите? — поинтересовался охранник у бомжеватого вида плотненького мужичка средних лет.  
— Да вот жильё ищу… дешёвое. Чтобы договор не подписывать. Вы ведь, вроде, сдаёте?  
— Хм… оплата вперёд, — скептически посмотрел на совсем уж непрезентабельного клиента охранник.  
— А посмотреть можно?  
— Ишь какой привередливый!  
— Я с наркошами рядом не хочу, — промямлил мужик. — Я их боюсь.  
— Ладно, пошли, проведу тебя, — смилостивился охранник. — Явных нариков мы не пускаем, но и медицинские справки ни с кого не требуем, сам понимаешь.

Пока охрана пыталась сделать свой мелкий гешефт, предоставляя кров всяким сомнительным элементам, Элу становилось всё хуже. Время шло, обещанные полдня давно истекли, а электричество так и не дали. И сил идти вниз и выяснять обстановку уже не было. Эл попробовал подняться, но всё, на что оказался способен — встать на четвереньки и проползти пару метров. Понял, что далеко так не уйдёшь, а от розетки отдаляться нельзя, из последних сил добрался до своей лежанки и схватился за провод. Сознание Электроник не терял, но соображал плохо. Перейдя в режим пониженного потребления электроэнергии, программа сбоила и вытаскивала из постоянной памяти разные значимые для него события. Элеку виделся покойный Виктор Иванович с Машей, школа, куда так недолго он успел походить как обычный ученик, Серёжа, сначала подросток, потом молодой человек, его дети, Саша, требующий расстаться с любовником, и опять Серёжа, уже такой, каким Эл видел его в последний раз. Его лицо было близко, Серёжа почему-то плакал. Это очень удивило робота — когда Сергею было плохо, он обычно злился, а не лил слёзы. «Наверное, я хотел, чтобы он жалел о моём уходе», — отстранённо отметил про себя Эл. А потом его тело стало лёгким, даже невесомым, Элу показалось, что он взлетел, а картинка перед глазами стала быстро меняться, но разобрать, что происходит он уже не мог.


	14. А любовь - это клетка, я опять загнан в угол...

Детектив — сама любезность оказался. Пока «Элла Викторовна» в полуовощном состоянии «отдыхала» в Серёжиной машине под бдительным Сашиным присмотром, он без всяких просьб помог тоже уже полувменяемому от избытка чувств Сыроежкину собрать все вещи андроида и погрузить в багажник.

— Сергей Палыч, — только и поинтересовался детектив, — а зачем, простите, вашей девушке провод, подключённый? Опасно же…  
— Больная она, — хмыкнул немного придя в себя Серёжа. — На всю голову. Имеет нездоровую страсть к электричеству и побегам из дома.  
— Как жаль, как жаль, — покачал головой детектив. — Ну, жду вас завтра в офисе, рассчитаемся. Дело несложным оказалось. Удачи вам, Сергей Палыч.

Когда Сергею позвонили из агентства и сказали, что есть новая информация, и, чтобы удостовериться, что искомая личность найдена, Сергею Павловичу надо подъехать по указанному адресу, он был у Майки, детей проведывал в свой выходной. Сашка естественно сорвался ехать с ним. Приехали в итоге к какому-то заброшенному дому, один вид которого жуть наводил, объяснили ситуацию охране, а те только обрадовались возможности избавиться от проблемной постоялицы. Тем более, что вернуть уплаченные вперёд деньги за месяц аренды никто с них не требовал. Однако, увидев в одном из помещений этого обесточенного здания своего робота, валяющегося на куче какого-то тряпья рядом с розеткой и из последних сил цепляющегося за свой силовой кабель, Серёжа не выдержал — разрыдался прямо там, на глазах у сына и посторонних мужиков — детектива и охранника. Поднял андроида, который своим видом ничем не отличался от умирающего человека, на руки, прижал к себе и осторожно понёс к выходу. Провод Эл так и не выпустил — Серёжа его вокруг руки робота обмотал.

Успокоился Сыроежкин на удивление быстро и, пока ехали домой, всё больше ворчал и ругался. На Эла естественно. Какой он такой сякой, всё сам за всех решил, нет, чтобы сначала с ним поговорить, по-человечески. Грозился посадить Электроника под замок, потому что ещё одного его побега Сергей не переживёт, и всё в таком роде. Эл ничего понять толком из его слов не мог, и Сыроежкин это прекрасно видел, но ругаться не прекращал — видать последствия стресса сказывались. Саша сидел на заднем сидении рядом с роботом и, стащив с него грязный уже парик и очки, легко гладил по волосам. Эл жалобно смотрел то на мальчика, то на водителя, то в окно. Разговаривать он не мог.

Дома, устроив беглеца на кровати, Сергей подключать к питанию его не спешил — оставил как есть, а сам повёз сына к матери — было уже поздно.

— Почему ты его заряжаться не оставил? — спросил перед тем как идти к дому Саша.  
— А вдруг он опять сбежит, пока меня нет, что тогда? — устало сказал Серёжа.  
— Ладно, прости меня, папа… за всё, — вдруг стал извиняться мальчик. — Я неправ был. Он для тебя слишком много значит, — опустил голову Саша.

С тех пор как они нашли робота, Сашина радость как-то быстро растаяла и почти всё время он был угрюм и мрачен. Сергею даже в какой-то миг показалось, что сын готов расплакаться, и вовсе не от счастья. В чём дело он не понимал.

— Ты для меня значишь больше, Сань, ты ведь мой сын, — обнял на прощание мальчика Серёжа. — Ну, не грусти, чего ты? Всё ведь хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — ничуть не веселее согласился мальчик и пошёл к дому. Потом обернулся на отъезжающую машину, печально кивнул сам себе: — Любимая папина игрушка… Мёртвой хваткой в него вцепился. И ведь не отдаст никому.

***

— Серёжа? — Эл сел на кровати и растерянно уставился на Сыроежкина. — Почему ты убрал провод? Я не зарядился ещё…  
— На сколько хватит твоего заряда? Отвечай, — вместо объяснений сам задал вопрос Серёжа.  
— Дня на два, на три, в зависимости от нагрузок, — не понимая, к чему клонит Сергей, сказал Эл и снова откинулся на подушки. — Серёж, мне нужно зарядиться полностью.  
— Зачем? — изобразил святую простоту Серёжа. — Чтобы ты опять сбежал? Нет уж, хватит. Теперь я буду контролировать величину твоего заряда.  
— Я не сбегу, клянусь тебе… — Эл не верил, что это происходит на самом деле — Сергей намерен специально держать его в таком беспомощном состоянии.  
— Я допускаю Эл, что ты искренне так считаешь. Но обстоятельства могут измениться, и ты опять вобьёшь себе в голову, что без тебя мне будет лучше, — уже на полном серьёзе заявил Сыроежкин. — А на твой здравый смысл я рассчитывать не могу — ты, извини, показал себя не очень адекватным человеком — пошёл на поводу у неразумного ребёнка.  
— Саша уже не ребёнок, Серёжа, — возразил Электроник. — И я поступил правильно — теперь он общается с тобой.  
— О чём я и говорю, — устало вздохнул Сергей, — позволил манипулировать собой мальчику, которому и шестнадцати лет нет, и считаешь, что сделал хорошо. Эл, Санька — ещё глупый ребёнок, которым двигают эгоистические мотивы. Захотел отомстить своему отцу. Да, я знаю, что во многом сам виноват, но сейчас речь не об этом. Мы, как взрослые люди не должны поддаваться его шантажу и угрозам. А что сделал ты?!  
— Ладно, Серёж, я понял тебя. Ты прав, — сил спорить с человеком у робота сейчас не было. — Дай мне провод и иди на работу, ты опаздываешь.  
— Да, пора уже, — согласился Сыроежкин, глянув время на телефоне. А потом порылся в шкафу, достал оттуда моток веревки и за запястья привязал робота к кровати.  
— Серёжа!.. — андроида настолько поразил и обескуражил поступок человека, что он даже не нашёлся что сказать ещё.  
— До вечера, Эл, — уже в дверях обернулся на него Сыроежкин. — Хотел бы тебе сказать: «Не скучай», но не могу. Так что придётся тебе некоторое время поскучать, подумать. Впрочем, можешь, отключиться до моего прихода, этого я тебе не могу запретить.

Сначала Электроник отключаться не хотел принципиально — Серёжа собирался превратить его в полностью зависимую от себя куклу. Это было обидно, хотя Эл и понимал в некоторой степени мотивы Сыроежкина, но без сопротивления сдаваться не хотелось. А потом дала себя знать программа, имитирующая человеческие реакции.

Чтобы не вызывать подозрений у окружающих, робот-шпион должен был вести себя в точности как живой человек. То есть, попав в ситуацию, которая была бы неудобна или неприятна для человека, он должен был демонстрировать естественное для человека поведение. Например, будучи зафиксированным надолго в одном положении, пытаться всеми силами из него освободиться, стонать и охать, как если бы у него и вправду болело тело и затекли конечности. Достигалось такое поведенческое сходство андроида с живым человеком тем, что робот действительно испытывал болезненные ощущения. Боль была фантомной, ведь никакой угрозы для функционирования механизма не было, но, тем не менее, переносить роботу её было тяжело.

Вот и Электроник уже через пару часов весь извертелся, пытаясь освободиться от пут. Рук своих он почти не чувствовал, да и спина ныла, и плечи болели. Но сил разорвать веревки при таком уровне заряда у андроида катастрофически не хватало. Он даже расплакался от собственного бессилия. А потом разозлился: Серёжа хочет так наказать его за побег — не выйдет. И выключился с условием, что «проснётся» только когда его освободят. Так-то.

Сергей, увидев вечером «спящего» на сбитой в ком постели андроида, только выдохнул с облегчением — Электроник тут, на месте, остальное не важно. Отвязал верёвки, аккуратно опустил руки вдоль тела андроида и поцеловал его в губы.

Эл открыл глаза, тут же вспомнил, как с ним сегодня обошёлся Сергей, хотел рассердиться, но не смог. Человек нежно целовал его губы, гладил лицо, и Элеку ничего не оставалось как ответить на ласку. Правда, руки его пока не слушались, приходилось довольствоваться одними поцелуями.

— Серёжа, не связывай меня так больше, — сказал робот, когда Сыроежкин, нацеловавшись, отстранился от него. — Это очень больно, и руки до сих пор не работают.  
— Эл, никакого вреда тебе веревки не причинят. Ты же сам это понимаешь. Такая боль для тебя — не более чем иллюзия.  
— Но я её чувствую! — попытался достучаться до Серёжи андроид. — И ты это тоже знаешь. Скажи, ты меня так наказываешь за побег?  
— Н-нет, Эл… не наказываю. Хотя, наверное, следовало. Я просто устал. За эти десять дней, что тебя не было, я постарел лет на десять. Теперь просто хочу быть уверенным, что ты рядом и никуда не денешься. Мне даже доктор волноваться запретил, а так мне спокойнее.  
— Что с тобой случилось, Серёж? — забеспокоился Электроник. — Ты заболел?  
— В некотором роде. Я теперь типа хроник, — печально кивнул Сергей. — Сердце. Я даже всех диагнозов не запомнил, но если интересно, могу дать выписку почитать. Но это на самом деле нестрашно всё, — резко сменил тон Сыроежкин, — если регулярно принимать лекарства, то я вполне здоровый и работоспособный человек.  
— Серёжа…  
— Ладно, Эл, я пойду поем, ты отдыхай пока.

Отдыхать и так провалявшийся целый день без дела робот не собирался. Он решил пойти и сделать то, что ему не позволили сделать вчера вечером по прибытии домой — он решил наконец помыться. Сил, правда, на это почти не было, и голова здорово кружилась, но чувствовать себя грязным и неухоженным андроид не любил — всегда старался за собой следить.

Естественно, спокойно поужинать Сыроежкину Электроник не позволил. Не специально, конечно. Просто, жуя очередной пельмень (сообразить себе на ужин что-то более сложное Сергей был не в состоянии), он чуть не поперхнулся, услышав грохот, доносящийся из ванной. Помянув очередной раз нехорошим словом не в меру самостоятельного андроида, Сергей пошёл спасать робота.

Судя по «картине маслом», которую мог наблюдать вошедший в ванную Сыроежкин, у Эла закружилась голова, и он, падая и не совсем хорошо соображая, ухватился за шторку. Свалил её и карниз, на котором она крепилась, а тот, в свою очередь задел полочку на зеркале со всяким мыльно-рыльным добром. Теперь всё это, включая самого андроида, валялось грудой на полу маленького совмещённого санузла.

— Прости, — прокряхтел робот из-под завала. Встать самому у него не получалось. — Я просто хотел принять душ.  
— Это я виноват, — нехотя признал свою вину Сыроежкин. — Надо было тебя ещё вчера отмыть, как приехали. Но у меня уже сил не было. А ты, кстати, мог подождать, пока я поем, — не упустил случая отчитать Элека Сергей. И принялся наводить порядок. — Я бы тебе помог.  
— Если бы я был полностью заряжен, мне бы не понадобилась помощь, я бы сам всё сделал, — парировал Эл, которого Серёжа наконец-то поднял и усадил на крышку унитаза. — И ел бы ты сейчас не пельмени, которые уже два месяца в морозилке валяются, а нормальную еду.  
— Что-то не сильно тебя интересовало, что я в последние полторы недели ел, — съязвил Сыроежкин. Потом набрал в ванну воды, плеснул пены, раздел робота и принялся его отмывать.  
— Серёжа, ты в детстве в куклы играл? — поинтересовался Электроник, когда его, намытого и завёрнутого в полотенце, Серёжа на руках отнёс в постель.  
— Нет, — пожал плечами Сергей. — Мальчики в куклы не особо играют.  
— В твоём случае зря, — констатировал Эл. — Твоим родителям следовало бы накупить тебе пупсов, чтобы ты мог их купать, одевать и нянчить. Может быть тогда у тебя бы не возникало мысли проделывать всё это сейчас со мной.

Серёжа на это только рассмеялся, он с такой точки зрения ситуацию не рассматривал. Куклы его в детстве совершенно не интересовали, а понянчить он и своих детей успел.

— Нет, Эл, — отсмеявшись сказал Сергей, — ты для меня не кукла и не ребёнок. Ты — мой личный робот-андроид, за которым глаз да глаз нужен, а то он чересчур самостоятельный. Всё, сейчас намажу тебя маслом, вылюблю как следует и будем спать, — с этими словами Сергей поставил поближе к кровати флакон с минеральным маслом и начал раздеваться сам.

«Личный робот-андроид, — в который раз с тоской подумал Элек. — Ну да, в принципе, именно это я и есть. А ведь было время, я был для тебя человеком и лучшим другом… А теперь? Машина на службе человека. Которой не дают даже нормально работать и этого самого человека обслуживать». Впрочем, невесёлые мысли андроида очень быстро сошли на нет — по его телу нежно скользили тёплые Серёжины руки, и помимо воли на Электроника ласковой волной накатывало тихое счастье, отдаваясь радостью во всех уголках механического тела и электронного сознания робота.

— Так приятно иметь тебя такого — нежного и расслабленного, — через полчаса, удовлетворив похоть, Серёжа всё ещё не спешил покинуть нутро своего механического любовника. Обнимал его и легко целовал лицо и шею.  
— Я ведь даже обнять тебя не могу, не говоря уж о чём-то большем, — вздохнул Эл. — Совсем сил нет.

Серёжа на эти слова только несильно укусил его за мочку уха. Потом, не без труда отлепившись от желанного тела, сходил наконец за проводом.

— Немного подзаряжу тебя, не расстраивайся.  
— Можно, я отключусь? Больно, — чуть поморщившись, Эл приложил ладонь к своему животу — его система фильтрации биологических веществ с трудом справлялась с жидким белком, а с семенем — особенно.  
— Конечно, до утра Эл, — кивнул Сыроежкин и подключил андроида к сети.

А утром Серёжа опять привязал Электроника к кровати. На этот раз так, что шевелить руками Эл мог почти свободно, даже сесть и встать мог. А вот пойти взять провод и подключиться к сети — нет. Эл уже не возражал — с Сергеем спорить — себе дороже — повернёт всё так, что в итоге сам же виноват окажешься. Да и волновать его на самом деле не хотелось. Эл почитал заключение кардиолога — пока действительно ничего страшного, но вот раньше-то Серёжа был абсолютно здоровым человеком, это побег Эла его так подкосил.

К концу недели Электроник почти смирился со своей судьбой. Ну хочет его Сергей полностью контролировать — ладно. Нравится ему трахать почти беспомощное тело — тоже пожалуйста. Даже против того, что Сергей в своё отсутствие держит его на привязи Эл не возражал, он всё равно отключался. Но вот то, что он стал теперь фактически бесполезной игрушкой, это буквально убивало его. Домашнее хозяйство в современной городской квартире не представляет из себя ничего сложного или требующего большого количества времени или сил — Сергей прекрасно справлялся с ним сам. Эл в качестве прислуги для Сыроежкина был скорее роскошью, чем необходимостью. Но ведь Электроник не мог ещё и работать! Он только-только начал зарабатывать какие-то ощутимые деньги — и тут вот такое! Что делать? Серёжа и слышать про полный заряд ничего не хотел, а без этого какая работа?

Помог Электронику случай. В один из вечеров он без предупреждения явился к ним домой в лице Серёжиного сына Саши. Всю неделю Саша звонил отцу и справлялся об их с Элеком житье-бытье. Но на просьбу позвать к телефону Эла или сказать ему, чтоб включил мобильник всегда получал вежливый отказ по какой-нибудь явно надуманной причине. Саша забеспокоился и явился с инспекцией лично.

Сергей всегда был рад видеть сына, пусть и прекрасно понимал, ради кого мальчик на самом деле приехал. Вот и тут он чуть ли не хороводы вокруг него водил, пиццу заказал, разговорами развлекал, денег на карманные расходы отсыпал. Саня кушал, головой кивал, отца благодарил и во всём поддакивал. А потом и говорит:

— Папа, а что с Элом происходит? Он же на стуле еле сидит…  
— Заряд кончается, Сань, — честно ответил Сергей. Как будто ничего необычного не происходит.  
— Когда вы с нами жили, Элек никогда до такого состояния не доходил. Почему сейчас так?

И тут Электроник понял, что это его шанс.

— Понимаешь, Саша, твой папа считает, что мне не нужно заряжаться полностью. Поэтому я теперь всё время в таком состоянии.  
— Как это? — не поверил мальчик.  
— Эл! — повысил на робота голос Сыроежкин-старший. — А впрочем, ладно, валяй, жалуйся, какой я тиран и монстр и как тебя бедного загнобил, — махнул рукой Серёжа.  
— А что мне остаётся? — вздохнул Электроник. — Ты к голосу разума не прислушиваешься. Может, хоть твой сын сможет донести до тебя, что ты поступаешь глупо, лишая меня возможности активно жить и работать. Тебе же в итоге хуже.  
— Чегой-то мне хуже?! — вскинулся Сергей. — Мне, наоборот, хорошо — ты сидишь дома, нигде не шляешься, приключений не ищешь, никто тобой не заинтересуется. И я спокоен.  
— Но я же так работать не могу!  
— Считай, что у тебя отпуск. Бессрочный. А я уж как-нибудь счета за электричество оплачу.  
— Ну вот, ты, собственно, всё и услышал, Саша, — подвёл итог их недолгой перепалке Электроник. — Я фактически превратился в куклу…  
— Ну что, нажаловался на меня, легче стало? — скептически посмотрел на андроида Серёжа.  
— Я пойду лягу, — как Эл ни хотел побольше пообщаться с Сашей, а на «нервной почве» силы расходуются быстрее даже у роботов. К тому же он надеялся, что в его отсутствие Саша как-то повлияет на отца. Может быть.

На Сашу вся сцена произвела гнетущее впечатление. «Как старые супруги, — подумал мальчик. — Ворчат, препираются, пытаются друг на друга давить, но не расходятся. А отец совсем на нём помешался. И сам этого не понимает…» Но Электроника ему было всё-таки жалко — в отличие от отца он такую жизнь не выбирал, и вынужден был терпеть любое отношение Сергея. И по глубокому убеждению мальчика, Эл заслуживал много лучшего. Сколько себя Саша помнил, домашнему роботу, которого и роботом-то язык не поворачивается назвать, всегда доставалось от отца. Постоянные вначале тычки и затрещины, постепенно сменились словесными попрёками, а теперь вот дошло и до этого — отец его практически на цепь посадил.

Но больнее всего Саше делалось от осознания того, что Эл в общем-то был всем доволен. Даже сейчас, что его больше всего расстраивало? Не тяжёлое физическое самочувствие, ни отсутствие всякой свободы. Его угнетала невозможность обслуживать своего хозяина, работать и приносить ему пользу.

— Пап, зачем ты с ним так? Ему же плохо, — спросил Саша, глядя, как робот держась за мебель и стены поплёлся из кухни, где они сидели, в комнату, лежать.  
— Не так уж ему плохо, Сань, поверь мне. Он не человек, страдающий от голода, — вполне ожидаемо ответил Серёжа. — А для машины немного поберечь её ресурс и не использовать на полную, только полезно. И не заржавеет, и прослужит дольше.  
— Да он же и так на двести лет работы рассчитан, — воскликнул Саша. — Куда ещё его ресурс продлевать?!  
— Всё равно, Саш, пока так.  
— Ты эгоист, пап, всегда делаешь как тебе удобно, а о других не думаешь!  
— Саш, ты правда считаешь, что я делаю, как мне удобно? Всегда? Особенно, когда дело касается Электроника? — невесело усмехнулся Сыроежкин.

Тут Саша вынужден был замолчать, ибо возразить ему было нечего — всю историю взаимоотношений мальчика Серёжи Сыроежкина и его двойника, робота Электроника, он хорошо знал от обоих своих родителей. И про то как в школе отец вынужден был солгать об Электронике всем своим друзьям, разом оказавшись в полной изоляции, и про то, какие трудности вызывала постоянная необходимость прятать андроида от чужих глаз — это Саша уже знал по личному опыту. Даже шикарной профессорской квартирой, подаренной Серёже покойным Громовым в качестве компенсации за моральные и материальные неудобства, отец в итоге пользоваться не смог, оставив её бывшей жене и детям, притом сам ютясь с Элом в съёмном жилье. А если представить на минутку, что папа мог быть вовсе и не влюблён безумно в андроида (а чужая душа — потёмки, и что там на самом деле отец испытывает к Элу, Саша наверняка знать не может), то по всему выходит, что и от попыток как-то устроить свою личную жизнь он тоже вынужден был отказаться. Да, в эгоизме Саша отца упрекать не мог…

— Жалко его… — только и смог в итоге сказать мальчик.  
— Я подумаю, Сань. Просто не готов пока, — спорить с собственным ребёнком из-за андроида Сергей не хотел совершенно.

Однако, Саша знал одну вещь и в ближайшее время собирался этим знанием воспользоваться. Дело в том, что отец его, когда дело касалось любимого робота, был страшным перестраховщиком. Опасаясь, что с ним может что-нибудь случиться, а бедный Элек останется один дома в полной неизвестности, Сергей делал дубликаты ключей от каждой своей съёмной квартиры и давал его Майе. Бывшей супруге, несмотря на всё, что между ними было, он доверял, тем более, что судьба Электроника ей не была совсем уж безразлична.

И Саша в тайне от матери взял ключи от квартиры отца и на следующей неделе, когда тот был на смене, пришёл к нему домой. Зачем, и сам толком объяснить себе не мог. Наверное, хотел убедиться, что с Электроником всё в порядке, что папа всё же подумал над его просьбой и позволил Элу вести полноценную жизнь. Да и вообще, просто посмотреть на Электроника, побыть рядом наедине. Чем не причина?

Саша открыл дверь, прошёл в комнату, да так и замер на пороге — к картине, что предстала перед его глазами, мальчик готов не был.


	15. Между нами выросла стена - и это полностью твоя вина!

— Элек, миленький, да что ж он с тобой делает! — Саша, едва придя в себя от увиденного, бросился к роботу. Тот лежал на постели и за исключением еле заметного «дыхания» никаких признаков жизни не проявлял.

У Саши слёзы на глаза навернулись, мешая ему распутывать верёвки, до того жалкое зрелище из себя представлял андроид — маленький (а для вымахавшего за последние пару лет Саши Эл уже стал маленьким), одинокий и лишённый всякой свободы. Наконец, с веревками было покончено, и Саша в порыве чувств обнял Электроника. Точнее, навалился на него, придавив к кровати всем телом.

Система управления андроида зафиксировала отсутствие конструкций, удерживающих руки робота, и вывела его процессор из спящего режима. Элек открыл глаза, автоматически обнял лежащего на нём человека и поцеловал — так ведь обычно и наступало его вечернее пробуждение, когда возвращался Серёжа.

Саша в первые секунды даже не понял, что происходит — Эл обнимал его, легко поглаживая по спине, и… целовал. По-взрослому, широко раскрыв рот, взасос, соприкасаясь языками, влажно, жарко и очень чувственно.

До чего же восхитительное это было чувство! Охваченный моментально вспыхнувшим возбуждением, Саша крепче прижался к роботу, уже совершенно осознанно проталкивал свой язык ему в рот, даже постанывал от удовольствия.

Тем временем, отдавшегося чувствам андроида насторожило то, что его партнёр слишком уж возбуждён для простого поцелуя — с Серёжей такого не случалось лет десять по меньшей мере. Эл ещё раз проанализировал информацию, поступающую от своих «органов чувств», и ужаснулся — он целовался с Серёжиным сыном! И разорвать контакт сейчас не представлялось возможным — оказать сопротивление Электроник не мог, уровень заряда был слишком низок.

Саша почти потерял голову от первого в своей жизни поцелуя, казалось, ничто в мире не способно оторвать его от Элека, однако… Однако, как бы не был он поглощён страстью, игнорировать то, что Эл уже не отвечает ему, что перестал обнимать, мальчик уже не мог.

— Эл, прости меня, — всё же нашёл в себе силы отстраниться от андроида Саша. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
— Это ты меня прости, Саш, — сделал попытку сесть на кровати робот. — Вы с Серёжей так похожи… Я перепутал… — Эл опять лёг, сидеть было тяжело. — А как ты здесь оказался, и где Сергей?  
— Папа на работе, — уже более менее отдышавшись сказал Саша. — Я пришёл сам, проведать тебя, и как вижу, не зря — ты был связан, Эл! Почему он так поступает с тобой?! — Сашино возбуждение постепенно сменилось раздражением и обидой на отца.  
— Да, точно, ещё ведь рано, Серёжа на работе, — согласился Элек. — И Саш… тебе надо будет привязать меня обратно, — извиняющимся тоном попросил Электроник.  
— Что?! — не поверил своим ушам Саша. — Ты спятил, Эл? Электроны за позитроны зашли? Что ты вообще говоришь такое — привязать обратно!  
— Серёжа увидит, что я отвязан, и расстроится, будет нервничать, а ему нельзя, — всё с такой же виноватой физиономией пояснил робот. — Для сердца вредно.  
— Эл, твою мать! — не сдержавшись, помянул в сердцах несуществующую родительницу андроида Саша. И даже вскочил с кровати от возмущения. — Отец тебя две недели держит на голодном пайке, привязывает как раба какого-то, а ты только и делаешь, что целуешь его и о здоровье печёшься! Самому-то не противно? Что за отношения у вас?! Ты мазохист? Настолько себя не уважать!.. — Саша как зверь в клетке ходил взад-вперёд по комнате, запускал руки в белокурую, как у отца и Эла, шевелюру, и готов был уже рвать на себе волосы. — Скажи, где твой кабель, я заряжу тебя.  
— Нет, — отрицательно замотал головой робот. — Так я не хочу — без Серёжиного согласия. Пойми, мне всё это тоже не нравится, и я не поддерживаю паранойю твоего папы, но раз это так важно для него — полностью меня контролировать, пусть будет так, как он хочет. Со временем я смогу убедить его дать мне больше свободы. Ну, или ты его убедишь… Может быть, — в голосе Эла мелькнула надежда.  
— Эл, брось его, я серьёзно, — Саша опять подсел к Электронику на кровать, взял его руки в свои и просяще заглянул роботу в глаза. — Я не ставлю никаких условий, ничего не требую, просто прошу — брось, уходи. Мы сможем о тебе позаботиться…  
— Саш… — Эл тяжело «вздохнул», имитируя усталость человека, попавшего в тяжёлые жизненные обстоятельства. — Пока твой папа хочет, чтобы я был рядом, я не уйду.  
— Но почему, Элек? — чуть не плакал Саша. — Почему? — он невольно опустил взгляд на ладони робота, которые держал в своих руках, крепче сжал их и… — Эл, что это? — Саша осторожно провёл кончиками пальцев по уродливому шраму почти круглой формы на запястье андроида. — Откуда это у тебя?  
— Это… Это… — голос робота задрожал. — Это от п-последствия кон…такта с огнём.

Эл старался лишний раз не вспоминать сам о том инциденте, произошедшем больше двух лет назад, и не напоминал о нём Серёже. Даже одежду с тех пор носил всегда с длинными рукавами. Сегодня вот только Серёжа наткнулся утром в шкафу на новую, ещё ни разу не ношенную Элом футболку, и упросил его надеть. Мол, ему должно пойти. А Эл ведь не хотел, как чувствовал, что не к добру это всё…

— С огнём?! — ужаснулся Саша.

Насколько огонь губителен для андроида мальчик прекрасно знал, и насколько Электроник боялся его (единственное чего вообще боялся робот) — тоже. Эл даже газ на плите зажигал очень осторожно. И вот угораздило же!..

— Бедняжка… — Саша нежно поглаживал пострадавший участок искусственной кожи робота и представлял себе, как же Элеку было больно в тот момент. — Очень больно было, да? — так и спросил Саша.  
— Очень, — почти прошептал робот. — Это ведь не фантомная боль, а сигнал о повреждении тела, — добавил он уже чуть громче, но взгляд при этом старательно отводил.

«Что-то здесь не так, — подумал Сыроежкин-младший. — Когда Эл полностью заряжен, он несчастного случая допустить не может. Неужели из-за того, что отец держит его в таком ослабленном состоянии, Эл случайно обжёгся?»

— Элек, скажи мне, как это случилось? Как ты получил ожёг? — спросил Саша, заранее настраиваясь услышать печальную историю о том, как Электроник, еле владея своим телом, неосторожно зажёг на кухне газ или снимал с плиты сковородку.

Услышав Сашин вопрос, Эл вздрогнул, как-то весь напрягся, затем губы его задрожали, а из глаз покатились слёзы. Больше всего на свете сейчас не хотел он отвечать мальчику. Но заложенная программа, увы, не оставляла роботу выбора.

— С-серёжа… сделал это с… со мной… П-поднёс зажигалку… к руке… И вот…  
— Нет, Эл! — В первый момент мальчик подумал, что ослышался, потом просто отказался верить в слова Электроника. — Папа не мог так сделать. — «Наверное, у Эла собой в программе, и он говорит то, чего не было. — решил для себя Саша. — Неправильно запомнил, да. Ведь отец часто бывал с ним груб — вот и наложилось».  
— Я не могу лгать, Саша, ты же это знаешь… — всхлипнув, сказал Эл. — И я бы никогда не стал наговаривать на Серёжу — он слишком много для меня значит. — Он просто был очень расстроен… и винил во всём меня. Наверное, справедливо. И он был пьян. Саша, это случилось давно, слышишь? — Элек осторожно потряс мальчика за плечо — тот сидел рядом не шевелясь и не моргая, смотрел куда-то сквозь андроида.

Наконец Саша отмер, откашлялся и глухим голосом сказал:

— Расскажи мне подробно. Я должен знать.

И Электронику не осталось ничего другого, как максимально точно изложить события того злополучного вечера, когда Сашины родственники — дед и дядя пришли к ним с Серёжей домой за Майиными и детскими вещами и напоследок вручили Сергею извещение о судебном заседании по поводу инициированного Майей развода. О том, как Эл вышел из режима гибернации уже целым, он тоже естественно рассказал.

— Он всё исправил, слышишь, Саш? — Элек взял мальчика за руку, пытаясь хоть как-то установить контакт. Но Саша словно весь ушёл в себя и молчал. — Твой папа починил меня. Не злись за это на него, пожалуйста…  
— Эл, — Саша уже осмысленно посмотрел на робота. — Ты ведь простил его. Простил то, что не смог бы простить ни один нормальный человек. И остался с ним, — в голосе парня не было вопросительной интонации, он всего лишь излагал очевидные факты. — Я не знаю как к тебе после этого всего относиться, Эл. И к нему. К вам обоим. Знаешь, сначала я был в шоке от вашей противоестественной связи, от того как вы поступили с мамой. Мне с трудом удалось принять ориентацию отца… Но я как-то смирился с этим. А теперь, оказывается, ваши отношения гораздо более извращённые, чем я мог себе представить. И это, извини, я принять не могу. Ты действительно его раб… игрушка. Ты не человек, Эл — у людей, даже самых зависимых, есть хоть какое-то достоинство. У тебя его нет. Прощай, Эл, — договорив это мальчик поднялся и ушёл, захлопнув за собой дверь, ни разу не оглянувшись на робота, так и оставшегося сидеть на кровати с потерянным видом.

Саша ехал домой и думал, что до сих пор просто жил в иллюзиях — Электроник всегда принадлежал и будет принадлежать отцу — телом и душой (или что там вместо души у роботов бывает?). То, как он простил отца после ужасного поступка и дальше живёт с ним как ни в чём не бывало, просто лишнее тому доказательство. Эл, в конце концов, и раньше терпел грубое к себе отношение, ни разу ни в чём не упрекнул Сергея и демонстрировал поистине собачью преданность. И вряд-ли можно объяснить это только лишь чувством благодарности, здесь явно нечто большее, то, чего самому Саше не понять. Да, у папаши нездоровые сексуальные пристрастия, это надо признать, — трахается с роботом, который выглядит как тринадцатилетний мальчик, да ещё и издевается над ним. И робота, похоже, всё устраивает.

«Пусть сами варятся в своих извращениях, — решил в итоге для себя Саша. — У них своя жизнь, у меня своя. Но с папашей, пожалуй, буду общаться — в конце концов, мне-то он ничего плохого не сделал. Но по минимуму. Шурка права — с меня не убудет, а в жизни пригодится. А Эл… Эл — не человек. Сексуальная игрушка для извращенца, не более того. И у меня… у меня нет ни единого шанса, — на что бы он хотел иметь шансы, Саша и сам не понял, но от этой последней мысли сделалось так горько, что он не сдержался и пустил слезу, не зная куда деваться от стыда — в вагоне метро, где он ехал, на него странно смотрели люди. — Лучшее, что я могу сделать — просто забыть Эла. Забыть о его существовании вообще», — Саша глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул, постарался незаметно вытереть глаза, из которых всё ещё предательски капали слёзы, и немного успокоился. Вроде как…

***

Серёжа вернулся поздно и в относительно хорошем настроении — клиент пошёл косяком и всё с дорогими машинами, что на их СТО бывало не так часто. Увидев своего робота включенным и сидящим на постели с валяющимися рядом веревками, только удивился.

— Ты отвязался, Эл? А что ж не зарядился? И что с твоим лицом, ты плачешь? — Серёжа, подсел к Электронику, провёл большим пальцем по его щеке, стирая искусственные слёзы, тихо выругался себе под нос — на светлой коже андроида образовалась тёмная полоса. — Ладно, сейчас отмоюсь и тебя ототру, а потом ты мне всё расскажешь.

Через полчаса Сыроежкин-старший с замиранием сердца набирал номер сына. С таким трудом завоёванный хрупкий мир между ними грозил с треском рухнуть — то что Сергей сделал в своё время с роботом, к которому Саша всегда питал особую слабость, сын мог и не простить. Да что там, Сергей и сам себе этого до сих пор не простил, чего уж тут… Один Электроник не держит на него зла, вопреки всему. Даже сейчас, вынужденно сообщив мальчику правду о происхождении дефекта своей кожи, Эл извинялся за это перед Серёжей.

А ещё через десять минут, положив трубку, Серёжа несколько смущённо улыбнулся Элеку и сказал:

— Знаешь, мы нормально поговорили, он ни в чём меня не упрекает. Только просил не привязывать тебя больше и заряжать полностью. Ты, мол, сознательный, никуда не убежишь… Пожалуй, он прав, Эл, — Сергей подсел к Электронику на кровать, уложил ровно, задрал на животе его футболку и приспустил шорты. — Надо тебя нормально зарядить, — Сергей достал из живота андроида разъём и принёс питающий кабель.  
— Спасибо, — Эл слабо улыбнулся, почувствовав как увеличивается потенциал его аккумуляторных батарей, но счастливым по-прежнему не выглядел. Серёжа, казалось, этого и не заметил — он был занят тем, что стаскивал с андроида шорты с трусами.  
— Как ты думаешь, меня током не ударит, если я тебе сейчас вставлю? — Сергей задумчиво посмотрел на разложенного им в непристойной позе Эла и, не дождавшись ответа, поплевал на руку и стал разминать ему задний проход. — Мы ведь так ещё не пробовали, во время твоей зарядки.  
— Н-нет… — охнул Элек, почувствовав в себе пальцы человека. — Я ведь герметичный, да и внутри… изоляция хорошая… ах!.. Только ты осторожно, чтобы кабель не отсоединился… У него ведь разъём небезопасный.

Очевидно, монтируя в теле андроида гнездовую часть разъёма, создатели Электроника руководствовались соображениями компактности и экономией места, и поэтому его силовой кабель имел опасный (при подключении к сети питания) штыревой разъём.

— Конечно, я буду очень аккуратен, — Сергей потянулся за тюбиком с кремом, — это ведь в моих интересах.

У Эла теперь появились силы, и он смог одной рукой ухватиться за спинку кровати за своей головой, гася амплитуду всё-таки сильных и глубоких толчков (Сергей как ни старался сдерживаться, всё же загонял достаточно резко), а другой зажал в кулаке место соединения кабеля — для надёжности.

Эл закрыл глаза, упёрся пятками в Серёжины плечи и весь отдался телесным ощущениям. Обе руки у него были заняты, Серёжа тоже не мог помочь — он крепко держал его за бёдра, чтобы соблюдать так необходимую сейчас осторожность в движениях, а Элу отчаянно не хватало стимуляции. Он изгибался, насколько позволяла поза, приподнимал таз, чтобы увеличить давление на чувствительное место, но этого было мало. И вдруг, в сознании в принципе не склонного к фантазиям робота место его давнего и единственного партнёра занял другой человек. Почти точная Серёжина копия, только на двадцать три года моложе. Всё тело андроида охватил жар, только не тот, губительный, от огня, а сладкий, дурманящий, сводящий с ума и заставляющий чувствовать всё в сотню раз острее и ярче. Эла выгнуло дугой, по телу прошлась судорога, и вот он уже перепачкал себе весь живот и даже грудь жидкой вязкой субстанцией.

— Ты сегодня… быстро, малыш, — толчки стали более частыми и менее глубокими и уже приносили Элу больше дискомфорта, чем удовольствия. — Придётся тебе… потерпеть немножко, — на самом деле Сергей и не думал успокаивать Эла, он в любом случае завершил бы начатое так, как хотел, но чувствовал необходимость как-то оправдаться за свой эгоизм.

А Электронику впервые в жизни стало стыдно не за свои слова или действия, а за собственные неуместные мысли. Которые он даже не понял как появились в его голове.

— Ну всё, — Серёжа чмокнул его в согнутое колено, шлёпнул по ягодице и удовлетворённо сказал: — Я пошёл в душ, а ты можешь отключиться пока, чтоб живот не болел. Завтра у меня выходной, сходим куда-нибудь.

***

— А что же ваша спутница, Сергей Палыч, не пришла? Шурочка говорила, она — весьма очаровательная молодая особа, да и Майечка хотела Эллу Викторовну видеть, — Миша, новый Майкин муж, уже изрядно навеселе, подливал Сергею коньяка одной рукой, и одновременно другой — имениннику лимонада.

Сашка, который решил отметить свой День рождения в узком семейном кругу, при этих словах вздрогнул и с тоской глянул на батарею бутылок, украшающих собой дальний угол стола.

— Это я её не позвал, — твёрдо сказал мальчик. — Нечего ей здесь делать.

Шура при этих словах изобразила фейспалм, показывая брату, всё что она о нём думает, а Майка удивлённо посмотрела на сына:

— Сань, я, правда, была бы рада видеть Эл…лу. То, что было — дело прошлое, сейчас ведь всё хорошо у всех.  
— Всё равно.  
— Сань, она, кстати, тебе подарок передала, — вспомнил Серёжа. — Вот, держи, — и протянул ему длинный футляр из красного бархата.  
— Ничего мне от неё не надо, — буркнул Саша, отвернулся от протянутой коробочки, но глаз на неё невольно скосил. Ему было любопытно.  
— Если тебе золото-брильянты не нужны, я возьму — не пропадать же добру, — тут же потянула загребущие ручки к Сашиному презенту Шурочка.  
— Руки! — тут же одёрнул сестру Сашка.  
— Сань, ну чего ты? — удивился отец. — Элка столько работала, сайт какой-то ювелирке ночами ваяла, они ей большую скидку сделали, так что штука стоящая, ты хотя бы глянь, — внезапное охлаждение сына к столь любимому недавно андроиду никак не укладывалось у него в голове.  
— Ладно, — смилостивился в итоге Саша и взял подарок. — И что он… в смысле она сама выбирала? — нарочито безразличным тоном поинтересовался мальчик, рассматривая золотую цепочку на шею с подвеской в виде щита.  
— Конечно, — подтвердил Сергей. — И гравировку на обратной стороне сделал…ла.

Саша чуть не уронил украшение себе в тарелку — руки у него почему-то задрожали, хотя в отличие от взрослых он не пил ни капли. На обратной стороне щита, вся в вензелях и завитушках, красовалась надпись, почему-то на английском: «From Elek with love».

— Надевай давай! — стала подгонять Сашу сестра, которой не терпелось посмотреть на украшение «в деле».  
— Эй! Я сказал, что беру побрякушку, но не сказал, что буду носить, — проворчал сердитый виновник торжества, спрятал цепочку обратно в коробку и пошёл относить в свою комнату.  
— Чего это с ним? — растерянно посмотрел на бывшую супругу Серёжа.  
— Да вот в последнее время опять на него что-то нашло, — вздохнула Майка. — Всем недоволен, всё ему не так, с Шуркой каждый день ругаются… Мне он ничего не рассказывает.

А через полчаса Саша отправился гулять с друзьями. Майка, раз такое дело, предложила доедать торт со свечками без него, и Миша, к великому Серёжиному удивлению, подорвался как заправский официант убирать со стола и готовить перемену блюд. Жена пошла его контролировать на кухню, а Серёжа остался за столом наедине с дочкой.

— Шур, а чего это ваш Миша так мою «девушку» видеть захотел, — пользуясь случаем полюбопытствовал у дочки Серёжа.  
— Так он же ревнует, — хихикнула девочка. — Ну, типа вдруг ты маму обратно уведёшь. А была бы тут «Элла Викторовна», ему было бы спокойнее.  
— Надо же, какой ревнивец! — улыбнулся Сыроежкин. — А что, мама повод даёт? — гуляющую налево Майку Серёжа не мог представить при всём желании. Да и внешность действующего Майкиного мужа должна была отпугивать всех её потенциальных поклонников — высокий, крупный, волосатый, с огромными кулачищами. Даст — мало не покажется.  
— Ну, как сказать, — замялась Шура. — Недавно Миша с одним кавалером сцепился — счастье, что тот не пошёл в полицию заявление писать.  
— Ох, Шурка, сдала ты меня с потрохами! — в дверях комнаты появился Миша с чайником и картинно закатил глаза. — А, впрочем, этот рыжий сам виноват, нечего было мою жену до дому подвозить и руку ей целовать! — уже серьезно сказал ревнивый муж.  
— Рыжий? Ты сказал — рыжий?! — встрепенулся Сыроежкин. Неожиданно для самого себя он так разволновался от простого факта упоминания цвета волос какого-то постороннего мужика, что вылез из-за стола и подскочил к Мише. — А какой он, рыжий-то? Ты, Михал Геннадич, его ведь хорошо рассмотрел? Опиши.  
— Э-э… Ну… Такой, — сделал неопределенный пасс руками хмельной Михал Геннадич. Красноречие от внезапного напора оппонента покинуло его, оставив после себя минимальный словарный запас. — Волосы рыжие. И морда вся в веснушках.  
— И всё?  
— Не всё! Я ему по этой морде съездил… — развёл руками Миша.

«С этим каши не сваришь», — констатировал очевидный факт Серёжа и ринулся на кухню к Майке — уж она-то точно знает, что за рыжий мужик был и чего он от неё хотел.


	16. Проходит жизнь, проходит жизнь - как ветерок по полю ржи

— И он тебе не сказал, зачем хочет со мной связаться?  
— Нет, Серёжа.  
— И ни от кого ничего не передавал?  
— Только просил, чтобы ты ему позвонил или написал.  
— То есть он для себя интересовался?  
— Да. Сергей, мы уже по четвертому кругу пошли, — устало вздохнула Майка. — Я тебе тут три раза подряд сказала, что Макс спрашивал о тебе, потому что беспокоился — ты так внезапно оборвал с ним все контакты, — как учителю, Майке терпения было не занимать, и по двадцать раз повторять одно и то же она могла без проблем, но в данном случае вспоминать некрасивую сцену у подъезда собственного дома с участием Миши ей было неприятно.  
— И он тебя у школы случайно встретил?  
— Ну откуда я знаю, — заныла Майка, — Чижиков так сказал. Мол, ехал по делам, увидел меня, остановился поговорить. Я уже Мишке запарилась объяснять, теперь ещё и тебе! И вообще, чего ты пристал? Сам чуть ли не умолял никому не называть твой адрес и не давать телефон, даже старым знакомым, а теперь выпытываешь у меня что да почему! Звони этому Чижикову-Рыжикову и сам его спрашивай, — начала в итоге сердиться Майка. Причины странного поведения бывшего мужа были ей одновременно непонятны и неинтересны.  
— Ладно, извини, — Сергей вернулся в комнату и в одиночку, игнорируя недоуменные Мишкины взгляды, хлопнул одну за другой пару стопок водки. На душе стало совсем тоскливо.

Дома Серёжу встретил обеспокоенный Эл — поинтересовался, как прошёл Серёжин визит к детям и попытался как бы ненавязчиво выяснить у Сыроежкина, понравился ли Саше подарок и не спрашивал ли мальчик про самого Эла. Но говорить намёками и ходить вокруг да около робот не умел совершенно.

— Эл, — извиняющимся тоном начал Серёжа и погладил андроида по голове. — Саша подарок взял, но на тебя всё ещё обижен. Я не понимаю почему он так, ты ведь ни в чём не виноват. Обсуждать эту тему он отказывается. Хотя со мной общался нормально.  
— Ну… тогда ладно, — кивнул головой погрустневший андроид. — Главное, что у вас всё в порядке.

Электроник причины охлаждения Сашиного интереса к своей персоне объяснял себе очень просто: «В его глазах я полное ничтожество, — говорил себе Эл. — И наверное, это на самом деле так, ведь я позволяю делать с собой что угодно и всё прощаю Серёже. Не могу иначе. Ведь Сергей для меня — всё, я принадлежу ему, как и должен робот принадлежать человеку. Саша просто наконец-то осознал, что я машина. Неудивительно, что ему теперь неинтересно общаться со мной. Но как же хочется его вновь увидеть!..»

***

Желание Электроника сбылось только через год. Саша позвонил отцу и сказал, что зайдет на выходных, но не один — хочет его кое с кем познакомить. Сергей был очень рад — сын столько времени избегал навещать его, встречаясь с отцом только дома или на нейтральной территории, а тут сам захотел прийти!

— Ну вот, Эл, видишь, Санька за ум взялся, не дуется на тебя, уж не знаю, какие у него там обидки были, так что выше нос! Наверное, Шурка ему мозги вправила.

Шура к немалой радости отца, в гости к ним с Элом заходила регулярно, и даже денег у Серёжи не клянчила. Почти. Типа проведать, как там папенька со своим роботом поживают.

Чего не знал Серёжа, так это того, что вечно охочая до всяких развлекаловок дочка не тянула с него деньги каждый свой визит по одной простой причине — по возвращении домой половину своих карманных денег ей отстёгивал брат. Не просто так, разумеется, а за подробный отчёт о том, как живут Эл с отцом (особенно Эл), всё ли у них хорошо, не обижает ли папа своего личного андроида и вообще, какое у него, у Электроника в смысле, настроение. Работу свою Александра Сергеевна выполняла добросовестно, рассказывая во всех подробностях, о чём говорили, а потом и вовсе стала записывать всё на диктофон в своём мобильнике. И по всему выходило, что дела у Эла идут хорошо. Отец его особо не гнобит, взаперти не держит и объективно жаловаться Электронику не на что. Сашу, однако, это почему-то не радовало. Только то, что андроид каждый раз спрашивал о нём у сестры и искренне, как казалось мальчику, интересовался его успехами в школе, отношениями с друзьями, матерью и отчимом, увлечениями и тем, как он проводит досуг, немного поднимало Саше настроение. Но в остальном…

Саше часто снился Элек. Особенно их случайный поцелуй — его Сыроежкин-младший вспоминал и днём, скучая на уроках, и утром за завтраком, наблюдая как воркуют Миша с матерью, и по вечерам… Перед сном Сашины фантазии заходили особенно далеко. «Это от того, что у меня личной жизни нет, — решил для себя Саша. — Надо подружку завести, с ней и буду целоваться. А может — и не только, если повезёт…»

Одноклассница Светка была невысокой стройной девушкой спортивного телосложения, с короткими вьющимися волосами, которые предпочитала осветлять. Характер имела тихий и ни с кем не встречалась. «Подойдёт», — подумал Саша и проводил Свету после школы домой. А потом ещё раз, и ещё. Потом позвал в кино, а потом пригласил к себе в гости, когда никого не было.

Целоваться с девушкой Саше понравилось. Хотя таких чувств, как при первом поцелуе у него и не случилось, было всё равно здорово. «Это потому, что первый раз всегда всё по особенному, — сделал вывод Саша, — Когда дело дойдёт до настоящего секса, наверняка будет круто!»

Совсем круто не было — Саша волновался, боясь выглядеть неумелым и не понравиться партнёрше, Света сначала боялась, что ей будет больно, а потом, что порвётся презерватив, и она залетит… В общем, нервотрёпки новоиспечённые любовники получили едва ли не больше, чем удовольствия.

Второй и третий раз были лучше, но Светку опять накрыл психоз по поводу возможной беременности, и тут Сашу осенило:

— Слушай, мы ведь можем по-другому. И на резинки тратиться не придётся, и забеременеть ты уж точно не сможешь, — у Саши перед глазами опять всплыла картина, невольным свидетелем которой он вместе с матерью и сестрой стал четыре года назад. Тогда она повергла его в ужас и шок, но со временем он стал находить её всё менее отталкивающей и более привлекательной.

Уламывал он Свету недолго, ей уже надоело трястись по поводу безопасности их секса, кроме того, девушка была влюблена и в принципе на всё согласна.

К счастью для Светы этот их эксперимент долго не продлился — Сашу быстро накрыло, да так, что он потом ещё минут десять лежал рядом на кровати, тупо пялясь в потолок, в себя приходил. А всё потому, что едва приступив к делу, Саша закрыл глаза и невольно представил себе намертво врезавшуюся в память сцену секса своего отца с андроидом. Причём на месте отца был он сам. Согнутый пополам Эл стонал под ним в такт резким толчкам, судорожно цеплялся за его плечи, смотрел, не отрываясь, ошалелыми от страсти глазами и тянулся открытым ртом к его губам. И как итог — Саша спустил почти сразу.

Вот это было по-настоящему круто, лучше, чем во все предыдущие разы. Почти как первый поцелуй. Только вот повторять свой опыт Саша зарёкся — с такими фантазиями не хватало ещё педиком стать, как папаша! Ведь мало того, что Эл — робот, так он же ещё и парень. К тому же чужой парень. И чтобы окончательно убедиться в том, что у Эла с отцом всё окей, и никуда робот от папы не денется, Саша решил посмотреть на этот счастливый человеко-машинный союз лично. А заодно и Светку с родителем познакомить — она ведь теперь его девушка, практически официальная. И Электроник пусть знает, что у Сашки и без него всё зашибись.

***

«Элла Викторовна» рассталась к приходу гостей как могла — наготовила кучу вкусностей, отдраила чуть ли не до блеска квартиру, так что Сергею пришлось поубавить пыл своего андроида.

— Эл, ребятам это всё не так уж важно, ты зря так усердствуешь.  
— Саша так давно не был у нас, я волнуюсь, — честно сказал Эл. — Боюсь сделать что-нибудь такое, на что он опять обидится.

Как оказалось, волновался Эл не напрасно — Саша пришёл весь какой-то напряжённый, если не сказать дёрганый. От Эла шарахался и почти с ним не разговаривал, но глаз с робота не сводил.

Сашина девушка Электронику не понравилась, в отличие от Сергея — тот за сына был ужасно рад и всё время делал Свете комплименты, заставляя её смущаться и краснеть. Но это она Сергея смущалась, а на Эла смотрела волком — собственно, это и была основная причина неприязни робота к девушке. Почему она так с ним Эл не понимал, да и не интересовался, ему важнее было пообщаться с Сашей. Но Саша почему-то на контакт не шёл…

— Какая милая девочка, — сказал довольный Сергей после ухода молодых. — Надеюсь, у них с Санькой всё серьёзно.  
— Только вот особо счастливым Саша не выглядел, — заметил андроид.  
— Думаю, Эл, ему просто до сих пор неприятно видеть нас вместе, — вздохнул Серёжа. — Всё-таки мы с тобой разрушили семью… Ты же понимаешь, для ребёнка развод родителей — травма на всю жизнь.

Эл на это ничего не ответил. Сергей говорил разумные вещи, но почему-то Элек в них не верил. Он буквально своей искусственной кожей чувствовал волны негатива в свой адрес, исходившие от Саши. «Не может простить мне, что я — машина… — подумал робот. — Ведь собственное разочарование — это то, что вообще люди редко прощают».

Сам Саша после посещения отца чуть было не решил впредь никогда больше с Электроником не встречаться лично. Во-первых, это оказалось чертовски трудно — вести себя более менее адекватно, когда у Саши, что называется, руки чесались сдёрнуть с Эла этот ужасный длинноволосый парик и нелепые очки в роговой оправе. Ему очень хотелось посмотреть на Элека в его естественном виде. И не только посмотреть, прикоснуться тоже. Обнять, прижаться всем телом… «Гомосексуализм заразен», — сказал себе Саша, едва переступив порог Серёжиной квартиры. Игнорировать собственное влечение к андроиду, находясь от него в двух шагах, было практически невозможно. А становиться геем Саша не хотел. Кроме того, был и второй существенный момент — видеть счастливого Электроника рядом с отцом было больно. Саша попросту ревновал. Знал, что ничего ему с андроидом не светит и от этого злился на Эла. Злился за эту его дурацкую преданность человеку, который его даже не любит, а терпит из чувства не пойми какого долга; за то, что считает себя машиной, в то время как всегда был и остаётся человеком, настоящим человеком, не в пример многим.

Несмотря на наличие девушки, Саша чувствовал себя в личном плане несчастным. Отношения со Светой его тяготили. Хорошая симпатичная девушка, никогда не отказывающая ему в чувственных удовольствиях, казалось бы, чего ещё хотеть семнадцатилетнему парню? Тем не менее, Света была явно не тем человеком, с которым бы хотелось проводить всё время. Саша заглядывался на других девиц и неизбежно приходил к выводу, что с ними было бы всё тоже самое, если не хуже — так зачем менять шило на мыло? «Нет, я всё-таки не гей», — очередной раз успокаивал себя Саша, специально задумываясь о каком-нибудь привлекательном парне — никакого особого желания трахнуть его не возникало. А вот Электроник по прежнему не шёл из головы. Или из сердца — долго не видеть Эла и ничего не слышать о нём Саша всё так же не мог.

Отца с некоторых пор Саша навещал лично (тратить деньги на Шурку как на своего агента ему надоело, да и посмотреть на Электроника своими глазами тоже хотелось, пусть и в дурацком прикиде «Эллы Викторовны») и всегда брал с собой Свету. Девушка ему нужна была в качестве страховки, что при ней он не сорвётся и будет вести себя достойно. Потому что Эл на пару с отцом вызывали у Саши раздражение, хотелось наговорить гадостей обоим, а Эла ещё и встряхнуть хорошенько — чтоб перестал разыгрывать фарс, эту любовную идиллию робота и его хозяина.

Но пришло время, когда даже Светино присутствие не помогло — Саша подгадал момент, когда андроид возился на кухне, и припёр его к стенке. В буквальном смысле.

— Лицемер ты, Элек, я не верю тебе, — Саша прижал робота к холодному кафелю между холодильником и раковиной и принялся отчитывать, будто провинившегося школьника. — Это всё не правда!  
— О чём ты, Саш? — изумлённо хлопал глазами Электроник. Саша так внезапно наехал на него, что Эл чуть не выронил стопку чистых тарелок, которые собирался отнести в комнату. — Я тебя не понимаю…  
— О том, что всё это ложь! Сплошная фальшивка, вот что! Ты строишь из себя счастливую жёнушку для отца, только это всё обман, ты не можешь быть счастлив с ним, он тебя просто использует.  
— Нет, что ты, Серёжа не такой. К тому же он имеет полное право пользоваться мной, Саш. Он много для меня сделал, ты же знаешь, — Эл попытался защитить любовника от нападок сына, да только тот и слушать ничего не хотел.  
— Много он сделал, как же, не поспоришь! — парень вырвал из рук робота посуду, развернул кверху его запястье и чуть ли не носом ткнул Электроника в след от ожога. — Не верю я тебе, что всё у вас замечательно!  
— Зачем ты ворошишь прошлое? — Электронику было каждый раз больно самому замечать на себе этот след, а уж когда на него так бесцеремонно указывал другой человек, больно вдвойне. Он вырвал свою руку из захвата и попытался одёрнуть Сашу. — Прекрати, пожалуйста!  
— Это ты прекрати этот спектакль! — окончательно вспылил Саша. — И этот маскарад! — почти не отдавая отчёта своим действиям, он сорвал с Эла парик и очки. — Ты же такой красивый, Эл…  
— Ты что делаешь? Зачем? Твоя девушка может меня увидеть, — Эл попытался вернуть свои вещи, но Саша отшвырнул их подальше.

Шум и возня в кухне привлекла внимание Светы, и она, оборвав на полуслове светскую беседу с Серёжей, побежала смотреть, что за скандал там устроил её парень. Сергей, который был естественно в курсе непростых отношений между роботом и сыном, только обречённо охнул и тоже пошёл в кухню утихомиривать разбушевавшегося подростка — в том, что конфликт затеял именно Саша, Сергей не сомневался, ибо робот по определению существо мирное и безобидное.

Потом Сергей с Электроником вынуждены были долго объяснять ничего не понимающей Сашиной девушке, почему «Элла» носит парик и очки. Мол, комплексует — и так-то молодая слишком, а выглядит ещё моложе. А ей хочется посолиднее. Саша молчал, ни слова не проронил и о причинах своего внезапного наезда на «жену» отца говорить отказался.

Света, однако, по дороге домой выдала:

— Ты извини, но я твоему отцу не верю. Какую-то пургу они оба гонят про Элкин возраст. Все женщины хотят молодо выглядеть, и плевать, сколько им по паспорту. Что-то здесь не то, и ты знаешь что. И наехал ты на неё не просто так.  
— В общем, ты права, Светка. Но мне сейчас в их грязном белье рыться не охота, — сказал Саша, а сам подумал: «Светка умная, её так просто не проведёшь…»

Света и впрямь ни чему из того, что наговорили ей о странном имидже Эллы Сергей и сама Элла, не поверила. Впрочем, и Саше она тоже не поверила. Странные претензии своего парня к сожительнице отца она могла объяснить себе только одним способом — он ревнует. И не отца к новой женщине, а эту самую женщину, а по факту молоденькую девушку, к своему отцу. «Каждый раз с неё глаз не спускает, — вынуждена была с досадой признать Света. — А она тоже хороша, так и вьется вокруг Сашки как стервятник, стоит только бдительность потерять — уведёт, к гадалке не ходи! Эх, и куда только Сергей Палыч смотрит?..»

Но выводы свои девушка решила пока не озвучивать, всё же доказательств у неё не было, а ссориться со своим парнем не хотелось.

Что делать в сложившейся ситуации было непонятно. Саша так и не перестал проявлять немотивированная агрессию к Электронику, Светино терпение тоже в конце концов лопнуло, и она стала закатывать парню сцены и уже открыто ревновать, Сергей предпочитал в дела молодёжи не лезть и опасался только, что сын опять перестанет с ним общаться. Поэтому во всех конфликтных ситуациях предпочитал занимать Сашину сторону.

Эла не поддерживал никто. Саша докапывался с нелепыми придирками и упрёками, Света вообще демонстративно его игнорировала, Сергей только говорил, что Эл, как человек взрослый и опытный должен сглаживать углы и избегать конфликтов сам. Эл старался, но безуспешно.

И когда во время их очередного семейного отдыха, где были не только «Элла Викторовна» с Сергеем, но и Майя с Мишей и Шура, Саша в присутствии Светы заявил, что если бы «Элла» была бы порядочной женщиной, то от отца давно бы ушла, Эл не выдержал и вспылил. Назвал его эгоистом и таки действительно ушёл.

Они были в ресторане, отмечали день рождения Шуры. Поцапавшиеся на пустом месте Саша и Элек быстро перешли всякие рамки, Саша обозвал Эла тряпкой и размазней без человеческого достоинства и самоуважения, Эл Сашу — малолетним эгоистом и тут же ушёл из ресторана. Сергей разозлился на робота, отказавшегося замять конфликт с неразумным ребёнком, кинулся за ним и пока его возвращал и отчитывал, оказалось, что ушла Света — ей тоже надоело терпеть. Она, язвительно поинтересовалась, не к Саше ли случайно надо уйти Элле Викторовне? Он в пылу спора ответил: «Да хоть бы и ко мне!» В результате обиделась и ушла сама Света. Саша за ней не побежал.

А Элеку в результате досталось от Сергея ещё и за то, что из-за него Саша со своей девушкой поссорился. Так-то…

***

Кое как конфликт заморозили. Со Светой Серёжин сын всё-таки расстался, нашёл себе новых подружек, благо вольная жизнь новоиспечённого студента этому способствовала. А Эл, когда к отцу должен был зайти Саша, просто уходил из дома — чтобы не обострять. Но чаще теперь всё-таки Сергей заглядывал к бывшей жене проведать уже почти взрослых детей — они с Элеком очередной раз сменили место жительства и перебрались поближе к своей старой квартире.

На этот раз решение переехать пришло к Сыроежкину спонтанно. Серёжа, всеми силами старавшийся не срываться на своем андроиде из-за неудач в личном плане, стал выпивать. Спьяну, правда, больше не бузил, но лишь потому что пороку своему осознанно предавался вне стен их с роботом жилья — квасил с мужиками после работы, даже на машине ради этого ездить перестал. Элек отправлялся по вечерам встречать его к кабаку, где Сыроежкин зависал после смены, чтобы без проблем проводить домой, ибо уже случались неприятные эпизоды, когда добраться до дому сам Сергей не мог. Причём ходил Элек чаще в своём естественном виде — женский образ за несколько лет постоянного использования уже ничего кроме отвращения у андроида, который чувствовал себя мужчиной до последней своей шестерёнки в теле и кремниевого кристалла в «мозгу», не вызывал. Элу было одинаково тошно казаться ребёнком и выдавать себя за женщину, но от последнего он просто устал. «Да и Саше тёмный длинноволосый парик и очки никогда не нравились», — некстати вспоминал Эл.

Итого, красивый блондинчик быстро примелькаться Серёжиным коллегам-собутыльникам, и они стали интересоваться, что это за невесть откуда нарисовавшийся Серёгин «племянник» такой, трогательно заботящийся о выпивающем «дядюшке». В результате на Сыроежкина стали косо смотреть, подозревая чёрти в чём.

Сначала Сергей хотел устроить роботу внеочередную выволочку за несоблюдение конспирации, а потом плюнул и просто сменил работу. А заодно и квартиру — они уже и так засиделась на одном месте. Серёжу в последнее время мучила тоска и нехорошее предчувствие, так что воевать со своим андроидом, которого похоже тоже накрыл своеобразный кризис среднего возраста, не было ни сил, ни желания. Хочет робот опять «мальчиком» ходить — флаг ему в руки. Разбираться в проблемах самоопределения человека с механическим телом и электронными мозгами Сыроежкину было совсем не интересно.

Серёже недавно исполнилось сорок два, и он всерьёз задумался о том, что же представляет его жизнь. Крутить гайки на работе ему пока не надоело, но было уже тяжело, хотя заработок, который и так-то почти весь уходил на детей и аренду жилья, оставлял желать лучшего. Дети своего отца не очень жаловали. Нет, никакого негатива к себе он от них не видел, но если бы не постоянная его инициатива, ни Саша, ни Шурочка, и Сергей был в этом убеждён, с ним бы попросту не общались.

Шура была очень привязана к матери, к отцу особых чувств не питала — есть и есть. Деньгами помогает — хорошо, нет — тоже не страшно, Миша подсобит. Саша наоборот, был в этом плане бессребреник, но с Сергеем держался как-то напряжённо, видно было, что сдерживается, чтобы не сказать лишнего. И больше интересовался андроидом, чем родным папой.

В общем, в прохладных отношениях с детьми Сыроежкин винил только себя. Хороший отец из него не вышел — тут он потерпел полное фиаско, надо это признать. И муж тоже — Майка со своим Мишкой выглядела на порядок счастливее, чем в бытность свою Серёжиной супругой — тоже факт.

И друзей Серёжа всех растерял, точнее так и не приобрёл за всю жизнь. На работе близких отношений как-то ни с кем не сложилось, хотя проблемы с кем бы выпить у него никогда не стояло. Старинного приятеля своего, Чижа, Сергей сам оттолкнул, хотя он был, пожалуй, единственным, с кем можно было поговорить по душам, по-настоящему, а не фильтруя каждое слово и не просчитывая наперёд, не выйдет ли такая откровенность боком.

И человека, которого Серёжа любил ещё со школы пришлось забыть, оборвать с ним все связи, наплевать на собственную боль. Самому разбить себе сердце, высокопарно выражаясь. И ему тоже. Потому что не было у них с Макаром будущего.

Ни с кем у Серёжи, если говорить откровенно, будущего нет. Только с Электроником. И от этого факта иногда Сыроежкину хотелось выть. Серёжа смотрел на своего личного робота-андроида и не знал, что к нему чувствует. То ли злость и раздражение за то, что он, человек, фактически всю свою жизнь положил ради благополучия искусственного механического существа, ещё будучи ребёнком, по глупости согласившись взять ответственность за его судьбу. То ли нежность и признательность, ибо такую безоговорочную преданность, верность и доходящее до идиотизма всепрощение, как у Электроника, среди людей из плоти и крови встретить практически невозможно.

Редко, но случалось, накатывала на Серёжу ночью такая тоска, что сон не шёл к нему, в голову лезли разные нехорошие мысли, и становилось ужасно жалко себя. Бессмысленная какая-то вышла у Серёжи жизнь, а впереди уже ничего хорошего не могло быть по определению. Никому он не нужен, только роботу своему. Серёжа тогда крепче прижимался к Элу, обнимал его теплое тело руками и ногами, утыкался лицом андроиду в шею и минут тридцать приходил в себя. А потом краем одеяла вытирал искусственную кожу — она вся была мокрой от его слёз. Хорошо, что Эл находился в спящем режиме и всего этого безобразия не видел.

***

С утра у Сергея Палыча, несмотря на все принятые как положено лекарства и абсолютную трезвость в течение недели, кололо сердце. Всё казалось мрачным и зловещим — даже свежая зелень в полную силу развернувшаяся в последние майские деньки. Подскочивший на фоне ясной и солнечной погоды серотонин не смог рассеять вялотекущую депрессию, изводящую Сергея уже много месяцев. Чтобы как-то поднять себе настроение, Сыроежкин решил заехать к бывшей жене, повидать дочь (сын дома появлялся редко, где-то тусил со своей компанией), даже с работы ради этого пораньше ушёл.

Дома у Майки царил переполох — здоровяк Мишка сидел на кухне, приложив к скуле лёд, а рядом хлопотали Майка с Шуркой, обрабатывая ему разбитую губу (видать, Мишке ещё и в челюсть прилетело) и ссадину на лбу. Майка ворчала, что Миша сам дурак, за что и поплатился, а Шура заявила, что это карма — в прошлый раз он рыжего побил, в этот раз — рыжий его.

— Вот те раз! — изумился Серёжа. — Это его мелкий Макс так отделал?! Рыжиков же хилый всю жизнь был, как сопля. Или он за последние пару лет боксёром заделался?  
— Нисё се хилый! — возмущённо прошепелявил распухшим языком Мишка. — Бугай с меня лостом!  
— Это не Чиж был, — вздохнула Майка, убирая в аптечку перекись, йод и остатки пластырей и марлевых салфеток. — Это был Макар Гусев.  
— Г…гусев… — Серёжа почувствовал как ему не хватает воздуха, и инстинктивно потянулся за баллончиком Нитроминта, который с некоторых пор всегда носил в кармане джинсов. К счастью, его быстро отпустило и лекарство не понадобилось. Немного успокоился и обратился к экс-супруге: — Май, как вы встретились, что Гусев хотел от тебя?  
— Да то же, что и Чижиков года три назад, или сколько там прошло — я не помню, — сказала Майка. — Тебя хотел, — пояснила женщина и даже не заметила, как дёрнулся от этой фразы Сергей. — Уж не знаю, чего ты от них ото всех скрываешься, но Макар говорил, что очень хочет тебя увидеть и всё спрашивал, как ты живёшь, и всё ли у тебя в порядке. Ну и твоей личной жизнью сильно интересовался.  
— А чего… он с Мишкой-то… подрался? — стараясь сделать так, чтоб его голос не дрожал, спросил Сыроежкин.  
— Да понимаешь, — охнула Майка и с укором посмотрела на своего побитого супруга, который с виноватым видом поглядывал то на жену, то на падчерицу. — Гусь, оказывается, полдня перед нашим подъездом просидел, меня караулил. Он звонил перед этим, писал, да я обычно незнакомые номера не беру и сообщения от них даже не открываю. В общем, когда Макар меня увидел, накинулся с расспросами. А он же эмоциональный такой, говорит и собеседника то и дело за руки хватает, по плечу хлопает… У него манера эта дурацкая с детства так и осталась. Ну и Мишка опять, как назло, с полдня с работы ушёл, ему к врачу надо было. И вот он подходит после всего к дому и видит, как меня какой-то мужик лапает. Ну, ты представляешь его реакцию! Он ни слова ни говоря кинулся бить Гуся, а тот его и приложил сразу… Конечно, Макар потом извинился, объяснил что к чему, но что уж сделано, то сделано…  
— Май… — выслушав достаточно сумбурный рассказ, просипел Сыроежкин — от волнения у него даже в горле пересохло. — А про себя он говорил чего-нибудь? Как он сам-то?  
— Я даже спросить не успела, — развела руками Светлова. — Сначала Гусь на меня наседал, тобой интересовался, потом с Мишкой дрался, а потом сказал, что в аэропорт опаздывает — он, оказывается, всего на два дня по делам сюда прилетал.  
— А как он тебе… ну… вообще, показался? — с горем пополам попытался сформулировать мысль Серёжа. Но Майя поняла его правильно:  
— Как-как? Расстроился очень. Я ж ему ничего толком не сказала. По твоей великой просьбе, между прочим. Сказала только, что ты жив-здоров, иногда с детьми видишься. Больше ничего. Про него при мне не вспоминаешь, о себе особо не распространяешься. Адрес и телефон велел никому не давать. Всё, он уехал.

Сергей на это ничего не сказал, вдохнул судорожно, потом подошёл к окну, открыл пошире для притока свежего воздуха, постоял так несколько минут. Вроде успокоился. Чего он в самом деле хотел? Майка всё сделала правильно, как Серёжа и просил в своё время. А то, что Гусь по старой памяти заехал, хотел его проведать, так это ни о чём не говорит — Макар явно не один, и в качестве любовника потрёпанный жизнью Сыроега ему уже вряд-ли нужен. А чисто по-дружески они, наверное, могли бы общаться… Гусь — мужик простой, не зазвездился, старых знакомых не забывает. Что, если поискать его в соцсетях? Сейчас вроде можно это…

Размышляя подобным образом, Сергей не заметил, как стало уже совсем поздно. Шурка ушла в свою комнату, Санька так и не появился — не иначе как у очередной девицы заночевать решил. И Сыроежкин собрался домой — завтра рано на работу, надо выспаться.

В машине Серёжа включил радио — ехать недолго, но настроение такое паршивое, что надо было срочно чем-то отвлечься. Хорошей музыки он не нашёл, зато прослушал новости. И очень обрадовался, что уже заехал в свой двор — иначе не избежать бы ему аварии.

«По сообщению нашего корреспондента, — деланно обеспокоенным тоном сообщала ведущая информационной программы, — состояние пострадавшего в сегодняшнем ДТП на Ленинградском шоссе в прошлом известного хоккеиста, а ныне успешного тренера, Макара Гусева остаётся критическим, он находится в коме. Напомню, что начавший свою карьеру как игрок тогда ещё горьковского Торпедо, Гусев в последствии выступал за Монреаль Канадиенс. Закончив свою спортивную карьеру несколько лет назад, он занимался тренерской работой. И, как удалось узнать нашему корреспонденту, его последний визит на Родину был связан с предстоящим открытием в Москве частной хоккейной школы».

Вот так… А Серёжа и не знал, что Макар уже не играет. Он так усиленно пытался отгородиться от любой информации, касающейся бывшего возлюбленного, что в конечном итоге ему это удалось. Сыроежкин в последнее время ничего не знал о Гусеве, не вспоминал, не думал о нём, практически забыл… Лишь иногда, ночами, они были вместе, как в глупой девчоночей сказке — жили долго и счастливо. Но только в Серёжиных снах.

Ещё минут пятнадцать после выпуска новостей Сергей не мог выйти из машины — его трясло. «В коме… состояние критическое…» — словно удары гонга отдавались в голове слова ведущей. «Только бы он не умер, только бы не умер, — повторял и повторял про себя Сыроежкин. — Макар, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Макар…» — что «пожалуйста», Сергей и сам не знал.


	17. Un-break my heart

Дома Сергей почти сразу попросил Эла отключиться — сказал, что хочет побыть один. Объяснять андроиду причину, по которой он выглядит как живой труп, да и вообще, общаться с кем бы то ни было, Сыроежкин попросту был не в состоянии. В итоге всю ночь просидел в интернете, вычитывая новости и боясь пропустить новую информацию о состоянии Макара, если вдруг такая просочится в СМИ. Но до утра ничего нового не узнал — не настолько Гусев известная персона, чтоб журналисты за ним круглосуточно следили.

Зато Сергей выяснил, в какой больнице находится Макар. Утром позвонил на работу и взял неделю за свой счёт. И отправился в больницу поцеловать закрытую дверь реанимации. Естественно, Серёжа прекрасно понимал, что никто его туда не пустит, он просто надеялся поговорить с врачами. Но и этого не получилось. Дежурный доктор сообщать постороннему человеку подробности состояния больного отказался. Пациент в тяжёлом состоянии. Множественные переломы, кома. Всё.

Серёжа проторчал за каким-то фигом в больнице до самого вечера, ничего больше не узнал, понял, что вот-вот вырубится от усталости и нервного напряжения сам, и поехал домой. Кое-как объяснил Элу, что случилось, выслушал от него слова сожаления, выпил чай с бутербродом и завалился спать прямо в одежде.

Проснулся Серёжа в пять утра от кошмара — ему приснилось, что Макар умер и пришёл к нему в виде призрака, укорять за то, что Серёжа исчез из его жизни, даже не объяснившись. Эл на этот раз не отключался, сидел за компьютером — работал. Увидел, что Серёжа не спит — бросился к нему, вытирать испарину, поить водой и даже таблетку Верапамила принёс — пульс у Сыроежкина зашкаливал.

Спать после всего этого Сергей больше не мог. Сходил в душ, позавтракал и согнал Электроника с компа — дальше рыться в новостях в интернете. А к восьми часам поехал опять в больницу, неизвестно зачем. Наверное, просто потому, что дома ему не сиделось. Всё утро проторчал Серёжа в больничном сквере, а потом поднялся на отделение — авось другой врач окажется разговорчивые. Однако, у дверей реанимации его ждал сюрприз — целая делегация из трёх мужчин что-то оживлённо обсуждала под дверями реанимации… на французском языке. Через некоторое время к ним вышел врач, и они перешли на английский. Доктор, как оказалось, в английском был не силён, и канадцам, а Сергей догадался, что это были именно они, пришлось изъясняться на русском. Вернее, один из них худо-бедно по-русски говорил, а потом переводил ответ врача остальным. Только вот доктор в отличие от иностранцев говорил негромко, и Сыроежкин понимал не всё.

В результате, когда деловой партнёр Макара (а будущая хоккейная школа, как успел до этого выяснить Серёжа, представляла собой совместный российско-канадский проект), переводчик и ещё какой-то хрен наконец отпустили доктора, Сергей плюнул на все церемонии и ухватил эскулапа сам.

— Скажите, он ведь поправится? Он не умрёт?  
— Как я уже сказал, — устало вздохнул доктор, — Макар Степанович буквально час назад из комы вышел. Состояние стабильно тяжёлое, но тенденция положительная. Об остальном говорить пока рано.

Не сказать, что у Серёжи камень с души свалился, но кусок от него откололся знатный. Так что Сыроежкин даже на работу вернулся — надо было чем-то себя занимать. По вечерам и выходным, правда, всё равно приезжал в больницу — когда удавалось, беседовал с врачом, или просто сидел в садике напротив корпуса, где лежал в реанимации Макар. Канадцев больше не встречал — вероятно они приходили в его отсутствие или не бывали вовсе, что логично — пока Гусев всё равно в реанимации, что тут делать?

Через несколько дней Гусева перевели в палату. Сергей узнал об этом ещё утром, позвонив, как обычно, в справочное, и после работы рванул в больницу — очень уж хотел сам с Гусем повидаться. То, что Макар, возможно, общаться с посетителями не намерен, или не желает видеть именно Сергея, то, конечно, Сыроежкину и в голову не пришло. VIP-палаты находились в дальнем отсеке отделения, и имели свой сестринский пост. Вот через него-то Сергею прорваться и не удалось: «Макар Степанович посторонних людей просил его не беспокоить». И никакие заверения, что Сергей его друг и одноклассник, просьбы передать Гусеву своё имя и фамилию — ничего из этого на медсестру не подействовало. Ни на на одну из дежуривших сестёр — Сергей так несколько дней подряд пороги травматологии обивал, ничего ни разу не добившись.

— Знаешь, Эл, — сказал как-то, вернувшись после очередного неудачного посещения клиники, Серёжа, — Гусь не хочет меня видеть, — и растерянно развёл руками.  
— Серёж, но он тридцать лет не общался с тобой, да и разошлись вы не лучшим образом, — удивился Электроник, который об отношениях своего сожителя и Макара Гусева знал далеко не всё. — Чего ты от него хочешь?  
— Да ничего, собственно, не хочу, — почесал затылок Сыроежкин. — Хочу, чтоб он поправился, да и всё… — Серёжа при всём желании не смог бы точно сформулировать, чего на самом деле он ждёт от общения с Макаром.

Но вопреки логике и здравому смыслу на следующий день опять пошёл в больницу. Только штурмовать отделение уже не пытался — даже подниматься туда не стал. На счёт состояния Гуся Сыроежкин был в курсе — регулярно звонил в справочное. Поэтому он просто сел на скамейку в больничном сквере предположительно напротив окон палаты Макара, если, конечно, правильно их вычислил. Так и сидел, смотрел на четвёртый этаж. Понятно, что Гусев ещё ходить не мог, да и Сергею бы вряд-ли удалось увидеть и опознать его в окне, если бы Макар стал всё-таки расхаживать по палате. К тому же, днём с улицы в принципе не видно, что делается в помещении. Но вечером, когда в окнах зажёгся свет, Сыроежкину казалось, что он видит чьи-то тени. Скорее всего это был медперсонал, но, как знать, может быть так когда-нибудь Серёже удастся увидеть и Гусева?

Так бездарно прошли целых две недели — Сергей приходил домой только поспать, а всё остальное, свободное от работы время, дежурил под больничными окнами. Электроник его искренне не понимал, но относился к такой странности своего любовника лояльно, впрочем, как и ко всем его выходкам и причудам. А Сергею было так легче — он точно знал, что в тридцати метрах от него находится человек, которого он за всё время не смог окончательно забыть, что он жив и идёт на поправку. В каком-то смысле он был вместе с Макаром, пусть тот и не догадывался о близком присутствии бывшего любовника.

Свой очередной выходной Сыроежкин опять проводил на территории больницы. Погода была теплая и солнечная, больничный сквер — зелёный, так что, прогуливаясь от корпуса к корпусу, Сергей, можно сказать, отдыхал. Потом присел на свою лавочку под окнами палаты и впал в некое подобие прострации. Из которого его бесцеремонно вывел какой-то мужик.

— Serge Syroezhkin? — здорово картавя произнёс высокий грузный белобрысый мужчина, в котором Сергей тотчас же признал одного из «канадской делегации». «Неужели его Гусь прислал?» — от этой догадки сердце у Сыроежкина забилось как бешеное, а сам он аж подскочил навстречу незнакомцу.  
— Ага, — кивнул он. — Yes в смысле.  
— S'il vous plait, suis moi, — сказал мужик и мотнул головой в сторону больничного корпуса, перед которым куковал Серёжа. — Follow me please.

Серёжа послушно пошёл за незнакомцем, спрашивать его о чём-либо смысла не было — мужик не говорил по-русски, а Сыроежкин кроме родного языка никакого и не знал. Но главное, что он скоро увидит Макара — других вариантов, зачем бы он понадобился канадцу не было.

— Сыроега… — Гусев, который полулежал на кровати, при виде Сергея попытался сесть, охнул, плюхнулся обратно, но блаженно улыбаться при этом так и не перестал.  
— Макар… — а вот Серёжа даже жалкое подобие улыбки изобразить не смог — ему было больно смотреть на загипсованного почти с ног до головы Гуся, а осознавать, что тот чуть не погиб — ещё больнее. — Я… ты… — слова застряли у Серёжи в горле. — Живой!..  
— Не стой в дверях, Серёга, иди сюда, — Гусь кивнул забинтованной головой на стул рядом со своей кроватью. — Ты мне скажи, ты действительно две недели тут под окнами сидишь? Жан сказал, что какой-то парень уже почти полмесяца как оккупировал скамейку возле корпуса и всё время смотрит в наши окна. Описал его, а я и поверить боялся, что это — ты, — физиономия Гуся приобрела странное виновато-радостное выражение.  
— Да, наверное, недели две, — пожал плечами Сыроежкин. Стул он намеренно проигнорировал и присел на край гусевской постели, тут же взяв его ладонь в свои руки. — Я не очень за временем следил.  
— Ты меня прости, Серёга, я ж не знал. Это всё Жан-Пьер расстарался. Тут журналюги наседали в первые дни, как меня перевели. Хотя Жан им всё, что мог, сразу рассказал. Ну он персонал и попросил, очень настойчиво, никого не пускать и байки про друзей и родственников не слушать. У меня ж нет никого, — вздохнул Макар. — А сначала прям спасу не было. Потом-то отстали, конечно — интерес прошёл.  
— Как, никого нет? — не понял Сыроежкин.  
— А так. Родители умерли, они со мной жили в Канаде, и всё. Детей не нажил, братьев-сестёр, даже двоюродных, нет.

Серёжа ничего не сказал — каково это, остаться совсем одному, он не знал. Его родители пока живы, дети хоть большой любовью к отцу и не пылают, но всё-таки есть… Ну и Эл, куда ж без него. Обуза, конечно, ещё та, но по сути — самое близкое Серёже существо на планете.

Гусь никогда не выглядел жалким, но сейчас, взглянув на бывшего любовника немного со стороны, Серёже стало очень жаль Макара.

— А Жан-Пьер, он кто? — спросил наконец Сыроежкин. Узнать, что партнёр Гусева является так же и его любовником Серёжа и боялся, и хотел одновременно. Всё же, несмотря на ревность, было бы легче знать, что у Макара есть кто-то по-настоящему близкий. Кто-то, кем хотел, но не смог быть сам Серёжа.  
— Да друг мой. Играли раньше вместе, а потом вот решили типа свой бизнес замутить. У нас в Квебеке есть хоккейная академия. Но в Канаде конкуренция бешеная, так что нельзя сказать, что дела наши очень уж хорошо идут, — Гусев опять не то охнул, не то крякнул, пытаясь устроить своё переломанное тело поудобнее, Сергей попытался ему помочь, в результате не удержал и чуть не плюхнулся на больного сам, чудом успев упереться руками по обе стороны от Макаровой головы. А потом преодолел те несколько сантиметров, что разделяли их лица, и легко коснулся губами губ любовника.

— Ну куда ты, Сыроега? — Гусев потянулся за отстранившимся от него Сергеем.

Серёжа наклонился опять и уже поцеловал Макара по-настоящему.

— Чего ж ты от меня прятался, Серёга?.. — упрёк вышел каким-то неубедительным. В голосе Макара сквозила только нежность к возлюбленному, покрывавшему поцелуями его лицо и шею. — Я ж не дурак — когда ты вышел от меня, понял, что это — всё… А ты исчез. И я всё к Чижу приставал, чтоб он о тебе узнал что-нибудь. Потом Рыжиков меня нахрен послал, когда я его попросил ещё раз к Майке зайти — сказал, что у него зубы не казённые, — усмехнулся Макар, вспомнив как ругался по телефону Макс, рассказывая, что новый муж Светловой, чуть ему зуб не выбил. И впредь зарёкся подходить к Майке ближе, чем на километр.

— Потому что я хотел быть с тобой. Больше всего на свете, — выдохнул Сыроежкин. — И не смог бы себе простить, если бы это сделал.  
— Ну почему, Серёг, почему? — на глазах Макара выступили слёзы. — Жизнь — штука скоротечная, Серёга. Я это только сейчас понял, когда чуть на тот свет не отправился. И на что мы её расходуем?  
— Я знаю, Гусь, знаю. Ты прав, но я действительно не вижу выхода. От меня зависит чужая жизнь.  
— То есть пока жив твой парень, мне о тебе можно даже не мечтать?  
— И мне о тебе — тоже. А с учётом того, что он меня переживёт… — кривая усмешка исказила Серёжино лицо.  
— Чёрт, я завидую ему, твоему инвалиду, — шмыгнул носом Гусь. — Такая преданность. Сильно же ты его любишь…  
— Я его в некотором роде сам… приручил. По глупости, — Серёжа попытался максимально точно определить причину своих своеобразных отношений с Элом. — Мне нельзя было спать с ним. Он привязался, почувствовал свою нужность, а теперь… Вбил себе в голову, что жить ему незачем, и я точно знаю, что если бы не убедил его, что он мне полезен, он бы уже… того, короче, — грустно покачал головой Сыроежкин. — Иногда я его ненавижу за это вот всё, за сам факт его существования. Но потом понимаю, что если кто и виноват в сложившейся ситуации, то это я сам.  
— Ну хоть не прячься от меня больше, Серёга, — Макар вытер глаза тыльной стороной здоровой ладони и сам сжал Серёжину руку.  
— Не буду.

***

Гусь провалялся в больнице ещё три недели, а потом вернулся в Квебек — дела в хоккейной академии требовали его непосредственного участия, но обещал периодически наведываться на Родину — контролировать только что открывшуюся московскую школу.

И все эти недели Серёжа был с Макаром. Взял-таки на работе отпуск и поселился в его палате. Электронику сказал только, что Макар — человек одинокий, ему поддержка нужна, а подробности — не андроидового ума дело. Такой вот своеобразный медовый месяц у них с Гусём получился. Понятно, что о постельных подвигах в Макаровом состоянии и речи не шло, но кое на что он всё же способен был. Впрочем, не это главное — даже просто быть рядом с любимым человеком для Сергея было достаточно.

Пару раз забегал вечно занятой Рыжиков — кудахтал над Гусём и материл Сыроегу и нового мужа его бывшей жены. Серёжа только кивал и со всеми обвинениями соглашался. Тем более, что Макс, прознав, что Гусь в больничке страдает не один, а в компании Сыроежкина, стал присылать им двойную порцию жрачки из своей ресторации (он, оказывается, Макара с самого начала, как того на общий стол перевели, подкармливал — не доверял Чиж лёгкой и полезной больничной пище).

В аэропорту, куда Серёжа поехал провожать Макара, ему внезапно стало плохо — пришлось даже Нитроминтом прыскаться. Тут уже Гусь перепугался, хотел доктора звать, но Сыроежкин его успокоил — болячки у него, мол, хронические, и с ними вполне можно неплохо жить, главное таблетки вовремя кушать. Правда, о том, сколько именно жить, Серёга скромно умолчал, тем более, что и у врачей на его счёт единого мнения нет.

А когда объявили посадку, Сергей не выдержал, обнял Гуся и первый раз в жизни пустил слезу в общественном месте, совершенно этого не стесняясь — просто понял — теперь уже точно всё. И клятвенным заверениям Макара, что они скоро опять увидятся, не поверил — что-нибудь точно помешает.

Так оно, в общем-то, и случилось. Когда через полгода Гусев уже собирался брать билеты до Москвы, скоропостижно скончался его друг и деловой партнёр. У потерявшего пару лет назад жену, Жан-Пьера остался сын-подросток и более — никакой родни. Пришлось Макару оформлять опеку над мальчиком, заниматься похоронами и вообще утешать и поддерживать осиротевшего четырнадцатилетнего Этьена. Парню было настолько плохо, что пришлось обращаться к специалистам, а тут ещё и финансовые проблемы у квебекской академии начались. В общем, никуда Макар не полетел. Хорошо хоть, дела в московской школе шли ровно, всё благодаря покойному Жан-Пьеру — тот в своё время очень удачно нанял толкового, и что самое важное, честного менеджера.

Серёжа, который теперь с Гусём общался через соцсети, очень расстроился, но не удивился — чего-то такого он и ожидал. Прочитал очередное сообщение от Макара, ещё раз взглянул на свои часы, которые он достал из загашника ещё тогда, когда узнал об аварии, и с тех пор не снимал, и пошёл под бок к своему андроиду — стресс снимать.

А ещё через год Сыроежкину пришлось кардинально поменять свой образ жизни. Загремевшему на больничную койку со своими «сердечными делами» Сергей Палычу его лечащий врач очень настоятельно порекомендовал сменить профессию, связанную с физическим трудом и вредностями на чистый свежий воздух и умеренную физическую активность. Бежать выполнять предписания врача Сыроежкин сначала и не собирался, но дёрнул же его чёрт рассказать обо всём Элу!


	18. Со мною вот что происходит - ко мне мой старый друг не ходит

— Ты достал меня, Эл, честное слово! — взвыл Сыроежкин. — Целый месяц уже мозги мне ебёшь!  
— Не выражайся, Серёжа. Я говорю разумные вещи, — невозмутимо ответил Электроник. — Тебе очередной раз поменяли лекарства на более эффективные, у тебя одышка и отёки. Хочешь в сорок пять лет на тот свет отправиться?  
— Я от твоего нытья готов прямо сейчас сдохнуть! — опять огрызнулся Сергей. — Нормально всё со мной. Не хочу я работу бросать, что я по-твоему буду на даче делать? И вообще, на что мы жить будем? А? Ты об этом подумал?  
— Разумеется, — кивнул Эл. — Я всё посчитал. Иди сюда, покажу тебе смету.

И Серёжа, ворча и ругаясь, пошёл смотреть чего там насчитал Электроник. Где-то через час внимательного изучения их бюджета, Сергей, скрепя сердце, пришёл к однозначному выводу — робот на своей удалёнке в среднем зарабатывает в месяц достаточно, чтобы быть способным прокормить и обеспечить всем необходимым самого Сергея и оплатить себе электроэнергию. Кроме того, оказалось, экономный и запасливый андроид скопил сумму, которой может хватить на покупку зимнего домика с небольшим участком километрах в ста от города.

— Чёрт с тобой, — махнул в итоге рукой Сергей. — Я согласен. Но если я там сопьюсь от безделья — сам будешь виноват.  
— Конечно, — просиял Электроник и уселся сожителю на колени с явным намерением закончить их препирательства чем-нибудь приятным для обоих. — Сейчас весна, скоро лето. Ты хотя бы отдохнёшь полноценно. А там видно будет.

Где-то пара недель ушла у Серёжи с Элом на подбор подходящего загородного дома. Основной загвоздкой стала доступность скоростного и бесперебойного интернета для работы — Эл профессионально рос и брал всё более сложные заказы. Так что на бытовые удобства обращать внимание не приходилось. Но благодаря настойчивости Сергея подходящий вариант был найден, и ещё через две недели своеобразная семейка, состоящая и мужика средних лет и его вечно юного андроида, перебралась жить за город.

— Признавайся, Эл, — сказал Сыроежкин, когда они кое-как обустроились на новом месте, — тебе просто надоело сидеть дома. Вот ты под предлогом заботы о моём здоровье и потащил меня в эту глухомань.  
— Нет, — возразил андроид. — Основная причина — именно твоё здоровье. Я, как ты понимаешь, могу и в женском платье по городу ходить и с соседями общаться. Хотя мне уже и надоело ужасно постоянно изображать из себя другого человека. Да, я хочу быть самим собой — не молодой девушкой и не мальчиком-подростком. С годами мне стало уже не так важно постоянное общение, и если для того, чтобы быть тем, кем я себя ощущаю, то есть не очень молодым мужчиной, мне придётся сидеть дома, что ж — буду сидеть. А здесь, где с началом дачного сезона, мы у всех будем на виду, мне будет даже сложнее, чем в городе.  
— Зато всё холодное время года мы здесь будем одни, Эл, — хмыкнул Серёжа. — Но ладно, приму твою версию, что ты действуешь исключительно в моих интересах.  
— И правильно. В конце концов, чем дольше проживёшь ты, тем дольше и я буду существовать, — на полном серьёзе выдал Электроник.

Сергей сначала даже не понял, что имеет в виду робот, а потом до него дошло.

— Ты что несёшь, Эл? — Сыроежкин от возмущения даже подскочил к Электронику, схватил его за подбородок и развернул лицо андроида так, чтоб тот смотрел ему прямо в глаза. — У тебя срок службы двести лет! Или ты забывать научился?  
— Я ничего не забываю, Серёжа, — спокойно ответил Эл. Даже попытки отвести взгляд не сделал. — Но после твоей смерти я прекращу своё существование.  
— Ты!.. Ты!.. — Сергей был взбешён и напуган одновременно. — Чтоб я от тебя ничего подобного не слышал больше! Я запрещаю тебе это делать, слышишь?! Даже думать об этом не смей! Понял?!  
— Ладно, успокойся, пожалуйста, — вот теперь робот заволновался — как бы его хозяину не поплохело от таких эмоций. — Не будем об этом. В конце концов, это вопрос отдалённого будущего, — Электроник готов был ругать себя последними словами — так вляпаться! Ведь должен уже уметь просчитывать человеческие реакции. Серёжины — тем более. А теперь Сергей ему покоя не даст.

***

Серёжины родители смену образа жизни своего сына поддержали двумя руками. Сами они были уже людьми очень не молодыми и не очень здоровыми, но пережить своего единственного ребёнка боялись, тем более, что такая вероятность была более чем реальна. Раньше они общались с сыном довольно часто, но вот его гражданскую жену знали плохо. Однако, то, что это именно Элла уговорила Серёжу бросить тяжёлую работу и переехать в экологически чистое место, ценили. Правда, Серёжа теперь начал переживать, что помогать им особо не сможет. И чтоб он не удумал возвращаться, Сыроежкины-старшие приняли финансовую помощь от всё той же предусмотрительной Эллы Викторовны и наняли себе социального работника.

А вот другая часть Серёжиной семьи в лице его сына Саши папин переезд сильно не одобрила.

Саша заявлялся к отцу редко, в основном без предупреждения, будто пытаясь застать его врасплох и подловить на чём-то нехорошем, гостил недолго и разговаривал что с Серёжей, что с Элом мало. Но такие странные визиты имели всё же регулярный характер.

А теперь получалось, что повидать папу с роботом тогда, когда того захочет левая нога, не выйдет.

— Далеко вы забрались, — чуть ли не вместо «здрасьте» заявил Саша, в первый же свой визит к отцу. — Три часа к вам добирался.  
— Что поделать, Санька, на поближе у нас денег не было, — посетовал Сергей, наливая сыну чай.  
— У Эла, ты хотел сказать, не было, — съязвил Саша, бросив на Электроника недовольный взгляд. — Ты же теперь за его счёт живёшь.  
— Это временно, — занервничал Серёжа. Признаваться в своей финансовой зависимости от робота ему было стыдно. — Просто отдохну какое-то время, здоровье поправлю, — Эл на него неодобрительно посмотрел. — Ты лучше о себе расскажи.

Саша стал нехотя рассказывать о своих делах — про учёбу, которую он наконец-то скоро закончит, про туманные перспективы трудоустройства, упомянул про Шурку, которая завела роман с однокурсником, да так, что уже пакует чемоданы и перебирается к нему жить. Про свою личную жизнь — ни слова.

— А девушка-то у тебя есть? — поинтересовался у сына Серёжа, а Эл навострил уши.  
— Ничего серьёзного нет и не предвидится, — сухо сказал Саша и почему-то посмотрел на Эла. Эл «выдохнул».

Тему в итоге замяли. Зато Саша пожелал вдруг выпить. Эл старался следить за Сергеем, чтоб тот не употреблял, и дома алкоголя не держал вообще. Сергей только пожаловался сыну, что живёт под гнётом тирании собственного робота, но где наша не пропадала? И послал Эла за закуской, намереваясь вытащить в его отсутствие заначенную бутылочку Метаксы.

— Саш, ты её носишь… — улыбнулся Электроник, проходя мимо Саши в кухню, и слегка провел пальцем по шее молодого человека.

Саша дёрнулся, будто ошпаренный и покраснел так, словно его уличили в каком непотребстве.

— Ты чего, Санька? — удивился отец.  
— Да это… так… — промямлил парень и попытался натянуть ворот футболки на цепочку.  
— Он носит мою цепочку с подвеской, которую я ему на шестнадцать лет подарил, — сияя как медный таз, пояснил Сергею Электроник. — Только у неё же замок был, — немного погодя озадаченно произнёс андроид. — А теперь она запаяна… Почему?  
— Ну… — Саша сделался весь пунцовый от смущения, — просто… Замок сломался, да.  
— А что ж ты новый не поставил? — не понял Эл. — Это не так дорого.  
— Проще запаять оказалось. Какая разница?! — сейчас Саше меньше всего хотелось отвечать на такие неделикатные вопросы.  
— Сань, ювелирная пайка — это не то, что дома на коленке сделать можно. Это даже я понимаю, — Сергей подошёл к сыну и стал изучать цепочку. — Ты ж её снять теперь не можешь, ещё больше удивился Сыроежкин-старший.  
— Ой, да что вы прислали с этой ерундой! — взвился Саша. — Запаял, чтоб не потерять. У меня всё теряется. И давайте оставим эту тему!

«Вот, что называется, бдительность потерял! — корил себя Саша уже сидя в электричке на обратном пути. — Хотя… Эл такой довольный был!»

Шесть лет назад, получив от андроида подарок, который передал ему отец, Саша, конечно, сделал вид, что цацки от «Эллы Викторовны» его не интересуют. Но уже на следующий день подвалил к Мише с просьбой дать ему втихаря от матери деньжат, и, получив необходимую сумму, направился прямиком к ювелиру. Ювелир несколько удивился странной просьбе парня, но желание клиента — закон, и с большими предосторожностями намертво спаял цепь на шее мальчика. Раз уж она так ему дорогА.

С тех пор Саша с цепочкой не расставался (собственно, её и нельзя было снять, не порвав), но всегда прятал под одеждой, словно нательный крест — его грела сама мысль, что это подарок Эла, который он выбирал специально для него. Ещё и надпись «от Элека с любовью» по-английски на обратной стороне подвески. А тут раз — и его маленькая тайна раскрылась. «Ну и ладно, — утешал себя Саша, — счастливое лицо Элека того стоило!»

Вообще, как бы ни горько было себе в этом сознаваться, а Саша отцу завидовал. Потому что у отца был Эл. «И плевать, что Эл — парень, — убеждал себя Саша, — когда рядом такое преданное и милое существо, какая разница, какого оно пола? Тут даже неважно, человек ли это. Может, папаша и не педик вовсе, просто, не отказываться же от Электроника? Я бы точно не отказался. А ведь я только с девушками сплю», — выстроил целую теорию для оправдания своего влечения Саша.

На счёт ориентации отца он, конечно, ошибался. Сергей действительно любил мужчин. И одного конкретного мужчину любил особенно сильно. Не Эла.

***

Любовь на расстоянии имеет свойство со временем затухать. Так происходит со всеми, кто по каким-либо причинам разъединён со своими возлюбленными. Иногда чувства проходят бесследно, иногда входят в своеобразный «спящий режим», вспыхивая с новой силой всякий раз, когда любовники встречаются. А иногда трансформируются в прекрасную мечту о неком светлом образе, покрываясь налётом лёгкой грусти и едва ощутимой тоски по несбыточному.

Симбиоз из последних двух вариантов как раз и произошёл с парой Сергея Сыроежкина и Макара Гусева. Они не забыли друг друга, не стали равнодушны и, возможно, если бы им довелось встретиться вновь, уж постарались бы объединить свои судьбы. Но каждый из них плотно увяз в трясине собственных жизненных обстоятельств, выбраться из которой без ущерба для себя и близких не представлялось возможным. Сергей попался на эту удочку будучи ещё совсем юным и неопытным, а Макар — на пятом десятке, но оттого не менее крепко.

Гусев наконец-то начал понимать Сыроежкина — не по собственной прихоти и не от безумной любви тот не может бросить своего инвалида. Теперь точно в таком же положении оказался сам Макар. Нежданно-негаданно свалившийся ему на голову приёмный сын требовал заботы, внимания и времени. Оставшийся один на всём белом свете мальчик впал в самую настоящую депрессию, так что его периодически приходилось класть в клинику. Макар, соответственно, вынужден был всё время быть поблизости. Кроме того, финансовые дела покойного Жан-Пьера оказались вовсе не так хороши, как думал Гусев, и бедняга Этьен по достижении совершеннолетия мог оказаться по уши в долгах и даже лишиться всего своего имущества. Основной источник проблем — хоккейная академия в Квебеке, в которую Жан вложил почти все свои средства, тоже требовала внимания. Из-за всего этого Макар Степанович крутился как белка в колесе и пребывал в постоянном стрессе. О поездке в Москву пришлось забыть на неопределённое время, как и о личной жизни в целом.

Гусеву было не до романов — не только серьёзных, как, например, с Сыроегой, но и разовых. После аварии у Макара начались серьёзные проблемы со здоровьем — скакало давление, невесть откуда взявшийся атеросклероз тоже оптимизма не добавлял. Приходилось постоянно быть под наблюдением врачей, сидеть на лекарствах и избегать любых излишеств. Всё это плюс нервотрёпка, связанная с бизнесом, не располагали к романтике даже в её самом приземлённом виде. Тут бы не двинуть раньше времени кони и успеть поставить на ноги Этьена — в дальнейшем обе хоккейные школы, что канадская, что московская, будут на нём.

Отдушиной для обоих стало общение в соцсетях — Сергей о себе писал Макару не очень часто — жизнь его была скучна и однообразна, но всегда интересовался жизнью Гуся. Тот о своих болячках не говорил, но на проблемы в делах жаловался подробно, красочно и не всегда цензурно. А ещё оказалось, что Макар любит фотографировать. На его страничке были десятки альбомов, где помимо современных фото, были фотографии времён спортивной молодости Гусева, отдельные альбомы, посвящённые друзьям и покойным родителям, альбом исключительно с фоточками Сыроежкина (на который Сергей так умилился, что даже слезу втихаря от робота пустил) и много чего ещё. Среди прочего оказался и альбом с отсканированными школьными снимками. Вот на них-то Сыроежкин периодически и залипал.

Как-то за этим делом Серёжу застал Электроник. Постоял, посмотрел, на что уже минут пять без перерыва любуется его сожитель, а потом достал припасённый для каких-то хозяйственных целей лист ватмана, принёс карандаши, сел за стол и начал рисовать. Раз уж Сергей так по своему другу тоскует, так почему бы не порадовать его портретом?

— Ух ты! — восхитился Серёжа, когда андроид продемонстрировал ему готовую работу. — Это ж Гусь! Как раз такой, когда мы с ним… В смысле, какой он был перед отъездом в Горький. Чегой-то ты его нарисовать решил, Эл?  
— Ты всё фотографии его смотришь, вот я и подумал, что тебе будет приятно иметь портрет Макара. Ну и ещё… — Электроник вдруг замялся и даже покраснел, — я хочу стать художником. А для этого тренироваться нужно.  
— Э-эл!.. — протянул Сергей с ласковой улыбкой. И даже обнял робота от избытка чувств. — Ты и так художник, всегда им был. Тебя таким сделали.  
— Помнишь, в школе, когда я тебя заменял…  
— Ой, только не говори мне про училку по ИЗО, — прервал Элека Сыроежкин. — Эта дура тебе от зависти тогда четвёрку влепила, да ещё херни наговорила всякой, — Сергей даже фыркнул от возмущения. — Сама-то, небось, как кура лапой чиркала, а тут её какой-то шкет переплюнул. Вот у неё и подгорело.  
— Значит, ты не считаешь, что настоящий художник должен быть правдив? — серьёзно поинтересовался Электроник.  
— Н-нет… — задумался Серёжа. — Те, кто просто рисуют как на фотографии, великими или даже просто известными художниками не становятся.  
— Но ведь я только так и могу… — расстроился Эл.  
— Для художника важна креативность, — Сергей в искусстве не разбирался абсолютно, но в своих словах был почему-то уверен. — Самобытность, небанальность, своё видение, вот что важно. Ну и техника, без неё никак. А техника у тебя, Эл, идеальная. Осталось только творческое начало в тебе развить.  
— И тогда я смогу зарабатывать рисованием, — мечтательно улыбнулся андроид. — Арты на заказ делать, например…

Легко сказать — трудно сделать. Эл очень старался освоить новую специальность, даже ночами не отключался — рисовал. Дело шло трудно — его идеальная техника без художественного вкуса и творческой жилки выдавала на выходе фотореалистичные картины и рисунки, какие без труда получаются после обработки фотографий в графическом редакторе. А Элу хотелось вовсе не этого, хотелось создать что-то целиком и полностью своё. Андроид каждую свободную минуту изучал работы признанных мастеров в разных жанрах, пытался подражать, компилировал чужие идеи, и дело со скрипом пошло. Рисование в отличие от написания программ приносило роботу настоящее удовольствие.

Сергей на это смотрел, смотрел и в итоге сам загорелся. Нет, податься в художники у него и мысли не возникло, но попробовать новое дело захотелось.

Огородничество у Сыроежкина, как ни странно, пошло сразу. Может, земля на их участке хорошая оказалась, может, рука у Сергея была лёгкая, а может, всё это вместе. В общем, как бы то ни было, а на следующее лето он собрал весьма неплохой урожай клубники, зелёного горошка и кабачков. Про укроп с морковкой и говорить нечего. И на следующий год запланировал уже поставить парники, для чего заранее составил Элу список необходимых для этого покупок.

***

Крутить гайки и получать за это соответствующее вознаграждение нравилось Сергею, конечно, больше, чем заниматься садоводством. Но раз его жизнь сделала крутой зигзаг, надо было приспосабливаться. С годами Сыроежкин даже наладил свой небольшой «бизнес» — рассада у него всегда удавалась на славу и пользовалась неизменным спросом у дачников перед началом сезона. Особенно дело пошло в гору, когда Эл с Серёжей сменили свою загородную недвижимость на другую такую же, но с участком побольше. На прошлой «даче» Эл успел уже примелькаться соседям, и в байки Сергей Палыча о племяннике аутисте они верили с трудом — пришлось переезжать.

Эл худо-бедно освоил рисование и даже иногда брал заказы, чему был несказанно рад.

В материальном плане дела у Сергея и его андроида шли неплохо, особенно когда в результате печальных событий освободилась московская квартира Серёжиных родителей, и у Сергея появился свой, пусть не большой, но стабильный источник дохода.

Уход Сыроежкиных-старших Сергей Палыч перенёс тяжело — схлопотал инфаркт. Эл так распереживался из-за этого, что на нервной почве тоже бы его получил — спасло робота от экстренной госпитализации только полное отсутствие этих самых нервов и непосредственно миокарда. Так что несчастная «Элла Викторовна» практически прописалась в палате своего «гражданского супруга» на всё время его лечения, чем вызывала восхищение и неподдельную зависть других больных. Саша с Шуркой тоже регулярно навещали отца, даже Майка с Мишей заходили.

Саша вёл себя странно. Дёрганый, резкий, то набрасывался на Сергея с нелепыми упрёками, то говорил как он его любит и заваливал фруктами и разрешенными деликатесами. С Элом не говорил, смотрел на него больным взглядом и держался на расстоянии.

Серёжиного сына раздирали противоречивые чувства. Он понимал, что если отец умрёт, ничто не помешает ему забрать Электроника себе. Теперь, когда он сам зарабатывал и жил отдельно от матери, он мог себе это позволить. Но Саша искренне любил своего папу. Хотел, чтобы он жил как можно дольше и был здоров. Ненавидел себя за мелькавшие мысли о наследстве в виде робота, но и отказаться от мечты о нём не мог. Эту дилемму надо было как-то решать. Хотя бы просто для того, чтобы не сойти с ума. И кое-какой выход он для себя нашёл, оставалось только дождаться папиного выздоровления.

Сергей от нечего делать и желая как-то отдохнуть от причитаний и навязчивой заботы своего андроида, вовсю сталкерил за Гусём. По интернету, разумеется. Макар завёл себе ещё и Инстаграм до кучи, куда регулярно постил свежие фоточки всего чего только можно, ну и себя заодно. Выглядел Гусев очень презентабельно, хотя Сергей и знал, что он в общем-то тоже отменным здоровьем похвастаться не может. И на всех фотографиях рядом с солидным Макар Степанычем мелькал улыбчивый смазливый блондинчик. Этьен.

То что Этьен — приёмный сын Гусева, никак не мешало Сергею ревновать. Парень был объективно красивый, в кадре смотрел на Макара чуть ли не с обожанием, да и внешне имел тот же типаж, что и Сергей. «Неужели они любовники? — гадал он, рассматривая фотографии. — А может, оно и к лучшему. Пусть хоть Гусь счастлив будет», — вздыхал в итоге Сыроежкин и смахивал скупую слезу — в этой жизни они уже вместе никогда не будут. Особенно с учётом не самых обнадеживающих прогнозов врачей.

Макар держался долго. Своей основной задачей он видел вырастить Этьена, выучить, ввести его в курс дел, чтобы он мог сам руководить школами, и… не помереть при этом раньше времени самому. И тут вдруг выясняется, шестнадцатилетний юноша, который наконец-то оклемался от пережитого и обрёл душевное равновесие, не просто привязался к своему опекуну, он… влюбился в Макара! А коль скоро ориентация приёмного родителя секретом от молодого человека никогда не являлась, то сдерживать себя в проявлении чувств Этьен даже не пытался.

Гусев от такого «счастья» не знал куда деваться. Ему было не до романов, секс с возрастом и на фоне не самого лучшего самочувствия уже не представлялся ему такой уж неотъемлемой частью жизни. К тому же связь с парнем, у которого ещё ветер в голове, грозила в будущем осложнить им обоим отношения, в том числе и деловые. В итоге он кое-как отбился от домогательств пасынка под предлогом того, что с несовершеннолетним дело не будет иметь в принципе. Искренне надеясь при этом, что подростковая дурь у Этьена за два года пройдёт и он переключится на своих ровесников.

Как минимум попытки завести отношения с кем-то ещё Этьен делал. Макар Степанович убедился в этом ровно в тот день, когда прекратилось его опекунство над мальчиком — потому что проснулся он оттого, что бывший приёмный сын делает ему минет. Весьма, кстати, умело.

— Я понял, это твой коварный план — побыстрее свести меня в могилу, — еле отдышавшись, сказал Макар и попытался ссадить с себя любовника, который за несколько часов так его заездил, что шутка эта была шуткой лишь отчасти.  
— Нет, что ты, — Этьен юмора не оценил. — Я не хотел тебя напрягать. Просто так давно ждал этого. Я очень люблю тебя, Макар, правда. И теперь мы можем быть по-настоящему вместе. А в следующий раз можешь лежать и вообще ничего не делать, я сам всё…  
— Боги, Этьен! Зачем тебе это всё? — слова о следующем разе заставили Макара схватиться за голову. — Вокруг столько молодых, красивых и здоровых, а ты вбил себе в голову, что тебе нужна старая развалина вроде меня!  
— Ты не старый, — возмутился парень. — И не разваливаешься. Ты всё ещё очень красив, и я люблю тебя!  
— Дурак, — фыркнул Гусь, уложил наконец-то Этьена на себя, поцеловал в макушку и сказал: — С Днём рождения, малыш! В гараже увидишь свой подарок.

Макар крепче прижал к себе парня и подумал, что когда-то о подобном Харлее мечтал Серёжа. Те несколько недель в конце шестого класса, когда они с ним были не разлей вода, Сыроега всё уши ему прожужжал, как это круто иметь такой байк. Рассекал по дворам на своей старенькой Верховине и вопил: «Я беспечный ездок, хе-эй!» Если бы Макар не отвернулся от него после той истории с «Электроником», если бы только смог простить… Да и что в сущности было прощать? Нелепый детский розыгрыш со своим родственником-двойником? С тех пор Серёжа никогда даже не вспоминал о нём. Всё это было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно.

Воспоминания о юности, несбывшейся любви и кудрявая белокурая макушка на его груди совсем сбили Гусева с толку. На миг ему показалось, что не было никаких разлук и обид, что они с Серёжей вместе, всё ещё молоды и вся жизнь впереди…

— Я люблю тебя… — по-русски вырвалось у Макара.  
— Ну наконец-то ты это сказал, — просиял Этьен, который за время жизни с Гусевым стал немного понимать родной язык опекуна, и опять полез целоваться.


	19. Ты погляди, не осталось ли что-нибудь после меня

Сергей опять поругался с Сашей. И Шурка трубку не взяла. Не удивительно, что он расстроился, и не просто расстроился — Сергей Палыч был на грани отчаяния. Чтобы немного успокоится, попробовал чем-нибудь себя занять, например, разобрать электронные и бумажные квитанции, оплатить счета, подбить расходы за этот месяц… Помогло плохо. Тогда он вспомнил про припрятанную бутылку брусничной наливки, которую под большим секретом приобрёл намедни у соседки в обмен на ведёрко красной смородины. Но, подумав немного, решил, что это удовольствие он оставит на потом, когда удастся улизнуть от бдительного ока своего андроида. А пока пусть этот самый андроид ему что-нибудь приятное сделает — отсосёт хотя бы. А то ж Сергей только ради него и старается. Правда, пока безуспешно…

Эл старательно исполнил «супружеский долг» и опять засел за своё рисование, а Серёжа пошёл собирать оставшуюся смородину и размышлять, есть ли вообще из сложившейся ситуации выход.

Несколько лет назад, перенеся инфаркт миокарда и выслушав неутешительные прогнозы докторов, Сергей Палыч Сыроежкин всерьёз задумался о судьбе Электроника. Сколько он протянет — неизвестно, но в любом случае Эл его переживёт. И что тогда будет с роботом, кто будет о нём заботиться? Так-то он вполне себе самостоятельный андроид, но человек, который бы его «прикрывал» Электронику всё равно необходим. Кто на это согласится? Кроме как на семью, Сергею было надеяться не на кого, и он, естественно, первым делом обратился с просьбой после своей кончины взять на себя заботы об андроиде к сыну. Саша отреагировал странно. Он согласился взять робота себе, но поставил условие:

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Я заберу Эла и обеспечу ему безопасность, но только, если ты отдашь мне его прямо сейчас. В противном случае даже и не думай, что мне интересно получить в наследство твою сильно поюзанную сексуальную игрушку.

Серёжа опешил. Всё что угодно ожидал он услышать от сына, но такое и предположить не мог.

— Как… Почему, Саня? Почему ты так говоришь о нём? — недоумевал Серёжа. — Ты же всегда хорошо к Электронику относился. А сейчас как о вещи какой-то…  
— Ну, он и есть вещь, в некотором роде, — холодно ответил Саша. — Но, в любом случае, возьму я его только в ближайшее время. Потом он мне не нужен.  
— Но Сань… Что изменится-то? Сейчас, потом, какая разница? Или ты его подержишь сейчас у себя, а потом выгонишь? Ты ведь не поступишь так с ним…  
— Если отдашь мне его прямо сейчас — не выгоню. Но потом просто не возьму, — повторил Саша, окончательно поставив отца в тупик.

Расчёт был прост — надавить на отца, чтобы тот как можно скорее сам отдал ему робота. Конечно же, никакой вещью Электроник для Саши не был. Но, ставшая с годами навязчивой идея заполучить андроида в своё безраздельное пользование не давала молодому человеку покоя. Да, он безумно хотел Элека. Во всех смыслах. Тем не менее, считать дни и месяцы до кончины любимого отца, чтобы забрать Эла себе, было Саше глубоко противно. И он решил не ждать и, тем самым, разрубить мучивший его гордиев узел противоречивых желаний. Он бы и сам предложил, не откладывая в долгий ящик, решить судьбу андроида, но Сергей его опередил.

Вот так прям сразу расстаться с роботом, с которым без преувеличения он прожил всю жизнь, и к которому был привязан, Сергей готов не был. Но Саша наседал, и он в итоге сдался, очередной раз готовясь пожертвовать личным счастьем ради благополучия Электроника. Жить с роботом было весьма комфортно во всех отношениях, и остаться под конец одному Сергею совсем не хотелось. Но что поделаешь… В итоге он решился.

— Эл, я хочу, чтобы ты теперь жил с Сашей, — озвучил своё решение Серёжа.  
— Почему? — удивился Электроник. А когда Серёжа объяснил ему всю ситуацию со странными Сашиными требованиями, сказал: — Нет. Даже не думай, я тебя не брошу. Особенно сейчас, когда ты болен и нуждаешься в помощи.  
— Ну, не так уж мне эта помощь и нужна… — несмело возразил Сыроежкин. — Я вполне справляюсь сам. Да и Саша обещал помогать, если что…  
— Всё равно нет, — твёрдо сказал Элек. — Я никуда от тебя не уйду. Не знаю, какая муха укусила Сашку, и с чего вдруг он выдумал эту дурь, но я в любом случае буду с тобой.  
— Эл, пойми, иначе тебе некуда пойти будет, когда меня не станет, — чуть не плакал Сергей. — Ну, чего ты упираешься?

Уговорить робота оставить его, Сергею так и не удалось. Саша ужасно расстроился, но виду не показал, продолжил разыгрывать из себя бессердечного ублюдка и настаивать на своих требованиях. Саша искренне надеялся, что папа проживёт ещё лет двадцать-тридцать, и верить врачам, дающим гораздо более мрачные прогнозы, отказывался напрочь. Но вот ему самому уже тридцатник не за горами, а через несколько десятков лет, когда Саша всё же получит своё «наследство», зачем он будет нужен Электронику? То есть в качестве средства для выживания будет, конечно, нужен, но в остальном — на кой-андроиду с телом юного мальчика старик? Одно дело отец, Эл всю жизнь с ним, другое — Саша. В общем, о любви робота в таком случае можно и не мечтать.

Серёжа с горя обратился со своей просьбой к Шуре, но та и слышать ничего о том, чтобы взять Электроника себе, не захотела: «Папа, как я по-твоему объясню это мужу? А ещё мы планируем детей. Я не хочу, чтобы они, как мы с Сашкой в детстве, боялись лишнее кому-нибудь сказать и никого в дом не водили. Пусть Сашка себе робота забирает, он его всегда любил».

Тогда Сергей, дико извиняясь, с тем же предложением подкатил к бывшей супруге — всё-таки, когда-то они дружили с Элом… Но был с возмущением послан куда подальше: «Ну, это уже ни в какие ворота, Сергей! Ты предлагаешь мне взять опеку над своим любовником, с которым всю дорогу изменял мне! Просто верх наглости с твоей стороны!» — Серёже оставалось только тихо отползти…

И он опять стал пытаться договориться с Сашей и Элом. А когда переговоры опять ни к чему не привели, пошёл по второму кругу — Шура, Майя…

Только вот время шло, здоровье становилось всё хуже, а выход так и не находился. За несколько лет Сергей Палыч так достал со своим андроидом родных, что Шура просто перестала отвечать на его звонки, а Майка выставляла вместо себя Мишу. И Саша своей позиции не менял — каждый их телефонный разговор заканчивался ссорой, а личные встречи выливались в долгие и безрезультатные препирательства.

***

Наливку свою по зрелом размышлении Сергей решил всё же не употреблять. Ему, в конце концов, нельзя, а вот Саша её очень уважает. Может получится его хоть немного задобрить перед следующими переговорами?

— Саша, почему ты так жесток к своему отцу? — не выдержал Эл и попытался вызвать бывшего воспитанника на откровенность, когда Сергей, очередной раз обозвав обоих — и сына, и робота, упрямыми идиотами, хлопнул дверью и ушёл к себе. Алкоголь ни на гран не сделал Сашку сговорчивее.  
— А ты? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Саша, — Почему упрямишься, заставляешь его нервничать?  
— Я ему нужен, как ты не понимаешь? Он всю жизнь терпел меня, а теперь по-настоящему нуждается. Как я могу его бросить?  
— Он вернётся в город, я буду рядом и всегда смогу ему помочь. Папа не будет чувствовать себя брошенным.  
— А зачем тебе я? — андроид уже отчаялся пробиться сквозь эту стену взаимного непонимания.

Саша кинул взгляд на закрытую дверь и вместо ответа обхватил ладонями лицо Элека и поцеловал в губы. Эл невольно потянулся к нему, ответил на поцелуй и даже обнял за талию. Сколько бы они так целовались, сказать сложно — на лестнице послышались шаги. Сергей спускался с чердака, где была спальня, наверное решил сказать что-то важное.

— Знаете, что, — Серёжа был настроен весьма серьёзно, — я закрываю эту тему. Пусть будет как будет, больше я донимать своими просьбами на счёт Эла никого не буду. Всё, с меня хватит.

Слово своё Сергей Палыч сдержал — родственники про андроида от него больше не слышали. Шурка с Майкой даже вновь общаться с Сергеем стали. Сашка, правда, сам теперь то и дело заводил разговор на счёт Эла, но отец пресекал эти попытки на корню.

Зато Электроник готов был на стенку лезть — потому что Серёжино беспокойство на счёт его будущего переключилось теперь непосредственно на самого андроида. Сергей заставлял его вместе с ним штудировать статьи и форумы выживальщиков. Особенно в той части, которая касалась выживания в городских условиях без денег и документов. Единственная загвоздка состояла в том, что этим экстремалам электроэнергия в чистом виде была нужна максимум для подзарядки телефона и прочих гаджетов. Электроник же, в отличие от людей, по понятным причинам не мог воспользоваться розетками в кафе или на вокзале. Заряжаться ему требовалось долго и скрытно от чужих глаз. Поэтому было необходимо разработать схему, позволяющую незаметно воровать электричество. Предыдущий опыт беглянки «Эллы Викторовны» не факт, что сгодился бы в современных условиях — снять что-то нелегально стало на порядок сложнее.

Эл послушно изучал все источники в сети, но и мысли себе не допускал, что он когда-нибудь будет вести подобный образ жизни. Серёжу такая внезапная покладистость упрямого робота насторожила — Эл явно что-то нехорошее задумал. Но озвучивать свои опасения Сыроежкин пока не спешил — будет время.

А Эл, чем дальше, тем больше «смотрел в книгу — видел фигу». Залипал на очередной дурацкой статейке, которую Серёжа велел ему изучить и вспоминал их с Сашей поцелуй. Тепло его рук на своём лице, горячие губы, крепкое тело под своими ладонями… Серёжа в тридцать лет выглядел практически также как Саша — теперь, и Эл не мог точно понять, хочет ли он самого Сашу или просто тоскует по ушедшему времени, когда Сергей был молод и здоров, и Элеку не приходилось каждый раз перед тем, как отключиться на ночь, отмечать себе, что ещё один день жизни человека, который бесконечно ему дорог, канул в небытие.

Только вот в редкие минуты физической близости, как бы Электроник не противился этому, его программа выдавала ошибку — вместо Серёжи он видел Сашу. Целовал его, сжимал в объятиях, чувствовал внутри себя… И как бороться с этим Электроник не знал. Ему было стыдно и перед самим собой, и перед ни о чём не догадывающимся любовником, но образ Серёжиного сына буквально преследовал его в такие моменты. Чтобы хоть как-то загладить свою «вину», Эл старался как можно больше времени и внимания уделять Сергею, был с ним особенно ласков и предупредителен, тем более, что чувствовал себя Серёжа в последнее время совсем неважно.

— Эл, — как-то вечером, уже лёжа в постели, сказал Сергей, — я хочу, чтобы ты понял одну вещь, — он взял робота за руку и приложил её к своей груди. — Профессор Громов и его ассистентка Маша в своё время пошли на большой риск, только для того чтобы сохранить тебе жизнь. Если бы правда вскрылась, их бы судили. Они знали это, и даже то, что при определённых обстоятельствах им грозила высшая мера. И несмотря на это, они сознательно сделали то, что сделали — подарили тебе возможность более менее нормальной человеческой жизни. Когда Виктор Иванович понял, что скоро умрёт, он все свои силы потратил, на то, чтобы ты и дальше мог жить. Он передал тебя мне. Чтобы защитить тебя от опасного внимания окружающих, мне ещё в юности пришлось порвать со всеми своими друзьями. Я сделал это добровольно. Позже я потерял семью, дом, отказался от человека, которого любил, полностью сменил привычный мне образ жизни только для того, что бы ты мог во всех смыслах полноценно существовать. Всё это было ради тебя. Поэтому, Эл, сделай так, чтобы эти жертвы — мои, профессора Громова, Маши — были не напрасны. Живи, Эл. Я запрещаю тебе прекращать своё существование. Ты понял меня?

Электроник смог в ответ только кивнуть головой — он судорожно ловил ртом воздух в перерывах между сдавливающими его грудь рыданиями, по лицу его потоком текли слёзы.

— Иди ко мне, Элек, — сам, смаргивая выступившую в уголках глаз влагу, позвал робота Серёжа. — Пора спать, отключайся.

Эл лёг рядом, уткнулся мокрым лицом в плечо Сергею, аккуратно обнял его и перевёл свой процессор в спящий режим. Серёжа поцеловал андроида в макушку и тоже закрыл глаза — таким уставшим он себя никогда ещё не чувствовал.

***

Саша не рискнул сам сесть за руль — его трясло. Вызвал такси, наплевав на высокую стоимость, потом позвонил на работу — взял две недели за свой счёт, сообщил матери, которая только что прилетела со своим Мишкой на Кипр, написал свояку, чтоб тот как-то аккуратно сообщил лежащей на сохранении Шурке печальное известие, и поехал к Элу.

Как Эл смог в таком состоянии позвонить ему и сообщить о кончине Сергея, Саша вообще не понял. Когда он вошёл в спальню, робот никак не отреагировал на его появление — сидел на полу возле кровати, обхватив руками согнутые колени, весь трясся и судорожно «вздыхал». Тело на кровати уже было накрыто простынёй, что говорило о том, что по крайней мере в первые минуты после своего пробуждения Элек был вменяем. Но теперь…

Сначала Саша всё-таки откинул простынь, убедился, что отец действительно покинул этот мир, и набрал номер скорой. Вроде бы он держался и говорил с диспетчером спокойно, но нажав на отбой, заметил, что экран его телефона мокрый. Провёл рукой по щеке — влажная… И тут до Саши дошло — робот не завис, у него не случился сбой в программе — он тоже плакал! Все эти полтора часа, что Саша добирался, а может и больше, из его глаз, не переставая, текли искусственные слёзы. Только в отличие от биологического организма запас воды в теле андроида невелик, и она попросту вся вытекла. Эл был полностью обезвожен, но так и продолжал плакать.

Саша бросился было на кухню за водой, но потом передумал — аккуратно подхватил не сопротивляющегося робота на руки и отнёс его вниз. Перемена обстановки благоприятно подействовала на Электроника. Оказавшись в ярко освещённой кухне-столовой, он вполне осмысленно посмотрел на Сашу, принял из его рук стакан с водой и залпом его выпил.

— Его нет, Саш… Нет… И я не хочу… не хочу продолжать, мне так плохо! — сквозь уже полноценные рыдания со слезами сетовал Элек. — Я говорил ему, что не смогу так, без него, а он!.. — Саша не мог спокойно смотреть на страдания робота, обнял его прижал к груди, попытался успокоить. — Он запретил мне Саша, слышишь, запретил! И я не могу теперь… ничего сделать…  
— Бедный Эл, — Саша гладил андроида по спине и думал, как бы, не размыкая объятий, налить Элеку ещё воды. — Я бы так никогда с тобой не поступил, — почти на автомате вырвалось к него. Ему действительно было очень жаль робота — Саша легко мог представить на его месте себя. — Но папа был прав, ты — слишком большая ценность, Элек. Ты должен жить.  
— Это очень больно, Саша, — почти простонал робот, уткнувшись в Сашину куртку. — Да и зачем я теперь нужен…  
— Ты очень нужен мне, Эл. Очень. На, попей ещё, — Саша налил воды Электронику и посмотрел на часы — вот-вот должна была приехать скорая.

***

Скорая, полиция, спецтранспорт, потом такси себе… В общем, домой Саша привез Электроника уже ближе к полуночи. Маленькая однокомнатная квартира на первом этаже была тесной и неуютной, но Саша впервые порадовался, что не ввязался в ипотеку, как когда-то хотел, а ограничился съёмным жильём — теперь им с Элом всё равно придётся часто переезжать.

— Ложись, Эл, — Саша расстелил диван и за руку подвёл к нему андроида, с потерянным видом стоявшего посреди комнаты. — Ты ведь отключаешься на ночь. Разбуди меня в десять, поедем кое-какие твои вещи заберём и вообще… Давай, Эл. Поздно уже, да и тебе полегче будет, в спящем-то режиме.

Электроник молча кивнул, снял одежду, аккуратно сложил её на стуле посреди Сашиного бардака, лёг под одеяло и сразу перешёл в спящий режим. Саша посмотрел на него, тяжело вздохнул и пошёл в душ.

Заснуть не получалось долго — в темноте в голову лезли всякие мысли. Он думал об отце. Сергей прожил не так много, но что это была за жизнь? Саша совершенно точно мог сказать, что напрасной напрасной её назвать было нельзя — отец подарил жизнь им с Шуркой, вырастил, воспитал, не позабыл их после того, как они с матерью развелись. Практически в одиночку оберегал и заботился об удивительном существе, которое сейчас имеет счастье прижимать к себе Саша, об Элеке. Элек… Саша был бы, и будет счастлив делать то же, что и его отец — переезжать с места на место, никогда не приводить в дом друзей, всегда следить за тем, чтоб в разговоре с посторонними не сболтнуть лишнего, ограничить все свои личные связи общением с одним единственным человеком, который технически даже человеком-то не является. Он любит этого андроида так давно, сколько себя помнит. Но отец… Ему пришлось отказаться от многого, что было дорого, и вовсе не ради личного счастья. Совесть и чувство долга не дали Сергею бросить друга в беде, заставляли поддерживать Электроника всю жизнь. В итоге он очень привязался к роботу, но счастлив с ним не был. Мать как-то говорила Саше, что отец долгое время любил другого человека, только кто это Саша не представлял. Не знал даже, мужчина это или женщина.

«Своя жизнь… У папы ведь её так и не было, — прошептал Саша, глядя в куда-то в пустоту. — Он должен был бы ненавидеть Эла, а он… даже когда понял, что самому осталось немного, только и думал, как бы получше пристроить робота».

Сейчас Сашу мучила совесть, что он давил на отца и был законченным эгоистом. А ведь папа ни разу не упрекнул его в этом. А раньше, из-за ревности (а сейчас Саша отчётливо понимал, что это была именно она) несколько лет избегал даже говорить с ним. Дулся как маленький на отца из-за того, что тот присвоил андроида себе.

Но, как бы то ни было, жизнь продолжается, и повседневные хлопоты никто не отменял. Саша несколько раз ездил в загородный дом Сергея, разбирать вещи. Эл ждал его в машине — не смог даже переступить порог, до того ему было плохо. Пока Саша занимался похоронными делами, Электроник пробовал вернуться к работе — безуспешно. Ничего у него не шло, компьютер кроме отвращения ничего не вызывал. Единственное, что смог всё-таки заставить себя сделать робот, — прибраться в Сашиной квартире и создать там хоть какую-то видимость уюта. Ну, и еду ему тоже он готовил — жить с человеком под одной крышей и не приносить ему совсем никакой пользы, андроид не мог.

Саша был с Электроником ласков, всё время старался успокоить и, если не развеселить, то как-нибудь отвлечь. Ни с какими эротическими поползновениями не лез, хотя и хотел его ужасно — боялся спугнуть. Да, собственно, и уверенности в том, что Эл его тоже хочет, у Саши не было — те два поцелуя, что были у них в жизни — не в счёт. А заставлять робота любить себя он не стал бы даже под страхом смерти — уж лучше он просто будет рядом как друг, чем так.

На похоронах они с Электроником были вдвоём. Мать не захотела прерывать свой отпуск, который так редко ей удавалось проводить с мужем, а Шура всё ещё была в больнице. Бросили по горсти земли, положили цветы и… всё. Эл на удивление держался спокойно, хотя Саша ожидал очередного приступа отчаяния со слезами, даже литровую бутылку воды с собой прихватил. А вот самому ему было совсем нехорошо, словно он наконец в полной мере осознал, что отца больше нет, и все его долги перед ним так и остались неоплаченными.

Домой ехали молча, а вернувшись в квартиру, Саша рухнул на диван, как был в уличной одежде. Ему ничего не хотелось, только спать.

— Саша, Саша!.. Проснись.  
— Ч-то? — Саша открыл глаза, первые секунды ничего ещё толком не соображая, просто тупо смотрел на обеспокоенное лицо робота, потом сел и огляделся вокруг. В комнате было темно, сам он сидел под одеялом на расстеленном диване в одних трусах, рядом с ним сидел Эл и рукой вытирал Сашино лицо.  
— Ты плакал во сне, — сказал андроид, — и я стал тебя будить. Включить свет? Может, воды принести?  
— Н-нет… — замотал головой Саша. — А ты почему не спишь?  
— Не стал отключаться, — пожал плечами Эл. — Когда мы вернулись, ты сразу вырубился и проспал так весь остаток дня. А потом я раздел тебя и уложил. Ну, и решил присмотреть за тобой, мало ли что, — Электроник вздохнул и опустил глаза. — Тебе ведь тоже плохо, а я всё о себе думал… Прости.  
— Плохо, Эл, — согласился Саша. — Но с тобой лучше. Обними меня.

Элек обнял его, прижался всем телом и сам, оказавшись в кольце горячих рук человека, почувствовал, что так ему тоже лучше. Из-за разницы в росте робот доставал головой только до Сашиной шеи. Почти автоматически, уткнувшись носом Саше в грудь, Эл поцеловал теплую гладкую кожу, один запах которой дурманил его разум. Саша шумно выдохнул, подхватил андроида под бёдра и усадил на себя верхом. Дальше Эл уже не пытался сдерживаться — покрывал поцелуями лицо и шею бывшего своего воспитанника, зарывался руками в его волосы, почти такие же как у самого Электроника, светлые и кудрявые, шептал ему на ухо нежности и помогал Саше снимать с себя одежду.

— Не бойся сделать мне больно, Саш, ты не навредишь мне, — Элу так не терпелось уже соединиться с человеком, что он готов был без всякой смазки, только по слюне сам насладиться на его член.  
— Нет, Элек, так нельзя, — Саша терпеливо растягивал его смазанными найденным в отцовских вещах лубрикантом пальцами. — Ты такой узкий, не хочу, чтоб было больно.  
— Это всё искусственные мышцы — они каждый раз возвращаются в исходное состояние, — посетовал робот, когда Саша уже вошёл. — Поэтому… больше не заморачивайся… так… Просто, бери и трахай… когда захочешь…

Эл, не стесняясь, в голос стонал от того волшебного ощущения, которое дарили ему резкие и сильные толчки партнёра, и буквально пожирал взглядом безумные Сашины глаза, которые не столько видел, сколько угадывал в полумраке комнаты.

Саша и впрямь потерял голову от страсти и любви, трахал его как заведённый и всеми силами гнал от себя некстати мелькавшую на периферии сознания мысль, что всё это лишь сон, слишком хороший, чтобы быть явью. Столько лет он мечтал об Элеке, желал его, скрывал свою любовь, и вот они вместе… Правда ли это?

Элу было хорошо, физически хорошо. Удовольствие нарастало, подходя к своему пику, и вдруг что-то изменилось. Теперь уже не только тело испытывало радость, Элеку стало легко и приятно жить, он чувствовал себя счастливым. Ведь разве не счастье — соединяться с любимым человеком? А любимый Эла был здесь с ним, в нём… Они вместе и никогда не расстанутся! Андроид почувствовал необыкновенную по силе разрядку, а вместе с ней и незнакомое ощущение некого обновления и лёгкости бытия.

— Я так люблю тебя, Эл…  
— И я люблю тебя, Серёжа! — Электроник прижал к себе почему-то вздрогнувшего любовника, обвил его руками и ногами и с чувством сказал: — Я никуда тебя не отпущу, Серёжа, мы всегда будем вместе. Что бы ни случилось!..


	20. С правом на надежду

Годовщина Серёжиной смерти выдалась тёплой и солнечной. Постоянный памятник, который они с Шуркой установили на могиле отца, цветника не имел, поэтому Саша рано утром, ещё до включения Электроника, сгонял к метро и купил цветов.

— Элек, ты воду взял? — крикнул он андроиду уже из прихожей.  
— Да. Литровую бутылку, как ты и просил, — ответил Эл, выходя с сумкой из квартиры. — Только я так и не понял, зачем нам вода. Ты сказал, что мы едем на кладбище, но там по идее должны быть краны с водой. Кстати, а кто там похоронен, Серёж? Ты так и не сказал.  
— Увидишь, Эл, — уже в машине сказал Саша.  
— Но это ведь не профессор и не Маша, из посещения их могил ты никогда интриги не делал, — Эл озадаченно посмотрел на своего сожителя и пристегнул ремень безопасности.

Не то чтоб это была последняя Сашина надежда — за прошедший год он уже отчаялся вернуть андроиду долговременную память и смирился, что отныне и во веки веков он для Электроника — Сергей Сыроежкин. Но не брать с собой на кладбище в годовщину смерти отца того, кто всегда был и до сих пор остаётся предан ему, Саша просто не смог. Да, это будут внеочередные пятнадцать минут страданий и слёз для Элека, и потеря нервных клеток для Саши, но что поделать?..

Саша припарковал машину недалеко от ворот, и они с Элом пошли по залитой солнцем аллее к своему участку.

— Всё-таки зря ты родинку удалил, Серёжа, — сказал Эл, всматриваясь в Сашино лицо. — Она тебе очень шла. И у меня такая есть…  
— Ну, я ведь тебе говорил…  
— Да, я помню, — кивнул андроид. — она у тебя начала расти, и пришлось сделать операцию. Хорошо, кстати, сделали — даже маленького рубца не осталось.

Саша тоже молча кивнул в знак согласия. Сейчас Эл скажет про линзы.

— А вот линзы, мне кажется, ты зря всё время носишь. Это вредно. И ладно бы зрение плохое было, но для красоты! Я этого не понимаю.  
— Меня так люди лучше воспринимают, иначе им кажется, что я крашу волосы, — спокойно ответил Саша. Этот разговор, случавшийся с завидной регулярностью, уже не вызывал у него никаких эмоций.

***

Собственно, у этих бесед было всего два варианта развития. Первый — Саша отвирался, рассказывая, будто он, Серёжа, удалил родинку под правым глазом и изменил цвет глаз на голубые с помощью окрашенных контактных линз новой модели — их совсем не видно на глазах. И второй вариант — Саша говорил правду. Рассказывал Элеку, что он — Серёжин сын Саша, а сам Сергей Сыроежкин скончался не так давно, и было ему не тридцать шесть, а пятьдесят три. Далее, если они находились дома, в ход шла демонстрация документов — Сашин паспорт и свидетельство о смерти Сергея. Потом Саша показывал фотографии — свои и те, где в последние годы был запечатлён сам Электроник вместе с отцом. Заканчивалось всё тем, что операционная система робота обращалась к заблокированному модулю памяти, и Эл «вспоминал» о смерти Серёжи, его реальном возрасте и всех годах, что в обычное время заменяла собой новая, написанная самим же Элом, версия событий. Вспомнив всё, Электроник заново переживал боль утраты. Слёзы, причитания, жалобы на необходимость продолжать своё существование длились ровно пятнадцать минут. Потом система опять перезагружалась, и время для андроида вновь шло с момента, который предшествовал тому, когда Майя с детьми застали их с Серёжей в постели.

Поначалу, конечно, Саша всеми силами старался доказать Электронику всю абсурдность придуманной им для себя истории и вернуть к реальности. Приглашал сестру и мать, чтобы они, как живые доказательства Сашиных слов, убедили робота, что его новая программа — сплошная фальшивка, и жить с ней нельзя. Эл очень удивлялся, увидев женщин, одну из которых он помнил молодой, а вторую, вообще, — девочкой. Осознавал всю ошибочность своей памяти, вспоминал прошлое, горевал ровно пятнадцать минут, и всё опять возвращалось на круги своя.

Безумно любящий своего андроида Саша, сначала ждал, конечно, от него взаимности. И не к «Серёже», а именно к себе, Александру Сергеевичу Сыроежкину. Дождался. Только радости ему это не принесло. Уже через месяц после начала их совместной жизни Электроник спросил у Саши:

— Серёж, я понимаю, что вы с Майей разошлись, и мы с тобой теперь живём здесь. Я не знаю причин вашего развода, но как же твои дети? Ты видишься с ними?  
— Что? Дети? — растерялся Саша. Такого он, признаться, не ожидал. — Д-да… Мы видимся. Иногда. А что?  
— Как они? У них всё хорошо?  
— Вполне, — Саша не понял, к чему ведёт Эл.  
— А Саша? Как он? Расскажи мне о нём, — попросил Элек.  
— Ну… у него тоже… нормально всё.  
— Серёж, а приведи его сюда, а? Или я к нему схожу, можно?  
— Зачем, Элек? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил Саша.  
— Я скучаю. Очень. Мы же с ним всё время вместе были, сам знаешь. А тут вот… В общем, — замялся андроид, — плохо мне без него.  
— Ты его любишь, Эл? — едва сдерживая слёзы спросил сам виновник беспокойства робота.  
— Очень люблю, — грустно сказал Электроник. — Не как сына, хотя я и нянчился с ним, а… просто. Просто люблю. Он же по мне тоже скучает. Знаешь, я думал позвонить ему, только… У меня в телефоне он записан, а номер — твой… Почему?

Саша тогда на это ничего не смог ответить — слёзы душили его. Молча принёс Элу свой паспорт, свидетельство о рождении отца, его свидетельство о смерти…

Через пятнадцать минут, отпоив своего зарёванного робота водой, Саша уже катался с ним по постели, целовал и вылизывал, говорил как он его любит, и думал о том, что чёрт с ним, будет он андроиду «Серёжей», лишь бы Элек счастлив был.

Позже, утомившийся от ласк Эл лежал на Сашиной груди, довольно улыбался, чертил пальцем под его правым соском какие-то узоры и говорил:

— Серёжа, ты таким ласковым стал в последнее время, нежным… Осторожничаешь со мной… Что это с тобой такое случилось?  
— А это… хорошо или плохо? — немного напрягся Саша. Какой стиль занятий любовью предпочитал Элек, он не знал. Может, ему хочется погрубее?  
— Хорошо, конечно! — даже удивился Эл. — Мне очень нравится, как ты всё делаешь. Просто, раньше я не знал, что так можно. Ты был… немного другим в этом плане.  
— Наверное, это потому, что я понял как сильно люблю тебя, Эл, — Саша поцеловал своего любовника в блондинистые вихры и подумал, что это не так уж страшно — называться для Эла кем-то другим, если любить при этом Элек будет именно его.

Однако, постоянно скрывать правду от робота не получалось. Электроник после очередной своей перезагрузки забывал все предшествующие ей выяснения отношений и через некоторое время опять наседал на «Сергея» с просьбой организовать ему встречу с его сыном. Саша пробовал уходить от ответа, обещать выполнить просьбу Эла и не исполнять её, но когда ему на работу позвонила мать и попросила забрать Электроника, который устроил «истерику» прямо у них дома, Саша понял, что выхода нет. Эл не стал ждать милостей от природы и поехал к «Саше» сам. Ещё повезло, что дома только Майя была — Миша и Шуркин муж ещё не вернулись с работы, а сама Шура гуляла с ребёнком. После этого инцидента Саша вынужден был отвечать на вопросы Электроника о Серёжином сыне правду. Проживать вместе с ним несчастные пятнадцать минут скорби, приводить Эла в чувства и только потом продолжать жить дальше, будто и не было ничего. Такие дела.

***

Наконец, Саша с Электроником дошли до нужного участка. Надежда и Павел Сыроежкины, а рядом их сын Сергей — две одинаковые могилы Сашиных близких. И на одной из них красовался, по-другому и не скажешь, огромный букет из красных роз. Небольшие гранитные вазоны для цветов были на каждом надгробии, но деда с бабкой Шурка, видимо, проигнорировала, и цветы достались только отцу. Саша подивился на странный жест сестрицы, которая вообще на годовщину идти отказалась, мотивируя это тем, что с ребёнком в такое место она не потащится, а оставить его на неделе не с кем. «Ну, значит, решила сходить заранее, — подумал Саша. — Странно, что мне ничего не сказала». Положил цветы на могилы родственников и стал смотреть за реакцией Эла.

Когда «буря» уже отгремела, Саша напоил робота, потерявшего слишком много жидкости, водой и сразу же вывел его на аллею. Оставлять Электроника у Серёжиной могилы дальше было нельзя — после перезагрузки системы часть предшествующей информации стиралась, и для андроида увидеть на памятнике Серёжин портрет, имя и годы его жизни значило снова запустить процесс «вспоминания». Теоретически, если бы Эл постоянно находился рядом с чем-то недвусмысленно говорящем ему о реальном положении дел, эти пятнадцати минутные циклы не прекращались бы вовсе и привели бы к более серьёзной поломке, а то и к гибели андроида.

— Серёж, зачем мы всё-таки сюда пришли? — поинтересовался у своего спутника всё забывший и опять счастливый робот. — Ты ведь мне так и не сказал.  
— Здесь могила одного известного архитектора находится. Шикарный памятник, пойдём посмотрим. И вообще, в старой части полно красивых надгробий со скульптурами. Надо приобщаться к художественным ценностям, идём, — Саша протянул руку андроиду — хорошо, что маршрут «прогулки» он составил заранее.  
— Ну и место ты выбрал к искусству приобщаться, Серёжа, — фыркнул Эл. — В музей бы могли сходить или на выставку. Но брать на работе выходной, чтобы побродить по кладбищу! — Эл дал Саше руку, улыбнулся, зачем-то обернулся на то место откуда они вышли на аллею, и замер.

— Электроник!..

Саша испуганно дёрнулся от этого слова, инстинктивно завёл андроида себе за спину, и так, загораживая его, стал внимательно вглядываться в лицо мужчины, посмевшего окликнуть его робота по имени.

Не узнать этого человека Саша просто не мог. Его портрет, пусть и в значительно более молодом возрасте, висел у них рядом с кроватью. Эл долго не мог понять, почему «Серёжа» не хочет вешать портрет Макара, на который ещё недавно мог чуть ли не часами любоваться, и который Элек рисовал специально для него. И всё искал для своего рисунка то раму посимпатичнее, то место на стене пытался более выигрышное подобрать. Саша в итоге сдался и оставил картину висеть в старой раме прямо у дивана, на котором они спали.

— Электроник! — опять окликнул андроида мужчина. А потом обратился к Саше: — Вы ведь Александр? Просите, не хотел вас пугать. Вашего спутника зовут Электроник? Прошу, скажите мне! Может, я сошёл с ума и вижу то, чего нет.  
— Всё в порядке, Макар, это действительно я, — Эл прятаться за спиной у любовника счёл ниже своего достоинства, и пошёл навстречу Гусеву, утягивая за собой не желавшего его отпускать Сашу. — Здравствуй.

Открыться Макару Эл не боялся. «Всё-таки, это Серёжин друг, достаточно близкий, раз недавно Серёжа жил у него в больнице несколько недель, — рассуждал робот. — Макар не будет вредить Серёже, а значит — и мне. К тому же, он думает, что сошёл с ума, если видит меня. Надо его успокоить, потому что чувствовать себя сумасшедшим, наверное, ужасно».

Новая программа робота скомпилировала для него реальность, сохранив в ней основные не травмирующие психику Электроника события. Поэтому о дружбе своего любовника с бывшим одноклассником и об автомобильной аварии, в которую попал Гусев, Элек знал. Единственное, что теперь он считал Сергея (и себя заодно) на восемнадцать лет моложе. Поэтому сталкиваясь каждый раз с постаревшей Майей испытывал когнитивный диссонанс. Так же вышло и с Гусём.

— Макар Степанович? — Саша обречённо протянул для рукопожатия руку Гусеву — раз уж карты раскрыты, надо вести себя цивилизованно. Тем более, это друг отца, известный в прошлом хоккеист. — Сегодня годовщина. Вы пришли к Сергею?  
— Да, — кивнул Макар. — Я уже был на могиле, оставил цветы, а потом подумал, что не готов так просто уйти и вернулся. Всё-таки специально прилетел, ради… — Гусев тяжело сглотнул, — него.  
— Может, если вы не очень заняты, поедем к нам, помянем папу? — предложил Саша. Объясняться с Гусевым по поводу Эла всё равно придётся. Так не на улице же это делать?  
— Спасибо, буду признателен, — не сводя глаз с Электроника, сказал Гусев.

Эл непонимающе смотрел на них обоих, а потом не выдержал и спросил:

— Серёж, почему ты говоришь о себе в третьем лице? И почему вы вдруг решили устроить поминки по Павлу Антоновичу? Я не понимаю…  
— Эл, давай доберёмся до дома, — как можно ласковей сказал Саша. — Там я всё всем объясню, — он посмотрел на Гусева, на лице которого тоже читалось явное недоумение, и тяжело вздохнул — видно придётся бедняге Элу второй раз за день потерять своего Серёжу.

***

— Боже, каким я был идиотом! — Гусев глядел на свой портрет, висящий в комнате Сашиной квартиры, пока сам хозяин успокаивал на кухне андроида. Рыдания и жалобы на судьбу несчастного электронного существа разрывали ему сердце. Хотелось хоть как-то его утешить, но что он мог сделать? Только не мешать Серёжиному сыну успокаивать Электроника. То, что Саша просто обожает это создание, было видно невооружённым глазом. Интересно, Серёжа так же его любил?

— Ну всё, — Саша вошёл в комнату и выдохнул с облегчением. — Я попросил Эла сделать нам пиццу, это займёт некоторое время. Теперь вы можете спрашивать меня о чём хотите, он не должен услышать. К тому же, я включил на кухне радио и велел закрыть дверь, под предлогом того, чтоб в комнату не шли запахи, — Саша ещё раз включил электрический чайник, чтобы налить гостю чай.

Макар некоторое время молчал, переваривая Сашин рассказ и последовавшую за ним реакцию робота, а потом спросил:

— Серёжа был счастлив?  
— Не особо, — покачал головой Саша. — Но он не жаловался. И никого не винил — только себя.  
— А Электроник? Они дружно с ним жили? — Макару хотелось хоть задним числом узнать побольше о жизни любимого человека.  
— В последнее время — да. А до этого… Папа часто срывался на нём, когда был моложе. Наверное, он тогда ещё на что-то надеялся, думал, что всё ещё может быть по-другому. Такой робот на самом деле — большая обуза, скрывать его ото всех тяжело, — Саша задумался, а потом добавил: — Но я бы лучше сказал не обуза — роскошь. Да. А предметы роскоши требуют сил и средств на своё содержание. За них всегда в каком-то смысле надо дорого платить. Сначала отец был не согласен с ценой, потом — смирился.  
— И теперь ты перенял эту эстафету, — Гусев задумчиво глядел в свою чашку.

Серёжин сын вживую, а не на фото, был действительно очень похож на своего отца, и глядя на них с Элом со стороны, Макар невольно представлял себе Сергея. Загадочный любовник-инвалид, которого Сергей не мог бросить, на самом деле оказался роботом-андроидом Электроником. И всю свою жизнь Сыроежкин самоотверженно заботился о нём, даже в ущерб своим интересам… Подумать только, а ведь Макар считал Серёжу легкомысленным человеком. Как же жестоко он ошибался.

— Ну, мне, в отличие от папы, это в радость, — прервал невесёлые гусевские думы Саша. — Я, сколько себя помню, хотел быть только с Элом.  
— Знаешь, когда Электроник был с нами, недолго, всего несколько недель, мы действительно были друзьями с Серёжей. Эл каким-то образом заставлял каждого, кто с ним общался, открываться с лучшей стороны. И я здесь не исключение. А потом… Потом оказалось, что друг из меня херовый, не то что Сыроега… Если бы я не оттолкнул его тогда, если бы не оттолкнул… — Гусев закрыл ладонями лицо, какое-то время сидел так, тяжело дыша, потом встал, вытер носовым платком глаза, печально улыбнулся и почему-то сказал: — Но иначе бы не было тебя, Саша.

Саша так и не понял, о чём он.

Пиццы Макар не дождался — сослался на плохое самочувствие, вызвал такси и поехал в гостиницу. Перед уходом зашёл на кухню к Элу попрощаться. Обнял его, опять пустил слезу и, чуть покачиваясь, ушёл.

— Ну, придётся тебе одному всё это есть, Серёжа, — слегка расстроился Эл.  
— Съем, куда я денусь, — попытался улыбнуться Саша. — Ты вкусно готовишь.

Визит Гусева произвёл на него тягостное впечатление. От Макара буквально веяло тоской и безысходностью. Хотя держался он бодро и говорил тоже, но его взгляд… За тем удивлением, с которым Гусев смотрел на Элека, проглядывала плохо скрываемая боль.

«Да ещё эти розы на могиле отца… Такие букеты в сопливых мелодрамах дарят девушкам, добивающиеся их расположения ухажёры, — рассуждал про себя Саша. — И что он хотел сказать этим: «Если б я его не оттолкнул тогда, тебя бы не было»? Странно. А ещё Эл говорил, что когда несколько лет назад Гусев попал здесь в аварию, отец всё время провёл с ним. И портрет этот… Мать в своё время рассказывала, что папа всю жизнь любил какого-то человека, и она явно не Элека имела ввиду. Ещё часы же!» — Саша порылся в комоде и достал коробку, в которую положил отцовские часы. В свою последнюю ночь Сергей их так и не снял, они были на его руке, когда пришёл Саша. «Это ж вроде подарок Макара, отец как-то проговорился… Сердечко на крышке… Бля! Ну и дурак же я! — Саша даже по лбу себя хлопнул — это же надо быть таким недогадливым! — Человек, которого любил папа… Гусев! Фига себе…»

***

Сев в такси, Гусев почувствовал себя совсем скверно. Даже позвонил Этьену, тот должен был уже вернуться после инспекции спортивной школы, чтобы встретил его внизу — сам он вряд-ли сможет добраться до номера. Этьен, конечно, будет ругаться не без этого, но… Макар просто не мог не приехать на Серёжину могилу и не мог взять Этьена с собой на кладбище.

Чуть меньше года назад Сергей перестал писать ему и не появлялся в сети, и Макар забеспокоился. Позвонил Чижу — тот с Сыроежкиным уже сто лет как не общался, но Майе написал. Она-то и сообщила Максу печальную новость, которую он потом и не знал как бы поаккуратнее передать Макару. Гусев известие о Серёжиной смерти воспринял на удивление спокойно — что-то подобное он и предполагал, а скорее, чувствовал. Только вот у самого Макара здоровье после этого пошатнулось ещё сильнее — почти год он не вылезал из больниц и амбулаторий. Хорошо, что успел ввести Этьена полностью в курс дел — в критической ситуации парень показал себя не самым плохим руководителем, несмотря на возраст. Кое-как подлечившись, Гусев взял билеты до Москвы. Этьен умолял его повременить и не лететь — всё-таки перелёт тяжёлый, а уж в его-то состоянии и подавно. Но Макар и слышать ничего не хотел — столько лет у него находились более важные дела, чем приезд в Москву к Серёже, и вот что из этого вышло. Поэтому свой последний долг он ему отдаст, чтобы ни случилось. Переспорить Гуся, если уж он вбил себе что-то в голову, невозможно в принципе, и Этьен полетел с ним, заодно московскую школу лично проведать.

Серёжину могилу Гусев видел и раньше — Макс присылал ему фото и рассказал как её найти. Но вживую всё выглядело не так, воспринималось более остро… То ли от усталости после длительного перелёта, то ли действительно от избытка чувств, но оказавшись на могиле Сергея, Макар чуть было сознание не потерял. Присел на каменную скамейку, пришёл в себя и ещё минут десять, наверное, просто смотрел на высеченный на чёрном граните портрет и не мог оторваться — родственники использовали для изготовления памятника фотографию, где Серёжа был ещё молод, как раз такой, каким увидел его Макар, когда после длительного перерыва вернулся на Родину. Чижиков тогда устроил им романтическую встречу у себя в ресторане, а потом больше суток Макар не мог выпустить своего возлюбленного из объятий. Он звал Серёжу с собой, ждал, что тот всё-таки передумает и примет его предложение, но… только позже, встретив на кладбище Электроника, Гусев в полной мере осознал, что у него не было ни единого шанса. Всего лишь одна возможность была у них с Серёжей быть по-настоящему вместе — он сам её упустил ещё в школе. И кто сказал, что детская глупость и эгоизм не имеют последствий? По крайней мере, Макару его ошибка обошлась дорого. Слишком дорого.

Гусев поставил цветы в вазон, ещё раз посмотрел на улыбающегося Сыроегу и вдруг понял — свою цену он заплатил. Его тянуло к любимому образу так сильно, как никогда раньше, но при этом появилась необъяснимая уверенность, что желание его непременно исполнится. Макару не придётся слишком долго ждать.

Такси подъезжало к гостинице, Макар уже видел стоящего на тротуаре Этьена, который заблаговременно спустился, чтобы помочь ему выйти из машины и добраться до номера, как вдруг, солнце, до того слабо пробивающееся через тонированное стекло двери заднего сидения, где ехал Макар, внезапно стало расти. Это так удивило Гусева, что он даже хотел спросить о таком необычном явлении водителя. Но водителя рядом не оказалось, рядом вообще не оказалось никого и ничего, кроме тёплого яркого солнечного света, который заливал всё вокруг, окутывал Макара сияющим коконом и при этом, что особенно радовало, совершенно не резал глаза. И Макар решил, что в общем-то ему совершенно неважно, что это за странный феномен, с которым он неожиданно столкнулся. Он будет пока просто наслаждаться счастьем, которое дарит свет, а потом пойдёт дальше, потому что впереди у него важная встреча, и её никак нельзя пропустить.

***

— Серёж, а ты новости читал? — Эл удобно устроился в кольце Сашиных рук и, несмотря на недавние бурные ласки, вид имел серьёзный и сосредоточенный.  
— Нет, — Саша потёрся кончиком носа о висок своего любовника, — я новости не читаю, там всё равно одни только пакости пишут. А пакостей в жизни и так хватает, чтобы ещё в интернете о них читать. А что?  
— Там про твоего друга, — внимательно посмотрел на него Эл.  
— Друга?.. — насторожился Саша.  
— К нам же вчера Макар Гусев заходил.  
— Верно… — задумался Саша. — С ним что-то случилось?  
— Он умер.  
— Да ты что?!  
— Скоропостижно скончался. От чего не пишут, — вздохнул Эл. — Как раз вчера, вскоре после того как от нас уехал. Правда, там его возраст напутали, написали, что на пятьдесят шестом году, но это наверное потому, что Макар сильно старше своих лет выглядел. Ты же это тоже заметил, да?  
— Д-да… Жаль его, — сказал Саша, а сам подумал, что Гусев просто не смог пережить Серёжиной смерти. Как и Электроник, в каком-то смысле. И будто в продолжение Сашиных мыслей Эл сказал:  
— Знаешь, Серёж… А ты ведь даже в самом лучшем случае умрёшь раньше меня.  
— И?.. — к чему клонит андроид Саша догадывался, и ему это откровенно не нравилось.  
— Я не хочу без тебя оставаться. Не буду.  
— Эл, — стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно спокойнее, сказал Саша. — А у нас ведь нет никаких доказательств, что после — ничего нет. Понимаешь?  
— Да, — согласился Электроник. — Есть ненулевая вероятность, что после этой жизни будет другая.  
— А ещё есть ненулевая вероятность, что убив себя, ты здорово эту самую жизнь себе подпортишь.  
— Это тоже нельзя полностью исключать, — опять согласился Эл.  
— А значит?.. — вопросительно посмотрел на него Саша.  
— Что это значит, Серёжа? — не понял Элек.  
— Что в таком случае мы с тобой больше не будем вместе. Шансы на это здорово упадут.  
— Что же тогда делать? — расстроился андроид.  
— Не знаю. Я не буду ничего от тебя требовать, — ответил Саша, крепче прижав любимого к себе. — Просто знай, что я очень хочу быть с тобой и дальше. Всегда.

Электроник задумался. Жизнь без человека, которого он любил всем своим существом представлялась ему невероятно тяжёлой. Но перспектива потерять надежду хоть когда-нибудь соединиться с ним вновь, вселяла настоящий ужас.

— И я тоже… хочу быть с тобой. И я буду с тобой, — уверенно сказал Эл.


End file.
